En el mundo de minecraft
by gerald caridad
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos hermanos que son transportados a minecraft a causa de un tormenta. En su viaje por volver a casa se encontraran con muchos amigos que les ayudaran a volver, pero lo que no saben es que hay algo mas en todo esto.
1. Capitulo 1: Una tormenta extraña

Muy buenas chicos aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic, este es sobre minecraft, asi que a los que les gusta minecraft espero que le den un vistazo y lo comenten por si les gusta. Y para informales este fanfic lo voy hacerlo con mi nombre aunque con otro apellido.

Bueno sin más les dejo con el capitulo.

 **En el mundo de Minecraft**

 **Capitulo 1:** Una tormenta extraña

 _ **Hola a todos, mi nombre es Gerald Fox, y no, no tengo ningún parentesco con los zorros por si se lo pregunta. Yo vivo en un pueblo llamado Higüey en el país de república dominicana. Actualmente vivo con mi hermana menor llamada Estefanía, ella tiene unos 10 años de edad, mientras que yo tengo mis 18 años ya.**_

 _ **Se preguntaran porque vivo solo con mi hermana, pues la verdad es que nuestros padres desaparecieron hace unos 4 años atrás. Nadie ha sabido de ellos en todo ese tiempo, ellos simplemente se fueron a unas vacaciones que durarían tres dias, por lo cual nos dejaron al cuidado de nuestros tíos. A los primeros dos dias que estuvieron en el hotel al que fueron, ellos casi siempre nos llamaban para preguntarnos de cómo nos iba a mi hermana y a mí, pero al tercer dia en el que ellos regresaban a casa en su auto, justo al mismo tiempo en que se habia pronosticado una tormenta que se habia formado repentinamente. Yo intente llamarlos por mi celular muchas veces para advertirles sobre la tormenta, pero nunca contestaron el celular.**_

 _ **Tiempo después algunos policías vinieron a la casa de mis tíos preguntando por mí o por mi hermana. Ese dia nos dijeron que encontraron un auto volcado en una carretera a unas millas de Higüey, los policías pudieron encontrar los registros del auto los cuales indicaban que era el de nuestros padres.**_

 _ **Basta con decir que en ese dia llore como nunca en mi vida, pero lo más doloroso fue contarle a Estefanía sobre lo de nuestros padres, pero pudo decirle algo que la animo tan solo un poco, y eso era que no encontraban los cuerpos de nuestros padres por lo cual indicaba que nuestros padres deberían estar en algún lugar. Mi hermana pudo entender que habia esperanza que estuviesen vivos en alguna parte, aunque sé muy bien que no lo estan, porque el auto cayó desde un barranco y exploto en muchos pedazos, es imposible que hubiesen sobrevivido aun si encontrasen los cuerpos, pero aun asi quería darle alguna esperanza a Estefanía para que afrontara la situación en ese momento, para que cuando sea mayor le pueda contar la verdad.**_

 _ **Desde lo sucedido con mis padres tuvimos que vivir con nuestros tíos, ellos eran personas buenas que nos cuidaban bien, pero aun asi mi hermana y yo quisimos volver a nuestro hogar, aunque al principio mis tíos no lo querían permitir, al final mis tíos aceptaron de que viviríamos en nuestra casa solo si uno de los dos estuviera con nosotros. Asi fue como volvimos a nuestro hogar que aunque causara recuerdos dolorosos tambien causaba recuerdos felices.**_

 _ **Cuando cumplí los 18 años, nuestros tíos nos dijeron que enviarían dinero para que comprara la comida y pagara las facturas de la casa, mientras que yo me conseguía un trabajo para pagar otras cosas, ya que mis tíos no podían pagar todo lo que necesitábamos como por ejemplo, mi universidad o una escuela de buen prestigio para Estefanía.**_

 _ **Al final pude conseguir un trabajo en el cual luego de algunos meses pude comprar algo que quería y que de seguro que me serviría para futuro, me compre una laptop a muy buen precio. Cuando la traje a mi casa mi hermana me preguntaba muchas veces sobre que era lo que tenia, mientras que yo le contestaba que era algo que le ayudaría en un futuro. Uno o dos meses después de conseguir la laptop, tambien me compre un internet de casa haciendo que me pusiera a descargar cosas y cosas dentro la laptop, incluso un juego que me llamo la atención: Minecraft.**_

 **(Casa de los fox. Hora: 9:30 a.m.)**

Me encontraba en un vacio oscuro, mientras levitaba sin ninguna razón aparente en todo ese vacío que no era nada más que oscuridad, ya que apenas si podía mirarme a mí mismo levitando en el aire, aunque tampoco sabia si habia algún piso debajo de mi.

Pero poco me duro ese sentimiento cuando toda la oscuridad se convirtió en una luz intensa que me dejo ciego por unos cuantos segundos, en los cuales maldecía para mis adentros porque casi se me quemaron los ojos. Poco a poco volví a abrir mis ojos para ver el lugar en el que me encontraba ahora.

Ahora me encontraba sentado en lo que parecia ser un piso de color rojo con algunas unas grietas blancas y rojas de diferentes tonos. Yo simplemente me levante de lugar donde estaba sentado y mire a mí alrededor, y me sorprendí al ver que aquel sitio donde estaba podía ver grandes extensiones de lava que me rodeaban, pero por suerte estaba en una pequeña isla hecha del material antes mencionado. Pude mirar más allá, y ver que todo el lugar tenia del mismo material del que estaba hecha la pequeña isla en donde estaba, además de que me pareció ver algo grande color blanco a lo lejos, pero no le tome importancia.

Ya para cuando me aburrí de mirar, decidi encontrar una forma de salir de la pequeña isla, pero lamentablemente esta estaba muy lejos de cualquier otro trozo del material rojizo, asi que simplemente me quede sentado en el aquella isla pensando en como habia acabado ahí.

 _-Gerald…, se oyo una voz fantasmal y muy poco audible a lo lejos detrás de mí. Yo me voltee para mirar el origen de la voz, pero simplemente vi un cartel que antes no estaba._

 _-Haber que dice ahí: "Por favor, encuéntranos hijo"… ¡Pero que demonios!, dije yo cuando termine de leer aquel cartel, para que luego el piso se empezase a destruir y dejándome caer en un foso oscuro, mientras gritaba al ver que al fondo habia un mar de lava esperándome._

No sabia que hacer, no quería morir no quería, pero cada vez me acercaba más y más a la lava hasta que, _-¡Gerald levántate!,_ dijo la voz de mi hermana haciéndome que me levantase de golpe de mi sueño, aunque esto la preocupo un poco ya que tambien respiraba forzadamente.

 _-Estas bien, pareces un poco agitado, pregunto Estefanía al verme sentado en la cama sin decir nada._

 _-Tranquila estoy bien, solo es que tu ve una pesadilla nada más, dije sin darle mucho interes, para luego pararme de la cama e ir al baño._

 _-Hice el desayuno, asi que baja rapido o se te enfriara, dijo Estefanía bajando las escaleras hasta el primer piso._

 _-¡De acuerdo!, dije yo para entrar al baño y darme una ducha rápida._

 _ **Yo tengo unos ojos de color café oscuro, mi cabello es negro y mi piel es de color indio aunque un poco más blanca. Mi altura es 1.70, más o menos eso creo ya que no le tomo mucha importancia a mi tamaño.**_

 _ **Mi hermana por otra parte tiene unos ojos de color verde esmeralda, su cabello tambien es negro y su piel es de color india solo que un poquito más oscura que la mía. Su altura es de 1.30, o eso creo yo.**_

Luego de haberme duchado y de haberme puesto un conjunto de ropa, el cual era: Un poloche de color azul con una serpiente de color blanco, unos jeans azules y un par tenis sin cordones de color azul marino. Baje las escaleras en dirección a la cocina donde se encontraba mi hermana comiendo una tostada con un jugo de naranja y un huevo, mientras que en otro plato al frente de ella habia otro plato con lo mismo. Mi hermana Estefanía tiene un poloche de color amarillo claro con una flor blanca, un pantalón azul corto que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y unos zapatos de color azul claro.

Yo me senté al frente de donde estaba mi hermana y empece a comer la tostada que me habia preparado.

 _-Y dime, ¿Qué tipo de pesadilla soñaste?, ya que muy pocas veces te he visto despertar de una pesadilla, me pregunto Estefanía, haciendo que la mirara._

 _-No es nada la verdad, solo son estupideces que me aparecen en mi cabeza nada más, dije para terminar el desayuno bebiéndome el jugo por completo.-¡Bien! Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos después, dije para irme por la puerta de salida._

 _-Recuerda pasarme a buscar por el parque, ya que estaré en la casa de amiga María ensayando para la obra de pasado mañana, dijo Estefanía desde la cocina._ __

_-De acuerdo, te iré a buscar como por las 2, dije yo para irme por la puerta y salir hacia afuera._

Ya estando afuera me acerque a un lado de la casa donde estaba mi motocicleta parqueada, yo me subí y la moví hasta la calle para luego encenderla he irme rápidamente hacia mi destino.

Luego de unos minutos conduciendo, por fin llegue a la casa de amigo Martin, el cual ya me estaba esperando al frente de su casa. Yo me parqueé al frente de su casa y me acerque a él.

 _-Hola Martin que me cuentas, dije yo levantando mi mano y chocándola con la de Martin._

 _-No pues nada aquí esperándote para probar el nuevo juego que compre, dijo Martin mostrando la caratula del juego, el cual era Mortal Kombat X._

 _-Sabes me podrías haber esperado desde dentro de tu casa, pero que más da venga que ya quiero partirte el trasero en el juego, dije yo entrando a la casa de mi amigo Martin._

 _-Pues vamos, pero te aseguro que esta vez no me ganas en este juego, dijo Martin entrando tambien en la casa._

Me acerque hasta donde estaba el sillón de la sala y me senté en el, mientras esperaba a Martin que colocaba el juego en la consola. Ya cuando introdujo el juego en la consola me paso uno de los mandos y se sentó a un lado mío con el suyo tambien. Asi los dos empezamos a jugar con nuestros personajes favoritos, yo jugaba con sub zero y Martin con escorpio, a mi me gustaba sub zero por su elemento de congelar y a Martin le gustaba escorpio por su cadena, aunque en realidad no se que le vio a esa cadena pero haya él.

 **(Cuatro horas después)**

Yo me encontraba saltando al frente del sillón con alegría, mientras que mi amigo Martin estaba de rodillas golpeando al piso al mismo tiempo que soltaba unas lágrimas.

 _-Esto tiene que ser mentira, ¿Cómo mierda me ganaste 20 combates sin perder ni uno?, me pregunto Martin con unas lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _-Experiencia amigo mío, experiencia, dije yo con pose triunfante._

 _-¡Que experiencia ni que leches si apenas salió el juego!... ¡Ah que importa!, mejor veamos la televisión, dijo Martin quitando el juego y poniendo uno de los canales._

 _-Esta bien de todas maneras ya me canse de ganarte tantas veces, dije yo sentándome en el sofá como todo un victorioso._

 _-Eres muy calmado todos los dias, pero cuando se mete un juego de por medio te conviertes en alguien completamente distinto ¿Sabes?, dijo Martin con una cara de poco amigos._

 _-Supongo, pero agradece que solo me sucede con los juegos, dije yo para que Martin asintiera y nos pusiéramos a ver la tele._

Martin cambiaba los canales uno por uno hasta que llego al canal de las noticias de la tarde, ahí pasaban los noticiarios comunes como: la candidatura de alguien que quiere ser presidente, como alguien rompe una marca en el deporte, el precio de los alimentos que no bajan, entre otras cosas sin importancia que en realidad me importaban un bledo, ya que la cosa en el país no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. En ese momento entro por la puerta la madre de Martin quien traía una comida comprada en el supermercado. Por supuesto a mi me invito a que comiera con ellos, pero lo rechace diciendo que ya casi era la hora de ir a recoger a mi hermana, asi que sali de la casa y me fue en mi motocicleta hasta el parque.

Pase unos minutos conduciendo hasta que pude divisar el parque. Cuando llegue me puse a ver por el lugar para saber si Estefanía ya habia llegado, pero al parecer no habia señal de ella, asi que me senté en una de las bancas del parque a esperarla, aunque habia algo raro en todo esto y eso era que no habia nadie en el parque en ese momento ni siquiera un animal, aunque claro en las calles si habia autos conduciendo y la gente caminando por la cera, pero ninguno se acercaba al parque y no entendía porque, tal vez fuese porque alguna celebración que no sabia o algo por el estilo, pero aun asi me preocupaba un poco. Mis pensamientos fueron cancelados cuando sentí unas pequeñas manos me taparon los ojos.

 _-¿Quién soy?, me pregunto la voz muy conocida._

 _-Estefanía no eres un poco grande para esos juegos, dije yo con una risita._

 _-O vamos, la mayor parte del tiempo estas muy serio por tu trabajo y solo cuando jugamos algún juego te vuelves más divertido, dijo Estefanía con un puchero._

 _-Si lo sé, pero debes entender que mi seriedad mi ayuda a pensar mejor y cuando estoy jugando me vuelvo algo estúpido ya que no presto atención a más cosas, dije yo levantado los hombros._

 _-Como sea, mejor vamonos parece como si fuera caer una tormenta, dijo Estefanía mirando hacia el cielo, el cual se habia nublando en tan solo unos segundos._

 _-Tienes razón mejor vamonos, afirme yo para que ambos nos encamináramos hasta donde estaba mi motocicleta estacionada._

Aunque cuando estabamos a medio camino una enorme brisa azoto el parque, haciendo que mi hermana y yo retrocediéramos por lo fuerte que era viento. Rápidamente nos refugiamos debajo de un árbol cercano ya que el viento era tan fuerte que se habia llevado varias bancas por los aires haciendo que destruyeran un poco el parque, pero lo más inquietante que veía no era lo que pasaba en el parque, sino lo que pasa en cielo, este parecia como si se partiera en dos dejando ver una zanja oscura.

 _-¿Pero que esta pasando?, pregunto Estefanía agarrándome con fuerte._

 _-No lo sé, le respondí a mi hermana agarrándola con fuerte, mientras que yo me agarraba de un brazo al árbol._

Pero las cosas fueron de mal a peor. Los autos incluso se empezaron a elevar por los aires como si estos fuesen simples plumas, las personas corrian como podían esquivando los autos, piedras y bancas que caian por esta extraña tormenta. Yo solo podía ver como las personas corrian hacia lugares seguros, mientras que por desgracia no me podía mover hacia otro lado por la debida razón de que estoy en el medio de todo aquello, y si salia no habia muchas probabilidades de que saliera de ahí ileso y mucho menos arriesgando la vida de mi hermana, asi que me quede pegado al árbol rogando que nada más pasara.

Pero para mi desgracia algo muy malo paso… el árbol literalmente fue arrancado del piso, no con la fuerza con la que soplaba el viento sino por una fuerza invisible que simplemente atrajo al árbol y a nosotros con el, haciendo que mi hermana y yo gritáramos mientras éramos atraídos hacia la zanja que había en el cielo. Yo pensaba que algo malo pasaría asi que cubrí a mi hermana con mi cuerpo por si pasaba algo, pero tan pronto entramos en la zanja en el cielo mi mente se empezo a oscurecer hasta que…

Bueno chicos este fue mi primer capitulo de este nuevo fanfic que hecho, asi que espero que les haya gustado, asi que si quieren que haga los capítulos más rapido déjenme algún comentario.

Como sea, nos vemos mis lectores y que tengan un buen dia. 


	2. Capitulo 2: Una llegada poco amistosa

Hola nuevamente mis lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta nueva serie que estoy haciendo. Les agradezco a las personas que me dejan sus comentarios, ya que gracias a estos puedo saber que les gusta la serie y quieren que la siga.

 _ **En fin solo quería contarles que hay un fanfic de my Little pony que me gusto mucho, se llama:**_ **La rebelión contra el sol** _ **. Se los recomiendo porque es muy bueno y me gusto bastante, ya que incluso el final… Como sea mejor no cuento más y dejo que ustedes lo busquen.**_

Que comience el capitulo.

 **En el mundo de minecraft**

 **Capitulo 2: Una llegada poco amistosa**

 **(Lugar desconocido-Vista de Gerald)**

Poco a poco fui despertando de mi inconsciencia, al mismo tiempo me sentaba en el piso y ponía a mirar a alrededor. Al parecer me encontraba en una cueva minera, ya que podía ver rieles que llevaban a varios sitios de las diferentes cuevas que podía observar desde donde estaba. Por otra parte yo me encontraba sentado encima de una columna de piedras al parecer, pero luego de ver mejor el sitio pude darme cuenta de que toda la mina estaba hecha de ¿Cubos?

 _-¡Pero que mierda es esto!, dije yo mirando el sitio estaba hecho totalmente de cubos, incluidos la madera. Luego de varios segundos pude acordarme del juego que jugué hace un tiempo atrás, minecraft._

La verdad era cierta, este lugar se parecia mucho al juego de minecraft, pero habia algunas cosas que lo hacían ser distintas del juego, una de ellas la comprobé tocando una antorchar la cual me quemo un poco al tocarla, dándome a entender que la antorcha ahora quemaba, pero pude cogerla del sitio tomándola desde su mango y con ella pudo iluminar un poco más mi camino por aquellas cuevas.

La verdad no sabía si lo que estaba pasando era porque estaría todavía inconsciente o porque podría estar ya muerto, pero la verdad era que me sentía muy despierto como para estar inconsciente, además si estuviera muerto porque mierda iría a parar a un sitio parecido a minecraft, porque según tengo entendido iría al infierno o al cielo, no a un juego. Camine por las diferentes partes de la cueva siguiendo los rieles que estaban por todas partes de la misma, hasta que pronto me detuvo al estar frente a lo que parecia un refugio hecho completamente de roca, era una casa cuadrada al parecer con una puerta enfrente, yo por mera curiosidad toque la puerta por si habia alguien pero nadie respondió, asi que intente abrirla y para mi sorpresa estaba no tenia seguro.

 _-Disculpe la intromisión, dije yo entrando a la pequeña casa en la que solo habia una cama y un cofre, además de que en el techo habia una lámpara de redstone.-Al parecer no estan grande este sitio, según mis cálculos puede ser un 4x4, dije yo mirando el tamaño de la casa._

Yo me senté en la cama y me puse a recordar lo que habia pasado antes de haber llegado a este sitio, ya que cuando me desperté me encontraba muy confuso además de que me dolía mucho la cabeza, asi que me puse a recordar todos los sucesos que me habían pasado aquel dia hasta que pude recordarme de algo importante…

 _-¡Estefanía!, dijo yo acordándome de que habia agarrado fuertemente a Estefanía cuando nos habia tragado aquella zanja en el cielo.-Pero se supone que la habia agarrado, bueno eso no importa ahora necesito encontrarla y pronto, si este lugar es igual que en minecraft es seguro que puede haber monstruos, pero solo espero que no la hayan encontrado, dije yo saliendo de la casa, no sin antes revisar el cofre de la casa donde habían varias antorchas apagadas, algunos mecheros, algunas espadas de piedra, varios picos de piedra, etc._

Yo rápidamente tome una de las espadas de piedra que habia en el cofre, más algunas antorchas y un mechero, para luego salir de la casa y empezar a buscar a mi hermana que de seguro podría estar en algún sitio de esta mina.

 **(Vista de Estefanía)**

Me desperté hace como un minuto atrás y todavía no entiendo en donde estoy, ya que todo esta muy oscuro y no podía ver mucho que digamos, además de que todo lo que tocaba parecia tener siempre una forma cuadrada haciendo que pensara que estuviese dando vueltas a lo tonta. Pero luego de caminar un poco más pude ver una luz a lo lejos junto con un carrito de mina al parecer, yo por obvias razones fui caminando un poco más rapido hacia a aquel carrito, pero unos sonidos como el de una persona gimiendo se oyo detrás de mí, haciendo que me volteara. 

_-Holaaa, hay alguien ahí, pregunte mirando las sombras de donde habia salido._

Por varios minutos no escuche nada, pero luego de unos segundos más volví a escuchar aquel sonido solo que más fuerte, además de acompañado por un sonido como de huesos sonando. Ya para este punto me estaba entrando mucho miedo, por no saber lo que era la cosa que estaba haciendo aquel ruido, pero sé muy bien que los monstruos no existen asi que podría ser algún peligroso animal que traía consigo algunos huesos de su anterior presa. Asi que sin más moví el carrito de minas hacia adelante, para luego montarme en el e irme de aquel lugar no sin antes mirar hacia atrás. Mi mente al mirar hacia atrás se quedo detenida literalmente, ya que lo que vi a lo lejos me parecían ser unos cinco zombis, al mismo tiempo que aparecían tambien unos cuantos esqueletos con arcos en sus esqueléticas manos, haciendo que me quedara de piedra. Tambien me hizo no ver que todo estaba hecho de bloques.

 **(Vista de Gerald)**

Me encontraba andando por uno de los pasillos de esa enorme mina, mientras de vez en cuando gritaba el nombre de mi hermana por si podía escucharme. Pronto sin darme cuenta camine hasta llegar al final de una cueva, por el cual casi sin darme cuenta estuve a punto de caer por el borde de un precipicio.

 _-Uf, que bien que me detuve a tiempo, la caída pudo haberme matado, dije yo mirando hacia abajo, por donde pasaban unos rieles que se dirigían hacia un pared de piedras con algunas antorchas.-Al parecer él quien hizo esta mina quería hacer más túneles, dije yo mirando la pared piedra._

Pero hubo algo que me aterro en un solo momento, justo saliendo de la oscuridad de otra cueva que habia abajo a lo lejos, salió un zombi y no uno si 5 de ellos saliendo de esa cueva. La forma que estos tenian era igual que en el juego solo que estos parecían más humanos, ellos no eran cuadrados sino que eran como un humano normal, pero obviamente se podía ver la putrefacción, la ropa rasgada y la baba mezclada con sangre saliendo por su boca, además de que desde lejos se podía sentir un poco de su hedor y eso que yo estaba como a dos pisos arriba de ellos.

 _-Mejor será irme de aquí no quisiera pelear de frente contra esas cosas, dije yo devolviéndome por donde habia venido. Pero algo me detuvo._

Pude escuchar una voz a lo lejos, la cual cada vez se hacia más y más entendible que era una voz de ¿Felicidad?

 _-Más rapido, yuju, decia la voz que se acercaba más y más, la cual al oírla mejor me di cuenta que era la voz de mi hermana._

El único problema es que parecia estar en un carrito de mina, porque es obvio que no va a estar feliz por la mina, y esta se dirigia hasta donde estaban los zombis andando.

 _-O mierda, no puedo dejar que mi hermana llegue y se encuentre con esos zombis, dije yo bajando por un conjunto de piedras que habían por un lado formado específicamente para ser un escalera._

Cuando pude llegar al suelo de aquel sitio pude sentir más fuerte aquel hedor de los zombis, pero al menos era un hedor que podía soportar. Los zombis al verme acercarme a ellos estos reaccionaron de igual forma y se acercaron a mí con sus brazos extendidos, yo por mi parte saque la espada de piedra que habia recogido de aquella casa y me puse en posición de pelea o eso parecia, porque la verdad es que nunca habia practicado kendo o usado una espada de verdad, lo único que me acuerdo es que jugaba mucho con un palo que fingía ser un espada.

 _-Bien, que tan dificil puede ser esto, dije yo haciendo un corte horizontal, dañando el abdomen de dos zombis._

No pare de atacar sino que seguí atacando una y otra vez hasta que tres de los cinco habían caído en el piso muerto, bueno en lo que respecta a estar muerto de verdad, porque ya saben, ya estan muertos.

Pero algo que no esperaba paso, justo de la cueva por donde habían salido aquellos zombis, empezaron a salir unos 5 esqueletos y un creeper, haciendo que esto se volviera pero de lo que ya estaba. Otro factor terrible de esto es que mi hermana llego en su carrito haciendo que este se detuviera al frente de los esqueletos, haciendo que ella solo se quedara de piedra al ver a los zombis y a los esqueletos moverse, asi que tuve que moverme rápidamente y tomar a mi hermana, para luego cubrirnos con el carrito de las flechas que lanzaron los arqueros.

 _-¡Gerald!, ¿Qué esta pasando?, me dijo Estefanía mirándome con unos ojos llorosos._

 _-No sé lo que pasa, pero ahora lo mejor será irnos de aquí, ¡ven!, dije yo cargando a mi hermana en los brazos, lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara un poco, pero la verdad solo estaba pensando en salir de ahí con vida o de al menos hacer que mi hermana saliera de ahí._

Desgraciadamente al parecer la vida me odiaba, ya que justo por el lugar por donde habia bajado antes, se encontraban dos creepers al principio de los peldaños esperándonos.

 _-Mierda, no hay de otra, dije yo yéndome por el mismo camino por el que habia venido mi hermana, mientras que esquivaba algunas flechas que eran lanzadas por los esqueletos._

Corrí como nunca tratando de encontrar algún sitio seguro para que descansara un poco, pero muchos de los sitios por donde pasaba estaban oscuros o tenian monstruos esperando por una presa. Aunque por pura suerte pude encontrar una cueva que me llevaba al mismo sitio por el que habia bajado, solo que este se llegaba por otra cueva. La verdad es que quien hizo esta estúpida cueva no tenia mucha idea de cómo hacerla la verdad, porque literalmente hay muchas cuevas por doquier, tanto al punto que el mismo que la hizo se perdería en poco tiempo.

Yo estando ya cansado de llevar a mi hermana en mis brazos la deje en el suelo para que caminara por si misma, ya que la verdad al llevarla conmigo durante todo el trayecto me dejo totalmente cansado, por suerte aun recordaba por donde estaba aquella casa que habia encontrado antes.

 _-¿A dónde vamos?, pregunto Estefanía con un poco de miedo, ya que miraba para todos lados por si aparecía cualquier cosa._

 _-Hay una casa pequeña hecha de piedra cerca de aquí, ese sería el mejor sitio para ir ahora mismo, respondí yo mientras seguia caminando._

Caminamos por unos cuantos segundos más hasta que pude divisar la casa, pero siempre la vida no te pone las cosas fáciles, ya que desde el techo cayeron cuatro arañas, solo que estas eran muchísimas más grandes que una araña de nuestro mundo. Por mi parte tome la espada que tenía, la cual al parecer no le faltaba mucho para romperse porque tenía algunas grietas, pero al menos sabía que aguantaría para un último combate.

 _-Estefanía, quédate atrás y no te acerques, si algunas de esas arañas me atrapa o lo que sea tienes que encontrar una salida e irte, dije yo dándoles todas las antorchas que tenía y el mechero._

 _-No lo hagas, porque no mejor nos vamos por otro camino y encontramos otro sitio para descansar, dijo mi hermana preocupada de que peleara._

 _-Tardaríamos demasiado en encontrar otro lugar, además estoy demasiado cansado como para poder seguirescapando, dije yo corriendo con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban hacia las arañas, las cuales se empezaron tambien a acercarse hacia mí._

Cabe destacar que una de las arañas de las cuatro era un poco más pequeña que las otras, además de que esta era de color verde, lo cual indicaba que era una araña con veneno.

La primera araña salto hacia mi dispuesta a atacarme, pero yo dio un paso hacia atrás y lance un espadazo directo a su cara, haciendo que esta chillara de dolor y se echara para atrás, mientras que otras dos me lanzaban sus telaraña a mis pies haciéndome caer de espaldas, al mismo tiempo que la araña con veneno salto hacia mi mientras seguia tirado en el piso, asi que rodee por el suelo evitando que la araña venenosa me clavara sus colmillos, desgraciadamente hacer esto hizo que la telaraña de mis pies se enredaran mucho más, pero eso no evito que le clavara mi espada en la cabeza de la araña con veneno matándola.

La primera araña que habia atacado, y que ya no tiene un ojo, se subió al techo de la cueva y lanzo una telaraña directo hacia mí, haciendo que la telaraña se pegase a mi pecho y me elevara hacia arriba, mientras que las otras arañas me lanzaban sus telarañas haciendo que no pudiese mover mis brazos. Literalmente estaba jodido, ya que no podía mover mis brazos ni mis piernas por culpa de la telaraña, además estar suspendido en el aire no ayudaba tanto ya que solo estaba más expuesto, asi que solo podía ver y gruñir al ver como las tres arañas se acercaban a mí con intensiones asesinas, aunque a la que ataque a la cara parecia más molesta a mi parecer.

Solo pude mirar a mi hermana, la cual se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas por lo que pasaría a continuación.

 _-¡Vete de aquí!, le dije yo desde donde estaba._

 _-¡No!, no quiero perderte, dijo ella tomando una de las antorchas y encendiéndola con el mechero, para luego empezar a agitarla mientras se acercaba hacia las arañas._

 _-Pero que haces vete de aquí, no puedes contra estas cosas, le dije yo al verla acercarse hacia la telaraña donde estaban las arañas y yo._

Desgraciamente las arañas dispararon sus telarañas a los pies de Estefanía, haciendo que esta se cayera de cara y tirara la antorcha aun lado, mientras que una de las arañas se acercaba a ella.

 _-Déjala mejor ven a por mí, *silbido*, dije yo tratando de llamar la atención de la araña pero esta no me hacia ni caso._

Intente como pude tratar de quitarme la telaraña, pero esta era demasiado pegajoso como para podérmela quitar con mi propia fuerza. Asi que solo podía soltar unas lágrimas al ver como la araña se acercaba a mi hermana lentamente, mientras mostraba sus colmillos dispuesta a morderla, pero justo en el momento en que puso su cabeza sobre el cuello de mi hermana. *Bumm*. Se escucho un ruido realmente fuerte, haciéndome que cerrara los ojos por unos segundos, para luego abrirlos y ver que la cabeza de la araña que iba a morder a mi hermana tenía un agujero.

 _-No es bueno atacar a unos pobres niños, dijo una persona que al parecer traía un ¿revolver? en su mano._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bueno mis lectores espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, recuerden que dejar un pequeño comentario me ayuda a saber que les agrada la historia.

Nos vemos hasta algún otra capitulo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Chaz el aventurero

Hola mis lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, recuerden dejarme sus comentarios por si les gusta la historia y si lo desean pueden dejarme un comentario donde me pidan que agregue algo más a la historia. Ahora sin más preámbulo:

 _ **¡Comencemos!**_

 **En el mundo de minecraft**

 **Capitulo 3:** Chaz el aventurero

 **(Punto de vista de Gerald)**

Empece a abrir mis ojos lentamente, mientras miraba al techo de la pequeña casa hecha de piedra con una gran confusión, además de sentir como un pequeño calorcito a un lado mío, haciéndome que mirara a aquel lado donde lo sentia. Allí al lado mío se encontraba mi hermanita durmiendo plácidamente, mientras sostenia la manga de mi poloche. Yo me senté y empece a mirar el lugar donde me encontraba con detenimiento. Al parecer estaba nuevamente en la casa de piedras que habia encontrado antes, solo que me preguntaba como era que habíamos llego hasta la casa si me encontraba entre tanta telaraña, pero después recordé lo que sucedió antes de quedar inconsciente.

 _-Es cierto, ese tipo nos salvo, pero ¿Dónde estará ahora?, pregunte mirando por la puerta desde la cama._

Yo solo me quede viendo la puerta durante unos segundos, hasta que me dispuse a volver a dormir en la cama, pero de repente la puerta se abrio rápidamente haciéndome que me pusiese en guardia por lo que estaba entrando en la casa, aunque lo que entro fue aquel tipo que nos salvo antes usando aquel revolver.

 _-¡Ah!, al parecer ya estas despierto, ahora dime ¿Cómo te sientes niño?, dijo el tipo, el cual parecia tener como unos 29 o 34 años según creo yo._

Este era un poco más alto que yo, tenía cabello color negro y ojos color café oscuro. Traía una camiseta negra con el dibujo de una serpiente en el pecho con unas cuantas estrellas, llevaba unos jeans azules y unos zapatos o botas de soldado, tambien tenia un pequeño sombrero de paja en su cabeza. Otra cosa destacable es que llevaba una capucha que llegaba hasta sus pies.

 _-Estoy bien, gracias señor por habernos salvo antes, dije yo observando como se sentaba encima del cofre._

 _-No hay de que, pero debo decirte que solo fue suerte que me haya pasado por aquí, después de todo esta mina hace tiempo que esta abandonada, dijo el hombre mirándome._

 _-Abandonada y ¿Por qué?, pregunte aunque la verdad no me importaba tanto._

 _-Pues resulta que ya no habia más materiales que extraer de estas cuevas, asi que simplemente la abandonaron y ya esta, dijo el tipo sacando su revólver y empezara a limpiarlo.-Por cierto, ¿Qué se supone que hace un chico y una chica como ustedes en estas cuevas?, y encima sin alguna arma decente para defenderse, pregunto el tipo con una cara de duda._

 _-La verdad es que simplemente aparecimos aquí como por arte de magia, y encima aparecimos separados, dije yo mirando a mi hermana que dormía todavía plácidamente._

 _-Que aparecieron de la nada, eso es algo que extraño, muy extraño la verdad, nunca oí de alguien que fuese transportado de la nada, ya que siempre he visto aparatos que transportan a la gente, pero no esto, dijo el tipo colocando una cara pensativa._

 _-La verdad es que nosotros no somos de aquí, además de que al aparecer perdimos varios de nuestros recuerdos (Por ahora mejor decir esto, de esa manera podre confirmar algo al salir de aquí. Después le contare la verdad), dije yo poniendo una cara un poquito triste al tipo._

 _-No te preocupes chico, seguro que la recuperaras después de un tiempo, asi que por ahora descansa un rato más, yo iré a hacer una escalera para que puedan tú y tú hermana salir de aquí, dijo el tipo yéndose por la puerta, pero le detuve._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con que vas a hacer una escalera?, pregunte yo mirándole._

 _-Ya lo sabrás cuando venga a buscarlos para salir de aquí, dijo el tipo antes de irse y cerrara la puerta._

Por mi parte me quede viendo la puerta por donde se habia ido aquel tipo durante unos segundos, para luego ponerme a pensar que nunca le pregunte su nombre y ni él pregunto por el mío. Yo simplemente me tire nuevamente en la cama a un lado de mi hermana, para descansar un poco antes de que mi hermana se levántese, porque tendría que explicarle lo que habia pasado y lo que haríamos.

 **(Varios minutos más tarde-Punto de vista tercera persona)**

Estefanía se movía un poco en la cama mientras trataba de despertarse, para que luego poco a poco abriera los ojos y se levantara, mientras levantaba los brazos y aspiraba una gran cantidad de aire para luego soltarlo de golpe en un gran suspiro.

 _-Que bien, hace tiempo que no dormía como ahora, dijo Estefanía mientras miraba hacia los lados, hasta que pudo ver a su hermano Gerald aun lado suyo._

Ella se quedo mirándolo durante unos segundos, para luego ver como una burbujita de moco salia de su nariz.

 _-Aun sigues siendo tan asqueroso cuando duermes, dijo Estefanía empujando a Gerald hacia un lado de la cama, haciendo que este se cayera de la cama._

 _-*Plamm*, ¡auch!…, dijo Gerald sintiendo el golpe.-Que ¿Qué paso?, pregunto Gerald quien se habia despertado luego de haberse caído de la cama._

 _-Es que te caíste de la cama, aun siques siendo muy tonto cuando duermes, dijo inocentemente Estefanía mirándolo desde la cama._

 _-Buenos no importa… aunque ahora que estas despierta tengo que contarte algunas cosas, dijo Gerald subiendo nuevamente a la cama._

De esa forma Gerald empezo a contarle a Estefanía de lo que habia hablado con el tipo que los salvo, y de que debían fingir amnesia por un tiempo corto, mientras que él buscaba averiguar algo cuando salieran de la cueva. Luego de que Gerald terminara de contarle a su hermana sobre lo que habia acontecido, Gerald se acerco al cofre y lo abrió sacando de el dos espadas de piedra, para luego entregarle una a sus hermana mientras que esta lo tomo lentamente.

 _-Se que no te gusta, pero la verdad es que si hay más monstruos como los de aquí abajo será mejor que estemos preparados, dijo Gerald, mientras seguia buscando dentro del cofre._

Estefanía por otra parte sostenia la espada de piedra con mucha desgana, pero sabia que lo que habia dicho Gerald era cierto y si pasaba algo que Gerald no pudiese controlar tendría que ayudar, ya que la ultima vez solo empeoro el asunto.

Gerald luego de rebuscar durante unos segundos pudo encontrar lo que parecia ser un mapa y una brújula al fondo del cofre, asi que metiendo la brújula en su bolsillo se puso a observar el mapa detenidamente al mismo tiempo que su hermana lo veía desde la cama, para que luego de unos minutos este le diera el mapa a su hermana y siguiera buscando en el cofre, pero no pudo encontrar algo más de interes que los picos y los mecheros, asi que saco un pico para probar algo.

 _-¿Qué pasa, vas a picar algo?, dijo Estefanía viendo como Gerald sostenia el pico con ambas manos y se ponía al frente de una de las paredes de la casita._

 _-Podría decirse que si, asi podre ver si pasa lo que creo, dijo Gerald mandando un golpe con su pico a una de las piedras, haciendo que esta se agrietara un poco, Gerald lo volvio a golpear haciendo que la grieta se volviese aun más grande y siguio asi, hasta que de un último golpe el bloque de piedra desapareciese dejando detrás de si un bloque pequeño de roca del tamaño de una manzana levitando en el sitio._

 _-Un momento eso me recuerda a algo, ¿Qué era?, pregunto Estefanía al ver como el cubo se volvía en uno más pequeño, hasta que se le vino a la cabeza.- ¡Ah!, eso es de minecraft, dijo Estefanía un poco sorprendida, ya que no se habia dado cuenta de que la mayor parte de la casa, el piso y las piedras eran cubos._ (Que despistada no lo creen, ).

 _-En serio que no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora, pregunto Gerald mirando a Estefanía y ella lo miraba a él sin decir ni una palabra.-Tomare eso como un no… mira al parecer estamos en lo que parece ser en algún mundo de minecraft, solo que este parece ser diferente al que conocemos, aunque me gustaría comprobar algunas cosas que no acabo de entender cuando salgamos de esta cueva, dijo Gerald tomando aquel cubo que flotaba entre sus manos y hacer un movimiento con el cubo a donde estaba el hueco, haciendo que el cubo de roca volviese a su sitio._

Luego de haber pasado como una hora más en aquel sitio, nuevamente el tipo volvio a la casa no sin antes tocar la puerta y preguntar si estaban despiertos los dos hermanos, lo cual fue rápidamente respondido cuando Gerald abrio la puerta y salia junto con su hermana hacia afuera.

 _-Muy bien, estan listos, dijo el tipo mirando a los dos chicos._

 _-Si estamos listos, pero antes de eso, ¿como te llamas?, pregunto Gerald._

 _-Yo me llamo Chaz, Chaz el aventurero, dijo con orgullo Chaz._

 _-Yo me llamo Estefanía y este es mi hermano Gerald, te doy las gracias por habernos ayudado, dijo Estefanía haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

 _-No te preocupes, no podía dejarlos ser comidos por un trió de arañas asquerosas o nunca me lo perdonaría. Pero bueno mejor vamonos ya que recién acaba de amanecer, dijo Chaz empezando a caminar por un camino siendo seguido por los dos hermanos._

Los tres caminaron por varios minutos por los diferentes corredores que habia en aquella cueva, hasta que lograron ver una luz al final de un corredor por el que pasaban, lo bueno era que por ese camino era por donde los dirigia Chaz. Cuando llegaron a donde estaba luz, pudieron vieron que la luz salia de un pequeño agujero en el techo, y por la cual subía una escalera de madera que llegaba hasta aquel agujero. El primero en subir por las escaleras fue Gerald, la siguiente fue Estefanía y el ultimo en subir fue Chaz.

Ya estando afuera de la cueva, los dos hermanos pudieron ver lo que nunca pensaron que verían en sus vidas. Ellos habían acabado en un pequeño bosque, el cual todo lo que veian estaba hecho de cubos al igual que en el juego de minecraft. Las hojas de los arboles se amontonaban formando bloques de hojas que cubrían la cima de los árboles hechos con cubos de madera, la tierra tambien eran cubos que cubrían todo el piso, etc.

Los dos hermanos parecían estar asombrados de que un mundo, estuviera hecho completamente de cubos, la verdad es que era algo que impresionante y a la vez raro, ya que jugaban pero tenerlo de frente en la vida real era algo que no se podía describir.

 _-No se tú, pero me siento rara, dijo Estefanía mientras miraba el lugar._

 _-No eres la única, yo me siento igual, pero este lugar siento que me otorga algo más, aunque no sé que es, dijo Gerald tocándose la barbilla._

 _-Buenos chicos será mejor que nos movamos, el pueblo de Green esta a varios kilómetros hacia el norte, asi que mejor pongámonos en marcha antes de anochezca, dijo Chaz comenzando a caminar por el bosque siendo seguido por los dos hermanos._

 _-Dime Chaz ¿Que hacías en aquella cueva?, pregunto Estefanía caminando a un lado de él._

 _-Pues fui a coger experiencia, respondió simple y llanamente Chaz._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con que buscabas experiencia?, pregunto nuevamente Estefanía mientras seguia mirando a Chaz._

 _-En verdad la amnesia debe haberles pegado bien fuerte como para no acordarse de eso, pero bueno. Estaba tratando de encontrar algunos monstruos para poder matarlos a la misma vez que busca un poco de carbón que tambien me da experiencia, respondió Chaz sin tanto interes._

 _-(Ya veo, tal parece que este lugar tiene muchas cosas parecidas al juego. Además, con ver todo este bosque ahora estoy completamente seguro de que ya no estamos en nuestro mundo), pensó Gerald oyendo la conversación que entablaba su hermano con Chaz._

 _-Y ¿Para que necesitabas la experiencia?, pregunto Estefanía como toda una curiosa._

 _-Pues la necesitaba para encantarme algo, es que hace poco conseguí una mesa de encantamiento y quería probar a encantar algo, respondió Chaz._

 _-(Al menos mi hermana ya esta mucho mejor que cuando estaba asustada cuando me agarraron las arañas, pero creo que el pobre Chaz no va a aguantar tanta preguntadera hasta el pueblo), pensó Gerald viendo como su hermana preguntaba y preguntaba, mientras que Chaz respondía como podía al bombardero de preguntas que hacia._

De esa manera los tres personajes se encaminaron al pueblo de Green, en donde podrían pasar un gran rato para ponerse al corriente de lo que estaba pasando en ese mundo. En su trayecto Chaz les explico un poquito de la historia de Minecraftía, resta decir que les causo un poco de risa a los hermanos pero se lo aguantaron. Chaz les explico que los Dioses que crearon este mundo fueron los hermanos Noch y Herobrine. Estos dos seres usando su gran poder pudieron crear poco a poco el mundo en el que hoy viven cada ser vivo del planeta, pero el coste de crear el planeta fue que sus poderes se redujeron bastante hasta el punto de ser vulnerables, además de que no podían recuperar el poder que habían perdido al crear el mundo. Tambien dijo que habia otras cosas que le habían contado en clase, pero Chaz dijo tambien que era muy malo en clase y por eso no se acordaba de nada más, haciendo que los hermanos sacaran una gota estilo anime por su comentario.

Los tres personajes caminaban por el bosque siguiendo un camino que según Chaz llevaba al pueblo Green, pero cuando estaban pasando entre algunos árboles que tapaban la luz del sol, un grupo de unos 8 zombis salieron desde atrás de los arboles en dirección a los tres, y por desgracia en esa zona como antes se habia dicho no llegaba la luz del sol suficiente como para quemarlos. Asi que con rapidez Chaz saco una espada de hierro de su espalda, la cual era ocultada por su capucha. Gerald de igual forma saco su espada de piedra listo para defenderse, mientras que su hermana tambien lo hacia solo que esta la sostenia un poco temerosa.

 _-Ahí vienen, ¡Preparaos!, dijo Chaz quien tambien saco su revólver listo para disparar._

Pero antes de que comenzase la batalla, una bola de fuego realmente grande apareció desde atrás de los zombis, haciendo una explosión que mato a 5 zombis en un instante, mientras que los otros tres simplemente se movían de un lado a otro con fuego en sus cuerpos, para que luego el fuego mismo los terminara de matar. Los hermanos simplemente tenian una pequeña preocupación de que o quien pudo haber lanzado tal bola de fuego, pero su preocupación fue respondida cuando alguien se acercaba poco a poco desde atrás del fuego. Este era un hombre de unos 40 años más o menos, este llevaba una túnica de color gris y azul celeste, y llevaba un bastón en su mano derecha.

 _-Disculpen si les he hecho algún daño, mi intención no era lastimarlos, pero cuando me habia dado cuenta ya habia lanzado la bola de fuego, se disculpo aquel señor bajando un poco la cabeza._

 _-No se preocupe, la bola de fuego no llego a darnos, en vez de eso yo debería darle las gracias por haberse deshecho de esos zombis, asi puedo ahorrar balas, dijo Chaz guardando su espada y su revólver, al igual que los hermanos._

 _-Pues bueno, yo me retiro, tengo que seguir con mi ronda por los alrededores, dijo el hombre para irse por otro camino y perdiéndose en este._

 _-¿Conocias a ese tipo?, pregunto Estefanía poniéndosele enfrente._

 _-Es por a si decirlo un guardia, el y otros más vigilan las cercanias del pueblo de Green, respondió Chaz empezando a caminar por el camino._

 _-Quieres decir que por fin hemos llegado al pueblo, pregunto Gerald que seguia a Chaz desde atrás, pero el mismo se respondió cuando vio la salida del bosque._

Justo al frente de ellos se encontraba un pueblo realmente grande, ya que incluso el mismo pueblo tenia murallas que lo cubrían completamente, pero lo poco que se podía ver del pueblo eran unas grandes edificaciones parecidas a grandes edificios, solo que estas eran hechas de piedras. Luego de varios segundos apreciando el pueblo, los tres personajes se acercaron a las grandes puertas del mismo, en la cual habia dos guardias a cada lado de la puerta, uno de ellos se acerco a Chaz y le empezo a hablar sin que los hermanos escuchasen, hasta que el guardia regreso nuevamente a su puesto, mientras le hacia un gesto a su compañero, haciendo que el otro guardia halase una palanca que habia detrás de él.

La puertas se abrieron mostrando un pueblo realmente vivo y colorido, al entrar en el pueblo pudieron ver que los niños corrian por varias partes del pueblo, los adultos caminaban tranquilamente o compraban cosas en los mercados. El sitio además de ser muy enérgico tambien habia un pequeñito parque en el que habia un grupo de músicos que tocaban una música agradable (Canción: Chrono Trigger Suite. -La pondré al principio del otro capitulo)

Los tres personajes siguieron caminando por el lindo pueblo hasta que llegaron a una casa pequeña entre dos grandes.

 _-Bienvenidos a mi casa, no es mucho pero espero ayudarles un poco, dijo Chaz entrando a su casa seguido por los dos hermanos._

 _-Gracias por dejarnos quedar en tu casa Chaz, dijo Estefanía._

 _-No hay de que, pero a cambio tendrán que ayudarme a hacer varios trabajos, porque ya saben el dicho: "El que no trabaje que no coma", dijo Chaz quitándose la capucha y poniéndola en un perchero que habia._

 _-Supongo que es justo, dijo Gerald asintiendo._

 _-Bueno chicos, como soy el único que vive en esta casa tendrán que dormir en los sofás que tengo, dijo Chaz apuntando a dos sofás que habia en su sala.-Buenas noches, aunque no sea de noche, dijo Chaz yendose hacia su cuarto._

 _-Bueno Estefanía, será mejor que aprendamos lo que podamos hasta que encontremos una forma de volver, ¿de acuerdo?, dijo Gerald mirando a su hermana._

 _-De acuerdo, dijo Estefanía asintiendo con la cabeza._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bueno gente aquí termina otro capitulo más de esta historia, espero que les este agradando a pesar de que no haya tanta pelea, pero bueno. Quiero informar que esta serie no solo tendrá las cosas de minecraft, tambien pondre otras cosas que les contare en el proximo capitulo, aunque una de ellas ya la saben y es que **Hay armas de fuego** en el mundo de minecraft. Ya saben el mod de armas que hay por ahí.

Buenos chicos nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo.


	4. Capitulo 4: Hora de practicar

Hola nuevamente mis lectores, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de "En el mundo de Minecraft", recuerden que esta serie la subo con pocas cantidades de palabras, por lo cual cada capitulo es corto y actualmente estoy en temporada de exámenes en la universidad, por lo que tal vez no suba los capítulos de manera consecutiva pero lo intentare.

Con esto dicho les dejo con el nuevo capitulo

 **En el mundo de Minecraft**

 **Capitulo 4:** Hora de practicar

 **(Tercera persona)**

Tanto Gerald como Estefanía se encontraban recostados sobre el sofá hecho de cubos que habia en la sala de la casa de Chaz, pero como todavía era de dia y aun faltaba para que anocheciera decidieron dar un paseo por el pueblo, para asi ver como es el sitio donde descansarían de ahora en adelante.

Ambos hermanos caminaban por las calles del pueblo, en la cual habían varias personas que andaban de aquí para haya realizando oficios o trabajos. Gerald pudo divisar un pequeño parque cerca de donde se encontraban, asi que acercándose a este con su hermana decidieron ir a verlo más de cerca. Cuando llegaron vieron que el sitio habia muy poco gente, tal vez porque se estaba oscureciendo. Pero aun con eso pudieron ver que una persona vendía algo muy familiar para ambos hermanos, ¡Helados!

 _-Oye, Estefanía, ¿Quieres un helado?, pregunto Gerald a su hermana._

 _-Claro, pero no tienes dinero a la mano o si, respondió Estefanía un poco dudosa._

 _-Es cierto, dijo Gerald poniendose a pensar en una solución.-Ya se, tal vez pueda intercambiar algo con él a cambio de helado, dijo Gerald tomando su pico, su encendedor y unas antorchas._

Gerald se acerco al hombre que vendía los helados, mientras que Estefanía se quedaba viéndolo desde lejos. Ella miraba como Gerald conversaba con el hombre el cual no parecia tan contento, pero al final al parecer Gerald pudo lograr convencerlo dándole el pico y un encendedor a cambio de dos helados de fresa. Gerald se acerco a su hermana y le dio uno de los helados que traía consigo, el cual acepto con gusto haciendo que ambos empezaran a comer poco a poco sus helados.

 _-Y de que hablaste con el hombre para que aceptara el intercambio, pregunto Estefanía dándole una lamida a su helado._

 _-No es que sea un gran negociante la verdad, pero debo admitir que tuve suerte, ya que el hombre necesitaba un encendedor con urgencia para su máquina de helados y necesitaba algo para que sostuviera una pieza durante un tiempo, para la cual funciono el pico, explico Gerald mientras daba una lamida a su helado._

 _-Asi que en general, fue suerte, ya que necesitaba tales piezas, ¿no?, dijo Estefanía._

 _-Que suerte verdad, dijo Gerald dándole otra lamida a su helado._

Luego de que los hermanos terminaran de comerse sus helados, la oscuridad arropo a todo el pueblo y las antorchas que habia por muchas partes comenzaron a hacer su trabajo iluminando casi todo el pueblo. Asi que los hermanos al ver que ya era de noche se dispusieron a volver hacia la casa de Chaz, pero algo les llamo la atención a los hermanos de camino a ella, y eso era un tipo de tienda extraña, ¿porque extraña?, porque esa tienda no estaba antes cuando habían pasado por ese sitio, sino que habia un lugar vacio y sin nada en el. Gerald rápidamente le pico la curiosidad el sitio y decidio entrar en la tienda, pero su hermana le dijo que no entrara ya que era el lugar parecia no ser de fiar o no le daba buena espina, asi que Gerald no tuvo más elección que hacerle caso a su hermana y dejar su curiosidad aun lado por esta vez.

Los dos hermanos al llegar a la casa se encontraron con la grata sorpresa de encontrarse con Chaz en la sala, pero este no estaba solo sino que estaba acompañado de una mujer de cabello amarrillo y ojos marron oscuro, esta llevaba una túnica de color blanco con detalles dorados por los bordes de esta y con un simbolo extraño en el pecho de esta.

 _-Ah… hola, dijo Gerald sin saber que decir con respecto a la situación._

 _-Hola. Acaso fueron a investigar el pueblo o algo asi, pregunto Chaz mientras se acomodaba en el sofá._

 _-Pues si, es que no era tan tarde asi que pensamos dar una vuelta hasta que anocheciera, dijo Gerald acercándose._

 _-Esta bien, de todas maneras para unos amnésicos como ustedes debe ser interesante ver algo nuevo, pero me alejo del tema…, dijo Chaz mirando a la mujer que estaba sentada en el otro sofá.-*Tos* Déjenme presentarles a la Señorita Sol Chevalier, dijo Chaz apuntando a la mujer quien saludo a los dos chicos._

 _-Hola, mucho gusto, dijo Sol educadamente a los dos hermanos._

 _-Mucho gusto tambien, soy Estefanía y este es mi hermano Gerald, dijo Estefanía haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
_

Luego de las presentaciones, los dos tomaron unas sillas que había en la cocina y se sentaron aun lado de donde estaba Chaz. De esa forma los cuatro personajes empezaron a tener una conversación.

 _-Y bueno Sol, ¿A que has venido a estas horas?, ya sabes que soy muy vago y me duermo bien temprano, dijo Chaz con una aire de sueño en su voz._

 _-Es que escuche que habías traído aun par de chicos a tu casa, y quería confirmarlo, pero creo que me respondí a mí misma, dijo Sol mirando tanto Gerald como a Estefanía._

 _-Pues si, me los traje de la cueva que fui a revisar este dia, debido a varias cosas que les pasaron. Pero lo que me sorprende es que supieras de esto en tan poco tiempo, dijo Chaz un tanto sorprendido por la capacidad de recolectar información que tenia Sol._

 _-Bueno ya sabes, tengo muchos amigos en la ciudad y la mayoría tambien te conoce, asi que siempre que aparezca un rumor bueno yo lo sabré, dijo Sol un tanto orgullosa por su red de información._

 _-Como sea, estoy casi seguro de que no viniste solo por eso, asi que dime que te ha traído hasta aquí, dijo Chaz haciendo que Sol hiciese un puchero._

 _-Oh vamos, es que una amiga no puede visitar a otro amigo en estos dias, dijo Sol con una cara triste._

 _-¡SOL!, dijo Chaz en tono reprobatorio a Sol, haciendo que esta soltara un suspiro de resignación._

 _-Bien, bien. Resulta que cuando escuche de los chicos que trajiste, decidi investigar un poco y de casualidad pude verlos desde lejos comprando unos helados, dijo Sol haciendo que Chaz mirase a Gerald._

 _-Y de donde sacaste dinero para los helados, pregunto Chaz mirando a Gerald._

 _-Intercambie algunas cosas, nada más, respondió Gerald con rapidez._

 _-Como seguia diciendo, los vi a ambos comprando helados y resulta que usando mi visión prix, pude ver que la chica puede aprender mis artes, dijo Sol, haciendo que Chaz se levantar de su asiento sorprendido._

 _-Espera un momento, quieres decir que ella puede aprender las artes prix, dijo Chaz muy sorprendió con las palabras de Sol._

 _-¿Qué son las artes prix?, pregunto Estefanía con curiosidad._

 _-Son unas artes que puedan ayudar bastante en el combate o ayudar a los malheridos, y solo unos pocos pueden utilizar dicho arte, respondió Sol._

 _-Estas artes son útiles para poder curar heridas graves gracias a los bastones específicos para el trabajo, tambien hay otras cosas que puedes hacer con estas artes, pero se necesitan de bastones para poder realizarlas, dijo Chaz con una sonrisa en la cara._

 _-Y como vi que tenías un aura compatible con las artes prix viene haber si querías aprenderlas, pregunto Sol con una sonrisa. Estefanía iba a responder pero Gerald hablo._

 _-¿Qué es eso de la visión prix?, pregunto Gerald un tanto curioso._

 _-Es una habilidad que solo los que pueden usar las artes prix tienen, la cual permite que podamos ver las auras de las personas a nuestro alrededor, y de pendiendo de la persona esta aura puede tener un color distinto, dijo Sol apuntando su dedo hacia su ojo, el cual cambiaba a un tono verdoso, para luego volver a la normalidad._

 _-Es increíble… pero estas segura que puedo aprender dichas artes, digo no es que no quiera pero no creo que nos quedemos mucho, dijo Estefanía un poco mal._

 _-No te preocupes por eso, yo enseñó las artes prix a cualquiera que venga al pueblo, dijo Sol levantándose del sofá.-Bien Estefanía, ¿Quieres aprender las artes prix?, pregunto Sol nuevamente._

 _-Por supuesto, seguramente me sirva en algún momento, respondió Estefanía con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Bien, te vendré a buscar mañana para que practiquemos, dijo Sol para luego empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.-Nos vemos Chaz, adiós chicos, dijo Sol para salir por la puerta._

 _-Muy bien… ya que Estefanía practicara con Sol mañana, tu tendrás que ayudarme a realizar varias cosas oiste, dijo Chaz mirando a Gerald._

 _-Claro, respondió mirando a Chaz._

 _-¡Ah! Y prepara tu espada, porque te ensenaré a usarla mejor, ya que agitarla no es una buena forma de atacar, dijo Chaz antes subir a su habitación._

 _-Bueno, estoy impaciente por ver lo que podrás hacer Estefanía cuando logres aprender las artes Prix…pero por ahora a dormir, dijo Gerald tirándose en el sofá._

 _-Yo tambien estoy impaciente. Pero primero lo primero, buenas noches, dijo Estefanía tambien tumbándose encima de la cama._

De esa forma por fin se acabo el primer dia de los dos hermanos en ese extraño mundo hecho de cubos, pero sin saberlo muchas cosas estaban pasando en otros lugares y que pronto se enterarían.

 **Al dia siguiente**

Los dos hermanos se encontraban tirados encima de los sofás cómodamente, pero un ruido terrible empezo a sonar por todas partes de la casa haciendo que estos se levantasen de golpe por el estruendosos sonido que sonaba sin razón. Luego de que vieran por donde provenía el ruido se pudieron dar cuenta de que era Chaz el que hacia aquel ruido con un sartén y un cucharon.

 _-Mejor levántense y coman este pequeño desayuno, porque cada uno tendrá unas prácticas muy duras, dijo Chaz yéndose a la cocina._

Los dos chicos tardaron unos segundos en levantarse para luego estirar un poco los brazos y piernas. Después del pequeño estiramiento que hicieron, los dos hermanos caminaron en dirección a la cocina donde Chaz se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa comiendo un huevo frito y un pan, mientras que en la mesa había dos platos que tenian tambien un huevo frito y un pan. Los dos chicos se sentaron y empezaron a comer el trozo de pan y el frito con rapidez, mientras que Chaz ya hace tiempo que habia terminado y se encontraba preparando todo para la expedición que iba hacer con Gerald ese dia.

Ya cuando los dos chicos terminaran de comer fueron a donde estaba Chaz, quien al ver a los hermanos a cercársele, le lanzo una mochila pequeña a Gerald, quien la agarro con rapidez, mientras tenía una pequeña duda en su mente.

 _-Si te preguntas porque te la estoy dando es porque la necesitaras, a donde vamos necesitaras llevar muchas cosas, además de que esto te ayudara para que fortalezcas tus piernas, dijo Chaz tomando su revólver y colocándoselo en su cinturón._ (Para que no se les olvide todo esta hecho de cubos, recuérdenlo)

Ya con los preparativos listos, los tres chicos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron caminando hasta un sitio en particular. Caminaron hasta llegar a un sitio era una especie santuario hecho de cubos de cuarzo y algunos cubos de esmeraldas como detalles en algunas partes de la estructura. Chaz por su parte se acerco a la puerta de dicho santuario y la toco varias veces. Después de un pequeño rato la puerta se abrio dejando ver a una anciana con una túnica blanca parecida a la de Sol.

 _-Disculpe las molestia, pero se encuentra Sol, pregunto Chaz mirando a la anciana, al mismo tiempo que esta veía a Chaz con ojos no muy buenos, pero luego de un ratito esta volvio a entrar al santuario._

 _-¿Qué es este sitio Chaz?, pregunto Gerald con curiosidad._

 _-Aquí es donde tu hermana aprenderá a usar las prix, además es donde vive Sol, respondió Chaz apoyado en la pared._

 _-Oh, dijo Gerald en forma de que entendió. Justo en ese momento Sol salió por la puerta y observo a los chicos._

 _-Hola a todos buenos dias, dijo Sol amigablemente._

 _-Bien, te traje a Estefanía, asi que Gerald y yo nos vamos largando, dijo Chaz tomándome a Gerald de un hombro y llevándoselo._

 _-¡Nos veremos más tarde Estefanía!, grito Gerald siendo llevado por Chaz._

 _-¡Adiós!, alcanzo a decir Estefanía, mientras movía su mano en despedida._

 **(Una hora más tarde)**

Gerald y Chaz se encontraban caminando por el bosque de las cercanias del pueblo, mientras que por el camino recogían algunas manzanas que se encontraban por el camino al igual que algunas uvas y cerezas que había en los arbustos. Gerald mientras recogía algunas uvas de un arbusto, este se preguntaba la razón del porque se encontraban caminando por el bosque, ya que a pesar de todo nunca le pregunto a Chaz porque estaban ahí, asi que terminando de recoger las pocas uvas decidio preguntarle.

 _-Oye Chaz, no te habia preguntado antes porque no quería molestarte, pero ¿A que hemos venido aquí?, porque si es para entrenarme podríamos haberlo hecho en el pueblo sabes, pregunto Gerald haciendo que Chaz se detuviera y mirara a Gerald para luego apuntar con su dedo hacia unos arbustos._

 _-Por esto es que hemos venido, me costó un poco pero ya la encontre, dijo Chaz dejando un poco extrañado a Gerald, pero cuando Chaz movio los arbustos se pudo ver unas escaleras que descendían._

 _-Wau, exclamo Gerald al ver las escaleras que descendían._

 _-Bien, aquí comienza lo peligroso, saca tu espada de piedra y una antorcha, no sabemos lo que encontraremos ahí abajo, dijo Chaz tomando su espada de hierro de su mochila y sacando tambien una antorcha._

Gerald no protesto y tambien su espada de piedra y antorcha, para luego empezar a descender por las escaleras hacia las profundidades de esa cueva. Cuando llegaron hasta el fondo de esta pudieron ver que se encontraban en un salón al parecer hecho específicamente de piedra, casi parecia como lo hubiese hecho algo o alguien. En ese salón había tres corredores que se dirigían a varios sitios diferentes, por lo cual tardarían más en poder investigar todo el lugar, aunque los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon unos siseos que venían de uno de los corredores, del lado izquierdo para ser precisos.

Cada uno coloco su antorcha en el piso mientras sujetaban sus espadas con fuerza esperando a lo que aparecería, lo cual no tardo mucho ya que desde la sombra del corredor izquierdo aparecieron unos 5 creepers que se acercaban amenazadoramente. Gerald se estaba tensando un poco al ver tal cantidad, pero Chaz reacción y corrió rapido a uno de ellos e hizo un corte con su espada mandándolo un poco para atrás, mientras empezaba a sonar como si fuera a estallar, pero este se iba deteniendo poco a poco al mismo tiempo que se volvía a acercar a Chaz, quien de igual de rapido realizo un tajo mandándolo hacia nuevamente. El resto de los creepers ya estaban muy cerca de Chaz, pero este seguia mirando al creeper con una idea en su mente y con una muestra de valentía o estupidez, Chaz se acerco al creeper que seguia parpadeando como si fuera a explotar y le dio otro golpe haciéndolo chocar con los demás, haciendo que este estallara junto con los demás.

Por desgracia esa acción hizo que varios cubos de roca empezasen a caer desde el techo, haciendo que estos cayesen por todas partes y logrando que tanto Gerald como Chaz se fueran por el corredor de la derecha, y justo cuando entraron en el corredor de la derecha unos bloques le bloquearon el paso completamente. Cada uno saco una antorcha de su mochila y las colocaron cada una a un lado del corredor.

 _-Trajiste algún pico, pregunto Gerald con esperanzas._

 _-No, pensé que no lo necesitaría para esta ocasión, pero ya veo que me equivoque, respondió Chaz con una mano detrás de su cabeza._

 _-Ojala no hubiese intercambio mi pico de piedra, dijo Gerald con unas lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _-No te preocupes, de seguro que encontraremos otra forma de salir de aquí, dijo Chaz empezando a caminar por el camino._

 _-Supongo que no hay de otra, dijo Gerald siguiendo a Chaz con su espada en mano._

Ambos caminaron por aquel durante unos minutos sin encontrar alguna cosa que les ayudase a salir, cosa que no les gustaba pero que al mismo tiempo agradecían ya que no habia aparecido algún zombi o creeper en el camino. Ya después de varios minutos más andando por aquel camino, los dos salieron por fin del tunel y ahora se encontraban en una sala grande, donde habían varios zombis y esqueletos con sus arcos listos para disparar, mientras que atrás de ellos habia unas escaleras que llevaban hacia arriba y hacia debajo a la misma vez.

 _-Que hacemos, son seis esqueletos y 7 zombis, no creo que tengas algo que pueda ayudarnos en esta situación o si, pregunto Gerald mirando a Chaz._

 _-No, no tengo algo que nos ayude, asi que tendrá que ser a la antigua… Mira, con estos tipos te ensenaré a como combatir… Primero que nada debes saber que los zombis son lentos y solo te atacan de cerca asi que cuidado, pero no te preocupes porque estos no tienen cerebro y son fáciles de matar por eso, dijo Chaz mientras tomaba un cubo de piedra de su mochila y lo lanzaba a la cabeza de un zombi quien se empezo a acercar._

 _-Bien, son lentos y fáciles de matar ya que solo atacan sin pensar, ¿no?, dijo Gerald tomando su espada con ambas manos._

 _-Primero cálmate, relájate y luego aplica tu movimiento con eficacia, dijo Chaz mirando como el zombi estaba a unos pasos de Gerald._

Gerald al ver al zombi acercarse decidio que la mejor manera de matarlo lo más rapido posible era un ataque a la cabeza, asi que dando un punta pie al zombi este se tambaleo un poco pero lo suficiente para que Gerald clavara su espada en la cabeza del zombi.

 _-Bien, segundo punto de la lección, dijo Chaz, mientras lanzaba otra piedra, pero esta vez a un esqueleto, quien venía hacia Gerald.-Atacantes a distancia, para acabar con ellos necesitas poder ocultarte detrás de algo, para que estos se acerquen y puedas rematarlos, dijo Chaz mientras de su mochila sacaba unos seis cubos de piedra, para luego arrojar tres a Gerald quien los agarro._

Chaz con los tres cubos de piedra que tenía puso uno al frente de él, luego puso otro arriba de este mismo y el último arriba de ese último. Gerald no entendió bien lo que hizo Chaz pero de inmediato pudo entenderlo cuando una flecha casi le daba, asi que entendió que el truco era cubrirse con algo y dejar que se acerque. De esa manera Gerald hizo lo mismo que Chaz colocando un cubo de piedra encima del otro hasta quedar cubierto, Cuando lo hizo el esqueleto se empezo a acercar hacia donde estaba y cuando estaba cerca Gerald salió y dio un tajo que le partió la cabeza al esqueleto dejándolo caer al piso, el cual soltó un arco con dos flechas. Aunque de inmediato se le vino una pregunta a Gerald.

 _-¿De donde sacan las flechas?, pregunto Gerald un tanto curioso._

 _-A decir verdad, nadie ha sabido de donde provienen simplemente las tienen y ya, respondió Chaz tomando otra piedra-Bueno prosigamos y recoge ese arco que de seguro que te sirve después, dijo Chaz apuntando al arco en el piso._

 _-Este dia va hacer muy largo, dijo Gerald tomando el arco y guardándolo en su mochila, para luego tomar su espada nuevamente y seguir con el entrenamiento de Chaz._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bueno mis lectores, aquí termino este capitulo y les deseo un buen dia, Adiós.


	5. Capitulo 5: Los mobs atacan

Muy buenas mis lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic, espero que les guste.

 **En el mundo de Minecraft**

 **Capitulo 5:** Los mobs atacan

 **(Ruinas misteriosas-Punto de vista de Gerald)**

Me encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos de aquellas ruinas junto con Chaz, quien mantenía su espada en mano al igual que yo por cualquier cosa, ya que habia muchos mobs por esos sitios y eso era algo inusual. Según me dijo Chaz, los mobs nacen de spawners colocados en varios sitios del mundo y que de ellos surgen todo tipo de criaturas, aunque eso ya lo sabia dado que en el juego de Minecraft eso era típico, pero lo que me extraño oír era que los spawners no era la única cosa que creaba a los monstruos, sino que habia otras cosas que los creaban como por ejemplo: "Que de fuentes surgieran zombis", "Que los slimes salen de aguas pantanosas junto con otras bestias" y "Que, en ciertos sitios, hasta del mismo cielo caian monstruos". Eso por supuesto me dejo pensando en que podían caer monstruos en la ciudad en cualquier momento, pero Chaz tambien me dijo que estos no aprecian en los pueblos por alguna razón, tal vez por un poder o algo asi, la verdad es que no le tome mucha importancia.

Por otro lado, lo que si tome en cuenta como importante en lo que dijo Chaz, es que aunque los mobs no puedan tener spawners en los pueblos ni crearse en ellos, estos si podían adentrarse en los pueblos y atacar a los habitantes, por esa razón los habitantes de los pueblos crearon como una fuerza militar para defender al pueblo, y de esa forma mantenerse protegido de los mobs, y asi ha sido durante mucho tiempo.

Es increíble la cantidad de historias que puedes oír, mientras practicas con la espada y caminas, algo que no hacia mucho la verdad. Incluso esto pareciese como si esta fuese una excursión padre e hijo…

Pero fuera de eso será mejor concentrarme, ya que parece que hemos llegado hasta lo que parece una gran sala, la cual parecia una tumba ya que habia varios sarcófagos de los que ponen a las momias dentro, además de haber varios estantes con muchos pergaminos en ellos, y para rematar sin salida.

 _-Mira este sitio, seguramente debe haber algún tesoro por aquí, dijo Chaz_

 _acercándose a mirar los sarcófagos de aquel sitio._

 _-No crees que por aquí pueda haber tambien uno de esos Spawners, pregunte mirándolo como se acercaba a los sarcófagos._

 _-No creo, después si hubiese uno tendría que haber varios de ellos rondando por aquí, aunque lo que si podría haber seria una momia, respondió Chaz viendo cuidadosamente el sarcófago._

 _-Y que tienen de malo las momias, pregunte sin tomarle mucha importancia, ya que bueno es una momia que haría si esta muerta. (Muy mal por mí)_

 _-En verdad que no sabes nada, es cierto que las momias no son nada, pero hay algunas momias que tienden a convertirse en zombis aun después muerto varios años o milenios, dijo Chaz levantando la tapa de un sarcófago, encontrándose con una momia que estaba en los huesos y muerta, junto con varios lingotes de oro y metal._

Chaz dio un pequeño silbido en cuestión de victoria por haber encontrado algo, lo cual me causo que lo mirase con cara de ratero a Chaz, pero bueno no es como si lo que estuviera haciendo estuviera al cien por ciento mal, es solo que no parecer correcto quitarle cosas a los muertos, pero bueno no importa mucho la verdad.

 **(Punto de vista-Tercera persona)**

Gerald tambien se puso a husmear por los pergaminos que habia en las estanterías, tomo uno y lo abrio viendo la imagen de uno de los creadores del mundo, el cual era Notch quien parecia estar usando energia para formar un cerdo y otros grupos de animales. Luego abrio otro de los pergaminos para encontrarse con el dibujo del hermano de Notch, Herobrine, el cual parecia estar creando los mares del planeta y los ríos de lava del centro de este.

 _-Es increíble que solo dos seres hayan creado todo un mundo, y más de forma cuadrada, jaja, dijo Gerald riéndose un poco por la situación._

Luego de eso Gerald tomo ambos pergaminos y los entro en su mochila, al mismo tiempo que tomaba unos cuantos más para intentar leerlos de alguna forma, ya que no entendía nada de lo que decian en que aquellos pergaminos. Por otra parte, Chaz seguia abriendo sarcófagos y sacando tesoros de ellos como buen saqueador de tumbas, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir una, esta se abrio por si misma haciendo que de esta saliera una momia, pero no termino ahí ya que de los demás sarcófagos que Chaz todavía no habia revisado salieron muchas más momias.

Gerald de inmediato se puso en guardia con su espada de piedra, pero Chaz le dijo que mejor se fueran de ahí, ya que sería pérdida de tiempo dado que las momias eran bastante lentas. Haciéndole caso a Chaz, Gerald y Chaz volvieron por donde habían venido, para que luego de que salieran por aquel pasillo, Chaz saco una pequeña esfera circular y la lanzo al pasillo, para que luego esta explotara y derrumbara aquel pasillo y cerrara la entrada.

 _-No pensé que tenias granadas, dijo Gerald viendo la entrada llena de piedras cuadradas._

 _-Bueno, hay que tener diferentes cosas para un viaje a unas ruinas, ya que no sabrás lo que te podrás encontrar en estas, dijo Chaz mirando el lugar donde antes estaban practicando._

 _-Y ahora que, nos vamos por aquellas escaleras o vamos por aquel otro pasadizo, pregunto Gerald viendo que solo quedan dos sitios en donde mirar, ya que la otra entrada era por donde vinieron y la otra tenía piedras que bloqueaban el paso._

 _-Que decida la moneda, dijo Chaz sacando una moneda.-Cara vamos por las escaleras y si cae cruz iremos por el pasadizo, dijo Chaz para luego lanzar la moneda al aire._

La moneda seguia en el aire, para luego caer poco a poco al piso, pero algo sorprendente es que la moneda cuando toco el piso quedo en el punto medio, en otras palabras que se quedo parada sin estar ni en cruz ni en cara, lo cual dejo muy confundido a los dos aventureros.

 **(En el santuario de las artes Prix)**

Estefanía se encontraba en el monasterio con Sol, la cual la instruía en como usar el poder prix. Lo primero que hicieron en su entrenamiento fue la meditación, para que asi al lanzar un conjuro este pueda dirigirse a la persona deseada y no a otra, esto lo practicaron durante casi todo el dia. La segunda cosa que hicieron fue la de practicar su flexibilidad, haciendo que tuviese que colocarse en poses realmente flexibles, causándole seguro un dolor de espaldas para el dia siguiente. Lo otro fue un estudio de cada una de las artes prix que podían usar y los que ella debería usar, ya que antes de ponerse a entrenar al lanzar los conjuros de las artes prix, primero se tiene que tener en cuenta con que tipo de hechizo estarás más familiarizado, porque esos hechizo se le serán más fácil aprendérselos y memorizarlos. Ya para final del dia, decidieron posponer la práctica para el dia siguiente, pero antes de que Estefanía se empezara a ir, Sol la llamo.

 _-¿Qué pasa Sol?, pregunto Estefanía mirando a Sol._

 _-Antes de que te marches te debo hacer la prueba de elemento, más otra cosa, dijo Sol mientras buscaba algo en un estante._

 _-¿Qué es la prueba de elemento?, pregunto Estefanía._

 _-Es una prueba sencilla en la que podre saber en que arte prix estas más familiarizada, si no estas familiarizada con mis artes pues tendré que buscarte a alguien más que te enseñe, respondió Sol sacando un papel de un libro junto con una bolsa._

 _-¿Para que es la bolsa?, pregunto Estefanía mirando la bolsa._

 _-Esto, pues es para que se lo lleves a Chaz, porque estoy seguro que vendrá un poco malherido, ya que es costumbre, dijo Sol dejando la bolsa a un lado y acercando el papel a Estefanía._

 _-Y que debo hacer con esto, dijo Estefanía sosteniendo el papel entre sus manos._

 _-Pues sostenlo fuertemente y concentra tu energia en el papel, de esa forma el color del papel cambiara de acuerdo a tu afinidad de hechizo y a tu especialidad, dijo Sol con aire de inteligente._

 _-De acuerdo, aquí voy, dijo Estefanía cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, mientras trataba de sentir algo pero no sentia nada, asi que abrio los ojos y vio como el papel que antes era blanco ahora era completamente dorado con un punto magenta._

 _-Parece que estas familiarizada más a la magia curativa que a la de ataque, eso se puede ver el color dorado de la pagina, y tu especialidad es la arte prix de la sanación rápida y consecutiva, eso es por el punto magenta, aunque es increíble que todo el papel se haya tornado dorado, dijo Sol tomando el papel entre sus manos para mirarlo mejor._

 _-Entonces… Seguirás siendo mi maestra, dijo Estefanía mirando a Sol._

 _-Si por supuesto, asi que mañana espero verte aquí de acuerdo, dijo sol mientras le daba una sonrisa a Estefanía.-Ah casi se me olvida llévate esto, dijo Sol dándole la bolsa._

 _-Gracias, nos vemos mañana Sol, dijo Estefanía yendose a la casa de Chaz._

 **(Con Gerald y Chaz)**

Se encontraban nuevamente en el bosque comiendo algo mientras caminaban, luego de haber hecho varias vueltas y huidas dentro de aquellas ruinas, al final terminaron afuera de ellas con varias heridas leves en sus cuerpos, además de que cada uno estaba lleno de humo negro.

¿Cómo terminaron asi? Pues

Ellos después de que cayese la moneda de manera que no indicaba a ninguna parte, decidieron volverla a lanzarla, pero cuando escucharon varios siseos estos tuvieron mucho miedo, ya que desde las diferentes entradas aparecieron varios creepers, esto hizo que Chaz sacara su revólver y empezase a disparar en la cabeza a los creepers, mientras que Gerald empezaba a disparar con su arco las pocas flechas que tenia. Pero no fue suficiente y un creeper llego hasta ellos y exploto, mandándolos hacia las escaleras con algunas heridas y llenos de humo. Ellos no lo pensaron dos veces y rápidamente subieron las escaleras, mientras mataban a toda cosa que se le cruzara en su camino, hasta que por fin llegaron a otro tunel. Ellos siguieron ese tunel hasta llegar al principio de aquellas ruinas y sin dudarlo salieron de ahí pitando.

Asi fue como terminaron.

Ahora ambos se dirigían hacia su hogar, para descansar luego del pequeño viajecito que dieron por aquellas ruinas. Mientras caminaban de regreso se encontraron con muchos zombis que se encontraban andando hacia el pueblo, asi que tanto Gerald como Chaz los mataban y seguian su camino hasta el pueblo. Cuando por fin pudieron regresar al pueblo, el dia se habia convertido en noche y las luces del pueblo empezaron a hacer su trabajo.

Los dos personajes caminaron pesadamente hasta la casa, y cuando llegaron al frente de la puerta, estos simplemente la abrieron y se dejaron caer como dos sacos de patatas en el piso. Luego de pasar varios segundos escucharon un grito leve, para que después elevaran sus cabezas viendo a Estefanía quien se tapaba la boca.

 _-No te preocupes, esto no es nada, lo que estamos es cansados, dijo Gerald para tranquilizar a Estefanía, aunque no lo tomo muy bien._

 _-Como que bien, mírate parece como si hubieses ido a un horno, dijo Estefanía viendo todo el hollín que tenian._

 _-Con una baño rapido eso se resuelve, dijo Chaz levantándose y dirigiéndose hasta el baño.-Yo lo tomare primero y me curare, mientras cúrate un poco con el kit de primeros auxilios que hay en la cocina, dijo Chaz a punto de entrar en el baño, pero Estefanía lo detuvo._

 _-¡Espera!, dijo Estefanía acercándose a Chaz.-Sol me pidió que te diera esto, dijo que te serviría y que era costumbre, dijo Estefanía dándole una bolsa._

 _-Gracias, cuando la veas di le que gracias, dijo Chaz para luego entrar en el baño y empezase a asearse._

Por otra parte, Gerald fue a la cocina y tomo el kit de primeros auxilios, pero antes de que siquiera lo abriera, Estefanía lo habia tomado haciendo que Gerald la mirase como preguntando que estaba haciendo, pero luego entendió cuando Estefanía empezo a sacar los productos que había en el kit. Estefanía un pañito con un poco de alcohol se puso atrás de Gerald, quien se habia quitado la camisa mostrando unas pequeñas heridas leves en su espalda, para que luego Estefanía colocase el paño con alcohol en una herida, haciendo que Gerald soltó varias lagrimitas de sus ojos por el ardor pero no se movio a pesar del picor, pero seguia soltando lágrimas.

Pasados varios minutos, Estefanía habia terminado de limpiar las heridas, ponerles ungüento y cremas en las heridas, ya que las venditas iban después de que se diese un baño. Luego de Gerald fuese atendido, Estefanía tomando un plato hondo de la cocina se lo dio a Gerald, quien observo que contenía una pequeña sopa con papas, zanahorias, fideos y un poco de carne de vaca. Gerald al simplemente mirar el plato de inmediato se lo empezo a comer con muchas ganas, debido a que solo habia comido galletas o panes que habia llevado al viajecito con Chaz.

Mientras Gerald estaba comiendo, Chaz salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se acercaba a la cocina donde vio a Gerald comer.

 _-Oye Gerald tomate esto después de que te duches, te hará sentir mejor, dijo Chaz mientras lanzaba una botella de vidrio con un liquido rosado en ella, pero como Gerald estaba ocupado comiendo no oyo nada y Estefanía tuvo que atrapar la botella._

 _-Y que es lo que tiene dentro, pregunto Estefanía mirando la botella._

 _-Es como una poción de energia por asi decirlo, esto hará que Gerald se recupere más rapido, asi que díselo cuando termine de comer, dijo Chaz para empezar a subir las escaleras._ (Poción de regeneración)

Cuando Gerald termino de comer lo que Estefanía le habia preparado, esta le dio la botella que le habia dado Chaz, haciendo que Gerald agarrase la botella y le agradeciera, para luego irse al baño y ducharse.

Gerald estuvo dentro del baño por varios minutos, en los cuales Estefanía fregaba los trastes sucios, luego de que comiera Gerald. Chaz por otra parte habia bajado y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, la cual tenia tambien un plato hondo con un poco de sopa para él. Después de que Chaz terminase la sopa, Gerald salió del baño como si hubiese nacido otra vez, ya que al parecer saltaba de alegría y energia con su pantalón ya puesto, pero sin su poloche.

 _-Wau, esta cosa es increíble, nunca me sentí tambien antes, dijo Gerald sosteniendo la botella vacía que contenía el liquido rosa._

 _-Pues no te muevas mucho o el efecto de la poción no hará su verdadero trabajo, que es el de mejor de recuperación de heridas, dijo Chaz aun sentado en la silla de la cocina._

 _-Es cierto, según lo que aprendí sobre las pociones con Sol, es que estas tienen un tiempo límite, asi que mejor siéntate, dijo Estefanía quien seguia fregando los trastes._

 _-_ _, de acuerdo, dijo Gerald tristemente sentándose en el sillón, mientras se ponía su poloche._

Cuando Gerald se puso su poloche de inmediato se escucho una explosión a lo lejos, haciendo que tanto Gerald como Chaz se levantasen de golpe, pero en el mismo momento en que se levantaron otras explosiones se escucharon en otras partes, lo que causo que se volviesen a sentar nuevamente en sus sitios, mientras que Estefanía se sentaba en el piso dando un gritito leve.

 _-¿Qué esta pasando?, dijo Gerald caminado hacia la puerta junto con Chaz._

 _-No lo sé, pero esas explosiones no presagian nada bueno, dijo Chaz caminando tambien hasta la puerta junto con Estefanía._

Cuando los tres salieron pudieron ver como varios incendios se veian en distintos puntos de la ciudad, junto con varios bloques de piedra, cuarzo y bloques de arcilla esparcidos por el piso. Ninguno entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero de pronto lo supieron cuando vieron a varios creepers acercarse hacia ellos, asi que optando por la opción lógica volvieron dentro de la casa, al mismo tiempo que cerraban la puerta y se alejaban de ella.

Tanto Chaz como Gerald rápidamente tomaron sus mochilas y Chaz recargaba su revólver para lo que vendría a continuación, ya que sabía que la pared no aguantaría. Y justo como por arte de magia una explosión destruyo la puerta de la casa de Chaz, haciendo que se viese como los creepers entraban a la casa en dirección hacia los tres. Chaz rápidamente empezo a dispararle a los creepers, mientras que Gerald saco sus arcos y disparo sus últimas diez flechas.

 _-Ya no me quedan flechas, tenemos que subir, dijo Gerald quien tomando a su hermana subieron las escaleras, siendo seguidos por Chaz._

Cuando estuvieron en el techo rápidamente Chaz tiro su armario por las escaleras, para bloquear el paso de los creepers, aunque supiese que eso no los iba a detener para siempre.

 _-Ahora que haremos, pregunto Estefanía un tanto asustada._

 _-No hay de otra, habra que ir por los techos, dijo Chaz yendo hacia la ventana del cuarto y abrirla, no sin antes coger algunas cosas de la habitación._

 _-A donde vamos a ir, pregunto Gerald saliendo por la ventana junto con Estefanía._

 _-No lo sé, pero una cosa es segura, no creo que podamos quedarnos aquí por mucho más, dijo Chaz haciendo que los hermanos se quedasen con una cara dudosa, pero al mirar el pueblo pudieron entender porque lo dijo._

Prácticamente el pueblo estaba siendo invadido por los mobs, algo que nunca habia pasado durante la historia, los creepers explotaban varias casas, los zombis atacaban a todo los aldeanos sin parar, mientras que los esqueletos los apoyaban lanzando sus flechas y por último, unas especies de hombres altos de color negro aparecían y desaparecían como por arte de magia, dejando a los guardias del pueblo muy perdidos.

 _-Este pueblo va a caer, dijo Chaz viendo como los mobs mataban a cada aldeano y guerrero que se encontraban._

 _-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, dijo Gerald tomando a Estefanía del brazo, mientras eran seguidos por Chaz._

 _-Y que hay de Sol, dijo Estefanía preocupada por Sol._

 _-Nuestra salida esta en el santuario, ese es el lugar de refugio de todos en el pueblo, dijo Chaz tomando la delantera saltando entre los tejados siendo seguidos por los dos hermanos.-Y tranquila, Sol se sabe defender bien, dijo Chaz con una sonrisa confiada._

 **(Mientras tanto con Sol)**

Esta se encontraba en las puertas del santuario, mientras que con un bastón que tenia un corazón encima decia unas palabras extrañas, para luego del bastón saliera un brillo transparente que llego a un guerrero que estaba tirado en el piso con múltiples heridas de flechas y explosiones, haciendo que este le curaran en un instante la mayoría de sus heridas y volviese a levantarse.

Que era lo que pasa, pues era asi.

Sol se encontraba al lado de dos más con el mismo bastón de corazón, mientras curaban a varios soldados que combatían contra un ejército de hombres lagartos, los cuales usualmente se veian en pantanos. Prácticamente todo el santuario estaba rodeado por aquellas bestias de las cuales aun quedaban muchas, y las fuerzas de los soldados ya estaban menguando dado que no tenian tanto comida como para mantenerse en pie por más tiempo. Incluso los mismos magos que al principio estaban ayudando se encontraban cansados, luego de haber utilizado tantas veces sus artes prix de fuego, lo que causo que aquellas bestias se acercaran más al santuario.

Por otra parte, adentro del mismo santuario se encontraban una gran cantidad de gente, las cuales estaban siendo guiadas por un tunel subterráneo que se dirigia lejos del pueblo. Todos se desesperaban porque sabían que estaban rodeados por los mobs y que se empezaran a empujar para poder entrar no ayudaba, lo que ponía más nerviosos a los que instruían en el monasterio.

Sol simplemente tenía una cara triste por lo que le pasa al pueblo en el que vivió su niñez, el cual ahora mismo se encontraba siendo asediado por los mobs, pero desgraciadamente ese pensamiento hizo que se distrajera, haciendo que un arquero le clavase una flecha en el abdomen, por lo que la herida pronto empezase a sangrar. Sus compañeros intentaron curarla con sus bastones, pero al parecer tambien se habían quedado sin poder para poder hacer el hechizo una vez más. Los guerreros al ver que ya no podían curarlos más, decidieron entrar en el templo y defenderlo desde dentro, al mismo tiempo los compañeros de Sol tambien entraron llevándose a Sol dentro y le preparaban unos primeros auxilios. Pero la situación no iba a mejor, ya que los mobs empezaron a romper las ventanas, haciendo que varios de ellos entraran, mientras que los pocos aldeanos que quedaban entraban al tunel. Los que aun luchaban al ver esto rápidamente corrieron dentro del tunel, llevándose a Sol con ellos y los demás, para que luego sellasen la entrada con una explosión.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bueno lectores, aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, hasta pronto.


	6. Capitulo 6: Comenzando una aventura

Hola nuevamente mis lectores, aquí les tengo otro capitulo de este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten.

 **En el mundo de Minecraft**

 **Capitulo 6:** Comenzando una aventura

 **(Con Gerald, Estefanía y Chaz)**

Los tres personajes seguian saltando por los tejados de las casas en dirección hacia el santuario, pero cuando estos pudieron ver a lo lejos el santuario se sorprendieron de inmediato. Todo el santuario habia sido invadido completamente por los mobs, mientras más y más venían e incluso venían hombres-lagarto desde quien sabe donde.

 _-Esos son lagartos, pregunto Estefanía observando a lo lejos._

 _-No, son hombres-lagarto, son muy diferentes a los lagartos, ya que estos pueden tomar armas con sus brazos libres, respondió Chaz un poco conmocionado._

 _-Entonces que hacemos ahora, no podemos entrar en el santuario y no sabemos si haya alguien ahí dentro, dijo Gerald con mucho miedo, dado que los mobs aparecían más y más cerca de donde estaban._

 _-Pues no tenemos otra opción, tendremos que ir por el bosque que hay alrededor del pueblo, pero no sé cuantos mobs puedan haber ahí, dijo Chaz, mientras se subía a lo alto de una casa para trazar una ruta que no hubiera tanto mobs._

 _-Eso sería un suicidio, no hay otra forma, pregunto Estefanía muy preocupada._

 _-Pues para serte sincero, no. Porque sino es ir por el bosque, es quedarse hasta que todos ellos se vayan, y créeme cuando te digo, que no pararan hasta que no haya nadie vivo, respondió Chaz terminando de trazar una ruta con su mente._

 _-Pues si no hay otro modo pues tendrá que ser por el bosque, dijo Gerald sacando su espada, preparandose, ya que por algunos tejados estaban apareciendo algunos de esos tipos delgados, negros y altos._

 _-Esos son endermans, por ningún motivo los miren a los ojos, de esa forma no nos atacaran, dijo Chaz empezando a saltar por los tejados nuevamente seguido de los hermanos._

Chaz corría rápidamente por los tejados de las casas, mientras era seguido muy de cerca por los hermanos que cada vez que veian a un enderman abajaban la cabeza, pero seguian corriendo para no quedarse atrás. Tambien mientras iban saltando por los tejados se encontraron con otros mobs como: zombis y esqueletos. De los zombis se encargaba Gerald con su espada quien los rebanaba o les cortaba la cabeza de un solo tajo, mientras que Chaz eliminaba a los esqueletos dándoles con su revólver en su cráneo para reventándoselos en el acto. De esa forma, luego de varios minutos saltando casas y matando tanto mobs como podían, estos pudieron llegar hasta la última casa, donde en ese momento comenzaba lo más dificil de la travesía, ya que tenian que pasar corriendo hasta la gran pared que dividía el pueblo con el bosque.

 _-Bien chicos escuchen, dijo Chaz arrodillándose al frente de los dos hermanos.-Miren, hay que ir por esas escaleras que ven allí en la pared, dijo Chaz señalando unas escaleras que habían en la pared.-Por esas escaleras estoy seguro que llevan hasta la cima del muro, pero tambien estoy seguro que habra mobs esperando ahí arriba, asi que es mejor que nos preparemos bien, ya que si hago un disparo en ese sitio alertare a más mobs, asi que tendremos que acabarlos con las espadas, de acuerdo Gerald, explico Chaz mirando a los dos hermanos._

 _-Entiendo, dijo Gerald sacando un mechero de su mochila junto con unas antorchas.-Ten, de seguro que podrás lanzárselo a algunos de los mobs, dijo Gerald dándole los objetos a Estefanía._

 _-Estas seguro, no podría quemar la pared, dijo Estefanía._

 _-Créenos, la pared es lo que menos nos importa ahora, dijo Chaz preparandose mentalmente para lo proximo._

Los tres miraron su objetivo, el cual era las escaleras, mientras miraba los alrededores de esta para saber a que se enfrentarían en el camino hacia su objetivo.

Cuando pudieron divisar bien los obstáculos que tenian que pasar, de inmediato saltaron de la casa y cayeron al piso, alertando a unos cuantos zombis que había por ahí, para luego empezar a correr como alma que lleva la muerte. Los tres corrian como locos esquivando las flechas de los esqueletos debido que Chaz no podía disparar su revólver a causa de que atraería a más mobs hacia ellos, haciendo que solo pudiesen esquivar sus flechas, mientras que en el camino cortaba o apartaban a los zombis y creepers que se les acercaban, al mismo tiempo que Estefanía lanzaba las antorchas encendidas en fuego para quemar a los esqueletos y zombis que podía.

Después de un gran tramo que pareció una eternidad, los tres por fin pudieron llegar hasta las escaleras del muro y las empezaron a subir, pero al haber corrido tanto tuvieron que ir lentamente para no cansarse en exceso o caerse por el cansancio en ese mismo lugar, aunque varias veces tuvieron que esquivarlas flechas de los esqueletos que disparaban desde el piso.

Al cabo de varios minutos subiendo las escaleras, por fin llegaron hasta la cima de la pared, donde casualmente habia unos cuantos zombis juntos, a lo cual Estefanía lanzo una antorcha encendida quemando a los zombis. Después de deshacerse de los zombis, Chaz saco unas sogas y las ato a la pared, para luego lanzar las sogas por el otro lado de la pared, por donde Chaz empezo a bajar como si fuera alpinismo. Gerald y Estefanía no quedaron atrás y tambien empezaron a bajar por las sogas siguiendo a Chaz, hasta que tocaron el piso.

 _-Bien, se acabo la parte fácil, ahora va la parte dificil, dijo Chaz viendo el bosque, de donde salían unos cuantos creepers._

 _-No te despegues de mí ni por un segundo oiste Estefanía, dijo Gerald a su hermana la cual asintió._

 _-Por supuesto, dijo Estefanía aun lado de Gerald._

 _-Preparados, pregunto Chaz sacando ahora si su revólver._

 _-Si, respondieron ambos hermanos, para prepararse._

 **(Punto de vista de Sol)**

Yo seguia caminando por aquel tunel de escape en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad, ya que gracias a que pude irme recuperando poco a poco gracias a los primeros auxilios que me dieron los curanderos. Pero algo que me preocupaba era el hecho de que no podía ver ni a Chaz ni a los dos hermanos junto con los demás del pueblo, lo cual me hizo imaginar lo peor.

 _-¿Qué te pasa Sol?, usualmente estarías feliz de que la mayoría escapáramos a salvo, dijo uno mujer de edad avanzada con la misma vestimenta que Sol._

 _-Por supuesto que estoy feliz, pero es que no puedo ver a algunos de mis amigos por aquí, asi que pienso que algo pudo haberles pasado, dijo Sol con una expresión triste en su rostro._

 _-Si no estan con nosotros en este tunel, puede que se hayan quedado en el pueblo, pero si conozco a tu amigo Chaz, estoy segura que podrán salir sin tantos problemas, dijo la mujer._

 _-Gracias, espero que sea asi, porque aunque me preocupara no podría hacer nada ahora mismo, dijo Sol un tanto feliz y triste a la vez._

Las dos mujeres junto con todos los demás aldeanos siguieron caminando por aquel tunel sin detenerse y sin mirar hacia atrás. Este era un tunel de gran tamaño que se habia creado específicamente para ese caso, y como tal tenia varias telarañas en los tejados de piedra, sus paredes eran cuarzo mientras que su piso y techo eran de piedra, lo cual le daba un poco rusticidad al gran tunel. Tambien este tenia varios caminos por donde salir para que asi las personas no fueran tan apretadas por un solo camino.

Luego de varios minutos caminando llegamos hasta tres bifurcaciones, haciendo que en ese momento se escogieran a tres líderes para que se llevaran un grupo por cada uno de los túneles, haciéndome que me fuera con el grupo del tunel de la derecha. Yo me encontraba caminando lentamente y por eso es que me encontraba al final del grupo, aunque mientras caminábamos por aquel tunel sentíamos unas explosiones a lo lejos, al principio nadie le tomo importancia porque era debido a los creepers que estarían estallando en algún sitio, pero al cabo de varios minutos estas explosiones parecían que se estaban acercando más y más, lo cual me estaba preocupando.

 _-(Esas explosiones que serán, acaso hay algo arri…), no termine de decir las palabras en mi mente cuando explosión que hizo que parte del techo se cayera, dejándome medio inconsciente._

 **(Con Gerald y los demás-Unos minutos antes)**

Estos habían empezado a correr hacia el bosque el cual al parecer estaba lleno de mobs, incluso se pudieron ver a muchas arañas que se encontraban en los arboles esperando alguna presa, ante esto Chaz empezo por dispararle a las arañas con su revólver, mientras que Gerald lo defendía matando y/o alejando a los mobs con espada de piedra, la cual se encontraba bastante ya usada y parecia que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, pero eso no lo notaba Gerald. Por otra parte, Estefanía se encontraba atrás de los dos al mismo tiempo que lanzaba las antorchas encendidas por el mechero, esta no perdía de vista a su hermano que con mucha dificultad alejaba a los mobs de Chaz y de ella, ya que causaba que tuviera que cuidar a dos personas a la vez y eso no le gustaba, pero al cabo de un rato Chaz dejo de disparar y se dedico más a atacar con su espada.

Mientras corrian se pudieron dar cuenta de unas explosiones que venían desde atrás de ellos, y cada vez parecia que se acercaba a ellos por alguna razón, asi que giraron las cabezas hacia atrás para ver como un esqueleto del tamaño de un árbol venían siguiéndolos, y este llevaba en su espalda un espada de gran tamaño y en su mano esquelética llevaba un bastón, por el cual hacia que explotasen los arboles o el mismo piso. Ante esto los tres chicos empezaron a correr más rapido, mientras que debes en cuando Chaz disparaba con su revólver a la cabeza del esqueleto, pero al parecer la tenia realmente dura haciéndole que sea dificil matarlo.

Los tres siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un claro bastante grande, en el cual pudieron ver más detenidamente a aquel esqueleto gigante el cual se acercaba más hacia ellos. Este era igual que un esqueleto normal, solo que este parecia tener un casco de piel y una hombre, junto con una vaina donde tenía su espada.

 _-No vamos a lograr perderlo, dijo Gerald ya totalmente cansado._

 _-Lo sé, pero que quieres hacer, ¿enfrentarlo directamente?, ni siquiera sabes que puede hacer, dijo Chaz tambien cansado, mientras seguian corriendo._

 _-¡Su bastón!, si se lo quitamos tal vez deje de hacer esas explosiones y puedan hacer algo para matarlo, dijo Estefanía estando al borde de caerse._

 _-Eso sería una buena idea, aunque después tendríamos que vérnoslas con su espada, dijo Chaz tratando de hacer algún plan rapidamente, ya que se les estaba acabado las fuerzas._

En ese momento Estefanía cayó al piso por culpa de una piedra y no se pudo volver a levantar, debido a que sentia que sus piernas estaban ardiendo, y tambien se sumaba el dolor de la caída. Gerald rápidamente fue levantarla, pero al estar este muy cansada tuvo que subirla en su espalda. Justo en el momento en que la subió el esqueleto se encontraba moviendo su bastón para lanzar su explosión, pero gracias a que Chaz disparo una bala hacia ese mismo bastón, el ataque pudo desviarse hacia otro lado, haciendo que la tierra de ese sitio desapareciese en una gran cantidad de humo, al mismo tiempo que el bastón quedo a punto de romperse

Gerald al ver esto salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Chaz, mientras miraba el agujero tan gran que habia hecho la explosión, pero al mirar mejor, Gerald pudo darse cuenta que el agujero era un tunel en donde por casualidad estaba Sol con varias heridas debido a la explosión. Gerald rápidamente corrió hasta aquel tunel, siendo visto por Chaz quien tambien fue haber lo que pasa, a la misma vez que el esqueleto lanzaba una explosión a Chaz, pero este pudo esquivar por poco la explosión del dichoso bastón del esqueleto, para luego lanzar una ráfaga de disparos al esqueleto para que lo atendiera a él.

Gerald al llegar a donde estaba Sol, este la empezo a mover tratando de despertarla, mientras que Estefanía que seguia en su espalda le picaba la cara a Sol, haciendo que esta se levantase de golpe golpeando la cara de Gerald y dejando caer a su hermana.

 _-Ay mi nariz, dijo Gerald sobándose la nariz._

 _-Mi frente, dijo Sol con un gesto de dolor._

 _-Sol que haces aquí, pregunto Estefanía acercándose un poco a Sol._

 _-Este es el tunel de escape de la ciudad, como es que ustedes, decia Sol cuando se escucho unas fuertes explosiones._

 _-NO hay tiempo, ven con nosotros tenemos que ayudar a Chaz, dijo Gerald dándole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

Sol no lo dudo y tomo su mano para levantarse, luego de eso los tres salieron de aquel tunel y miraban como Chaz esquivaba como podía las explosiones que hacia el esqueleto, el cual parecia bien acribillado, ya que tenia muchas balas incrustadas en su cuerpo, pero sin mostrar algún sentimiento de dolor, mientras que Chaz parecia que lo habían quemado un poco. Sol al ver esto saco un bastón pequeño que llevaba dentro de su túnica y empezo a decir algunas palabras en voz baja, para que luego de unos segundos de su bastón saliera una esfera de luz a la cara del esqueleto haciendo una gran luz e iluminando todo el lugar. El bastón del esqueleto gigante en ese momento se rompio.

Incluso Gerald y Estefanía fueron segados por dicha luz, pero sintieron como una mano los sujetó de sus brazos haciendo que corrieran hacia algún sitio, ellos simplemente se dejaron llevar ya que era Sol quien los estaba sosteniendo. Por otra parte, Chaz se encontraba bien al parecer, ya que habia visto la bola de luz que habia lanzado Sol, pero antes de eso se sorprendió de que ella estuviera aquí, pero se dijo a si mismo que lo averiguaría después. Asi que viendo al esqueleto que se encontraba embobado por la luz (No es que estuviera cegado), Chaz saco de su mochila una granada la cual lanzo directo a la boca del esqueleto, para que segundos después esta explotase, pero desgraciadamente solo la quijada fue la que salió volando porque el cráneo resistió dicha granada.

Gerald, Estefanía y Sol habían llegado a donde estaba Chaz, mientras que los dos hermanos todavía seguian segados por esfera de luz que habia lanzado Sol.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí Sol?, pensé que estarías fuera con los demás refugiados, pregunto Chaz sin dejar de mirar al esqueleto._

 _-Eso no es lo importante ahora, tenemos que salir de aquí, dijo Sol quien todavía tenía a los dos hermanos tomados de las manos._

 _-Chaz eres tu, dijo Gerald ya recuperándose de la vista._

 _-Oh no, dijo Sol viendo que el esqueleto al igual que los dos hermanos volvían a estar bien._

Ante esto nuestro pequeño grupo salió corriendo, mientras que el esqueleto tiraba su bastón roto y tomaba su espada gigante, con la cual dio un tajo vertical tratando de partir a la mitad a alguno de los chicos, pero estos pudieron esquivar dicho tajo y siguieron corriendo mientras eran seguidos por el esqueleto que estaba muy enojado (aunque no se le notara). Los chicos rápidamente se adentro nuevamente al bosque donde muchas arañas los esperaban dispuestas a atraparlos, pero justo en el momento en que iban a lanzar sus telarañas, el tajo de una espada corto a muchas de ellas al igual que los arboles, por parte de los chicos estos se tiraron al piso viendo como la espada pasaba de manera horizontal por encima de sus cabezas.

El esqueleto al momento que cayeron los arboles diviso a los 4 chicos tirados en el piso, los cuales parecían como si habían muerto. El esqueleto se acerco a donde estaba Gerald y empezo a levantar su espada dispuesto a cortar a la mitad a Gerald, pero antes de que siquiera bajara su espada unas arañas le empezaron a lanzar telarañas, haciendo que el esqueleto se entretuviera con las arañas que se encontraban molestas con el esqueleto. Esto no fue desaprovechado por los chicos, ya que en seguida se levantaron y corrieron alejándose de la pelea de los monstruos, haciendo asi que tambien salieran del bosque.

 **(Paso de la montaña)**

El pequeño grupo habia llegado corriendo a una pequeña cueva que habia a la izquierda de donde comenzaba dicho paso, estos se tumbaron al piso respirando forzadamente por lo rapido que corrieron, mientras que Chaz tomaba una bebida que habia traído en su mochila.

 _-Oye Chaz, ¿Acaso habías visto un esqueleto de ese tamaño?, pregunto Gerald con un poco de esfuerzo._

 _-No, nunca vi algo igual, ese esqueleto no era normal, al igual que esa invasión, respondió Chaz ya recuperando el aliento._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con que la invasión no era normal?, pregunto Sol, sentando en una roca._

 _-Todos los monstruos que atacaron el pueblo estaban coordinados bien, quiero decir, los monstruos siempre atacaban porque si, nunca de forma planeada como lo hicieron en el pueblo, respondió Chaz dejando su mochila a un lado._

 _-Entonces crees que alguien los podría estar controlando, para atacar el pueblo, dijo Estefanía._

 _-No podría creerlo, ya que nadie tiene el poder para que los monstruos obedezcan a alguien, además lo que más preocupa ahora es a donde iré ahora, dijo Chaz con una cara pensativa, dejando a los demás con unas gotas en sus frentes._

 _-Supongo que tendremos que apañarnos por ahora, y estoy casi seguro que esas clases de campismo me serán útiles ahora, asi que lo primero que hare será cortar un poco de leña, dijo Gerald sacando su espada de piedra, pero al instante de sacarla esta se destruyo dejando pedacitos en el piso._

 _-Pues creo que no podrás con eso, dijo Chaz en un tono burlesco.-Que bien que siempre traigo una mesa de crafteo por si acaso, dijo Chaz sacando una cubo de mesa de trabajo, la cual de un movimiento con el brazo la coloco en una lado de la cueva._

 _-Y que vas a crear, pregunto Gerald._

 _-Tengo un poco de material para hacer un hacha y un pico de piedra, asi que los hare ahora mismo, respondió Chaz empezando a sacar unos palos y colocarlos encima de la mesa al igual que los cubos de piedra, haciendo que la mesa los uniera como por arte de magia y creara un hacha._

 _-Ten, ve y corta un poco de leña, mientras que ustedes dos traten de buscar comida, dijo Chaz dándole el hacha a Gerald y a Sol su espada de hierro.-Yo por ahora buscare un poco de carbón para hacer una pequeña fogata y cocinar, dijo Chaz creando el pico y se acercase a una pared y comenzase a picar._

Los demás no se quedaron atrás y salieron de la cueva para realizar sus labores.

Gerald fue hacia uno de los arboles que habían cerca de la cueva y lo empezo a golpear con su hacha a la base de este. Él le dio varias veces hasta que esta se volvio en cubo pequeño que flotaba, Gerald pensó que el resto del árbol se caería como un árbol normal asi que se alejo, pero sucedió otra cosa y es que todas las maderas que habia en el árbol se volvieron en cubos pequeños tambien. Gerald ante esto los recogió y los introdujo en su mochila para continuar talando los arboles.

Con las dos chicas, estas se encontraban un poco más lejos de la cueva, ya que habían visto algunos cerdos a lo lejos, asi que los empezaron a perseguirlos hasta un pequeño rio que habia por ahí. Sol se encargo de conseguir la carne de los cerdos, mientras que Estefanía se encargo de buscar un poco de agua en el rio y de tomar unas manzanas que habia en un árbol cercano. Ya cuando las dos tuvieron lo necesario se encaminaron de vuelta hasta la cueva.

Por otra parte, Chaz se encontraba picando aun dentro de la cueva, la cual al parecer llevaba hasta una cueva pequeña, donde de casualidad se encontro con uno zombis y un creeper, pero gracias a su pico y un mechero logro acabar con ellos en un santiamén. El exploro un poco aquella cueva hasta que encontro carbón al final de esta, Chaz pico todos los que habia sin dejar ni uno, para luego regresar a la cueva por donde habia venido, mientras que picaba unos pocos bloques de piedra en su trayecto de regreso. Al volver a la cueva, Chaz se acerco a la mesa de trabajo y empezo a colocar los bloques de piedra encima de la mesa de crafteo, llenando todos los cuadrados de la mesa excepto el del centro con bloques de piedra. En unos segundos los bloques de piedra se unieron y crearon un horno de piedra, el cual tomo Chaz y lo coloco al lado de la mesa de trabajo.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron Sol y Estefanía. Estefanía llevaba tres manzanas y en las manos, mientras que Sol tenía unos trozos de cerdo en una pequeña bolsa.

 _-Aqui tienes, dijo Estefanía dándole a Chaz las frutas y verduras._

 _-Ten Chaz, y tambien esto para cuando Gerald traiga la madera, dijo Sol dándole la bolsa con los trozos de cerdo junto con unos bloques de lana._

 _-Gracias, ahora mismo los pongo a cocinar, dijo Chaz colocando varios de los trozos en el horno._

Luego de que los trozos de cerdo estaban listo, Gerald aparecio trayendo mucha madera y unas cuantas manzanas que habían caído de los arboles, este le dio la madera a Chaz quien colocándolas de madera ordenara creo una mesa en la cual pudieron comer encima de ella, pero desgraciadamente tuvieron que comer sin unos platos, ya que no tenian y estos solo se hacen si hay cuarzo o metal y no tenian ninguna de ambas. Mientras que los demás comían, Chaz con la madera sobrante creo una pequeña fogata junto con el carbón.

Después de que terminaran de comer, Chaz creo una cama con la lana que le habia dado Sol y se las dio a las chicas, mientras que Gerald y Chaz dormirían encima de la mesa o en el piso durante esa noche.

 **(Al dia siguiente)**

Las chicas se empezaron a levantar bien descansadas, mientras que Gerald y Chaz se levantaban con un dolor en su cuerpo. Pero aun con todo hizo recogieron las cosas que habían hecho y se las llevaron en sus mochilas, para que después salieran de la cueva tranquilamente. (Incluso la fogata)

 _-¿Y que vamos hacer ahora?, pregunto Estefanía por el nuevo rumbo que tomarían.  
_

 _-No lo sé… Oye Sol, hacia donde se dirigia el tunel de emergencia de la ciudad, dijo Chaz mirando a Sol._

 _-Pues iba al pueblo Aztecolt, para que después los refugiados pudiesen ir a cualquier lugar después de ahí, respondió Sol con un dedo en su frente._

 _-Pues supongo que iremos allí tambien, aunque debo decir que el camino por arriba es muy peligroso, ya que muchos mobs merodean por ese camino, pero tampoco es que tengamos tantas opciones ahora mismo, dijo Chaz colocando una cara pensativa._

 _-¿Asi que iremos?, pues entonces que hay en Aztecolt para que los refugiados vayan allí, pregunto Gerald con interes._

 _-Para resumir es un lugar muy unido a la naturaleza, además es la segunda ciudad más fuerte en lo que respecta a fuerza militar para defenderla, y por eso el tunel fue creado para que llegue hasta ella, respondio Chaz mientras empezaba a caminar por un camino._

 _-Chaz el pueblo es por aquí, hacia haya hay un pantano, dijo Sol apuntando hacia la otra dirección y con la otra mano sostenia una brújula._

 _-*…*, Ya lo sabia, dijo Chaz dándose la vuelta por el camino que indico Sol, siendo seguido por los otros tres que reían._

De esa forma el pequeño grupo de 4 integrantes emprendieron su camino hacia el lugar del destino que era Aztecolt, en el cual de seguro se encontrarían con muchos mobs en su camino, los cuales de seguro no tendrían piedad de ellos, ¿o no?

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bueno mis lectores aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya agradado y espero que me dejen algún comentario que diga que si les gusto o no.

HA y recuerden que todo esto pasa en un mundo de cubos y aunque no lo diga muy a menudo hacia es, entendieron.

Bien sin nada más que decir me despido. 


	7. Capitulo 7: Verdad

Bien chicos, aquí les traje este capitulo nuevo de esta serie. He de decir que la cosa se pone buena desde ahora, asi que espero que apoyen la historia dejando sus comentarios.

Bueno, ¡COMENCEMOS!

 **En el mundo de Minecraft**

 **Capitulo 7:** Verdad

 **(Planicie-Varias horas después)**

El pequeño grupo de nuestros personajes caminaban por la planicie en dirección a la ciudad de Aztecolt, mientras que la pequeña Estefanía miraba como las ovejas jugaban entre si a lo lejos, Sol simplemente se encontraba hablando con Chaz sobre su vida y otras cosas, todo mientras seguian caminando hacia su destino. Por otra parte, Gerald tambien se encontraba caminando solo que este estaba pensando profundamente, ya que al parecer se debatí entre hacer algo o no.

Pocos minutos caminando, los cuatro pudieron llegar hasta un pequeño lago, este era bastante grande y ocupaba una gran parte de la planicie, algo que hizo que Estefanía se acercara al agua y empezase a jugar con ella.

 _-Oigan, ¿Por qué no nos damos un chapuzón aquí?, pregunto Estefanía mientras golpeaba de vez en cuando el agua._

 _-No podemos quedarnos Estefanía, tenemos que seguir y encontrar un sitio mejor para acampar, ya que al parecer no veo ninguna cueva o algún lugar donde podamos dormir tranquilos, respondió Chaz mirando hacia cada lado._

 _-Bueno, y que tal si hacemos uno, porque de esa forma puedo seguir entrenando a Estefanía en el arte Prix… hablando de eso, dijo Sol, para luego sacar un bastón de pequeño tamaño de un bolsillo dentro de su túnica.-¡Estefanía!, ven aquí un segundo, dijo Sol llamando a Estefanía, la cual vino corriendo._

 _-¿Que pasa?, pregunto Estefanía mirando el bastón._

 _-Toma, dijo Sol dándole el bastón pequeño.-Este es tu nuevo bastón, lo conseguí por medio de un amigo mío. Este bastón ayuda a curar las heridas leves, explico Sol viendo como Estefanía miraba con ojos maravillados al bastón._

Mientras que todo esto pasaba, Gerald simplemente se encontraba parado mirando a las dos chicas hablar, mientras seguia en su mente debatiéndose en lo que debería hacer, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una mano toco su hombro. Cuando Gerald voltio vio a Chaz quien lo veía un poco preocupado.

 _-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?, usualmente estarías con tu hermana dándole elogios por su nuevo objeto, dijo Chaz, mientras miraba a la pequeña Estefanía._

 _-Realmente no creo que le estuviera dándole elogios, pero si la felicitaría por su nueva adquisición, dijo Gerald con los ojos cerrados.-Y con respecto a tu primera pregunta, pues… tengo algo en mente, y por lo cual me estoy debatiendo en decírselo a Sol y a ti o no, respondió Gerald sacándose un peso de encima._

 _-Y que, es algo su tu memoria perdida, dijo Chaz._

 _-Más o menos si, pero es algo realmente diferente. En fin, no es de mucha importancia ahora, creo que lo mejor será que hagamos un lugar para dormir antes de que anochezca, ¿no?, dijo Gerald mirando a Chaz._

 _-En eso tienes razón, además esas chicas ya se decidieron en quedarse aquí al parecer, dijo Chaz viendo como Estefanía empezaba a jugar con el agua junto con Sol._

 _-Si, supongo, dijo Gerald, mientras que ambos soltaban una gota de sudor por su frente, al ver a Sol jugar como una niña pequeña._

De esa forma los dos chicos se olvidaron de lo que estaban hablando y se pusieron a preparar el refugio. Tanto Chaz como Gerald sacaron de sus mochilas varios bloques de madera y la mesa de trabajo, para luego empezar a colocar bloques de madera uno tras otro formando un cuadro con un sitio para la puerta claro, para luego empezar a elevar la estructura, pero estos lo hicieron sin ventanas, ya que como no tenian cristal sería muy fácil para un arquero disparar una flecha desde la ventana o que un creeper explotase. De ese modo los dos chicos siguieron construyendo la casa hasta terminar el techo, esta era una casa simple sin mucha que envidiar, ya que no tenia piso sino que lo de adentro era puro césped, prácticamente era un cubo gigante que por dentro tenia dos camas, una mesa de trabajo y un horno para cocinar.

Durante el tiempo que los dos chicos estuvieron construyendo la casa, las dos chicas se la pasaron jugando con el agua haciendo que sus ropas quedasen muy mojadas, pero aun con todo y eso, Sol decidio mostrarle a Estefanía como usar la magia Prix que tenia. Sol se hizo una herida simple en su pie derecho con una piedra del tamaño de su mano, para que luego Sol tomase su bastón y lo pusiera a unos centímetros arriba de la herida, mientras recitaba algunas palabras en algún idioma extraño, el cual Estefanía no entendía, pero que al cabo de unos segundos Sol termino diciendo "Cura", haciendo que la herida se empezase a curar de una manera rápida, hasta que no quedo nada de dicha herida. Luego de eso, Estefanía tambien se puso a practicar, desgraciadamente se copio de lo que hizo Sol y termino lastimándose el pie más de lo que debía, ya que obviamente no tenia que hacer lo mismo que hizo Sol. Al cabo de varios minutos extenuantes de intentos y reintentos, por fin Estefanía pudo curarse la herida por si misma, haciendo que esta aprendiese la primera arte Prix y que Sol estuviese orgullosa.

Cuando Sol termino con el entrenamiento de Estefanía, estas miraron hacia los lados buscando a sus acompañantes masculinos, y se sorprendieron al ver a ambos encima de una casa cuadrada hecha de madera. Las dos chicas se acercaron a donde estaban ambos chicos, a la misma vez que ellos las veian acercarse.

 _-Cuando hicieron esta casa, pregunto Estefanía mirando la casita._

 _-Mientras ustedes estaban de espaldas practicando sus cosas, Chaz y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra con esto, de esa manera podemos tener un lugar para dormir, ya que ahora mismo se esta haciendo de noche, explico Gerald empezando a bajar de la casa junto con Chaz._

 _-Desgraciadamente no teníamos tiempo para hacer un piso, aunque tampoco es que fuera tan necesario, ya que no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo aquí, dijo Chaz, abriendo la puerta de la casa y mostrandole a las chicas lo poco que habia._

 _-Esta bonita, aunque no hay muchas camas para todos, dijo Estefanía mirando que solo habia dos camas._

 _-Si, esa es la falta, es que no queda más lana para hacer más camas, asi que tenemos que apañarnos con lo que tenemos, dijo Chaz rascándose la cabeza._

 _-Aun no anochece, quizás pueda encontrar una oveja antes de eso, dijo Gerald saliendo de la casa._

 _-Bueno esta bien, pero no te quedes en la planicie durante tanto tiempo, según he oído, en las planicies durante la noche, aparecen otros tipos de monstruos diferentes que de los bosques, advirtió Chaz, mientras que recibía un asentir de Gerald._

 _-De acuerdo lo tendré en cuenta, dijo Gerald tomando su mochila y yendose por el camino en el que habían venido._

 _-Y que quieren hacer mientras vuelve, pregunto Chaz a las chicas, las cuales pusieron unas caras que no te gustaría ver._

Gerald camino por la planicie durante varios minutos buscando alguna oveja, mientras que al mismo tiempo seguia pensando en decir a Sol y a Chaz, sobre que no tenian amnesia, sino que venían por a si decirlo de otro mundo, pero seguia pensando en que no le creerían por ser algo tan absurdo, ya que nadie viene de otro mundo y te dice tal cosa, y se lo vaya a creer como si nada, pero aun con todo y eso Gerald decidio hacer el esfuerzo aunque lo tachen de loquito.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos más buscando alguna oveja, este por fin diviso algunas cuantas a lo lejos, las cuales estaban comiendo pasto. Gerald miro al cielo para ver que el sol ya casi estaba a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte, asi que con rapidez fue corriendo detrás de las ovejas y las mato, dejando caer de ellas una gran porción de carne de oveja junto con varios cubos de lana, Gerald de la misma forma ataco a la otra oveja que habia por ahí cerca. Desgraciadamente la última oveja salió corriendo para que no le pase lo mismo que a sus amigos, Gerald al ver correr se propuso perseguirla, ya que aun le faltaba un cubo de lana para poder hacer la cama, asi que la siguio hasta llegar a un conjunto de árboles y arbustos que habia en la planicie, algo raro de ver en estas, ya que las planicies son espacios abiertos si arboles.

Cuando Gerald llego a dicho lugar, se puso a ver todos lados buscando la oveja perdida, y al cabo de unos segundo pudo divisarla dicha oveja bebiendo de un pequeño charco. Gerald se acerco a lo oveja sigilosamente y la elimino con rapidez, para luego recoger los materiales e irse de aquel lugar, ya que tras la persecución se le olvido que tenia que volver a la casa antes de que anocheciera, y justamente ya el cielo se estaba poniendo oscuro. Pero algo llamo la atención de Gerald el cual miro más detenidamente el charco donde habia bebido la oveja.

Resulta que en el fondo de ese pequeño charco habia lo que parecia una inscripción antigua en una piedra, ya que no entendía nada de lo que decia en este, pero le gano un poco la curiosidad a Gerald y se quedo observándola durante unos segundos, hasta que escucho el sonido de unas pisadas que se acercaban hacia él. Gerald rápidamente se oculto en uno de los arbustos espero un pequeño rato, y para su sorpresa lo que aparecio fue lo que parecia un minotauro con una gran hacha en una de sus manos, este llevaba un trapo que cubria su cintura y tenia un aro de oro en su nariz. Gerald simplemente se quedo viendo como dicho monstruo mitológico de su mundo pasaba aun lado de él sin prestarle atención.

Cuando el minotauro se fue lo suficientemente lejos, Gerald salió corriendo hacia la casa por la planicie, lo malo, es que habia anochecido y los mobs empezaron a aparecer por todos lados, ya sea apareciendo en una bola de humo, saliendo de la tierra o cayendo del cielo, prácticamente habia zombis, minotauros, creepers y al parecer tambien habían aparecido grifos, aunque por suerte no aparecio ningún esqueleto, ya que en verdad estaría en problemas si aparecían.

Gerald corriendo entre los mobs esquivando como podía los ataques de los mobs, mientras corría esquivaba las hachas de los minotauros a la vez que corría súper rapido, para que los grifos no lo alcanzasen. Los creepers por otra parte no hacían mucho, ya que estos eran los que más lejos estaban de Gerald, al igual que los zombis. Por eso Gerald se preocupaba más por los minotauros que le perseguían y los grifos que no le dejaban tranquilo.

Estuvo por varios minutos tratando de alejarse de sus perseguidores, y poco a poco logro perder a muchos de ellos, pero otros seguian persiguiéndolo, entre ellos estaban un minotauro y dos grifos que volaban aun lado de él. Gerald al final pudo divisar la casa que habia hecho junto con Chaz, y justamente pudo ver a Chaz salir de la casa con su revólver en mano y la espada de hierro en la otra. Gerald rápidamente grito con fuerza llamando a Chaz, el cual le escucho y miro como Gerald venia con tres bestias pisándole los talones debido al cansancio.

 _-¿Pero que rayos hiciste?, grito Chaz preparandose para disparar a uno de los grifos._

 _-Solo se me hizo de noche, dijo Gerald pasando a un lado de Chaz, mientras sacaba su espada._

 _-Ustedes dos entre y no salgan, nos encargaremos de estas bestias, dijo Chaz disparando una bala al ala de un grifo._

 _-Tú entra Estefanía, yo los ayudare, dijo Sol cerrando la puerta y sacando su bastón, y empezaba a decir unas cuantas palabras._

 _-Te dije que, protesto Chaz disparando cerca de la cara del otro, mientras que estos ya estaban a metros de la casa._

 _-Cierren los ojos,_ _ **Destello**_ _, grito Sol, haciendo que los dos chicos cerraran sus ojos, mientras que del bastón salia una luz mucho más fuerte que la que hizo con el esqueleto gigante._

Tanto el minotauro como los grifos se pusieron a chillar por dicha luz, haciendo que Chaz y Gerald fueran rápidamente a donde estaban dicho monstruos, Chaz fue hasta donde estaba el minotauro y le empezo a hacer corte por sus piernas, mientras que Gerald se encargaba de cortarle las alas completamente a ambos grifos. Al cabo de unos segundos el minotauro recupero la visión al igual que los grifos, pero estos ahora estaban un poco más en desventaja, ya que el minotauro no se podía mover tanto debido a sus piernas, pero los grifos no les importo tanto por con sus garras arremetieron a Gerald mandándolo hasta la casa, el otro grifo rápidamente se abalanzo sobre él, pero antes de poder llegar bien a donde estaba una bala le habia atravesado los sesos cayendo muerto por parte de Chaz. El otro grifo al ver como cayo su compañero fue hacia Chaz, mientras que este recargaba, pero antes de que llegara hasta Chaz, Gerald le clavo su espada en el estomago del grifo, para luego sacarla espada y clavársela en la cabeza.

Luego de que Gerald acabara con el último grifo, ahora tenian que ocuparse un minotauro realmente furioso, ya que aunque tenía las piernas inservibles por Chaz, este empezo a sacar fuerza no se sabe de donde y empezo a impulsarse con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el otro aun sostenia su hacha dando cortes a diestra y a siniestra. Tanto Gerald como Chaz se echaban para atrás al ver como el hacha pasaba casi cerca de ellos, asi que sin hacer algo estúpido Chaz tomo su revólver y disparo a la cabeza del minotauro, pero este por un movimiento involuntario desvió el disparo con su hacha, haciendo que Chaz volviese a recargar su arma, pero desgraciadamente justo en ese momento se pudo dar cuenta de que ya no le quedaban balas de su revólver, haciendo que se apretara los dientes.

 _-Tenemos que hacer algo ahora o va a llegar hasta la casa, dijo Gerald viendo que a unos centímetros detrás suyo estaba la casa con Estefanía a dentro._

 _-De eso no es de lo único que tenemos que preocuparnos, ¡miren!, dijo Sol apuntando a un grupo de creepers que se acercaban._

 _-Podría esto ponerse…, dijo Gerald, pero rápidamente fue tapada su boca._

 _-Por favor, no digas esas palabras, solo falta que algo más pase, dijo Chaz quitándole la mano de su boca.-Ahora tenemos que hacer ese minotauro nos siga hasta esos creepers, tengo una idea, dijo Chaz alejándose de la casa junto con Sol y Gerald, mientras eran seguidos por el minotauro que se estaba enfureciendo más y más._

Los tres corrian en dirección a donde estaban los creepers, los cuales al ver a los tres humanos rápidamente se empezaron a acercar hacia ellos, mientras que el pequeño grupo de tres se pararon a varios metros de los creepers que se acercaban, al igual que el minotauro se empezaba a acercar.

 _-Ahora caminen conmigo, dijo Chaz corriendo entre medio de los dos bandos._

O sea, Chaz, Gerald y Sol corrian con el minotauro a sus espaldas, mientras que al mismo tiempo se acercaba al grupo de creepers que estaban al frente, quedando los tres chicos en medio, los creepers al frente y el minotauro detrás.

Asi que cuando Chaz corrió junto con los otros dos por la derecha, esto hizo que los creepers como el minotauro se juntaran en un solo grupo, el problema de esto era que como el minotauro daba golpes con su hacha a diestra y siniestra, termino matando a varios de los creepers que estaban a los lados de él, mientras que los creepers estallaban cerca del minotauro para tratar de matarlo por degollar a varios sus compañeros creepers. (Irónico, verdad)

Los tres chicos al ver como los creepers empezaban a luchar contra el minotauro y el minotauro ya no les prestaba atencion, los tres se fueron corriendo hacia la casa, para luego entrar en ella resoplando con dificultad.

 _-Gerald, esta bien, pregunto Estefanía preocupada._

 _-Si estamos bien no te preocupes, solo algo cansados, creo que con este corredera e podía rebajar una talla de peso, respondió Gerald de forma chistosa si que pudo ser un chiste._

 _-Mire quien fue hablar, además que hacia un jodido minotauro persiguiéndote, o mejor aun, porque no me hiciste caso sobre lo de la noche, dijo Chaz enojado por los problemas que se dieron y porque tuvo que gastar sus últimas balas._

 _-No lo culpes, de seguro que no pudo encontrar alguna oveja, dijo Sol tratando de calmar a Chaz._

 _-La verdad, es que me detuve a mirar cierta cosa extraña que encontre en un charco, dijo Gerald llamando la atención de Chaz.-En dicho charco encontre como una escritura antigua, o no, ya que no entendía lo que decia esa cosa, dijo Gerald tocándose la cabeza como si estuviera pensando._

 _-Bueno, y que tan extraño te parecia dicha escritura, o al menos dime cuan seguro estas que estas eran unas escrituras, dijo Chaz._

 _-No lo sé, hablando de porcentaje, creo que estaría entre un 50 y 65 porciento, de que esta fuera una escritura antigua, dijo Gerald._

 _-Pues bien, entonces mañana por la mañana vamos a ir haber dichas escrituras, para ver si eran escrituras antiguas, porque si es asi tal vez podamos sacar algo de eso, dijo Chaz preparandose para dormir._

 _-Estas seguro, no eras tu el que quería llegar pronto a la ciudad, dijo Sol._

 _-Una parada o dos buscando tesoros vale la pena, dijo Chaz recostándose en la cama._

 _-Oye, pero falta una cama, dijo Estefanía, ya que habían dos camas. Debido a que en una Sol y Estefanía dormirían juntas._

 _-No te preocupes, ya sea como hacer una cama, dijo Gerald para acercarse a la mesa de trabajo._

Gerald de su mochila saco los materiales que habían conseguido y de inmediato los empezo a poner en la mesa, primero puso tres cubos de lana en la fila del medio y en la fila de abajo coloco tres bloques de madera, de los cuales solo le quedaban unos cuantos. Luego de colocar los materiales, estos se elevaron un poco y se fusionaron formando una cama miniatura, la cual Gerald cogió y la llevo hasta una de las esquinas de la casa, para luego hacer un movimiento con su mano y colocarla en el sitio.

 _-Bien, ahora a dormir se a dicho, dijo Gerald para tirarse en la cama y descansar._

 **(Al dia siguiente)**

Chaz fue el primero en levantarse de su cama y se preparo para el pequeño viajecito hacia dichas escrituras, pero de inmediato le vino un susto cuando sintio un toque en su hombro, haciendo que este diese un brinquito hacia adelante, para luego mirar a Sol que reía como una niña pequeña.

 _-No deberías sorprender asi, dijo Chaz agarrando su pecho._

 _-Tampoco es para que te pongas asi, además siempre me levantaba temprano para preparar la comida, dijo Sol caminando hasta la mesa de trabajo, y empezase a colocar algunas cosas encima de esta._

 _-Bien, tu a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío, estaré afuera recogiendo material, mándame a Gerald cuando despierte, dijo Chaz saliendo de la casa._

Pasados unos minutos, Sol ya tenia unas cuantas galletas preparadas junto con cuatro emparedados de carne y algunos vegetales, al mismo tiempo que preparaba unos batidos de fresa, la fresas las habia encontrado en algunos arbustos el dia de ayer. Mientras preparaba dichas bebidas, Gerald se empezo a levantar al mismo tiempo que respiraba hondo, para luego bajarse de la cama y caminar hasta Sol.

 _-Oh, hola Gerald, ¿Cómo dormiste?, pregunto Sol con todo ya listo para comer._

 _-Pues bien. Por cierto Sol, antes de que Chaz y yo nos vayamos a ver la piedra, quiero decirles algo ambos, respondió Gerald, tomando la mano de Sol y llevándole a fuera donde estaba Chaz cortando un poco de madera._

 _-Oh, ya despertaste, y dime estas preparado para llevarnos hacia esas escrituras, dijo Chaz recogiendo los materiales._

 _-Primero que nada, dijo Gerald bajando la cabeza, cuando uno pide perdon.-Les pido perdon a ambos, les he mentido a los dos casi todo este tiempo, dijo Gerald mientras seguia con la cabeza abajada._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir Gerald?, pregunto Sol un poco dudosa._

 _-Es sobre la amnesia que tenemos mi hermana y yo. La verdad es que nunca tuvimos tal cosa, respondió Gerald levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado._

 _-Haber explícate, dijo Chaz queriendo una explicación._

 _-Lo sé, mejor siéntense lo contare desde el principio, dijo Gerald sentándose en el césped._

Gerald prácticamente le conto toda la historia sobre él y su hermana, y del como terminaron en aquella cueva, ademas del porque quiso decir que tenia amnesia, la cual era que no era que lo tacharan de los locos por decir que vienen de otro mundo. Obviamente al primer momento los dos adultos no le creyeron a Gerald sobre lo que contaba, pero a medida que seguia contando los sucesos de su vida y varios sucesos que le pasaron, hizo que los dos adultos empezasen a creer en lo que decia Gerald, pero al no tener pruebas no le podían creer al cien por ciento, asi que simplemente lo dejaron en duda, aunque por ahora le creerían.

 _-Asi que por ahora me creerán, dijo Gerald dudoso levantándose del piso._

 _-Creo que si, pero te digo de antemano que no me lo creo mucho, pero aun asi te dejare el beneficio de la duda, dijo Chaz caminando hasta la casa._

 _-Yo tambien te la tendré, pero por ahora será comer lo que prepare vamos, dijo Sol yendose hacia la casa._

Cuando los tres chicos entraron a la casa, la primera expresión que tuvieron fue de sorpresa, ya que donde estaba la comida que era arriba de la mesa de trabajo, ahora no habia nada, mientras que en la cama donde dormian Sol y Estefanía se encontraba esta ultima comiéndose los bocadillos que habia preparado Sol, y esta de más decir que era todo un reguero encima de esta. 

_-Estefanía, pero que hiciste, pregunto Gerald mirando a su hermana._

 _-Oh, hola Gerald, nada solo estoy comiendo, dijo inocentemente Estefanía.-Y esta muy rico, dijo Estefanía soltando un eructo pequeño._

 _-Me voy a morir de hambre, dijo Gerald de forma dramática._

 _-No digas eso, puedo preparar algo más, dijo Sol pero cuando miro a Chaz._

 _-No creo que sobreviva mucho sin comida, dijo Chaz hincado en el piso, mientras se mecía._

 _-Oh por todos los cielos, dijo Sol viendo a los dos portarse como niños._

 _-Y que les pasa, pregunto Estefanía sin entender._

De esa forma los cuatro tuvieron una mañana un poco agitada, pero que al final pudieron buscar nuevamente comida para desayunar y encaminarse hacia dicha escritura que encontro Gerald.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Buenos chicos espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos en otro capitulo más de esta historia, hasta otra. 


	8. Capitulo 8: La fuerza

Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí les traigo un capitulo más de esta serie más o menos buena, pero eso si, seguiré escribiéndola asi que comencemos con el capitulo de hoy.

 **En el mundo de Minecraft**

 **Capitulo 8:** La fuerza

 **(Planicie-De camino a cierto lugar)**

El pequeño grupo de cuatro personas caminaban lentamente por aquella planicie, mientras que Gerald les indicaba en donde habia visto dicha inscripción en la piedra, al mismo tiempo que estaban alertas por cualquier mob que apareciese, ya que aunque no era de noche en las planicies suelen aparecer monstruos que soportan la luz del sol, entre esos mobs se encuentran los grifos, los lagartos, esfinges, etc.

Aunque durante todo su trayecto no se encontraron con ningún mobs de aquellos, pero si pudieron ver algunos zombis y esqueletos escondidos en las sombras de los arboles mirándolos. Luego de haber caminando por un rato los cuatro pudieron llegar hasta el sitio que se habia encontrado Gerald el dia anterior, el cual era un conjunto pequeño de arboles con varios arbustos alrededor en medio de la planicie, y justo en el medio de dicha sitio se encontraba el charco todavía con agua y con la escritura en el fondo de este.

 _-Mira, aquí esta, dijo Gerald mirando el charco y moviéndose aun lado dejo que Chaz lo viera._

 _-Y bien, que crees que sea, es algo importante o no lo es, dijo Sol mirando a Chaz mirando dicho charco sin responder._

 _-Mire Gerald aquí hay algunas bayas, dijo Estefanía comiendo una baya azul de un arbusto.-Sabe bien, dijo Estefanía tragándose la baya después de masticarla._

 _-En serio, déjame ver, dijo Gerald tomando una tambien.-Pues si que sabe bien, me pregunto como sabrá esta, dijo Gerald tratando de tomar una baya roja que estaba al lado._

 _-No esa no la comas, dijo Sol bloqueándole el paso al mano de Gerald.-Esta bayas no es para comer, esta usualmente es utilizada para hacer paralizantes, ya que estas tiene un juego que paraliza a quien la come, explico Sol, haciendo que los dos chicos se alejaran de dicha planta._

 _-Entontes, estas de aquí son buenas verdad, pregunto Estefanía apuntando hacia el arbusto que tenia las bayas azules._

 _-Si son buenas, aunque esta hará que te tires muchos gases mientras duermes, respondió Sol, y haciendo que los chicos se aliviaran un poco._

 _-Por lo menos solo serán gases, (Aunque espero que no vayan hacer tan fuertes), dijo Gerald y pensando lo último._

Mientras que estos tres hacían estas cosas, Chaz seguia viendo dichas inscripciones con mucho interes asi que sacando algunas cosas de su mochila empezo a investigar sobre dicha escritura y la piedra donde estaba escrita. Al hacer esto Sol de inmediato se dio cuenta de que esto iba a tardar un poco, asi que les dijo a los dos hermanos que mejor empezasen a hablar o hacer algo porque Chaz iba a tardar un buen rato en aquello, los dos hermanos no entendieron, pero le hicieron caso y empezaron a jugar juegos de niños como: El veo veo.

Chaz estuvo investigando dicha inscripción por casi veinte minutos hasta que por fin paro de ojearla, y empezase a meter todas las cosas que habia sacado para mirarla mejor, como una lupa, un pincel de desempolvar, entre otros utensilios. Chaz simplemente de dio la vuelta y miro a sus amigos, para luego soltar unas palabras.

 _-Bien, con el tiempo que estuve investigando dicha escritura, puedo decir…, dijo Chaz dando tensión al momento.-Que no sé nada de lo que dice, dijo Chaz soltando una risita._

 _-Estuviste veinte minutos en eso y ahora nos vienes a decir eso, dijo Sol._

 _-Bueno es que necesitaba investigarla más a fondo, lo único que pude descubrir es que esto no fue hecho a azar, sino que esto alguien lo hizo, pero no sé si fue hecho hace poco, hace un año o quizá cien años, asi que prácticamente no sé nada, explico Chaz rindiéndose ante dicha escritura._

 _-Me dejas ver, dijo Estefanía tratando de mirar la escritura._

 _-Po supuesto, aunque dudo mucho que puedas entenderlo, dijo Chaz haciendose aun lado y Estefanía empezase a mirar las escrituras._

 _-Haber: "Solo un pequeño lee, ante esto un palabra di, de esta forma una puerta abrir", dijo Estefanía leyendo dicha inscripción._

Los tres se quedaron con cada de embobados al ver como Estefanía acaba de leer algo que un experto no pudo, algo que realmente lastimo el orgullo del aventurero Chaz.

 _-Estefanía pudiste leer, lo que decia ahí, pregunto Gerald viendo las escrituras, los cuales para el se veian como un montón de garabatos._

 _-Pues si, esta muy claro lo que dice, no sé porque no pudieron leerlo, en verdad es muy fácil, dijo Estefanía y haciendo que Chaz se volviera bolita._

 _-Bueno con lo leyó Estefanía puedo decir que sabemos porque nosotros no podemos leerlo, dijo Sol llamando la atención de los hermanos y haciendo que Chaz deje de hacer bolita.-Pues como decia la escritura, "Solo un pequeño lee", eso quiere decir que solo los niños pueden leer la inscripción, explico Sol haciendo que Chaz recobrase sus esperanzas de no haber perdido su toque._

 _-Pero entonces que significa "ante esto una palabra di, de esa forma una puerta abrir", pregunto Gerald._

 _-Simple, que se necesita decir una palabra en especifico para abrir una puerta, ¿Cuál?, pues ahí no responderte, respondió Chaz._

 _-Estefanía no alguna palabra más o que te haya faltado decir, dijo Sol._

 _-Si me falto esta, dijo volviendo a mirar la escritura.-Fortruss, dijo Estefanía._

Al momento es que Estefanía dijo dichas palabras, se empezo a oír como varios engranajes moverse a lo lejos y cerca de donde estaban, asi que ante la seguridad decidieron irse de ahí corriendo, desgraciadamente justo iban a empezar a correr el piso rápidamente se cayó, literalmente el piso se abrio en dos dejando caer a los 4 hacia el vacio de la oscuridad, mientras que el mismo piso que no habia cambiado la posicion de los árboles y arbusto que habia volvio a cerrarse como no hubiese pasado nada.

Los cuatro caian rápidamente por aquel largo agujero al mismo tiempo que gritaba como locos, ya que al parecer ese sería su fin debido que a la velocidad a la que iban al chocar contra el suelo los mataría, pero Chaz rápidamente saco una pistola con un arpón de su mochila y les dijo a los demás que agarraran a él con fuerza, lo cual hicieron sin dudar, ya que el piso se podía ver a unos kilómetros abajo. Chaz de inmediato disparo dicho arpón, el cual se clavo en unas de las paredes del agujero y cuando el cable llego a lo máximo que podía alargarse, el tirón hizo que se escuchar un hueso tronar por parte de Chaz dando a entender que se doblo algo por culpa del peso que llevaba consigo, y haciendo que los cuatro se quedasen colgados en el aire mirando el piso. Para la mala o buena fortuna de Chaz, quedaron a unos pocos metros del piso, haciendo que se pudiesen soltar de Chaz para que este no siguiera sufriendo por el peso de los otros tres.

 _-Chaz como te sientes, pregunto Sol mirando como el brazo estaba poniendose morado._

 _-La verdad me duelo como si me pusieran dos bloques de rocas, dijo Chaz sosteniéndose el brazo, mientras que Sol y Estefanía empezaban a curarlo._

 _-Este sitio es bastante extraño, dijo Gerald mirando el lugar donde habían caído._

El lugar era una gran sala hecha de cuarzo en casi su totalidad, exceptuando que algunos cubos eran de oro o esmeralda. El lugar donde se habían bajado tenía varios círculos de bloques de diferentes tipos alrededor de ellos, un círculo hecho de esmeralda, el otro más adentro era de oro, el de más adentro era metal y por último el centro era de diamante. Gerald vía dichos materiales como una recolecta fácil la verdad, otra cosa que habia en la sala era una gran puerta abierta de metal, pero habia algo que le extraña de dicha sala y eso era que habia unas antorchas puestas, las cuales estaban encendidas a pesar de que el sitio parecia que no habia entrado nadie en mucho tiempo, ya que habia varias telarañas y mucho polvo por el lugar.

 _-Oye Chaz, crees que este lugar sea una mazmorra de las que me contaste, pregunto Gerald queriendo que Chaz dijera que no._

 _-Pues creo que si, este sitio la pinta de ser una, que bueno que pudimos traer mucha comida, porque creo que salir de aquí tomara su tiempo y más porque no podemos volver por donde vinimos, respondió Chaz mirando hacia arriba por donde solo veía oscuridad._

 _-Que tan profundo creen que estamos, pregunto Estefanía._

 _-No pueden pasar de 30 bloques, asi que yo digo que debemos estar a unos 20 o 25 bloques hacia abajo, respondió Chaz levantándose luego de haberle curado el brazo, aunque este aun parecia que se estaba recuperando._

 _-Entonces lo único que podemos hacer ahora es seguir hacia adelante y terminar esta mazmorra, dijo Gerald un poco desanimado.-Aunque me pregunto a donde saldremos si terminamos la mazmorra, se pregunto Gerald a si mismo._

 _-No lo sé, pero no lo averiguaremos quedándonos aquí, dijo Chaz caminando hacia la única puerta que habia en dicha sala._

Los otros tambien empezaron a caminar hacia dicha puerta, mientras que Chaz y Gerald tomando sus respectivas espadas junto con unas manzanas, las cuales se las empezaron a comer para no tener hambre.

Al pasar a través de la puerta, pudieron ver que habia muchas antorchas en un corredor que seguia hacia la próxima sala, ellos caminaron por el corredor sin mucha prisa, pero Estefanía sin saberlo piso una placa de presión que se confundia con el piso, haciendo que se escucharan varios mecanismo en las paredes, para que de las misma empezasen disparar flechas a gran velocidad, los chicos de inmediato al ver esto salieron corriendo de dicho corredor mientras que esquivaban muchas flechas. Al salir del corredor, notaron que algunas flechas habían atravesado sus cuerpos, Gerald tenía una atravesándole un su pierna izquierda pero lo soportaba tirando lágrimas, Chaz le fueron atravesadas ambas piernas, a Sol y a Estefanía simplemente le atravesaron en los brazos, lo que obviamente hizo que Estefanía gritara como niña, lo que es normal que grite por ser una niña.

Sol y Estefanía tardaron como 30 minutos curando las heridas graves de los chicos y las suyas propias, para que luego prosiguieran con la miradita del lugar donde estaban ahora, ya que al ponerse a curar no vieron bien el sitio en donde estaban ahora. El sitio era una pequeña sala con algunas estanterías llenas de libros, algunos cuadros realmente viejos que ya estaban a punto de volverse polvo y otra puerta de metal al final de esta.

 _-Espero nunca pasar por esto otra vez, dijo Estefanía sobándose en donde se le habia clavado la flecha._

 _-Yo tambien, aunque hubiese preferido que no te hubiese pasado nada, dijo Gerald, aunque supiese que fue Estefanía quien activo la trampa._

 _-Muy bonito ustedes dos, pero tenemos que seguir con nuestro camino, dijo Chaz caminando hacia la siguiente puerta de la sala._

 _-Chaz no seas asi, ellos pasaron por esta mala experiencia, dijo Sol un poco disgustada._

 _-Pues espero que la hayan disfrutado, porque en una mazmorra no todo es coser y cantar, y estoy seguro que recibiremos más heridas como estas si no pensamos antes de hacer las cosas, dijo Chaz con una cara seria, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta._

 _-Hay Chaz, dijo Sol con pesar._

 _-Que grosero, no ve que soy solo una niña, no puede decirme esas cosas, dijo Estefanía en reproche._

 _-Eso es verdad, pero la verdad es que no conocemos mucho a Chaz, y quizás no debas juzgarlo antes de tiempo Estefanía, yo pase un tiempo con él, y aunque no hablamos sobre su pasado, yo puede hacerme un idea de cómo fue, dijo Gerald empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras tomaba la mano de Estefanía._

Sol al escuchar dichas palabras solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa, para después empezar a caminar detrás de los hermanos. Chaz habia abierto la puerta desde hace unos momentos, pero se habia quedado parado viendo dicha sala, hasta que aparecieron Gerald, Estefanía y Sol.

 _-Que sucede Chaz, pregunto Sol, pero cuando miro la sala pudo ver porque Chaz se habia quedado parado._

Justo en el medio de la sala, la cual era bastante grande, había tres spawners de los cuales de uno salían esqueletos, del otro salían creepers y del último spawner salían arañas. Cada uno de estos mobs estaban en diferentes partes de la sala, las arañas habia hecho muchísimas telarañas en el techo de la misma, entre las que se podían contar como unas 10 arañas en dichas telarañas. Había 7 esqueletos caminando por distintos puntos de la sala con sus arcos listos para disparar. Por último, de los creepers había unos 9 de ellos, los cuales estaban en una esquina al fondo de la sala. Al final de dicha sala estaba la puerta de metal para la siguiente, pero esta estaba cerrada por unos mecanismos que estaban a los lados de esta como palancas.

 _-Como se supone que vamos a por todo esto, dijo Gerald con una cara de miedo._

 _-Esto no se ve muy bien, como se supone que vamos a salir de aquí con todos estos mobs, dijo Sol con mucha preocupación._

 _-Tengo una idea, pero tendríamos que hacer las cosas bien y con rapidez, pero primero necesitamos a quien corre más rapido de todos nosotros, dijo Chaz mirando a Gerald._

 _-¿Y que tendría que hacer?, pregunto Gerald extrañado._

 _-Te lo diré en breves, ahora necesitamos de alguien que tenga buena puntería, dijo Chaz mirando a Sol._

 _-Lo hare yo, no te preocupes, dijo Sol._

 _-Y que hare yo, pregunto Estefanía._

 _-Aun eres muy pequeña para esto, asi que quédate al lado de Sol. Gerald dale tu arco a Sol, dijo Chaz mirando a Gerald, quien saco su arco y se lo dio a Sol.-Ahora bien, Gerald escucha atentamente, tu eres más rapido que yo por eso te toca la parte más dificil, debes llegar hasta los creepers y llamar su atención para que te sigan, mientras que Sol te ayuda desasiéndose se las arañas que te intenten atacar, explico Chaz apuntando a cada mob de la sala_

 _-Pero que te pasa, puede que sea rapido, pero como quieres que esquive todas las flechas que me lancen los esqueletos, protesto Gerald._

 _-Se que puedes hacerlo, y tranquilo, yo te ayudare para que mucho de los esqueletos no te ataquen a ti, dijo Chaz sacando su espada de hierro listo para correr._

 _-Un momento, tu tambien correrás, dijo Gerald tambien sacando su espada, ya que no habia de otra para salir._

 _-Si, yo me encargare de distraer un poco a los esqueletos, mientras rompo los tres spawners, dijo Chaz ya preparado para salir._

 _-Bien, si vas a hacer eso entonces no tengo objeción para hacer mi parte tambien, dijo Gerald para salir corriendo la parte izquierda de la sala._

Gerald corrió rápidamente cerca de la pared de la izquierda, mientras que los esqueletos de inmediato empezaron a lanzar sus flechas hacia Gerald al igual que las arañas empezaron a lanzar su telaraña, pero luego de unos segundos las arañas fueron cayendo una a una al piso por una flecha que le atravesaba la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que los esqueletos cambiaron su objetivo al ver a Chaz acercarse a ellos, mientras que este mismo creaba un muro de piedras para protegerse de los disparos de los arqueros, dándole la oportunidad a Gerald de poder llegar hasta los creepers.

Gerald lanzo un tajo a uno de los creepers que estaban cerca de la esquina, para luego los demás al igual que al que le habia dado se empezaran a acercar a Gerald, asi que con eso se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los esqueletos que seguian atacando a Chaz, pero al ver como Gerald se acercaba le empezaron a disparar nuevamente, mientras que las arañas fueron a atacar a Sol, quien les disparaba un flecha a cada momento, pero al ser tantas las que habia en el techo al final un disparo de telaraña la atrapo, quedando sus brazos llenos de telaraña. Estefanía al ver como estaba Sol en peligro, ella saco de su mochila las pocas antorchas que aun tenia, las cuales eran 3 junto con el mechero. Estefanía prendió la primera antorcha y la arrojo a un grupo de arañas que bajaban desde el techo para atrapar a Sol, haciendo que estas se empezaran a quemar junto con sus telarañas, para que luego se cayeran al piso muertas por quemaduras, las demás arañas al ver esto se quedaron arriba donde estaban lejos de las antorchas y empezaron a lanzar sus telarañas a Estefanía quien esquivaba como podía los disparos de telaraña, mientras que Sol intentaba liberarse con la ayuda del fuego de la antorcha antes lanzada por Estefanía. Cuando Sol por fin se libero, esta tomo nuevamente su arco y empezo a disparar nuevamente hacia las arañas del techo.

Por parte de Gerald y Chaz, Gerald ya habia llegado hasta donde estaba los esqueletos y paso corriendo entre ellos, mientras que desviaba algunos disparos con su espada, aunque algunas de las flechas le pasaron rosando por muchas partes de su cuerpo, solo que esta vez no tuvo alguna herida de gravedad. Chaz por otra parte, esperaba a que Gerald viniera para poder usar lo tenía en su mano, lo cual era una esfera de color rojo carmesi, la cual serbia para lanzar una pequeña bola de fuego y solo tenia un uso. Gerald a duras pudo llegar hasta donde estaba Chaz detrás de la barricada de piedra que hizo, mientras que atrás de él venían los creepers dispuestos a hacerlos explotar, pero antes de que pudiesen acercarse más a la barricada de Chaz, este lanzo su esfera de color rojo a uno de los creepers, haciendo que este explotase por el contacto por el fuego y al mismo tiempo, haciendo que los demás tambien empezasen a explotar y matase a los esqueletos con ellos. Chaz vio en ese momento que de los spawners empezaban a salir más mobs, asi que llamando la atención de Gerald fueron corriendo hacia los spawners mientras mataban a los mobs que salían de estos.

Sol y Estefanía seguian atacando a las arañas, las cuales solo quedaban unas pocas de ellas, las cuales bajaron rápidamente del techo y se separaron, en total quedaban unas 7 arañas, cada una iba por un punto diferente, haciendo que Estefanía no supiese a quien atacar primero, asi que simplemente lanzo la antorcha a la araña más, la cual se empezo a quemar con rapidez y las demás arañas apresuraron su paso, Sol mato a otra usando su arco y flechas de un disparo a la cabeza quedando solo cinco arañas, las cuales ya estaban bastante cerca y a Estefanía solo le quedaba una antorcha y a Sol solo le quedaban 3 flechas. Sol a punto a la araña de más a la izquierda y le disparo un flecha en la cabeza, justo en ese momento una araña salto y la tiro al piso, haciendo que su arco saliese volando junto con sus flechas. La araña trataba de morder a Sol, pero esta la alejaba como podía con sus manos, y justo cuando la araña estaba a punto de morderla una flecha atravesó la cabeza de la araña. Estefanía sostenia el arco con fuerza, mientras que sostenia la ultima flecha y tensada en el arco lista para disparar a las arañas que estaban a punto de saltar sobre Sol, quien rápidamente dio un giro hacia atrás y acercándose a Estefanía tomo el mechero y la ultima antorcha prendiéndola.

Las arañas no quedaron atrás y se acercaron sin dudar nada, pero antes de que Estefanía soltara la flecha Sol lanzo la antorchar justo a una de las arañas, haciendo que la que iba detrás se quemase junto con ellas, pero eso no termino ahí, ya que la telaraña que habia quedado en el piso se prendió en fuego quemando a la otra araña que estaba justo debajo de esta, haciendo asi que mataran a todas las arañas que las perseguían. Sol y Estefanía simplemente se miraron con una sonrisa de felicidad y observaron a los chicos que peleaban contra los mobs que salían de los spawners, pero Chaz no pudo ver como un esqueleto le estaba apuntando por la espalda, asi que Sol viendo esto le quito el arco a Estefanía y lanzo la flecha con rapidez, destruyendo la cabeza del esqueleto.

Chaz y Gerald luego de haber matado a todos los mobs que habían salido de los spawners, estos empezaron a picar dichos spawners con sus picos destruyéndolos por fin.

 _-Aaahhh, eso fue muy peligroso, dijo Gerald tirándose al piso y respirando profundamente._

 _-Si lo sé, pero he de admitir que lo hiciste bastante bien, tal vez puedas ser un gran aventurero algún dia, dijo Chaz riendo un poco._

 _-Si supongo, dijo Gerald viendo a las chicas acercarse con rapidez hacia ellos._

 _-Dejen que les curemos, dijo Estefanía empezando a curar las heridas de su hermano, mientras que Sol curaba las de Chaz._

 _-Bien, con esto vasta, dijo Sol terminando de curar al igual que Estefanía.-Te estas haciendo muy buena con esto de la curación Estefanía, bien hecho, dijo Sol._

 _-Gracias, tengo una gran maestra, agradeció Estefanía._

 _-Muy bien, estamos recuperados, ahora tenemos que seguir, dijo Chaz tomando un pan de su mochila, mientras que les daba unos panes a Sol y a Estefanía, y Gerald sacaba uno suyo._

 _-Bien, hagamos esto, dijo Gerald acercándose a la puerta y halara una de las palancas, mientras que Chaz halaba la otra._

Pasaron unos segundos en los que no pasaba nada, hasta que la puerta poco a poco se empezo a abrir haciendo un ruido fuerte que hizo que los cuatro se taparan los oídos. Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta estaba de par en par, lo que hizo que los chicos entrasen por la puerta esperando la siguiente cosa que se encuentre en dicho sitio, pero lo que se encontraron fue una sala pequeña vacía, exceptuando por un pedestal que tenia como una cupula de cristal que contenía una esfera de color amarillo, los chicos vieron que más atrás del pedestal se encontraban unas escaleras que subían y que en el pedestal habia una lengua extraña nuevamente. Asi que acercándose cuidadosamente, dejaron que Estefanía leyera dicha inscripción.

 _-Haber…dijo Estefanía empezando a leer la inscripción.-"Aquí yace_ _ **la fuerza**_ _de un"… hum, parece que se desgasto esta parte, asi que no puedo leer lo último, dijo Estefanía._

 _-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí pues llevémoslo con nosotros, dijo Gerald tocando el cristal._

 _-Si sabes que pudo haberse activado una trampa si lo hubieses tocado y aun asi lo hiciste, dijo Chaz un poco enojado._

 _-Pero no hubo, y ahora la tenemos, asi que solo vayámonos de aquí, dijo Gerald bastante cansado, ya que no podía caminar mucho después de tanta aventura._

 _-Pues ya que, dijo Chaz resignado._

Los cuatro empezaron a subir la susodicha escalera, hasta que se encontraron con una trampilla, la cual abrieron y vieron que se encontraban al frente de un árbol y a las afueras de donde se encontraba la casa que hicieron, cosa extraña que dicha compuerta estaba aun lado de un árbol que habia cortado Gerald. Y en el tiempo que estuvieron haya abajo, afuera ya estaba anocheciendo.

 _-Bueno, supongo que descansar una noche en una cama no estará tan mal antes de partir, ¿no?, pregunto Gerald, recibiendo un asentir de todos._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bien chicos aquí termina el capitulo, hasta la próxima. __


	9. Capitulo 9: Una división inesperada

**En el mundo de Minecraft**

 **Capitulo 9:** Una división inesperada

 **(Planicie-En la casa por la noche)**

Los cuatro personajes se encontraban comiendo la comida preparada por Sol, quien al igual que todos comía con felicidad, Gerald, Chaz y Estefanía eran otro caso, ya que comían como salvajes. Cuando por fin pudieron terminar de comer, cada uno soltó un resoplido de satisfacción, mientras que tomaban un vaso con agua.

 _-Gracias por la comida Sol, agradeció Chaz tirándose sobre la cama._

 _-De nada, fue un gusto hacerla, dijo Sol, para luego observar a Gerald quien luego de haber comido sostenia la susodicha esfera que habían encontrado en aquellas ruinas.-¿Pasa algo con la esfera?, pregunto Sol acercándose a Gerald._

 _-¡¿Qué?!no por supuesto que no, es solo que esta cosa me llama la atención nada más, respondió Gerald con rapidez, mientras guardaba la esfera en su mochila._

 _-Bien, ahora vete a dormir que mañana tenemos que seguir hasta el pueblo, y no quiero que se duerman tarde, dijo Sol tambien mirando a Estefanía._

 _-De acuerdo, me voy a dormir, dijo Gerald tirándose en la cama, para que asi todos se pusiesen a dormir para el dia siguiente._

 **(Al dia siguiente)**

Los chicos se levantaron temprano y empezaron a recoger las cosas, mientras que tambien preparaban unos almuerzos para más tarde. Cuando recogieron todo lo de adentro de la casa improvisada, Chaz y Gerald empezaron a recoger los bloques con los cuales construyeron la casa, haciendo asi que no quedase nada de ella. Al final de todo, los cuatro personajes volvieron a su travesía hacia el pueblo de Aztecolt, mientras que hablaban sobre varias cosas.

 _-Y asi son los videojuegos, de donde venimos, terminaba de decir Gerald, mientras seguian caminando._

 _-Aun no entiendo bien sobre los gráficos, dijo Sol._

 _-Yo no entendí ni jota, lo único que entendí fue que juegan de alguna forma en una caja o algo parecido, dijo Chaz con tono chistoso._

 _-Quieres decir que mi explicación no sirvió para nada, dijo Gerald sacando lágrimas._

 _-Bueno Gerald, no esperes que en verdad ellos hubiesen entendido, porque la verdad yo tampoco te entendí muy bien, dijo Estefanía con sinceridad, y haciendo que Gerald simplemente lloraba más fuerte de forma chistosa.-Hablando de videojuegos, porque no hablas mejor sobre el anime, que por cierto a mi me encanta, dijo Estefanía tratando de animar a Gerald mientras seguian caminando._

 _-Es cierto, todavía no les he hablado sobre el anime, asi que empezare diciendo que el anime es, dijo Gerald pero fue interrumpido cuando se escucho un grito más por el camino._

 _-Ese grito se escucho más adelante, ¡vamos!, dijo Chaz empezando a correr hacia adelante siendo seguido por los demás._

Los cuatro corriendo con rapidez hacia donde se origino el grito, pero mientras más se acercaban hacia dicho grito otros más se oían, solo que estos venían con un grito desesperado y de dolor, cosa que no le dio mucha confianza de seguir a Chaz, ya que daba por hecho de que las personas que estaban sufriendo en dicho sitio deberían estar a punto de morir. Aun asi, decidio seguir adelante con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, pero al estar acercándose al comienzo del bosque que habia, empezaron a oír no solo gritos, sino rugidos como de bestias, cosas que no les presagio nada bueno a los chicos.

Cuando por fin pudieron llegar hacia el bosque donde se oían los gritos, estos se quedaron horrorizados al ver como un gran número de zombis despedazaban a varias personas en el piso, mientras que otros por la maldad del destino se convertían tambien en zombis por las mordidas que daban. Los cuatro pudieron ver que solo un chico y una chica jóvenes seguian con vida, mientras que el chico luchaba por defender a la chica con escudo de madera y una espada de hierro, pero por lo que se podía ver el chico ya estaba en las últimas. Dando un tajo partió la cabeza de uno de dos zombis que se acercaban a ellos, pero desgraciadamente no fue lo suficientemente rapido como para cortar al otro que zombi que se habia abalanzado hacia él, haciendo que el chico intentase quitárselo de encima pero al final el zombi le mordió el cuello, lo que hizo que escupiera sangre por su boca y se dejase de moverse poco a poco, mientras que el zombi volvía a morder el cuello del chico una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que la chica gritaba por el chico sin poder hacer nada, ya que parecia que estaba lastimada.

Chaz intento tomar su revólver para disparar a los zombis que se acercaban a la chica, pero de inmediato se acordó de que ya no tenia balas, asi que rápidamente fue corriendo hacia los zombis siendo seguido por Gerald, mientras que ambos tenia sus espadas en mano.

 _-Tú ve por la chica, yo distraeré a estos sacos de carne, Chaz acercándose al zombi que estaba comiéndose al chico, para luego cortarle la cabeza y clavar su espada en el pecho del chico, para que asi no se levantase como un zombi._

 _-Ven, tengo que sacarte de aquí, dijo Gerald acercándose a la chica, mientras extendía su mano._

La chica se quedo viendo a Gerald durante unos segundos, pero al final sujeto su mano y Gerald la levanto, al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta de que un zombi se acercaba desde atrás de él. Lo siguiente dejo en shock a los chicos, ya que al zombi habia dado un brinco en dirección a Gerald, pero este no era normal este tenia unos dientes que sobresalían de su propia boca dándole una apariencia terrorífica, pero eso no fue lo que dejo en shock a los demás sino que la chica se interpuso entre Gerald y el zombi, haciendo que esta recibiese la mordida en todo su hombro, Gerald no espero y clavo su espada en la cabeza de aquel zombi. Al caer dicho zombi la chica tambien lo hizo, haciendo que Gerald la sostuviera y pidiera a gritos que resistiera, pero la herida de esta brotaba mucha sangre, cosa que preocupo a las chicas que estaban en la retaguardia.

 _-Gerald ven para aca, trataremos de ayudarla, pero tráela de prisa, grito Sol, quien alejaba a los zombis con la luz que salia de su bastón, la cual dañaba a los zombis que se acercaban._

 _-Ven Gerald, Chaz no aguantara mucho haya, tienes que traerla rapido, grito tambien Estefanía._

Gerald hizo caso y agarro a la chica entre sus brazos, para luego ponerse a correr hacia donde estaban las chicas, ya que al parecer Chaz ya tenia muchos rasguños por toda su ropa debido a los zombis, pero que de momento no tenia alguna herida que sea de gravedad. Cuando Gerald estaba a varios metros de la chica, justamente algo que no espero ver aparecio delante de él. Gerald pudo ver por primera vez a un grifo, esta era un grifo de plumaje marrón con la cabeza de águila de color blanco. Este grifo chillo dispuesto a atacar a Gerald, pero Sol lanzo una esfera de luz que cegó a la bestia igual que como lo hizo con el gran esqueleto, haciendo que el grifo se empezase a mover con descontrol.

 _-Y ahora que, se pregunto Gerald al ver al grifo al frente de él, pero algo que no espero nuevamente lo sorprendió._

Gerald se pudo dar cuenta que habia un agujero detrás de donde él estaba, y que por ese agujero se podía ver un rio subterráneo que se movía muy violentamente, cosa que hizo que Gerald tragase saliva al haberse dado cuenta a tiempo, ya que si caía por ahí tal vez no la contaba, asi que con cuidado se movio por unos de los lados evitando dicho agujero y se empezo a mover hacia adelante para acercarse hacia sus amigas. Cuando estuvo a punto de estar al lado de ellas, una botella se rompio al frente de Gerald soltando un liquido de color verde, haciendo que sacase la lengua por lo asqueroso que se veía dicha sustancia, pero cuando miro nuevamente pudo ver que otra botella venia hacia él, asi que su agilidad la esquivo junto con la chica que no paraba de botar y que seguia en sus brazos. Los que lanzaban las botellas era lo que parecia ser una bruja de aspecto verdoso y vestido violeta, y en sus manos sostenia otra botella lista para lanzarla hacia Gerald. Desgraciadamente, las chicas y Gerald prestaron demasiada atención a la bruja, ya que el grifo se recupero de la ceguera y miro con furia al primero que vio, el cual fue Gerald quien vio venir a una gran velocidad al grifo hacia él, y sin tiempo para poder esquivar le dio la espalda al grifo para que la chica no saliese lastimada, asi que espero el golpe, el cual no se hizo esperar ya que prácticamente lo saco volando y con un gran dolor en esta, para luego darse cuenta que justamente el golpe lo habia mandado directo al agujero que habia visto antes.

 _-Mierda, eso fue lo que dijo Gerald al ver como se acercaba rápidamente hacia el agua, asi que lo único que hizo Gerald fue cerrar los ojos para que luego sintiese como golpeaba con el agua._

Gerald con sus fuerzas se puso a flote junto con la chica, mientras trataba de agarrarse a algo para que no fuese llevado por aquella corriente que lo llevaba, ya que el agua de aquel rio era tan fuerte que no le permitía poder agarrarse a una superficie, y mucho peor era la cosa porque no podía utilizar sus dos manos por estar sosteniendo a la chica, pero de un momento a otro el rio hizo que Gerald hiciera un movimiento brusco, haciendo que este se diera de golpe con una roca que habia en medio del rio, lo que causo que cayera inconsciente por el fuerte golpe.

 **(Lugar desconocido-Tarde)**

Gerald se fue levantando poco a poco del sitio donde estaba, el cual era la orilla de un rio a las afueras de un bosque al parecer, con el agua cubriendo sus piernas. Gerald miro hacia ambos lados tratando de saber en donde se encontraba, mientras que al mismo tiempo recordaba lo que habia pasado.

 _-Es cierto, ¿Dónde esta ella?, se pregunto Gerald mirando mejor los alrededores del lugar._

Tardo unos segundos en poder divisar a la chica, la cual estaba un poco más debajo en el rio de donde él se encontraba, asi que caminando rápidamente se acerco a la chica para ver como estaba. Cuando se acerco a la chica pudo ver que esta aun tenia la mordida que le habia dado ese zombi, solo que esta habia dejado de brotar sangre de ella y se encontraba un poco mejor, pero por desgracia la mordida del zombi hizo que perdiera mucha sangre, razón por la que la chica se veía blanquita, además de que temblaba por el frio que tenia, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Gerald, quien se quito su poloche y se lo coloco a la chica para que estuviera más caliente.

 _-Esto no servirá de mucho pero algo hará, necesito hacer un fuego y rapido, se dijo a si mismo Gerald tomando a la chica y llevándola hasta un sitio en el que pudieran descansar._

Gerald camino con la chica en sus brazos por donde habia venido, ya que donde cayeron era una cueva asi que el suponía que debería haber una cerca de ella. Tardo unos minutos en poder llegar al sitio por donde habían salido a rastras por el rio, este era un gran agujero por donde brotaba mucha agua sin parar y que se podía ver como por dentro habia una cueva, desgraciadamente solo habia agua allí, asi que como lo planeo intento buscar una cueva cerca de ella. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos Gerald pudo encontrar una cueva pequeña en donde cabían facilmente dos personas y un fuego, asi que coloco a la chica en el suelo por unos segundos y empezo a inspeccionar las cosas que traía en su mochila, ya que esta la tenia bien sujeta a su cuerpo y por esa razón no se fue junto con el agua, busco primero unas mantas las cuales estaban mojadas y las puso a secar, luego saco un poco de pan mojado y se lo comió ya que era mejor eso que nada, luego tomo un mechero que tenia y algunos bloques de madera.

 _-Bien, tengo suficiente madera para hacer la mesa de trabajo y un mechero para encenderlo, pero me falta un pedernal y unos trozos de carbón para poder hacer la fogata, se dijo a si mismo Gerald mirando la pared de la cueva.-Espero que encontrar unos bloques de carbón, dijo Gerald empezando a picar los bloques de la cueva con su pico de piedra._

Tardo alrededor de 20 minutos picando la cueva hasta que pudo encontrar el bloque del pedernal junto con unas 10 minas de carbón. Gerald no dudo y recogió los materiales con rapidez y volvio por donde habia venido para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de anochecer, lo que causo que Gerald sintiera un escalofrio por lo que podría pasar, ya que era una cueva que no estaba cerrada, asi que saliendo con sigilo tomo las mantas que habia puesto antes y cerro la cueva con los ultimo bloques de madera que tenia.

 _-Bien, con esto hecho, es hora de hacer la magia de este mundo, el crafteo, dijo Gerald colocando dos bloques de madera en primera columna, haciendo que estos se volviesen unos 4 palos.-Bien, ahora lo siguiente, dijo Gerald tomando los carbones y los palos._

Gerald puso los palos en una casilla para luego colocar los carbones en la casilla arriba de los palos, haciendo que estos se juntasen y se crearan unas cuantas antorchas, las cuales tomo y procedió a hacer la fogata. Primero que nada tomo tres bloque de piedra y los coloco en las tres casillas de abajo, luego coloco el pedernal en el centro, por ultimo coloco tres antorchas: una al lado izquierdo del pedernal, la otra al lado derecho del pedernal y al final una arriba del pedernal. Esta combinación hizo que los materiales se uniesen y formasen una fogata en miniatura, la cual Gerald tomo y la coloco aun lado de la chica, la cual usaba la mochila de Gerald como almohada y las mantas como colchón, pero esta estaba apagada asi que tomando el mechero la encendió haciendo que se iluminase el lugar, ya que Gerald habia tapado la entrada de la cueva, pero habia dejado un espacio sin un bloque para que entrase los últimos rayos de luz que le ayudaron a mirar lo que hacia, asi que habiendo cumplido su cometido decidio tomar algunas matas y prepararse para dormir, no sin antes revisar a la chica.

 _-Parece que la herida por ahora no sea infectado, pero espero que no se convierta un zombi como los demás, dijo Gerald mirando con tristeza a la pobre chica que daba signos de malestar.-Por ahora vendarte la herida es lo único que puedo hacer, dijo Gerald empezando a vendar la herida de la chica._

Mientras Gerald vendaba a la chica, este iba pensando en lo que haría para encontrar a su hermana y a sus amigos, pero tambien pensaba si en algún momento encontraría la forma de volver a casa junto a su hermana, ya que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado aun tenia la esperanza de poder volver, además de que no quería que su hermana estuviese en las peleas que han tenido, por la simple razón de que todavía es una niña aunque obviamente tiene una mente bastante adulta para su edad como para saber sobre lo que significaba la muerte. Al fin y al cabo esas eran sus principales preocupaciones en ese momento, dado que no sabía lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, ya que no sabía donde estaba o si acaso queda cerca el pueblo de Aztecolt o de sus amigos, asi que simplemente dejo de pensar en eso ya que le afectaría en su sueño.

Luego de terminar de vendar la herida de la chica, Gerald se recostó en su recién hecha cama de mantas en el piso, para que después de varios minutos poder caer dormido, con el fuego a su espalda y la chica al otro lado del fuego, pero algo que no noto Gerald era que algo brillaba dentro de su mochila.

 **(Al dia siguiente en la mañana)**

Gerald se fue levantando poco a poco del piso y empezo a mirar hacia los lados tratando de divisar alguna cosa, pero al parecer el fuego se habia apagado hace ya un tiempo por lo que la cueva estaba totalmente a oscuras. Con eso Gerald se levanto del piso e intento buscar el sitio donde habia dejado su pico, para poder asi romper un bloque para que entrase luz si es que ya habia amanecido. Tardo unos momentos en encontrarlo recargado en una de las paredes de la cueva, pero justo cuando lo tenia en sus manos empezo a escuchar unos murmullos pequeños acompañados con el sonido como si algo se estuviera moviendo. Gerald en ese entonces pensaba que la chica se estaba levantando, pero la pregunta era: ¿Sigue siendo una chica o se convirtió en una zombi?

Gerald quería saberlo con rapidez, asi que trato de encontrar la entrada de la cueva, la cual habia dejado un bloque sobresaliente de esta para poder saber donde estaba, ya que anticipo que pasaría esto por estar encerrado y sin ninguna salida, lo cual le hizo pensar que tal vez encerrarse en una cueva con una chica que habia sido mordida por un zombi, tal vez no hay sido la mejor de sus ideas. En fin, Gerald empezo a picar la piedra que tenia en frente, mientras oia como algo se paraba detrás de él y se podía escuchar varios sonidos distintos, incluso uno que otro gruñido, cosa que hizo que Gerald picara más rapido y rompiera uno de los bloques, para luego proseguir con el otro, cabe destacar que entraba luz por ese agujero pero no la suficiente como para ver hacia dentro de la cueva, además de que quería salir primero y después mirar ya que no quería arriesgarse.

Unos pocos segundos duro picando dicho bloque, para que luego saliera pitando de la cueva, mientras respiraba hondo con rapidez y miraba el sol agradeciendo de que amaneciera, justo en ese momento sintio como una mano se posaba en su hombro. La primera reacción que tuvo Gerald fue empezar a sudar como un marrano, para luego dar un grito y salir corriendo hacia adelante unos cuantos metros, y darse la vuelta tomando su pico como bate dispuesto a golpear a quien se le acercara, pero al contrario de encontrar a un zombi o algo parecido se encontro con la chica mirándolo feo.

 _-Oye… solo te quería… hablar, dijo la chica entrecortadamente. Esta tenía una camiseta rosado con unos jeans azul oscuro y unos zapatos azules._

 _-Am… lo siento, es que pensaba en algo cuando me tocaste el hombro, asi que no me tomes importancia, se disculpo Gerald acercándose a la chica.-Mucho gusto , me llamo Gerald, ¿Y tu?, pregunto Gerald extendiendo su mano a la chica._

 _-Yo me llamo Lucy, dijo la chica tomando la mano de Gerald._

 _-Uhm, muy bien… ¿quieres que vaya a cazar algo para que comamos, y después hablemos sobre lo que paso?, pregunto Gerald mirando a la chica, quien puso una cara triste._

 _-De acuerdo, respondió la chica entrando a la cueva nuevamente._

 _-Bien, al menos no se convirtió en zombi, se dijo asi mismo Gerald, mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta._

Tardo como unos 30 minutos conseguir alguna vaca o cerdo por la zona, pero al final pudo encontrar unas cuantas vacas junto al rio, asi que pudo tomar mucho cuero y carne de ellas gracias a su pico. Cuando Gerald regreso a la cueva pudo ver que la chica estaba sentada en la cama improvisada que hizo ayer, y que cuando entro a la cueva ella lo miro con rapidez como si supiera que venía, asi que simplemente entro sin decir nada y saco unos bloque de piedra de su mochila y creo un horno en la mesa de trabajo, para luego colocarlo cerca de la entrada.

 _-Muy bien Lucy los trozos de carne estarán listos dentro de poco, asi que tal si hablamos un poco sobre lo que paso antes. Claro, si es que quieres, dijo Gerald tratando de hablar con la chica._

 _-Esta bien, te contare lo que paso, respondió la chica en voz baja._

 _Yo era una ayudante de una investigadora junto con mi amigo Matías, el y yo la ayudábamos a investigar unas ruinas que estaba cerca de donde me encontraste, ella trabajaba tambien con otros científicos que tambien traían a sus ayudantes, asi que todos juntos fuimos de camino haber dichas ruinas y cuando llegamos vimos la gran puerta, la cual daba a dichas ruinas, lo malo de esta es que no se podía abrir y solo tenia unas escrituras en ella, aunque esa era la razón del porque habíamos ido a dicho sitio y era que nadie habia sabido que decia las escrituras que ahí habia._

 _Tardamos mucho tiempo tratando de entender la escritura, pero no dábamos muchos resultados satisfactorios. Estuvimos cerca de la puerta durante una semana completa, y era obvio que tuvimos que acampar cerca de ella para poder estudiarla, pero luego de dicha semana fuimos atacados en masa por una gran cantidad de zombis y grifos, los cuales prácticamente acabaron con muchos de los científicos incluida mi jefa, asi que muchos tuvimos que huir y escondernos._

 _Justo después de un tiempo de pasar aquello, decidimos irnos hacia el pueblo Aztecolt, ya que nos quedaba más cerca que otro de los pueblos, pero nuevamente tuvimos mala suerte y nos encontramos con puñado de zombis junto con varios esqueletos. Todos nos defendimos como pudimos, tanto lanzando botellas con veneno y explosivas como atacándolos con espadas, pero poco a poco fuimos disminuyendo hasta no quedar casi todos muertos a manos de los zombis. Luego de eso te vi a ti a los tres que te acompañaban, pensé en ese momento que Matías y yo estaríamos salvados, pero cuando mire a verlo lo vi caer al frente mío siendo comido por los zombis, solo pude soltar lágrimas por haber defendido todo ese tiempo. Luego pude ver como tu amigo mataba a los zombis y le clavaba una espada en el pecho a Matías, esa acción hizo que le tuviera odio pero al mismo tiempo tambien entendía porque lo hizo. Después te acercaste a mí y me ayudaste a levantarme, para que luego te salvara de la mordida de uno de los zombis que iban persiguiendo, haciendo asi que por la mordida cayese inconsciente._

 _-Y eso fue lo que paso, luego me desperté aquí en la oscuridad hasta que abriste ese agujero en la pared, término de contar Lucy con un poco de tristeza._

 _-Lo siento, debiste pasarla bastante mal y por mi culpa ese zombi te mordió, pero por lo menos parece que estas bien a fin de cuentas, dijo Gerald con una sonrisa._

 _-Al parecer si, aunque no sé porque pasaría eso, si cada vez que un zombi muerde a alguien este debería convertirse en un zombi, asi que me pregunto porque a mí no, se pregunto Lucy mirando su mano._

 _-La verdad no lo sé, pero deja de pensar en eso y comamos, ya esta lista la comida, dijo Gerald sacando los trozos de carne y dándole uno a Lucy junto con una manzana._

 _-Se ve delicioso, dijo Lucy devorando rápidamente el trozo de carne, pero la manzana la dejo aparte._

 _-No te comerás la manzana, pregunto Gerald dándole un mordisco a su manzana.-Esta muy buen, dijo Gerald masticando su manzana._

 _-La verdad, es que siento que no me apetece, pero me podrías dar otro trozo de carne, dijo Lucy pidiendo más._

 _-Por supuesto, respondió Gerald dándole otro trozo de carne._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bien, aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, asi que espero que lo hayan disfrutado y hasta pronto.


	10. Capitulo 10: ¿Zombi y esqueleto?

Buenas tardes a todos mis lectores, aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia, así que, disfrútenla.

 **En el mundo de minecraft**

 **Capitulo 10:** ¿Zombi y esqueleto?

 **(Primera persona-Gerald)**

Luego de terminar de comer la carne que habia conseguido para desayunar junto con Lucy, ella y yo empezamos a recoger las cosas que habia dejado dentro de la cueva, incluso me lleve el horno por si acaso necesitaba cocinar algo más. Después de hacer esas cosas decidimos empezar a caminar hacia donde estaba el campamento de Lucy y los demás científicos, ya que mis amigos, mi hermana y yo estabamos cerca de ahí cuando encontramos a Lucy siendo atacada por los zombis, asi que si teníamos suerte ellos seguirían ahí, pero bajamos demasiado abajo por el rio y creo que nos tomaría bastante el volver a donde estabamos, además de que me he pasado todo un dia cuidando a Lucy asi que seguramente mis amigos estén preocupados o algo peor, aunque lo que más quiero que es Estefanía este bien al igual que Sol y Chaz.

 _-¿Qué estas pensando tanto?, me pregunto Lucy caminando un poco más hacia adelante mío._

 _-Solo pienso en como estará mi hermana y mis dos amigos, ya que no les he visto durante casi todo un dia, o eso creo, respondí mirando un poco hacia el cielo._

 _-Es cierto, me olvide que ellos se quedaron luchando contra esos zombis, espero que estén bien ya que si ustedes no hubieran llegado tal vez yo no estaría aquí ahora, dijo Lucy con una sonrisa de felicidad, mientras caminaba por la sombra de los arboles._

 _-Yo tambien lo espero, dije yo mirando el camino de subida que teníamos, ya que al parecer era una pequeña elevación de tierra._

Lucy y yo empezamos a trepar la pequeña elevación, cada uno subía lentamente para que no resbalásemos por las pendientes que tenia, pero con seguridad pudimos subir en poco tiempo, aunque esta no era tan alta. Cuando estuvimos en la cima seguimos caminando por el camino que me indicaba Lucy, ya que ella sabía el camino hacia el campamento de los científicos, pero mientras caminaba con ella al frente de mi pude notar algo extraño en la piel de Lucy mientras era iluminada por el sol, y era que al parecer esta parecia como si se estuviese poniendo un poco negra, lo cual me sorprendía bastante ya que la piel de Lucy según recordaba era una mezcla entre blanco y marron claros, pero en esos momentos que la veía era como si su piel estuviera mezclado con negro y blanco. Aunque no solo eso podía notar, ya que tambien veía que sudaba mucho por no decir a mares, parecia como si todo su cuerpo estuviese expulsando el agua de su cuerpo, además de que se veía bastante cansada y eso que no hace mucho estaba bastante bien.

Al ver como ella se encontraba decidi darle un poco de agua que tenia para ver si se sentia mejor, ella la tomo con rapidez y se la empezo a beber, mientras que seguíamos caminando. Durante el trayecto pudimos llegar hasta un camino que tenía varios árboles que daban mucha sombra, asi que le propuse a Lucy descansar un poco en la sombra ya que esta no se veía nada bien, ella acepto y se sentó en la sombra mientras respiraba dificultosamente. La verdad me preocupaba que hubiese contraído alguna enfermedad debido a la mordida, pero tampoco sabia si en este mundo hecho de cubos habia enfermedades, porque por lo que sé de este mundo por medio del juego es que aquí se podía envenenar, pero no sabia se podía contraer gripe, fiebre o toz, por lo que no tenia ni idea.

Pasamos unos minutos sentados a las sombras de aquel árbol y pronto poco a poco caímos dormidos por lo refrescante que era.

No sé cuánto tiempo habia dormido debajo de ese árbol, pero cuando me desperté vi que Lucy no se encontraba al lado mío, por lo que la empece a llamar en voz alta.

 _-Lucy, ¿Dónde estas?, pregunte mientras dejaba mi mochila cerca de aquel árbol y empezaba caminar un poco por la zona de arboles. Pero no recibía señales de Lucy por ninguna parte.-¿Dónde estará esa chica?, me pregunte mientras seguia caminando sin rumbo._

De pronto sin ningún aviso empezo a escuchar el sonido de un cerdo cerca, el cual parecia estar chillando de dolor y agonía por lo que podía oír, para que luego de unos segundos oyera su último gruñido el cual fue muy fuerte, y luego ese gruñido solo podía escuchar el silencio del sitio, pero ese silencio fue opacado por el sonido de alguien comiendo algo a lo lejos, tal vez a la misma distancia donde estaba el cerdo, por lo que podía deducir que alguien o algún animal estaba casando a aquel cerdo. Yo por mera curiosidad decidi ir a donde estaba el cerdo y saber quien lo habia matado, ya que podría haber sido Lucy tratando de buscar un poco de carne y prepararme algo o no lo sé, solo quería saber nada más.

Yo me empece a encaminar hacia donde se producía el ruido de alguien o algo comía algo, poco a poco el sonido se oia más claramente hasta que pude oírlo perfectamente, ya que lo que estaba comiendo estaba justamente escondido detrás de unos arbustos. Yo me prepare para lo que sea que estaba ahí, asi que tome mi espada que estaba en mi espalda, y de un salto pase atreves del arbusto para poder ver a quien se estaba comiendo el cerdo, pero lo que vi me asusto bastante a decir verdad.

Justo al frente de mi estaba Lucy con sangre en su boca, mientras un mordisco más a la carne de cerdo que tenia entre sus manos, pero de un momento a otro me volteo a ver y lo que vi me erizo los pelos, ella me estaba mirando con unos ojos completamente blancos, y unos ojos que me decian que no habia nadie allí. Lucy se me quedo viendo durante unos segundos para luego soltar la carne y empezara a acercarse a mí con lentitud. Yo por mi parte sostenia la espada de hierro en mi mano derecha con fuerza, pero sin creerme todavía que Lucy se hubiese convertido en un zombi, solo podía ver como poco a poco se acercaba a mi sin ninguna expresión aparente, asi que hice lo más sensato que podía pensar en ese momento, sali corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cuando empece a correr mire hacia atrás para ver si Lucy estaba lejos, pero me sorprendí y me atemorice a la misma vez al ver como Lucy corría hacia a una buena velocidad, en la cual podía decir sin miedo a equivocarme que me alcanzaría en cuestión de un minuto, asi que apresure el paso como podía. Mientras intentaba pensar en que hacer, pero la única opción que tenia era acabar con ella con mi espada, pero no quería hacerlo, ella… ella…

 **(Tercera persona)**

 **(Cancion de Persecucion - Trager | Outlast)**

 **G** erald siguio corriendo por los arboles de aquel sitio, mientras que Lucy seguia persiguiéndolo sin descanso y esta cada vez se acercaba más a Gerald dispuesta a darle un mordisco. Gerald al cabo de unos segundos más corriendo como loco pudo llegar hasta donde estaba su mochila, asi que tomándola con rapidez siguio corriendo sin detenerse ni un solo momento, ya que Lucy habia empezado a saltar entre los arboles como un mono, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Gerald ya que un zombi normal no haría algo asi.

Pronto Gerald pudo salir del paquete de arboles de donde estaba, pero cuando lo hizo vio una sombra pasar por encima de él, lo cual hizo que mirase hacia arriba para poder ver a Lucy pasando por encima suyo y cayendo al frente de él, mientras gruñía como si de un animal se tratase. Aunque Gerald revelo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero esto no le importo a Lucy quien enseguida fue corriendo a tratar de morder a Gerald, mientras que Gerald la estaba esperando con sus brazos envueltos en tela.

 _-No sé si esta tela resistirá la mordida de un zombi, pero al menos podrá darme tiempo para quitármela antes de que llegue a mi piel, pensó Gerald preparandose para pelear con sus manos desnudas (Aunque estas estén cubiertas por tela)._

Lucy por otra parte, llego rapidamente hasta Gerald y con sus brazos agarro a Gerald del pecho, para luego acercar su boca dispuesta a morder a Gerald en el cuello, pero este puso su brazo recubierto con tela en la boca de Lucy haciendo que el mordisco no le hiciese nada en ese momento, pero se podía ver como Lucy apretaba más y más, asi que Gerald tuvo que tumbarla hacia un lado para que pudiera zafarse de su mordisco, pero esta volvio a lanzar para tratar de morder a Gerald.

 _-Lucy por favor para, tal vez no te conozco por tanto tiempo, pero soy tu amigo, asi…, no termino de decir Gerald cuando tuvo que esquivar la abalanzada que hizo Lucy hacia él._

 _-*Gruñido*, era lo único que se oia de Lucy, la cual empezaba a soltar saliva a montones._

 _-Por favor Lucy, no quiero tener que hacerte daño, dijo tomando la empuñadura de la espada que estaba en su espalda._

Pero no haciendo caso Lucy salto ferozmente hasta Gerald quien se movio hacia un lado esquivando a Lucy, para que luego esta corriera hasta Gerald lanzara un arañazo para que este fuera bloqueado por la espada de Gerald. Gerald empezo a esquivar muchos de los ataques de arañazo y mordida que lanzaba Lucy, pero muchos otros tuvo que usar brazos envueltos para detener las mordidas letales que lanzaba Lucy. Luego de varios minutos, Gerald tenia varios arañazos en su cuerpo, pero no tanto de gravedad como para que cayese pronto, mientras que Lucy por otra parte parecia esta cansada a pesar de ser un zombi, esta parecia como si le faltara el aire y su cuerpo parecia que no podía mover como antes, cosa que Gerald notaba desde el comienzo.

 _-(Parece que lo que sospeche era verdad, el sol la esta debilitando), pensó Gerald viendo como la piel de Lucy se volvía cada vez más oscura, y respiraba más agitadamente.-Bien, es tiempo de detenerla de una vez, dijo Gerald acercándose con rapidez a su mochila y sacando varios bloques, sin dejar de ver a Lucy._

Este se fue acercando lentamente hacia Gerald, debido a que su velocidad se movía muchísimo más lenta que antes, dándole tiempo a Gerald para sacar varios bloques de piedra y madera que tenia. De inmediato Gerald empezo haciendo una pared al frente de él, para luego seguir haciendo un muro hacia el frente al lado izquierdo (hacia un cubo), mientras que Lucy seguia acercándose hacia donde estaba Gerald haciendo la estructura. Cuando hizo la primera pared y las otras dos a los lados, Gerald se quedo dentro de esta y espero a que Lucy se acercara lo suficientemente adentro del pequeño cubo.

 _-Lo siento Lucy, pero por ahora esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti por ahora, hasta que pueda encontrar una forma para poder ayudarte, dijo Gerald al tenerla justo al frente de él._

Lucy se abalanzo tratando de morder a Gerald, pero este se tiro al piso y con sus pies levanto a Lucy y la mando hacia atrás, haciendo que esta cayera de cabeza y quedara aturdida por unos momentos, los cuales Gerald aprovecho para crear la ultima pared del cubo encerrando a Lucy dentro, pero claro dejo un bloque sin poner para que Lucy pudiera ver al igual que Gerald. Después de eso tapo la parte de arriba del cubo dejándola completamente encerrada a Lucy.

 _-Tengo que encontrar la forma de poder ayudarte Lucy, dijo Gerald quitándose las telas de los brazos, los cuales estaban desgastados y arañados.-Tambien tengo que agradecer que ningún mob apareciese mientras hacia esto, porque sino esto hubiese sido mucho peor, exclamo Gerald tirándose al piso._

Gerald se quedo tirado en el piso tratando de recuperar un poco del esfuerzo, mientras oia como Lucy golpeaba la pared que habia hecho Gerald con poca fuerza. Pasados unos minutos Gerald se levanto y empezo a caminar para poder encontrar algo para comer, ya que sabia que le daría hambre dentro de poco, asi que empezo a buscar comida para él y Lucy aunque esta fuera una zombi en ese momento.

Tardo mucho en poder encontrar vacas y cerdos suficientes, pero cuando por fin los pudo conseguir se devolvió por donde venia y los empezo a cocinar en el horno, luego de varios minutos pudo comer una rica carne asada, mientras que varios trozos los lanzaba dentro del cubo para que Lucy pudiese comer.

Después de eso se puso a pensar en alguna manera de poder hacer volver a Lucy a su estado normal, ya sea por peliculas, historias o mitos que hubiese escuchado en alguna parte de su pueblo. Intento todos y cada uno de los que pudo realizar, pero ninguno sirvió de verdad, Lucy seguia igual y la noche se acercaba cada vez más, al igual que las esperanzas de Gerald de salvar a su amiga disminuían a cada intento que hacia.

 _-Es inútil, nada de lo que hago sirve, dijo Gerald entre sollozos, mientras miraba el cubo. Para luego mirar su espada aun lado de él.-No quiero hacerlo, pero…, dijo Gerald tomando su espada y acercándose hacia el orificio que habia hecho._

(Lo siento, lo siento tanto) se decia que Gerald en su cabeza, mientras veía como Lucy sacaba su mano por aquel agujero intentando agarrarlo, a la misma vez que Gerald preparaba su espada para lanzar una estocada en la cabeza de Lucy. Gerald temblaba de miedo y de tristeza, lo que hacia que la espada se agitase por no querer hacerlo, pero tambien sabia que tenia que hacerlo ya que no quería que su amiga se quedara siendo una zombi. Sin darse cuenta la noche llego y Gerald todavía seguia con su espada en alto, hasta que sintio que algo lo estaba mirando desde atrás, asi que se voltio con rapidez su rostro para encontrarse con algo o alguien que no pensó creer ver.

Justo al lado de unos árboles se encontraba alguien que portaba un arco, pero lo raro de este tipo era lo siguiente, prácticamente todo su cuerpo estaba hecho de hueso o eso parecia, porque lo que debería ser piel era un mezcla entre hueso y carne un con color blanquecino. Este ser miraba detenidamente a Gerald con una cara sin expresión, ya que su cara tambien estaba hecha de huesos al parecer, y sus ojos solo eran dos cuencas con unos orbes luminosos dentro de ellas.

Gerald al ver dicho ser, a punto su espada hacia él, mientras que lo miraba de arriba abajo dándose cuenta de que tambien tenia una navaja en una de sus piernas esqueléticas. Gerald tardo varios segundos viendo a aquel ser, hasta que este mismo se empezo a acercar lentamente hacia él.

 _-No te muevas, dijo Gerald levantando su espada con firmeza, pero el ser no hacia caso y seguia acercándose más hacia él._

Al ver que no se detenía se preparo para comenzar a atacarle con todo lo que tenia, pero algo lo detuvo en ese momento y fue que ese ser saco de su espalda una piedra de color rosado, la cual brillaba más a medida que se acercaba, lo que hizo que Gerald se sintiera extraño por alguna razón, ya que al mirar dicha piedra sentia algo que no sabia como describir. Justo en el momento en que aquel ser estuvo a un metro o dos de Gerald este se detuvo, y extendió su mano con la piedra rosada hacia Gerald como si se la estuviera mostrando.

 _-(Esa piedra me hace sentir extraño, pero ahora que me fijo bien en ella, se parece mucho ah…), pensó Gerald introduciendo su mano en su mochila y tomando la piedra de color amarillo que habia encontrado en las ruinas._

Cuando la saco pudo ver que la piedra amarilla tambien brillaba con fuerza, lo que hizo que el ser se acercara un poco más Gerald, haciendo que las dos piedras brillasen un poco más hasta que dejaron de brillar. Haciendo que Gerald mirase al esqueleto más detenidamente.

 _-Ten, júntala con la tuya y pégasela en la frente a tu amiga, pero el resultado tal vez no te guste tanto, pero al menos asi podrá vivir, dijo el ser esquelético dándole a Gerald la piedra._

 _-De acuerdo, dijo Gerald tomando la piedra con serias dudas, para luego dirigirse hacia su amiga Lucy, quien seguia golpeando los bloques._

Gerald se acerco hacia el orificio que habia dejado abierto e introdujo ambas piedra dentro del cubo, haciendo que estas tocaran la frente de Lucy lo que provoco una pequeña luz que ilumino dentro del cubo, para luego ver como Lucy caía al piso en la oscuridad del pequeño cubo. Gerald al ver que cayó saco su pico y empezo a picar los bloques de la pared del cubo, para luego entrar dentro de este y ver a Lucy que cambia un poco su aspecto a como era antes, pero eso si la sangre seguia en su ropa rasgada. Gerald en ese momento se sentia bastante aliviado, ya que pudo hacer que Lucy volviese a la normalidad, pero nuevamente el ser esquelético hablo.

 _-Ella ya no es humana, dijo el ser esquelético desde el agujero de la entrada del cubo._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir? Y ¿Que eres?, pregunto Gerald mirando intrigado al ser esquelético._

 _-Yo me llamo Bons el esqueleto, y a lo que dije, es que ella ya no es humana, ahora ella es una zombi, respondió Bons, haciendo que Gerald se enojase un poco._

 _-Pero me dijiste que esto la ayudaría, replico Gerald mostrando la piedra amarilla._

 _-Nunca dije que las piedras la volverían humana nuevamente, simplemente esta hicieron que esta pudiese recuperar su mente, y que pueda sobreponerse al instinto de zombi, además de otras cosas que ahora mismo no sé, explico Bons sin mucha expresión._

 _-Entonces ella no podrá volver a ser humana, pregunto Gerald recibiendo un movimiento de izquierda a derecha de la cara de Bons.-No sé si le agrade esto cuando se despierte, pero al menos la pude salvar, exclamo Gerald tirándose al piso cansado._

 _-Ya es de noche, tal vez quieras agrandar un poco esto para que podamos descansar, dijo Bons metiéndose en el cubo._

 _-Espera, te quedaras aquí, dijo Gerald._

 _-Digamos que ahora que tienes mi piedra, te seguiré de ahora en adelante, dijo Bons sentándose en una esquina del cubo._

 _-Muy bien, dijo Gerald bastante dudoso, para después empezase a colocar unas antorchar dentro del cubo.-Hare más grande esto y pondré las dos camas que tengo, ah y por cierto llámame Gerald, dijo Gerald saliendo del cubo._

 _-(Al parecer tienes un futuro muy peligroso por delante, asi que espero que puedas superar todo lo que vendrá), pensó Bons mientras miraba a Gerald a hacer más grande el cubo._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bien mis lectores aquí se termina el capitulo de hoy, asi que hasta pronto.


	11. Capitulo 11: Unos compañeros extraños

Hola mis lectores, como siempre les traigo un capitulo nuevo de esta historia, junto con esta pequeña presentación.

Les quería avisar que puede que los capítulos vayan más lento debido a que ahorita mismo estoy trabajando asi que tal vez los suba menos que antes, asi que espero que lo entiendan. Ahora si comencemos.

 **En el mundo de Minecraft**

 **Capitulo 11:** Unos compañeros extraños

 **(Al dia siguiente)**

Gerald se levando de su cama con normalidad, mientras inspeccionaba el lugar donde habia dormido aquella noche, junto con el esqueleto que conoció anoche como Bons, el cual no les inspira mucha confianza y a su amiga Lucy que ahora se habia convertido en una zombi. Gerald se levanto de su cama y se acerco a Bons.

 _-Hace cuanto que estas despierto, pregunto Gerald al ver a Bons despierto, aunque solo lo sabía porque estaba jugando con su cuchillo. Porque sino no, no sabría si estaba dormido porque no tiene ni parpados y ojos como para poder darse cuenta._

 _-He estado vigilando toda la noche, al fin y al cabo soy un esqueleto, no tengo necesidades como comer o por dormir, asi que no te preocupes por eso, dijo Bons levantándose y colocando su cuchillo en la funda de su pierna._

 _-De acuerdooo…, dijo Gerald caminando hasta la cama donde estaba Lucy.-Cuanto crees que Lucy seguirá dormida, pregunto Gerald tocando la cabeza de Lucy._

 _-No te lo sabría decir con exactitud, podría dormir por un dia más o por una semana…, dijo Bons, haciendo que Gerald se imaginara cargando a Lucy por toda una semana en su espalda._

Justamente en el momento en que se imagino eso, Lucy dio un brinco en la cama levantándose de ella, y haciendo que Gerald se le saltase el corazón por la sorpresa.

 _-O podría pasar en unos segundos, termino de decir Bons, a lo cual Gerald lo miro como diciendo, "En serio"._

 _-Uhm, ¿donde estoy?, se pregunto Lucy acabándose de levantar, y empezase a mirar hacia todos lados. Hasta que diviso a Gerald tirado en el piso._

 _-Hola Lucy, como dormiste, dijo Gerald normal, aunque por dentro estuviese un manojo de nervios por lo que tendría que decirle._

 _-Dormí bastante bien, incluso me siento como si fuera mucho más fuerte que cuando me acosté ayer, dijo Lucy lanzando unos puños al aire._

 _-Si ayer… oye Lucy ya viste a nuestro nuevo compañero, dijo Gerald apuntando con su pulgar a Bons._

Cabe decir que Lucy no se tomo muy bien la forma de Bons, ya que al instante de verlo le empezo a arrojar todo lo que estuviese a la mano, incluso arranco un bloque del cubo en el que estaban y se lo lanzo a Bons, quien esquivaba todos los objetos lanzados por Lucy con gran maestría, mientras que Gerald apena podía esquivarlos, ya que por casualidad del destino el estaba cerca de Bons y por eso las cosas que lanzaba Lucy varias veces llegaron a darle, dejando al pobre Gerald con varios chichones en su cabeza.

Cuando Lucy por fin se quedo sin municiones pudo darse cuenta de lo que habia hecho, lo cual no era poco a decir verdad porque con su simple fuerza destruyo el cubo por completo, y para rematar Bons seguia ileso y sin ningún rasguño, cosa que no se podía decir lo mismo de Gerald que yacía inconsciente en el piso con sus chichones. Asi que Lucy a modo de arrepentimiento tomo a Gerald y lo puso en la coma donde ella estaba para dejarlo descansar.

 _-Ya te calmaste, dijo Bons sentándose en el suelo nuevamente luego de ver que paso el peligro._

 _-Si supongo, pero que eres tu, no pareces un humano más un…, decia Lucy tratando de buscar las palabras correctas._

 _-Un esqueleto, Bons termino la frase._

 _-Pues si, eso es lo que me pareces la verdad, dijo Lucy sin más rodeos._

 _-Pues eso es porque soy un esqueleto, pero como los demás esqueletos que ves atacando a quien sea que vean, yo fui por asi decirlo… transformado al igual que tu, dijo Bons haciendo que Lucy le asaltasen las dudas sobre sus palabras._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con que fui transformada al igual que tu, pregunto Lucy tratando de buscar respuestas._

 _-Ya debiste de haberte dado cuenta de la fuerza que tienes ahora, no es asi, después de todo antes no hubiese tenido la fuerza como para arrancar un bloque como lo hiciste ahora o si, respondió Bons con otra pregunta._

Lucy no entendió muy bien lo que decia Bons, hasta que se percato que el cubo en el que estaban solo quedaba en pie la pared que estaba detrás de Bons, mientras que las demás partes que pertenecían a las paredes estaban desperdigadas por ahí a causa de la fuerza de Lucy. Esto claramente sorprendió a Lucy, ya que no se habia percatado de lo que habia hecho hasta que Bons se lo acabase de decir.

 _-No, no, me niego a creer que me convertiré en algo como tu, dijo Lucy no queriendo ser como Bons, aunque eso no era lo que pasaría._

 _-Tranquilízate, tú no te parecerás a mí, solo dije que te paso lo mismo que a mí, pero en lo que nos convertimos es muy diferente, además ya te convertiste en algo parecido a mí a fin de cuentas, dijo Bons calmadamente, aunque Lucy estaba bastante sorprendida._

 _-Pero no me veo diferente a lo que recuerdo, dijo Lucy sin entender el cambio que según decia Bons._

 _-Eso es obvio, pero te lo diré ahora mismo para que no te lleves sorpresas inesperadas, dijo Bons para luego tomar un poco de aire.-Tu te acabas de convertir en un tipo de…zombi, revelo Bons con un toque de dramatismo._

 _-¡QUEEEEE!, no puede ser, eso no puedes estar pasando, no puedo ser un zombi, dijo Lucy negando lo era ahora._

 _-Si no me crees, simplemente hazte una corta en el dedo, y veras que esta se cerrara en unos pocos segundos, ya que tu cuerpo se ha convertido en zombi pero tu mente prevalece a pesar de todo, por esa razón ahora mismo eres muy diferente a los zombis que combaten los humano, dijo Bons tratando de que a Lucy no le diera un paro cardiaco, aunque Bons no sabia si eso podría matarla._

 _-No puede ser, no me lo puedo creer, dijo Lucy tomando la espada de hierro de Gerald y haciendose sin nada de miedo una cortada en su dedo meñique._

Lucy se quedo viendo como de la pequeña herida brotaba sangre, poco a poco salia la espesa sustancia color carmesí que se escurría por su pequeño dedo, pero Lucy no prestaba atención a la sangre que se escurría por sus dedos y mano, sino a la herida que a pocos segundos de haber hecho la herida esta se empezaba a cerrar poco a poco aun velocidad inhumana, cosa que hizo que a Lucy se le saliesen unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras se tiraba al frio piso sollozando.

 _-Tirarte en el piso sin hacer nada no te ayudara Lucy, dijo Bons viendo a Lucy desde lejos._

 _-Pero no quiero ser un zombi, quiero volver a ser yo misma, quiero volver hacer normal, decia Lucy tristemente._

 _-Lo sé Lucy, pero esto no se puede revertir… Yo tambien fui humano una vez Lucy, pero yo me convertí en esto hace tiempo y me llegue a acostumbrar y sé que tu tambien lo harás, dijo Bons viendo que sus palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto, asi que probo otra cosa.-Se que ahora es dificil, pero te preguntare una cosa Lucy, en vez de ser lo que eres ahora, hubiese preferido convertir en un zombi más que va por ahí atacando a la gente sin un uso de conciencia._

Esto si hizo que Lucy reaccionara, ya que si no se hubiera convertido en lo que es ahora; un zombi pensante, esta hubiese terminado convertida en una zombi cualquiera que andaba solo buscando alguna presa, por un lado estaba feliz de no haber perdido lo que la hace humana, pero tambien estaba triste porque ya no era una humana, sino que ahora era una zombi.

Al final Lucy se levanto y se fue caminando en dirección al bosque, Bons intento decir algo pero Lucy solo dijo que iría a buscar agua para ponerle a Gerald unas vendas mojadas en la cabeza. Asi que sin objetas Bons la dejo, ya que sabia que no haría alguna locura como tratar de suicidarse.

 **(Una hora más tarde-Punto de vista de Gerald)**

Me fui despertando poco a poco de mi sueño, hasta que pude abrir mis ojos por completo y levantarme de la cama en donde estaba al mismo tiempo que me quitaba una banda mojada que estaba en mi cabeza, para luego mirar hacia los lados preguntándome sobre lo que habia pasado, hasta que pude recordar como Lucy se habia despertado de la cama y empezo a lanzar cosas hacia Bons, cosa que hizo que me lanzara cosas a mi tambien por estar en medio, y por supuesto al perecer alguna cosa de las que lanzo me dio de lleno dejándome inconsciente. Tal vez por eso es que me siento un poco a dolorido en algunas partes de mi cuerpo. Ahora que me viene a la cabeza, donde esos dos, acaso me habrán abandonado aquí.

 _-Hola, hay alguien por ahí, dije mirando hacia los lados, pero sin divisar a nadie._

 _-Asi que ya te despertaste eh, como te sientes, pregunto alguien que estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, el cual no era nada más ni nada menos que Bons._

 _-Estoy bien, supongo. Donde esta Lucy no la veo por ninguna parte, dije mirando a algún bien el lugar._

 _-Ella fue a buscarte algo de comida hace tiempo, asi que debería volver pronto, pero por lo pronto yo que tu me quitaría del sol ya que pasaste una hora bajo el ardiente sol, asi que yo supongo que tendrás algunas quemaduras, dijo Bons bajando la cabeza._

Bons estaba en lo cierto estaba bajo el sol y sin ninguna protección, asi que seguramente estaba quemado, asi que para comprobarlo mire mis brazos, para encontrarme con mi brazo bien quemado al igual que mis piernas. Yo sabia que me dolería bastante en cuanto me parara, pero era un hombre asi que podía aguantar el dolor hasta llegar a aquella sombra donde estaba Bons para recuperarme de las quemaduras de alguna forma, asi que colocando mis pies con cuidado en el piso me prepare para empezar a caminar. Pero que equivocado que estaba.

Cuando me pare de la cama de un momento a otro sentí como si una corriente pasara de piernas a mis brazos y rostro, haciéndome que me cayese del dolor por las quemaduras, y realmente no exageraba las quemaduras ardían como el infierno incluso el caerme en el piso hizo que la quemadura me doliera más. Mientras que Bons simplemente me miraba con poco interes desde la sombra de aquel árbol, mientras que yo empezaba a lagrimear por el dolor que sentia por las quemaduras, haciéndome que me quedase inmóvil en aquel sitio por algunos minutos, pero sabia que si permanecía más tiempo bajo la luz del sol este terminaría calcinándome vivo, asi que tragándome literalmente el dolor camine lenta y torpemente hasta la sombra del árbol donde estaba Bons, y deje que mi cuerpo cayera al piso mientras que soltaba un fuerte grito de dolor.

 _-Debe doler bastante no es asi, que bien que ya no tengo pasar por eso, dijo Bons acomodándose aun más en el tronco del árbol._

 _-Pero si eres un esqueleto no te quemarías en el sol, ademas que tú no podías descansar o dormir, pregunte yo con algunas de las pocas fuerzas que tenia para hablar._

 _-La verdad es que yo no soy un esqueleto normal, pero si, el sol y el calor me afecta y me dañan, pero solo debilitan mi cuero al igual que a Lucy por ser una zombi, y con respecto a si puedo descansar pues la verdad no puedo dormir, pero me gusta fingir estar dormido porque asi puedo sentirme como si fuera otra vez humano, respondió Bons con sus cuencas apagadas, ya que normalmente las tiene con una luz dentro, tal vez esta sea la forma que tiene para poder apagar sus ojos, como yo cerrando mis parpados._

 _-¡Espera, fuiste un humano!, dije yo exaltado al saber eso._

 _-Por supuesto que fui humano, aunque claro no se dé que te sorprendes, si ni siquiera sabes mi historia como para que te exaltes, es más deberías estar preguntándome si soy de fiar, dijo Bons poniendo una sonrisa con sus dientes huesudos._

En cierta forma Bons tenia razón, no sabia de donde habia venido, no sé como supo que su piedra y la mía pudieran salvar a Lucy, ni siquiera sé cuáles son sus intenciones al quedarse conmigo, en verdad no sabia absolutamente nada de él. Pero… a pesar de todo eso, siento como si pudiera fiarme de él, cosas extraña porque mi mente me dice que no confié en Bons, pero mi corazón dice que el no es un mal tipo y que no quiere hacer daño, cosa que en verdad me ponía muy confundido.

 _-Se que no confías en mi Gerald, y eso lo sé con tan solo mirar tus ojos, se nota que tienes dudas, pero no te culpo soy algo que no se habia visto nunca, asi que no te preocupes si en algún momento quieres que me vaya, dijo Bons sin mucha expresión para pararse y caminar hacia otro árbol con sombra._

Yo solo me quede ahí tirado en el piso pensando en lo que me habia dicho, ya que literalmente no podía seguirlo para seguir hablando con él por culpa de mis quemaduras que no me dejaban moverme. Aunque algo hizo que me saliera de mis pensamientos, y eso fue que Lucy venia con mucha carne de cerdo al parecer, mientras que algunos trozos crudos se encontraban en su boca siendo masticados por ella, esta al no verme en la cama me busco con la vista hasta que me vio tirado en la sombra de un árbol, Lucy se acerco rápidamente dejando las chuletas y filetes de vaca arriba de la cama.

 _-Gerald estas bien, y porque estas aquí, dijo Lucy viéndome tirado en el piso, asi que ella intento levantarme pero de inmediato solté un grito de dolor leve._

 _-Por favor déjame asi un tiempo, es que me dejaste desprotegido de los rayos de sol, y ahora tengo quemaduras por todo mi cuerpo, dije moviéndome un poco para acostarme de espaldas._

 _-Ops, dijo Lucy dándose cuenta de su error.-No te preocupes, echándote un poco de agua seguro que se te pasa tu malestar, dijo Lucy tomando cantimplora y echándomela encima._

 _-Es refrescante lo admito, pero no me va a ayudar, asi que mejor guárdala para cuando haiga sed, dije para que ella dejara de lanzarme agua._

Lucy luego de eso se sentó aun lado mío, mirándome de vez en cuando como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no me lo decia. Después recordé que tenia decirle lo que era ahora, pero como decirle a alguien que fue humano, que ahora era un zombi que pensamientos, prácticamente no es algo que se asimile bien por nada del mundo, pero he de decirle antes que cualquier cosa.

 _-Lucy, tengo que decirte algo, aunque no sé como lo tomaras, veras yo para salvarte tuve que…, decia pero fui interrumpido por ella._

 _-Ya lo sé, tuviste que usar unas piedras extrañas para que no convirtiera totalmente en zombi, pero al final mi cuerpo se convirtió en uno, dijo Lucy mirándome de frente, mientras que yo me quedaba bastante sorprendido._

 _-Un momento, ¿Quién te lo dijo?, pregunte pero rápidamente mira Bons que seguia bajo la sombra del árbol, haciéndome que pudiese de deducir lo que paso._

 _-Fue Bons el que me lo dijo, ya que era necesario que lo supiera, se que ya no puedo volver a ser humana, pero al menos quiero agradecerte de que pueda estar aquí ahora hablándote, me dijo Lucy con una sonrisa._

 _-Bueno no solo fui yo, Bons me ayudo diciéndome que eso podía ayudarte, ya que en el momento que te vi como una zombi no supe que hacer, intente ayudarte como pude pero al final me iba a rendir y terminar con tu miseria, le dije lo que sentia a Lucy, mientras que ella me oia firmemente._

 _-Si hubiese estado en tu lugar, yo tambien hubiese buscado la forma de ayudarte, aunque claro la cura para los zombis no existe, asi que era mejor terminar conmigo ante hacer daño a alguien más, dijo Lucy._

 _-Lo sé, estuve a punto de clavarte mi espada, pero fue entonces cuando Bons aparecio y me entrego la piedra rosa que se parecia a la que habia obtenido, gracias a ellas pudimos traer de vuelta, pero a cambio de un precio, dije mirando el cuerpo de Lucy._

 _-Esta bien Gerald, no te preocupes hiciste lo mejor, sé que me acostumbrare a ser una zombi, al igual que Bons se acostumbro a ser un esqueleto, dijo Lucy sorprendiéndome otra vez._

 _-Sabes que Bons fue humano, acaso el te conto sobre él, pregunte para saber si sabia algo sobre Bons._

 _-El seguramente te lo dirá en algún momento, solamente se paciente Gerald, dijo Lucy levantándose del piso y encaminarse hacia las chuletas que habia dejado arriba de la mesa.-Preparare unas cuantas carnes y algunas frutas, ya que ahora que soy una zombi lo único que puedo comer es carne de cualquier tipo, asi que espero que tengas ansias de comer, dijo Lucy yendose con mi mochila para cocinar a otro lado, dejándome con las palabras que acaba de decir._

Lucy se lo esta tomando bastante bien a pesar de que se convirtió en algo que los humanos matan a menudo, lo cual me hace preguntarme si los zombis que habia matado desde que llegue tambien podrían tener pensamiento…No, no puede ser esos zombis no eran personas convertidas en zombis sino que surgieron de los spawners, asi que no puede ser.

Mejor dejo de pensar en eso, no más falta que piense en algo que tal vez me arrepienta después, pero algo es seguro Lucy necesitara mucho apoyo porque sé que lo va a necesitar, a fin de cuentas nadie aceptaría que se convirtió en un zombi y quedase normal.

 **(Tercera Persona)**

Gerald rápidamente se quedo dormido a la sombra de aquel, mientras era observado por Bons que habia oído las palabras de los chicos desde el comienzo. Este se paro luego de que Gerald se quedase dormido, para luego dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba Lucy cocinando, mientras se escondía detrás de unos arbustos que lo ocultaba bien, Bons pudo ver como ella iba colocando algunas chuletas en el horno, para luego sacar algunas frutas y otras cosas encima de una mesa de trabajo. Bons solo veía como Lucy empezaba colocar objetos en la mesa formando distintas cosas, para que de estas se crearan una ensalada de frutas y una rebanada de pastel de banana al parecer. Aunque luego de que terminara de preparar ese postre, esta cayó al piso de rodillas soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

 _-(Ya sabia yo que lo habia tomado demasiado bien, pero era de esperar que esto fuera a suceder, ella necesitaría bastante apoyo de ahora en adelante), pensó Bons saliendo de su escondite y acercándose a Lucy._

 _-Snif, snif, eeehh, dijo Lucy levantando la vista para mirar a quien estaba frente a ella.-Bons, dijo Lucy sorprendiéndose y levantándose con rapidez, mientras se secaba las lágrimas que habia derramado._

 _-No finjas Lucy, sé muy bien que todavía te duele el saber lo que eres ahora, pero recuerda siempre que tienes familia y amigos que esperan que regreses, dijo Bons tratando de animar a Lucy._

 _-Lo sé, pero no se que dirán cuando les diga lo que paso, no me malinterpretes, se que hicieron esto por ayudarme y realmente lo agradezco, pero es que no se que hacer ahora, la escuela no permitirá que alguien como yo vuelva, y además si todos mis compañeros y maestro han muerto seguramente me tachen de asesina si vuelvo, dijo Lucy soltando sus preocupaciones a Bons._

 _-Se que será dificil recobrar tu vida, pero tambien recuerda que tienes un amigo que te acompañara al igual que me tienes a mí para ayudarte, pero siempre en la lejanía, dijo Bons levantando su arco al aire._

 _-Gracias Bons, agradeció Lucy por las cosas que decia Bons._

 _-De nada, y no te preocupes Lucy, siempre puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, a fin de cuentas es algo que hasta yo mismo hice en su momento, dijo Bons poniendose de rodillas y abrazara a Lucy, a pesar de que su cuerpo huesudo no serbia mucho para abrazar._

Lucy no reacción al momento cuando Bons la abrazo, sino que se quedo quieta sin hacer nada mientras miraba a la nada buscando alguna respuesta de que hacer, hasta que sus mismos ojos le dieron su respuesta cuando estos empezaron a dejar salir unos cuantas lágrimas que pronto se convirtieron unos pequeños ríos de lágrimas acompañadas de un grito fuerte de tristeza.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bueno señoras y señores aquí termina esta capitulo, recuerden que pueden dejarme sus comentarios para asi ayudarme a seguir escribiendo.


	12. Capitulo 12: Encontrar amigos

Muy bien mis lectores aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta serie espero que la disfruten.

 **En el mundo de Minecraft**

 **Capitulo 12:** Encontrar amigos

 **(Bosque)**

Luego de que Bons y Lucy duraran un pequeño tiempo más abrazados, los se separaron y empezaron a terminar de hacer el almuerzo ya que prácticamente casi dejaban quemar las carnes, así que con un poco de ayuda de Bons los dos se ayudaron para terminar de hacer el almuerzo. Por otra parte, Gerald seguía tirado durmiendo en el piso con sus quemaduras que aun le dolían, ya que se movía mucho en el piso a causa de estas. Mientras que sin notarlo ambas piedras que estaban en su mochila empezaron a brillar nuevamente, cosa que no notaba tampoco por tener los ojos cerrados es que una energía parecía estarle curando las quemaduras poco a poco sin que se diera cuenta. Al cabo de unos minutos las quemaduras fueron historia, mientras que las piedras dejaron de brillar.

Después de varios minutos, los dos acompañantes de Gerald se encaminaron hacia donde estaba él, mientras llevaban entre sus brazos varios bocadillos. Cuando llegaron a donde estaba él pusieron una manta a un lado, para que así cuando despertara empezara a comer rápidamente pero al ver el cuerpo de Gerald se dieron cuenta con suma sorpresa que las heridas que tenia habían desaparecido, y eso que las quemaduras tardan su tiempo en desaparecer.

 _-Cómo es posible esto Bons, pregunto Lucy a Bons quien movía la cabeza en negación, mientras que discretamente miraba la mochila de Gerald._

 _-Como sea, será mejor que lo despiertes y le cuentes, para que después nos vayamos de aquí, dijo Bons._

 _-Está bien, pero porque quieres irte de aquí, pregunto Lucy mientras empezaba a mover a Gerald de un lado a otro._

 _-Es porque estamos en una zona cerca del campamento en donde hay muchos zombis, y no quisiera que en la noche vinieran todos ellos aquí, respondió Bons, para que en ese momento Gerald despertara._

 _-Eeehhh, buenos días, dijo Gerald mirando a los chicos para luego sentarse al ver la comida que estaba a un lado de él._

 _-Buenas tardes diría yo, pero bueno, dijo Bons soltando un suspiro._

 _-Como sea, mejor come Gerald que debemos buscar tus amigos, ¿no?, dijo Lucy haciendo que Gerald recordara porque estaba regresando._

 _-Es cierto, dijo Gerald empezando a comer lo que tenía enfrente, mientras que Lucy también empezaba a comer sus trozos de carne, al mismo tiempo que eran observados por Bons._

Al cabo de unos minutos Gerald y Lucy habían terminado de comer, mientras que Bons solo tenía los ojos cerrados esperando a que se levantaran, lo cual hicieron en unos momentos para el mismo se levantara. Gerald busco su mochila y se la coloco en la espalda, mientras que Bons cogía su aljaba (Lugar donde metes las flechas) y Lucy simplemente recogía lo que sobraba para meterlos en la mochila de Gerald. Después de eso los tres siguieron el camino que les indicaba Lucy, ya que Gerald no sabía donde quedaba el campamento. Tardaron unos treinta minutos en llegar a dicho campamento, el cual todavía se podían ver a algunos zombis rondar por ese sitio, pero no se podía ver ninguna señal de Estefanía, Sol o Chaz por aquel sitio, así que Gerald se acerco un poco más al sitio para ver si podía encontrar algún indicio de sus amigos, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna cosa que sea de importancia.

 _-No puedo ver si hay alguna pista de donde se hayan ido, dijo Gerald diciéndole a sus compañeros._

 _-Era de esperar, puede que ellos hayan pensado que tú caíste y moriste por el rio, dijo Bons._

 _-No digas eso, seguramente tus amigos y tu hermana te tienen que estar buscando Gerald, dijo Lucy._

 _-No, Bons tiene razón en esa posibilidad, Chaz pudo haber visto que el rio que me arrastro era muy fuerte como para que sobreviviera a este, además de las rocas que hay por ahí, dijo Gerald poniéndose a pensar en lo que pudieron haber hecho sus amigos._

 _-Es extraño ver a todos esos zombis ahora yo siendo uno, es gracioso, porque muchos científicos han tratado de revertir los efectos de la zombificación, pero sin éxito, dijo Lucy soltando un suspiro._

 _-Tranquila Lucy, se que tal vez no te guste estar de esta forma, pero al menos puedes decir con felicidad de que estas viva y no como un zombi cualquiera, dijo Gerald intentando animarla, pero para Bons lo que era algo totalmente estúpido._

 _-Gracias, supongo, dijo Lucy diciendo lo último en voz baja._

 _-Dime Gerald, antes de que tus amigos y tu se encontraran con Lucy, a donde iban, pregunto Bons tratando encontrar algún indicio._

 _-Ah sí, ahora me acuerdo, nosotros nos dirigíamos al pueblo Aztecosh, respondió Gerald._

 _-Creo que quieres decir Aztecolt, dijo Lucy arreglando la palabra._

 _-Bien, si ese es el sitio a donde iban pues vamos nosotros también, propuso Bons, para que los chicos asintieran._

 _-Bien, pero antes de eso tenemos que hacerles unas capas, de esa forma nadie se dará cuenta de que son…, dijo Gerald aunque se paro en la última frase, ya que no quería decir la palabra._

 _-No tengas miedo al decirla, a fin de cuentas somos monstruos, ya que la categoría de mob no nos viene, dijo Bons como si no le importara._

 _-Aunque es difícil que ahora sea una monstruo, pero ya que, dijo Lucy un poco deprimida pero no duro mucho._

 _-Bien, pues de camino a Aztecolt busquemos algunas vacas para hacernos unas capas, y si encontramos bastantes les hare unas mochilas, dijo Gerald empezando a caminar hacia una dirección._

 _-Aztecolt queda para el otro lado, dijo Bons sacando un mapa de quien sabe dónde._

 _-Oh, pues tú nos guías, dijo Gerald._

De ese modo los chicos emprendieron su camino hacia Aztecolt, el cual les quedaba a tres días de camino si no paraban en ningún momento y sin tomar algún método de transporte.

 **(Salida del bosque-Noche)**

Los chicos seguían caminando por el espeso bosque, mientras que Bons iba al frente con su mapa en mano guiándolos en todo momento, aunque los chicos ya estaban pensando en acampar para pasar la noche, pero quería acampar estando en la salida del bosque, para que así pudiesen hacer una casa encima de algunos de los árboles, para que así no subiera algún mob. Bons guardo el mapa y se detuvo al frente de un grupo de hojas que tapaban el camino, para luego quitarlas y revelar la salida del bosque dejando ver la gran luna en el cielo.

 _-Que belleza, dijo Lucy mirando la luna._

 _-No le tengas mucho cariño, en noches como esta es mejor estar mirándola desde encima de algo alto, dijo Bons acercándose a Gerald._

 _-¿Por qué dices eso?, pregunto Gerald._

 _-Te lo diré en cuanto hagamos la casa encima de ese árbol, dijo Bons tomando de la mochila de Gerald algunos bloques de piedra._

Con esas palabras Gerald empezó a ayudar a Bons a construir la casa en el árbol, mientras que Lucy se mantenía alerta ante cualquier amenaza que apareciese. Gerald creaba unas escaleras en la mesa de trabajo, para así subir más fácilmente a la casa del árbol, mientras que Bons estando ya arriba construía la base de la pequeña casa, cuando Gerald termino de crear la escalera de inmediato la coloco en el árbol y empezó a subirla, para empezar a tomar bloque tras bloque ayudando a crear las paredes de la casa. Pasados unos minutos los dos chicos ya tenían todas las paredes listas y lo único que faltaba era el techo.

 _-Bajare para buscar más material, ya que al parecer no me queda suficiente piedra como para hacer el techo, dijo Gerald empezando a bajar por las escaleras._

 _-Hola Gerald, ya terminaron, pregunto Lucy acercándose._

 _-Casi, pero al menos ya puedes subir, mientras tanto iré a buscar un poco más de material para el techo, respondió Gerald sacando un pico de su mochila y empezaba a caminar._

 _-No crees que debas ir con Bons o conmigo, recuerda que es muy peligroso andar solo por la noche y más en una planicie o bosque, dijo Lucy un poco preocupada._

 _-No te preocupes puedo cuidarme solo, además creo que Bons sirve mejor con su arco a larga distancia, dijo Gerald alejándose._

Con eso Gerald se fue caminando hacia una parte de la planicie donde se podía ver una columna de piedras, pero antes miro hacia los lados para ver la cantidad de mobs que había cerca de dicho sitio. A la derecha a bastante distancia del lugar había dos minotauros, los cuales le dieron a Gerald mucho miedo al recordar el enfrentamiento que tuvo Chaz y el contra uno solo. En lado izquierdo había varios esqueleto montados sobre ¿arañas?, Gerald se limpio los ojos varias veces por si estos le estaban engañando, pero no, eran esqueletos montados en arañas como si fuesen caballos, estos al igual que los minotauros estaban bastante lejos. Y en el camino central había cuatro zombis y un creeper.

Gerald guardo su pico y saco su arco para apuntar al creeper, para luego lanzarle una flecha directo en la cabeza, aunque no cayó así disparo otra hasta que cayó, después prosiguió a lanzar una flecha en la cabeza a cada uno de los zombis, haciendo que cayeran fácilmente. Luego de eso se acerco a donde estaba el sitio con roca, mientras que observaba la casa en el árbol atrás de él donde estaban Bons y Lucy observándolo. Cuando llego al lugar saco su pico nuevamente y empezó a picar la piedra, aunque en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tal vez hubiese sido más fácil haber hecho el techo de madera del bosque, pero ya estaba ahí así que terminaría lo que empezó.

Al cabo de unos minutos Gerald había picado muchos bloques de piedra, los cuales estaba recogiendo del suelo para volver con sus amigos, los cuales ya le estaban esperando. Cuando termino de recoger el último bloque de piedra se levanto dispuesto a irse, pero al mirar mejor se dio cuenta de algo que no se había dado cuenta, y eso era que justo al frente de donde estaba picando había una pequeña cueva, que a simple vista nadie la hubiera visto ya estaba más o menos bajo tierra. A Gerald le llamo un poco la atención pero eso no haría que fuera a ver y menos siendo de noche, así que dio media vuelta y empezó caminar directo a la casa del árbol, pero unos gemidos hicieron que se diera la vuelta rápidamente. De la cueva una persona empezó a salir de esta, Gerald pudo ver que era un humano ya que no parecía ser un zombi ni otra cosa, pero lo más llamativo de aquel tipo era que estaba completamente desnudo, cosa que hizo que Gerald estuviera bastante incomodo, además de que el tipo caminaba en cuatro.

 _-Oye te encuentras bien, necesitas ayuda, pregunto Gerald mientras se acercaba lentamente al hombre._

 _-Ggrrrr, dijo el hombre mirando a Gerald con unos ojos de color negro completamente._

A Gerald no le dio muy buena el que le gruñera y que le mirar con unos ojos como esos, así que poco a poco se fue alejando del hombre, mientras que este empezaba a mover en dirección a donde se estaba lleno Gerald. Mientras que eso pasaba Bons se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, así que tomando una flecha de su aljaba la lanzo hacia aquel hombre, pero este lo vio venir y la esquivo, lo que hizo que Gerald tomara ventaja y salió corriendo, mientras que miraba hacia atrás y mirase como aquel hombre corría detrás de él en cuatro patas, al mismo tiempo que poco a poco su forma iba cambiando hasta que pareciese un perro antropomórfico.

 _-Me tienes que estar jodiendo, es hombre lobo, dijo Gerald empezando a acelerar el paso, aunque el lobo le iba ganando ventaja._

Bons desde lo alto del árbol lanzaba flechas tratando de detener el movimiento del hombre lobo, pero este las esquivaba con facilidad gracias a su velocidad. A los pocos segundos el hombro lobo dio un salto hacia Gerald dispuesto a tumbarlo, cosa que no se había dado cuenta Gerald, pero gracias a que la luna estaba en el cielo se proyecto una sombra que previno a Gerald del ataque, así que cambio de dirección esquivando el ataque del hombre lobo, pero lo malo es que aún le quedaba un trecho para poder llegar a la casa en árbol, así que no le quedaba otra que deshacerse del hombre lobo o que se distrajese con otra cosa, lo cual no había por ninguna lado.

 _-¡Pelea Gerald te cubriremos desde aquí arriba!, dijo Lucy empezando a lanzar rocas hacia el hombre lobo, mientras que Bons seguía lanzando flechas, las cuales tenían puntas de color plata._

 **(Música de fondo:Mark Patrie - From Whitn)**

El hombre lobo empezo a correr hacia Gerald en cuatro patas, mientras que este mismo se preparaba para recibirlo con su espada en mano, asi que cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros de él lanzo un tajo hacia adelante, pero el hombre lobo dio un salto pasando por encima de él y esquivando el espadazo, para que luego el hombre lobo sacara sus garras dispuesto a arañar la espalda de Gerald que esta distraído, pero gracias a que Bons lanzo una flecha desde la casa del árbol, la cual le roso la mejilla del hombre lobo este no pudo herir a Gerald, al mismo tiempo que Lucy le lanzaba piedra para intentar detenerlo o al menos que ignorase a Gerald.

 _-Corre Gerald acércate a la casa ¡rapido!, dijo Bons desde lo alto, mientras seguia lanzándole flechas al hombre lobo al igual que Lucy lanzaba piedras, hasta que a esta se le acabaron._

Gerald corrió rapidamente hacia la casa del árbol pero el hombre lobo se dio cuenta de esto y salió corriendo detrás de Gerald al mismo tiempo que esquivaba las flechas de Bons que en varias ocasiones acertaba sus flechas en alguna parte del cuerpo del hombre lobo. Como paso antes el hombre lobo alcanzo a Gerald rápidamente, pero esta vez el hombre lobo no salto tan alto y tumbo a Gerald en el piso. Gerald cayó al piso fuertemente pero con rapidez se puso boca arriba para poder mirar como el hombre lobo abria sus fauces listas para darle un mordisco, pero antes de que lo mordiera puso espada entre él y esas asquerosas fauces que dejaban salir una gran cantidad de saliva de la cual un poco cayó en su boca dándole un sentimiento de vomitar, pero no era el mejor momento para eso.

El hombro lobo al ver que no serbia el forcejear apretó la mordida e hizo un movimiento de cabeza, el cual despojo a Gerald de su espada de hierro para luego abrir sus fauces dispuesto a terminar con eso pero al momento de lanzar la mordida en la cabeza de Gerald, este fallo mordiendo la tierra que estaba a la izquierda de la cabeza de Gerald dándole la oportunidad de soltarse del agarre y salir corriendo, mientras que el hombre lobo volvía a a correr detrás de él, pero esta vez la cosa era diferente ya que el hombre lobo se movía mucho más lento que antes y eso era debido a que durante el tiempo que estuvieron forcejeando Gerald y el hombre lobo, Bons habia acertado un montón de flechas en la espalda del hombre lobo y tambien esa era la causa del porque el hombre lobo fallo en la última mordida.

Gerald corría a todo lo que podía ya que aunque el hombre lobo era más no significaba que no pudiese alcanzarlo, asi que con eso siguio corriendo hasta llegar a las escaleras de la casa del árbol y las empezo a subir con una gran rapidez, el hombre lobo llego hasta el árbol y cuando vio que Gerald empezaba a subir este saco sus garras para tambien seguirlo clavando sus garras en el árbol. Cuando Gerald llego a la cima empezo a respirar agitadamente, mientras que Bons cargaba una flecha en su arco apuntando a la cabeza del hombre lobo, Bons soltó la flecha al cabo de unos segundos haciendo que la flecha volase justo a la cabeza del hombre lobo que trepaba con dificultad debido a las flechas que tenía en la espalda. El hombre lobo no tuvo más opción que saltar para no ser golpeado por la flecha, para luego salir corriendo hacia la espesura del bosque.

 _-Por fin, pensé que ese hombre lobo no se iba a rendir, exclamo Lucy aliviada._

 _-Bons a esto te referías cuando dijiste que en noches de luna era mejor estar en un lugar alto, pregunto Gerald recuperando el aliento._

 _-Si, pero no te pongas tranquilo todavía, hasta que ese hombre lobo este muerto no nos dejara en paz, respondió Bons tensando su arco listo para disparar.-Lo malo es que no me quedan muchas flechas de plata para matar a ese hombre, dijo Bons viendo las flechas que tenia._

 _-Pero tienes un montón aquí, ves, dijo mostrando su otra aljaba llena de flechas._

 _-No te das cuenta o eres tonto, los hombres lobo no se puedan matar fácilmente con armas normales como el hierro o la piedra, estos se mueren al usar armas que estén imbuidas en plata, dijo Bons._

 _-En serio, quieres decir que aunque le hubiese dado un tajo no le hubiese hecho nada, dijo Gerald preocupado._

 _-No exactamente, es cierto que un hombre lobo se muere más fácilmente si se tiene un arma de plata, y eso es porque el hombre lobo es bastante resisten a ataques físicos que no tengan el mineral que tiene la plata, ya que al este entrar en contacto con su piel hace que no pueda regenerarse rápidamente, aunque también la magia le hace una gran cantidad de daño, dijo Lucy como toda una científica.-Por otra parte, si intentas matar un hombre lobo con una espada de hierro…bueno pongámoslo así, solamente ha habido como unas 20 personas en el mundo que han sobrevivido en un combate y ganado contra un hombre lobo con una espada de hierro, dijo Lucy haciendo que Gerald tuviese suerte de que Bons tuviera unas flechas de plata._

 _-Pero dejemos eso de lado, ahora Gerald termina el techo y después taparemos las ventanas, no queremos que ese hombre lobo entre fácilmente aquí dentro, dijo Bons colocándose en una de las ventanas para vigilar, mientras que Gerald terminaba de hacer el techo._

Después de varios minutos en los que Gerald colocaba el techo de la manera más rápida que podía, Gerald termino de hacer el techo. Lucy le dio una cantimplora para que bebiera agua por el esfuerzo que hizo, mientras que Bons seguía vigilando por la ventana pero ahora con más seguridad, así que alejándose de la ventana empezó a cerrarla también para que así no haya ninguna entrada en la casa, aunque algo los alerto antes de que cerraran las ventanas. Un aullido se escucho a lo lejos, pero no era solo uno sino que luego de ese aullido se escucharon varios detrás de ese, haciendo que Bons se pusiera en alerta porque sabía que ese hombre lobo venia y al parecer no venia solo.

 _-Gerald, Lucy prepárense que esto se va a poner muy mal, dijo Bons tomando la flecha de plata al mismo tiempo que agarraba un cuchillo de plata con la misma mano y el arco con la otra mano._

 _-Pero si cerramos las ventanas tal vez no sepan donde estamos, o si, pregunto Gerald a Lucy._

 _-Los hombres lobo tienen un gran sentido del olfato, un simple muro no evitara que nos huelan, además aquel hombre lobo que te perseguía sabe que estamos aquí, asi que no importa mucho si nos huelen o no, respondió Lucy tomando unos trozos de hierro y un palo para hacer un espada de hierro en la mesa de trabajo._

 _-Espero que estén listos porque ahí los veo venir, dijo Bons apuntando con su arco y lanzando una flecha a uno de los hombres lobo que se movían a través del bosque, cosa que impresiono a Gerald por temible puntería de Bons._

Aunque no tuvieron tiempo de seguir impresionándose porque de un salto un hombre lobo se estrello contra el árbol en el que estaban, para luego empezar a subir por este mientras que los demas hombres lobo trepaban por los demás arboles alrededor, Bons no perdio tiempo y apunto una flecha al hombre lobo que subía por su árbol pero antes de que lanzara la flecha Lucy lanzo una piedra al lobo, haciendo que este esquivara moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado aunque esto tambien hizo que Bons supiera hacia donde la movería, por lo que Bons pudo dispararle una flecha justo en la cabeza haciendo que el hombre lobo cayese muerto desde la altura de donde estaban.

 _-Gracias Lucy, dijo Bons para hacia otro lado._

Mientras tanto Gerald trataba de detener el avance de los hombres lobo por los otros árboles lanzándoles flechas normales, aunque estas por obvias razones no le causan mucho daño a decir verdad, porque al momento de herirles estas heridas comenzaban a regenerarse a una velocidad increíble pero al menos hacia que tuvieran que pararse durante varios segundos para sacarse las flechas. Además en más de una ocasión los hombres lobo caian desde los arboles debido a que Gerald les lanzaba flecha directo a sus ojos, ya que esta era una parte bastante sensible y no es fácil regenerarla, por lo que tardaba un buen rato para poder hacerlo.

 _-Creo que ya se como 20 personas han logrado sobrevivir contra estas cosas, dijo Gerald lanzando otra flecha en el ojo de otro hombre lobo._

 _-Ya lo sabes, pero el problema de esto es acertarle, dijo Bons matando a un hombre lobo que intentaba saltar hacia la casa._

 _-Esto no esta bien, muchos de los hombres lobo ya estan encima de los arboles listos para…, decia Lucy cuando se escucho el ruido típico que algo cayó bien fuerte arriba de ellos. O en este caso en el techo._

 _-Todos atentos, júntense en el centro y apunten hacia las ventanas, dijo Bons poniendose en el centro de la sala al igual que los otros dos._

Estuvieron en centro de la sala por varios segundos, mientras escuchaban como los hombres lobo de afuera se movían de un lado a otro entre los árboles y saltando hacia la casa, hasta que uno se aparecio en una de las ventanas intentando entrar a lo que Gerald disparo una flecha directo en los ojos de aquel hombre lobo, para que este empezara a chillar mientras se removía en el piso de dolor, a lo que Lucy a provecho y clavo su espada en la boca del hombre lobo para que esta llegara a atravesar el cerebro. El hombre lobo cayó muerto y Lucy rapidamente volvio hasta donde estaban sus compañeros. Todo estuvo en calma por otros segundos más, hasta que se lio parda.

 **(Música de fondo: The Uprising 2 by Jon Björk - [Action Music]) (Repite cuantas veces se quiera)**

En ese momento de cada ventana (2 ventanas) salieron dos hombres lobo que fueron hacia los chicos de un salto, ya que obviamente la casa no era tan grande. Los tres dieron una voltereta cada uno hacia una dirección diferente, Bons al reincorporarse con rapidez lanzo una flecha hacia un lobo pero este la esquivo y lanzo una mordida hacia él, pero Bons dio un salto en la pared detrás de él haciendo que el lobo se golpeara contra este mientras que Bons cargaba otra flecha y la lanzaba directo a la cabeza del hombre lobo, matándolo por fin.

Lucy por otra parte se encontraba luchando con su espada de hierro contra un hombre lobo y la única razón del porque el hombre lobo no mandaba la espada a volar era porque Lucy tenia un agarre bastante fuerte. Mientras que Lucy desviaba los zarpazos del hombre lobo dándole un tajo en sus patas una y otra vez, las cuales se regeneraban pero más lentos de lo habitual ya que los golpes que daba Lucy eran bastante fuertes, (ya saben porque). Lucy en un momento dio un tajo para desviar otro zarpazo del hombre lobo, para luego abajarse esquivando otro zarpazo que venía y dar un tajo bastante poderoso en las piernas del hombre lobo, haciendo que este cayera al suelo pero no se rindió y trato de morder a Lucy, la cual puso su ante brazo para que la mordiera, para que casi al instante clavara su espada con bastante fuerza en la cabeza del hombre lobo matándolo, mientras que Lucy se sobaba el brazo para quitarse la saliva del animal.

A Gerald no le iba tan mal pero aun así tenía ya varios rasguños en varias partes, ya que se la pasaba esquivando los ataques del hombre lobo debido a que no había tomado su espada antes y ahora solo tenía su arco en mano, el cual no podía cargar una flecha por culpa del mismo hombre lobo. El hombre lobo dio gran salto hacia el techo para luego impulsarse hacia donde estaba corriendo Gerald, haciendo que Gerald cayera rotundamente al suelo mientras oía como algo sonaba en su espalda debido a que el hombre lobo había caído en la espalda de Gerald. Gerald vio como el hombre lobo acercaba sus fauces para morderlo así que puso su arco para impedir que lo mordiera, mientras el hombre lobo mordía el arco para intentar romperlo Gerald soltó una de sus manos que agarraba el arco y tomo una flecha, la cual clavo en el ojo izquierdo del hombre lobo, haciendo que este se alejara chillando, pero justo cuando Gerald pensaba en rematar al hombre lobo, otro apareció por detrás con intenciones de arrancarle la cabeza, pero una flecha de plata lo salvo atravesando la cabeza del hombre lobo en el último momento sin él darse cuenta. Gerald corrió hasta donde estaba el hombre lobo todavía chillando y clavo con todas sus fuerzas la flecha que tenía en la mano en el cuello de este, mientras que el hombre lobo intentaba quitárselo de encima rasguñándolo pero Gerald en un momento con la otra mano saco otra flecha y la clavo en el otro lado del cuello del hombre lobo, para después hacer un movimiento con ambas flechas que hicieron que el hombre lobo cayera al piso muerto, mientras que Gerald solo respiraba fuertemente.

 _-Gerald estas bien, pregunto Lucy colocándose a un lado de él, pero con su espada todavía en mano._

 _-He estado mejor, respondió Gerald sintiendo todos los arañazos de su cuerpo, de los cuales brotaban sangre._

 _-Parece que los hombres lobo se van, dijo Bons de un momento a otro mirando por la ventana._

Los hombres lobo al oler que los que habían entrado estaban muertos estos se echaron a huir hacia el bosque de donde venia. Bons solo los veía como se alejaban más hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque con la luna en el cielo todavía.

 _-Que bien, no podría haber aguantado pelear contra dos lobos más, dijo Lucy algo cansada._

 _-Pero de que estás hablando si venciste a ese hombre lobo como si no fuera nada, yo sin embargo fui un desastre porque me la pasaba huyendo del que me perseguía, dijo Gerald un poco cabizbajo._

 _-Oye arriba ese ánimo, recuerda esto; muchos han huido de los hombres lobo, pero muy pocos han matado a uno con solo un arco y flechas o una espada normales, eso es algo de que sentirse bien, además estar vivo claro, dijo Bons alegrando un poco el ambiente, aunque su rostro mostraba lo contrario._

 _-En eso tienes razón, dijo Gerald._

 _-Bueno ya basta de esto y limpiemos este sitio, no quiero tener que dormir en un sitio lleno de sangre de hombre lobo, dijo Lucy un poco asqueada._

Gerald simplemente soltó una risita amistosa la cual contagio a Lucy y también a Bons aunque este último reía en voz baja.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy chicos aquí termina el capitulo, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado hasta la próxima.


	13. Capitulo 13: De nuevo juntos

Hola a todos nuevamente mis lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, así que espero que lo disfruten.

 **En el mundo de minecraft**

 **Capitulo 13:** De nuevo juntos

 **(En camino a Aztecolt-Pradera de huilgaz)**

El pequeño y extraño grupo de Gerald caminaba por las praderas de Huilgaz, la cual se le conocía por tener gran abundancia de plantas exóticas y plantas con pinchos, ya que la tierra del lugar estaba familiarizada por tener frutos y plantas que tengan espinas incluso las frutas, algo raro pero para ese entonces nadie le importaba. Ahora mismo Gerald estaba tocando la corteza de uno de los arboles viendo y sintiendo que este tenia espinas muy pequeñas en la corteza, pero que se podían sentir al tocarla.

 _-Es increíble que este árbol tenga pinchos, casi se parece a los cactus que de mi mundo que tienen púas pequeñas que se te clavan y son muy difíciles de sacar, dijo Gerald alejándose un poco de la corteza y mirase una fruta que estaba en la rama que estaba más cerca del suelo._

 _-Si, pero no trates de tumbar esa fruta, te lo aseguro es mejor buscar otra, esa fruta solamente se la pueden comer los koalas que pasan por aquí debes en cuando, dijo Lucy tocándole el hombro a Gerald._

 _-En serio, y ¿Por qué?, pregunto Gerald._

 _-Es que esa fruta no solo tiene pinchitos por fuera como vez desde aquí, sino que tambien tiene puitas en el centro de esta y si te equivocas comiendo demás terminaras comiéndote un púa, lo cual te aseguro no es recomendable, respondió Lucy alejándose de Gerald buscando algún otro árbol._

Gerald solo dio un vistazo al árbol para luego seguir a Lucy hacia donde estaba Bones, quien ya habia tumbado unas cuantas frutas con espinas pequeñas en ellas, incluso tenia en una tela unas cuantas frutas sin espinas que habia encontrado en otros árboles un poco más alejados.

 _-Wau Bones, encontraste todo esto tú solo, en serio se nota que sabes como sobrevivir, dijo Gerald tomando una fruta sin púas._

 _-Bueno ya sabes, la experiencia ayuda a aprender a como hacer las cosas, dijo Bones tumbando una fruta del árbol y colocándola en su tela.-Bien, con esto estarás bien en el alimento por ahora, dijo Bones usándola la tela como un saco en donde llevar las frutas._

 _-En ese caso solo nos falta conseguir algo de carne, dijo Lucy con una cara que demostraba que tenia hambre._

 _-Jaja si supongo que si, pero busquemos vacas y cerdos mientras seguimos caminando hacia la ciudad de Aztecolt, dijo Gerald caminando detrás de Bones que tenia el mapa en una de sus manos, mientras llevaba la tela con las frutas en las otra mano._

Gerald viendo que Bones tenia las manos ocupadas decidio llevar la tela con las frutas, para que asi Bones indicara mejor y fuera mejor, lo cual agradeció Bones ya que tenia que sacar la brújula para indicarse. Luego de eso el pequeño grupo siguio caminando hasta llegar a un grupo de grandes lomas y montañas, las cuales llegaban unos metros más alto que un árbol.

Estos siguieron a Bones a través de un pequeño caminito que andaba entre las lomas y montañas, aunque este era un poco angosto los tres pasaban sin muchas dificultades hasta llegar a un lugar que parecia que se juntaban las lomas y montañas creando un pequeño paraje, donde habia un pequeño lago donde habia varios animales, y como no, unos cuantos zombis y esqueletos.

 _-Este sitio es increíble, estamos cubiertos por las lomas y montañas que tapan el sol, pero es bastante grande y reconfortante como para que alguien viviese aquí, no les parece, dijo Gerald viendo como las montañas rodeaban el lugar de forma que pareciese que protegieran algo._

 _-Es verdad, pero este sitio por las noches atrae a muchos mobs, haciéndolo imposible que alguien viviese aquí, dijo Bones mirando el lugar._

 _-Además muchos de los que quisieron quedarse en este lugar intentaron de todo para poder repeler a estos mobs, pero ninguna de las ideas les funciono haciendo que se rindieran en vivir en este lugar, dijo Lucy con un dedo alzado._

 _-Ya veo, es bastante obvio que ni yo me quedaría en este sitio por todas esas cosas, aunque aún sigo creyendo que este sitio sería un buen sitio, dijo Gerald con un poco de pena en su voz, ya que en verdad el sitio era muy bello._

 _-Como sea, mejor vámonos antes de que anochezca, dijo Bones comenzando a caminar._

Bones empezó caminar mientras miraba su brújula y el mapa que traía, al mismo tiempo Gerald y Lucy solo asintieron y empezaron a seguirlo a través de los arboles. Los tres pasaron junto al lago que había en aquel sitio, y cabe decir que tenía bastantes peces, pero al parecer había unos cuantos hombre lagarto en lo profundo del lago haciendo que se lo pensasen mejor al tratar de darse un chapuzón, así que los dos simplemente dieron un suspiro de resignación y siguieron caminando, hasta que se toparon con algo inesperado al frente del camino.

 _-Me pregunto qué pasó para que esto esté aquí, se pregunto Bones al ver una gran roca en el camino._

Justamente en el camino que deberían tomar había una gran roca que tapaba todo el camino y para rematar la roca no parecía una roca que se pudiese escalar.

 _-Bueno sino podemos escalar, lo mejor será construir una escalera que pase por encima, dijo Gerald dejándole a Lucy la tela con las frutas y metiese su mano en su mochila._

 _-No saques nada, construir un camino nos hará que retrasemos, ya que esta roca es demasiado grande, tal vez lo hubiese permitido unas horas antes, pero ahora será mejor que vayamos por el otro camino que nos indica el mapa, dijo Bones caminando por otro lado, mientras que Gerald solo bufo._

Bones se fue caminando por el segundo camino que había por el gran conjunto de montañas, pero por este tenían que pasar por a través de una grieta del doble de altura que ellos. Al pasar por dicha grieta se encontraban en otra parte del gran conjunto de montañas, este era parte bastante oscuro y que encima había más mobs de los usual, así que Bones guardo su brújula y su mapa y tomo su arco. Bones tomo una flecha y apunto a un zombi que había entre dos árboles y lanzo la flecha directo en la cabeza, luego apunto a otro y a otro hasta que quedaron muy pocos, a lo que Gerald sacando su espada fue hacia ellos y empezó a acabar con los pocos que quedaban siendo ayudado por Lucy con el arco de Gerald. Al terminar de despejar la zona, Bones miro bien el lugar donde estaba para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la entrada de una cueva que había a los pies de unas las muchas montañas, este se acerco a dicha cueva pero cuando se acerco vio que una araña salió en dirección hacia él, aunque casi al instante Bones tenso su arco y disparo una flecha directo en su cabeza.

 _-Parece una cueva con bastantes mobs, dijo Gerald acercándose un poco y mirase al fondo de la cueva unos cuantos zombis, esqueletos y creepers._

 _-Los esqueletos y los zombis no me preocupan, lo que en verdad me preocupa son los creepers y las otras cosas que podemos encontrar ahí abajo, como por ejemplo un hombre lobo, dijo Bones poniendose al frente de la cueva.-Y para nuestra desgracia es la única ruta para llegar al otro lado de esa piedra, y como es una cueva hecha por la naturaleza el trayecto es muy largo, tal vez tardes un dia en atravesarlo, dijo Bones tomando una antorcha de mochila._

 _-Y no hay otro camino, pregunto Lucy un poco temerosa por el camino que tomarían._

 _-Tienes que agradecer que no iremos por el otro camino que es una zona angosta llena pinchos y agua acida debido a ciertas cosas, respondió Bones con una sonrisa que no calmo a Lucy._

 _-Oye habra un poco dentro de la cueva para que podamos crear algunas armas de plata, ya sabes, por si nos encontramos con algunos hombre lobo, dijo Gerald tomando tambien una antorcha de su mochila y dándole otra a Lucy._

 _-Puede ser pero tendremos que abrir bien los ojos para encontrarlos, aunque creo que deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad para crearnos unas armaduras con el metal que hay ahí abajo, dijo Bones empezando a entrar a la cueva, mientras lanzaba una flecha con su arco al creeper que se encontraba al final de la bajada._

 _-Creo que nos vendría bien, aunque prefiero tener algo como… una malla de hierro en vez de una armadura, dijo Gerald con una antorcha en una mano y con la otra llevaba su espada por si acaso._

 _-Pero si vamos a recoger algunos materiales, no deberíamos hacernos un refugio para pasar el tiendo creando las cosas, además de que nos escaseara la comida, dijo Lucy llevando una antorcha en una mano y llevando la tela con las frutas en la otra._

 _-No te preocupes con lo que llevas en las manos y lo que traigo en mi mochila será más que suficiente para alimentarnos por el poco tiempo que pasemos aquí, dijo Bones tensando nuevamente su arco y lanzar una flecha en el cuerpo de un creeper, haciendo que este cayera por un precipicio que habia._

 _-Solo espero que encontremos un sitio bueno para poder alojarnos, dijo Lucy viendo como un zombi se acercaba desde atrás, por lo que aviso a Gerald que se acercaba un zombi._

 _-No te preocupes porque encontremos un lugar, ya que si no lo encontramos lo hacemos, eso algo bueno al tener pico, dijo Gerald dejando la antorcha en el suelo y se acercara al zombi cortándole un brazo al mismo, y antes de que el zombi reaccionara este clavo su espada en la cabeza._

 _-Como sea dejemos de hablar, sino puede que nos tomen por sorpresa asi que adelante, dijo Bones dejando su arco en su espalda, mientras tomaba su mapa y su brújula._

Gerald tomando su antorcha se coloco aun lado de Bones, ya que cuando tiene el mapa y su brújula en sus manos, este no podría reaccionar a tiempo ante un ataque rapido, asi que en ese momento Gerald seria el que debiera reaccionar rapido para proteger a sus compañeros.

 **(Unas dos horas más tarde)**

Tanto Bones como Lucy se encontraban picando un poco de hierro que habían visto, mientras que Gerald estaba atento con su espada en mano y su antorcha. Cuando los terminaron de picar el hierro que habia lo metieron en la mochila de Bones, para luego recoger sus cosas y seguir su camino por la gran cueva, la cual tenía varios túneles que hacia que cualquiera se perdiera en la cueva.

 _-Tenemos bastante hierro como para hacernos unas armaduras, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacernos espadas y armaduras juntas, dijo Bones mirando dentro de su mochila._

 _-Pero al menos tenemos hierro, y eso nos vasta por ahora, asi que haremos las armaduras y después nos preocuparemos sobre nuestras armas, dijo Gerald caminando aun lado de Bones._

 _-Lo sé, pero esperaba poder hacerle una espada a Lucy, además la que tengo ya le quedan muy pocos usos, dijo Bones mirando su espada de plata._

 _-Aunque me le hiciese nunca aprendí a usar una la verdad, dijo Lucy chistosamente._

 _-Pero de niña seguramente jugaste a agitar un palo, asi que eso es suficiente como para que puedas usar una espada, dijo Gerald levantando un pulgar._

 _-Gerald tiene algo de razón, pero aun asi no te preocupes que te ayudare a usar la espada cuando salgamos de aquí, dijo Bones._

 _-Gracias, dijo simplemente Lucy._

De pronto los chicos empezaron a escuchar varias voces desde una parte alejada de la cueva, pero por el eco que hacia no saben de que parte, solo que venía desde lejos.

 _-Crees que deberíamos ir a revisar, pregunto Gerald a Bones._

 _-Lo mejor será que no, pero tampoco sé si esas personas estan yendose por el mismo camino que nosotros, y si ese es el caso hay que tener cuidado, dijo Bones caminando por el camino que seguian con su antorcha hacia abajo._

 _-Porque debemos tener cuidado, si son personas puede que necesiten ayuda ¿no?, pregunto Gerald._

 _-Puede ser, pero te aseguro que no hay muchas personas buenas, muchas personas simplemente crean trampas para poder robarte todos los recursos que tienes y en muchos casos te terminan matando por ellos, dijo Bones con una cara que denotaba seriedad._

Gerald después de eso se quedo cayado y se preparo para lo que viniese.

Los chicos siguieron su camino por la cueva, mientras que más caminaban por el camino mejor entendían lo que decian aquellas voces, decian algo como: "a donde se fueron", "Los buscamos agujeros", "Hemos visto por el sitio de oro", entre otras cosas que Gerald no entendía muy bien sobre que era lo que estaban persiguiendo o buscando. Al cabo de un minuto o dos los chicos llegaron, o mejor dicho salieron por una salida de un tunel, y se encontraron con un gran puente de piedra al frente de ellos junto con una caída hacia abajo. Aunque cuando miraron hacia abajo pudieron divisar a muchos hombres con antorchas en sus manos y espadas, mientras que otros hombres tenian solamente un arco en sus manos.

 _-Parece que todavía no nos han visto, dijo Bones mirando con discreción desde arriba apagando su antorcha, y le hacia una señal a los otros para que tambien las apagaran._

 _-M e pregunto que estan esperando, se pregunto Gerald al ver que ninguno de los hombres se movían y simplemente conversaban en voz baja._

De un momento a otro se escucharon gritos y ¿rugidos?, que venían desde una cueva en específico que se encontraban en el fondo de donde estaba el puente, para que de esa cueva se oyera como alguien le da un fuerte golpe a algo. Unos segundos después un hombre que se cubria con una piel de lobo salió de dicha cueva arrastrando a una chica inconsciente de cabello negro y que llevaba simplemente unos harapos para cubrirse. Al principio Lucy pensaba una cosa terrible en su cabeza, mientras que Gerald simplemente sentia furia y Bones simplemente tenía una cara seria.

 _-Increíble como siempre jefe, no tardaste nada en cazar a esta bestia, dijo uno de los hombres viendo a la chica._

 _-No ha sido una presa que me haya satisfecho mucho la verdad, pero al menos sirvió para pasar el rato, dijo el hombre que al parecer era el jefe, pero por estar tan lejos no podían distinguirlo bien._

 _-Por cierto jefe, ¿Dónde estan los que estaban con ella?, pregunto otro de los hombres._

Al decir dichas palabras, otros tres hombres salieron por el mismo lugar trayendo consigo a tres personas, una era una niña con una gabardina, la otra era una mujer con una túnica blanca y el ultimo era un hombre que tambien traía una gabardina con él. Gerald abrio los ojos de sorpresa al ver que esa tres personas eran nada más y nada menos que; Sol, Chaz y Estefanía, quienes tenian amarradas sus manos con una cuerda.

 _-Aquí estan, fueron estos tipos quienes además de defender a mi presa, tambien mataron a dos de mis hombres en la busqueda de mi presa, dijo el jefe con mucha ira en su voz._

 _-Y lo haríamos de nuevo de ser necesario, dijo Estefanía, haciendo que Gerald de inmediato sacara su arco apuntando una flecha a la cabeza del jefe al ver como este se acercaba a su hermana._

 _-No lo hagas, si lo haces los alertaras de nuestra posición, dijo Bones evitando que lanzara la flecha._

 _-Tienes una boquita muy habladora niña, y eso te costar caro cuando salgamos de aquí, asi que espero que te prepares, dijo el jefe levantando su espada de plata al aire.-Vamonos ya, les invitare una cerveza cuando terminemos con esta bestia, dijo el jefe empezando a caminar hacia otra cueva junto con sus demás hombres y prisioneros._

Cuando todos los sujetos entraron dentro de aquella cueva (Porque por dentro era una red cuevas y tuéneles), Gerald se levanto de donde estaba y se dispuso a cruzar el puente con tal de poder encontrar a su hermana, pero la voz de Bones lo detuvo antes de que cruzara completamente el puente.

 _-Que se supone que piensas hacer Gerald, liberar a la chica y a sus acompañantes, por si no los viste esos tipos son cazadores profesionales, te verán llegar antes de que intestes acercarte a ellos, dijo Bones con fiereza._

 _-Y entonces propón algo mejor, porque si no lo sabes ella es mi hermana pequeña y jure ante las tumbas de mis padres que no permitiría que algo malo le pase, incluso si eso signifique sacrificarme a mí mismo, dijo Gerald con fuerza en su voz._

 _-Pero si tú mueres antes de poder salvarla de que servirá, y aun si logras salvar quien dice que no la seguirán persiguiendo, dijo Bones con fiereza firme._

 _-Y lo más importante, porque crees que tendrías que hacerlo solo, dijo Lucy colocándose a un lado de Bones._

Gerald simplemente se quedo pensando más calmadamente la estupidez que iba intentar, era cierto que no tendría la fuerza para enfrentarse el solo a todos esos tipos y si en el hipotético caso lograba hacer huir a Estefanía, eso no garantizaba que saliera de la gran cueva sin toparse nuevamente con aquellos tipos. Gerald se empezo a calmar poco a poco, ya que tener la mente nublada por la ira era lo peor que podía hacer en esos momentos, asi que respirando hondo hablo.

 _-Tienen razón, perdónenme, es solo que… al ver de esa manera me entro una ira que…, dijo Gerald mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño, peor la mano de Lucy se pose sobre su puño._

 _-Entonces enfoca esa ira de una mejor forma Gerald, dijo Lucy de forma sabia al parecer._

 _-Ella tiene razón, lo mejor será trazar un plan de disminución integrantes y que sea rapido, estoy seguro que saben como salir de la cueva rápidamente, asi que tenemos que planear esto prisa, dijo Bones tomando su mapa._

 _-Yo prepare algo para camuflarnos, de esa manera no nos verán venir, dijo Lucy sacando algunas cosas de la mochila._

 _-Gracias chicos, dijo Gerald en agradecimiento y sintiéndose mucho al saber que tenia un buenos compañeros y amigos._

 _-Ni lo menciones… tendremos que empezar a caminar desde si queremos tender la mini emboscada, asi que tendrás que hacer el camuflaje de camino Lucy, dijo Bones empezando a caminar, al mismo tiempo que era seguido por Gerald y Lucy._

 _ **Musica de fondo: Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger (Rocky OST)**_

Los tres chicos se fueron rápidamente por un camino que acortaba el largo trayecto que tomarían los cazadores para poder subir a la superficie, dándoles tiempo a los tres para poner las ideas y planes que se idearon en el camino en marcha, como era el colocar una trampa para que al jalar una palanca unos cubos se movieran dejando caer a varios de los cazadores en una fosa que tenia la lava, ya que debajo de esta habia un río de lava lo que era bastante a su favor. Otra de las cosas fue poner algunos dispensadores con algunas de las flechas de Gerald para qué asi cuando jalaran un cordón, las flechas saldrían disparadas y empalarían a los cazadores. Pero antes de hace todo eso necesitaban estar en un lugar no fuesen vistos y que no llamaran por ningún motivo al líder a los otros cazadores, asi que los tres idearon rápidamente una idea descabellada y que tomaría bastante tiempo hacer, pero que si lo hacían a tiempo tendrían una buena posicion tanto de ataque como poder ver por donde pasasen los cazadores.

La respuesta era simple, pero dificil de hacer, la cosa era crear un tunel al lado de donde pasarían los cazadores, de esa manera haciendo algunos agujeros por la paredes en sitios específicos podrían ver en que momento activar las trampas que habían puesto, para asi no lastimar a la hermana de Gerald y sus amigos. Prácticamente tardaron bastante en poder hacer el dichoso tunel, Gerald se paso gran parte haciendo el tuneo, mientras que Bones y Lucy hacían las trampas.

Pasados una hora exactamente los tres chicos tenian listo todos los preparativos para la llegada de los cazadores, asi que solo les quedaba esperar a que apareciesen el grupo de cazadores, lo cual no tardo mucho al escuchar varias voces acercándose por el tunel, incluso los chicos se dieron la vuelta para ver como un creeper se acercaba, asi que para evitar una explosión innecesaria decidieron entrar en el tunel hecho por ellos y dejar que los cazadores mataran al creeper.

 _-Ahí vienen, oigo sus pasos y los del creeper acercándose a ellos, dijo Bones en voz baja._

 _-Miren un creeper, que bien ya tengo toda la pólvora que necesito para hacer mi dinamita, dijo el jefe sacando un arco de gran tamaño y disparase una flecha en la cabeza del creeper matando al instante, y no solo eso literalmente la flecha atravesó el cráneo del creeper y se clavo en la pared._

 _-Ese tiene bastante fuerza y un buen arco, no muchos pueden decir que atravesaron la de un creeper y que la flecha saliera desde atrás de la cabeza, dijo Bones un poco impresionado por aquel hombre._

 _-Si, si es muy fuerte y todo, pero tenemos que comenzar el plan, Lucy ve a la ultima trampa de atrás antes de que los detrás se alejen, ordeno Gerald, mientras que esta misma se dirigía un poco más hacia adelante._

Lucy fue corriendo hacia atrás del todo, mientras que veía como en el medio del gran grupo estaban Estefanía y sus amigos siendo llevados como unos criminales, así que se apresuro a ir hacia la ultima parte del pasillo que había hecho Gerald donde podía ver a los últimos integrantes del grupo de cazadores.

 _-Te lo digo de verdad viejo, esa tipa es la mujer de mis sueños, dijo uno de los tipos que estaban a los últimos._

 _-Clarooo que sí, eso mismo dijiste de las ultimas 25 que viste y al final de mandaron a la mierda, dijo otro que sostenía un revólver._

Otros 5 que estaban junto a ellos se empezaron reír del primer sujeto, haciendo que este simplemente bajara la cabeza con una nube oscura sobre su cabeza, pero antes de que siguieran caminando escucharon un ruido atrás de ellos, lo que hizo que cada uno mirase hacia atrás y que se quedaran un poco alejados del grupo.

 _-Que fue ese ruido, pregunto uno de los siete que había en ese lugar._

 _-No lo sé, pero mis instintos me decían que fue algo que nos estaba siguiendo, dijo otro de los tipos, mientras que Lucy que estaba detrás de la pared reía para sus adentros._

 _-(Si instinto, si solo lance una piedra por el hueco), pensó Lucy tomando una palanca y halándola hacia abajo._

De pronto los chicos oyeron como algo se movía arriba de ellos, para al mirar hacia arriba solo vieron como un montón de bloques de piedra les cayeron encima, matándolos sin que pudieran gritar siquiera. Mientras tanto Bones se encontraba siguiendo al jefe para activar una trampa que había más adelante, y justo cuando llego hasta dicha trampa Bones presiono el botón haciendo que se abriese un agujero enorme gracias a unos mecanismos, por el que cayó el jefe de los cazadores, al mismo tiempo Gerald y Lucy activaban varias trampas a la vez para confundir a los cazadores, haciendo que en varias ocasiones se cayeran por tontos.

Mientras todo eso pasa, Estefanía, Chaz y Sol no entendían mucho de lo que pasaba en ese momento, pero que rápidamente aprovecharon para tratar de escapar y tomar a la joven chica que el hombre había golpeado antes, mientras que golpeaban a los cazadores para recuperar sus pertenencias, aunque por desgracia no pudieron salvar las de Chaz ya que estas fueron aplastadas junto con los que dejo aplastados Lucy. Al cabo de un rato solo quedaron como unos 10 cazadores que estaban al frente del agujero por el que había caído su jefe, mientras que Chaz, Estefanía y Sol tenían sus armas, Sol tenía su bastón cargado al igual que Estefanía aunque esta última no podía lanzar un ataque (de momento)y Chaz tenía una espada que le quito a uno de los cazadores, la cual era de plata.

Tanto Gerald como Bones y Lucy estaban preparados para salir de la pared y ayudarlo, pero de pronto algo salió volando desde el agujero por el que había caído el jefe de los cazadores y aterrizo al frente de ellos.

 _-Jajaja, creyeron que su pequeña trampa los haría escapar, pero que mal lo único que hizo fue que me enfureciera, dijo el jefe de los cazadores mientras que brotaba humo por el calor que había sentido._

 _-No sé quien coloco esas trampas, pero en verdad le debemos la vida, pero ahora que hacemos, pregunto Estefanía estando asustada._

De pronto y sin previo aviso el jefe lanzo una flecha directo a la cabeza de Sol, pero rápidamente fue salvada por Chaz quien la movió en el momento justo, aunque termino él con una cortada en el hombro. Pero algo que no pudieron predecir fue que el jefe de los cazadores lanzo una flecha detrás de la primera, y esta se dirigía directamente hacia Estefanía quien se quedo sin saber qué hacer, mientras que le flecha se acercaba a cada segundo hacia ella, pero de pronto de la pared que estaba a su lado salió alguien que con su espada desvió la flecha a pocos centímetros de ella.

 _-Gerald, dijo Estefanía viendo a Gerald con su espada en mano y con una cara de pocos amigos._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, nos veremos hasta el siguiente, nos vemos.


	14. Capitulo 14: El poder de las esferas

Muy bien jóvenes espectadores aquí les he traído otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que la disfruten puesto que es un capitulo interesante por muchas cosas.

 **En el mundo de minecraft**

 **Capitulo 14:** El poder de las esferas

 **(Cuevas de la pradera de Huilgaz)**

Gerald tenía su espada apuntando hacia el jefe de los cazadores, mientras que este soltaba una sonrisa de ironía y presunción. Estefanía, Sol y Chaz estaban felices de ver nuevamente a Gerald, aunque la situación en la que estaban no era la mejor para su reencuentro.

 _-Estefanía, ve con Sol y Chaz, nosotros nos ocuparemos de este tipo, dijo Gerald seriamente sin dejar de mirar al jefe de los cazadores._

 _-Niño, ten por seguro que luego de que mataras a muchos de mis hombres, no creas que vas a salir de aquí de rositas me oiste, te torturare a ti y a todos tus amigos, dijo el jefe de los bandidos mientras cargaba otra flecha en su arco._

Gerald se preparo para desviar la flecha ya que aunque quisiera no podría llegar hasta el jefe para evitar que dispara la flecha. El jefe lanzo la flecha yendo esta muy rapido tanto que ni Gerald pudo divisar de donde venia, pero por suerte otra flecha hizo que la flecha del jefe se desviara quedara pegada a la pared, cosa que hizo que el jefe mirara por el hoyo en el que habia salido Gerald con anterioridad, para que viera como un esqueleto saliera de este con un arco en mano, lo que sorprendió bastante al jefe.

 _-Un esqueleto ¿he?, y al parecer no eres uno normal, ya que ayudaste a este niño, dijo el jefe soltando una risita leve.-Es increíble, dos presas extremadamente raras el dia de hoy, esta vez voy a ganar mucho dinero, dijo el jefe preparando su espada y tensando su arco nuevamente._

Gerald no espero a que tensara el arco y fue corriendo hasta el jefe quien ya tenía su flecha cargada, y disparara al cabo de unos segundos, pero Gerald rápidamente saco dos bloques de piedra y los puso al frente de él, mientras se agachaba. La flecha atravesó la piedra que habia puesto Gerald pero esta se quedo enterrada en el bloque, Gerald se quedo un poco sorprendido al ver que habia atravesado la piedra misma pero no se quedo a pensarlo mucho tiempo, ya que salió de su escondite y siguio acercándose hacia el jefe, mientras que Bones lo seguia de cerca tambien con su espada en la mano y en la otra un bloque de piedra.

El jefe no quiso lanzar otra flecha y ordeno a los últimos diez cazadores quedaban que lanzasen sus flechas hacia ellos, lo hicieron y tensaron sus arcos rapidez y lanzaron sus flechas. Gerald formo nuevamente un escudo de piedra para detener todas las flechas al igual que Bones, aunque el jefe de que se esconderían detrás de un muro de piedra nuevamente asi que lanzo una flecha justo en la piedra de debajo de las dos columnas que habían hecho.

 _-Maldición, dijo Bones viendo como la flecha del jefe habia atravesado la piedra y llegando a herir su espalda._

 _-Bones, estas bien, pregunto Gerald viendo como empezaba a expulsar su liquido respectivo._

 _-No te preocupes por eso, debes ganar un poco tiempo para lo que debe hacer Lucy, ve yo te cubriré desde aquí, dijo Bones tomando su arco listo para disparar._

 _-Muy bien, pero espero que Lucy pueda hacerlo rápido, dijo Gerald mientras salia de su escondite y sacaba una bola blanca, la cual lanzo al piso haciendo que esta soltara un humo blanco que cegó la visión de la zona._

 _-Eso no te servirá niñato, disparen, dijo el jefe haciendo que los cazadores atacaran disparando más flechas._

Los cazadores luego de disparar la primera tanda de flechas, estos dispararon otra vez para asegurarse que le habían dado, aunque para su desgracia no escucharon un grito o un ruido que dijera que habían acertado alguna flecha. De pronto sin que supieran como una flecha voló entre el humo blanco y se clavo en el pecho de uno de los cazadores cayendo este por el hoyo con lava que estaba detrás de ellos todavía.

 _-Cierto, se me olvidaba que todavía teníamos esto aquí, dijo el jefe viendo el pozo de lava.-Todos avance y maten al que encuentren, dijo el jefe corriendo hacia el frente entre la nube de humo que seguia tapando la visión._

Mientras tanto Lucy que todavía no habia sido divisada por los cazadores seguia detrás de la pared preparando una trampa, la cual no se habia activado por estar los amigos de Gerald estar demasiado cerca de esta. Lucy encontro dicho botón que accionaba dicha trampa, asi que para cerciorarse que los cazadores estuvieran en el punto exacto esta deshizo un bloque y miro que estaba un humo blanco bloqueando la visión, pero gracias a que era un zombi esta no necesitaba de su vista para saber donde estaban los cazadores entre la nube. Asi que cuando supo que estaban cerca de la trampa esta presiono el botón, haciendo que el piso en el que pisaban los cazadores se elevasen hasta chocar contra el techo y por ende aplastándolos, menos a unos pocos que lograron salir por suerte, los cuales eran unos tres cazadores más el jefe, el cual estaba muy molesto con las susodichas trampas que tenian ya preparada Gerald y sus compañeros.

Gerald y Bones al oír los pistones que aplastaban a los cazadores, estos apuntaron sus arcos hacia el ruido de dolor que se oia entre las nubes de humo blanco que ya asi estaban a punto de desaparecer. Las flechas llegaron rápidamente hacia sus objetivos pero no hicieron más que rosarles ya que la visión no era la mejor y si agregamos que Gerald no estan bueno en el arco y Bones esta herido, pues bueno no se obtendría un buen resultado la verdad. De pronto vieron como el jefe de los cazadores salia desde el humo en dirección hasta ellos con su arco tensado listo para matar a quien se encuentre primero, quien fue Gerald que estaba parado al lado de unos dos bloques de piedra como escudo.

 _-Ahora no te escaparas, dijo el jefe soltando su flecha hacia Gerald._

 _-No te creas que será tan fácil, dijo Gerald tomando su espada y desviando la flecha hacia la derecha. Para que luego el jefe saliese corriendo hacia donde estaba Gerald quien lo recibió con su espada._

Muy mal hecho por parte de Gerald, ya que la fuerza con la que habia golpeado el jefe fue demasiada mandando a Gerald volando hacia atrás y chocase contra el muro de piedra de Bones.

 _-Gerald, dijo Bones halando a Gerald hasta él._

 _-Tranquilo tu tambien tendrás lo que te mereces, dijo jefe que caminaba lentamente esta donde estaban ambos tirados en el piso._

 _-Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí, dijo Chaz poniendose al frente de los dos._

 _-Espera Chaz, este tipo tiene mucha fuerza, no trates de hacer una lucha de fuerza contra él, mejor esquiva lo mejor que puedas, dijo Gerald tocando su hombro con dolor debido a que el golpe anterior se lo habia dislocado._

 _-Entendido, tendré cuidado, dijo Chaz para que empezase a correr hasta el jefe quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Disparen, dijo el jefe en voz baja y haciendo que Chaz se detuviera en seco por unos segundos, los cuales tambien le extraño al jefe hasta que se dio cuenta de que los últimos dos cazadores que habia dejado atrás ya no estaban._

Chaz al ver que no pasaba nada decidio seguir en su recorrido hacia el jefe quien lanzo un tajo horizontal para cortar a Chaz, pero este pego un salto y lanzo un corte vertical hacia el jefe quien lo bloqueo con su gran arco, para luego lanzar otro corte con su espada, haciendo que Chaz se echase para atrás. Mientras que tanto Gerald como Bones estaban siendo curados por Estefanía y Sol.

 _-Ese tipo es bastante bueno con ambas armas, dijo Bones viendo como luchaban el jefe y Chaz._

 _-Tal vez, pero Chaz no aguantara mucho, ese tipo no tanto solo tiene un arco bueno tambien una fuerza increíble, dijo Gerald viendo la fuerza con la que daba tajos el jefe de los cazadores._

 _-Es normal considerando que caza muchos hombres lobo, dijo una voz detrás de los cuatro. Haciendo que volteasen y vieran a la chica a quien los cazadores habían dejado inconsciente a golpes.-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos extraños, dijo la chica dándole la mano a Gerald._

 _-Bianca, el no es un extraño es mi hermano, el que te he estado hablando mucho, dijo Estefanía a la chica, la cual tenia una cola que agitaba._

 _-Oh, asi que eres el hermano de Estefanía, pues debo decir es un gusto conocerte, yo me llamo Bianca, dijo la susodicha Bianca con una sonrisa._

 _-Mucho gusto, yo soy Gerald, dijo Gerald agarrando la mano de la chica en forma de saludo._

Luego de eso escucharon el grito quien salia volando hacia su dirección, pero antes de que Bones o Gerald se levantaran para tratar de atrapar a Chaz, Bianca dio un fuerte brinco y lo atrapo en el aire, mientras que utilizaba sus piernas para evitar que chocasen de frente contra una pared. Bianca rápidamente se acerco hacia las chicas para que empezasen a curar a Chaz, mientras que el jefe cargaba una flecha en su arco.

 _-(Necesitamos un punto para atacarlo, sino no podremos vencerlo), pensó Gerald con desesperación al ver como estaba a punto de lanzar su flecha._

 _ **(Usa las esferas y confía en ellas)**_

Esas palabras resonaron por unos nanos segundos en la mente de Gerald quien al no saber más que hace, metió su mano en su mochila y saco ambas piedras al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del piso con su espada en mano, Estefanía trato de detener a Gerald ya que su herida todavía no estaba curada del todo, pero este empezo a caminar hacia el jefe de los cazadores con su espada en mano derecha y las piedra amarilla y rosado en su izquierda.

Cada uno de los que conocía a light se movían en cámara lenta con la intensión de detener a Gerald, pero la flecha habia sido lanzada por el jefe y se dirigia directamente hacia Gerald, quien seguia caminando lentamente hacia el jefe de los cazadores y cuando estuvo a unos metros de llegar a Gerald, este movio su cabeza hacia un lado esquivando la flecha, la cual paso entre Estefanía y Bianca a gran velocidad clavándose en la pared.

 _-Parece que tenemos a un valiente, dijo el jefe cargando otra flecha en su arco._

Mientras tanto Gerald tenía una cara de pocos amigos en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que no se daba cuenta de que las esferas que tenia en su mano iban desapareciendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer completamente. Luego de eso sintio como su cuerpo se sentia mucho más fuerte al punto de que ya no sentia sus heridas, asi que sintiéndose bien Gerald empezo a correr hacia el jefe, quien lanzo otra flecha pero esta fue partida a la mitad con gran precisión por Gerald, el cual estaba bastante impresionado por haberlo hecho pero siguio adelante sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro para que su enemigo no lo supiera.

 _-Imposible, nadie puede cortar mi flecha asi de fácil, ahora veras niñato, dijo el jefe de los cazadores dejando su arco en el piso y fuera corriendo hasta Gerald con su espada de mano._

 _-Pues lo hizo muy fácil, dijo Gerald con una cara de presumido.- (La verdad, no tengo idea de cómo rayos los hice, pero fue increíble), pensó Gerald para sus adentros._

EL jefe al estar a unos centímetros de Gerald lanzo una estocada, pero Gerald rodando hacia la derecha al mismo tiempo que tomaba un poco de polvo del piso que quedo de la bomba de humo que habían lanzado antes, para luego soplarlo en la cara del jefe quien habia lanzado un tajo para cortar la cabeza de Gerald, pero debido al polvo que cayó en sus ojos este fallo el ataque. Gerald aprovecho y lanzo un corte horizontal para herir al jefe de los cazadores, pero este pudo recuperar la vista de uno de sus ojos y se movió para atrás para esquivar el ataque.

 _-Eres bueno, pero necesitaras algo mejor para acabar conmigo, dijo el jefe de los cazadores._

 _-Algo como esto, ¡ahora Lucy!, dijo Gerald haciendo que arriba de donde se encontraba el jefe de los cazadores bajase unos cubos de piedra empujados por unos cuantos pistones._

El jefe de los cazadores al ver que el techo se caía sobre él, este dejo su espada en el piso y levanto sus manos para intentar detener el techo que caía sobre, lo cual logro pero este estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo tratando de detener la bajada de las piedras del techo por los pistones.

 _-Ahora ya no puedes moverte y nos podremos ir de aquí… Lucy, dijo Gerald haciendo que Lucy ayudara a transportar a los chicos por el túnel improvisado, mientras que el se quedaba viendo al jefe de los cazadores._

 _-Tom Hunter, dijo el jefe cazador haciendo que Gerald lo mirase extraño.-Ese es mi nombre, y espero que lo recuerdes cuando acabe contigo, dijo el Tom haciendo más fuerza, aunque los pistones no cedían ante su fuerza, pero por desgracia si lo hacia el suelo donde estaban._

Entonces Gerald escucho que lo estaban llamando, así que dejo de mirar a Tom y empezó a irse, pero antes de que diese tres pasos el piso se quebró haciendo que tanto Gerald como Tom cayeran hacia abajo, directos a un gran rio de lava.

Gerald tenía bastante miedo y su cerebro pensaba a mil por hora una forma de salir de esa situación, mientras que poco a poco se acercaba a la lava que lo esperaba, pero de pronto dejo de preocuparse por eso cuando vio que una flecha venia directo hasta el, así como pudo en el aire mientras miraba como Tom cargaba otra flecha. Gerald miro rápidamente hacia abajo para poder ver como algunos de los bloques que habían caído todavía no habían sido engullidos por la lava, para luego mirar un camino en el que había unos dos esqueletos y unos cuantos zombis.

Tom aprovechando que Gerald estaba distraído lanzo una flecha, la cual rozo el lado derecho del torso de Gerald, quien se tapo la herida con su mano al sentir el dolor. Cuando estaban ya a unos centímetros de la lava, Gerald se posicionó para caer justo en un bloque se hundió rápidamente por el enorme pisotón que había dado Gerald, aunque Gerald antes de que llegase la lava a hasta el siguió saltando de bloque en bloque hasta poder llegar hasta dicho camino, donde los arqueros empezaron a dispararle sin piedad, Gerald simplemente las esquivo y rápidamente se acerco a los zombis que con un solo corte de su espada estos caían al piso muertos, lo que le sorprendía bastante a Gerald era que la fuerza que usaba en ese momento era tan que incluso pudo partir en dos los cuerpos de algunos zombis sin mucho esfuerzo, luego de matar a los zombis los esqueletos fueron los siguientes que cayeron ante la temible fuerza de Gerald.

 _-Esto es sorprendente, nunca pensé tener tanta fuerza, dijo Gerald al ver como había acabado con un puñado de mobs sin tanto esfuerzo, pero luego se acordó porque estaba ahí._

Gerald se dio la vuelta para ver como de alguna forma Tom iba saltando entre los últimos bloques de piedra que seguían flotando en la lava para poder llegar hasta donde estaba él, por lo que empezó a correr por el camino que tenía en frente sin saber por dónde iba debido a que no traía una antorcha, y las que tenia las había dejado en su mochila, la cual había dejado arriba. Gerald corrió y corrió mientras oía como detrás de él se escuchaba los pasos de Tom que venía como una máquina, lo que hacía que Gerald se apresura en su trote por el camino oscuro que se cernía frente a él. Por suerte a lo lejos del dicho camino pudo divisar una luz fuerte al final de dicho camino, por lo que acelero aun más el paso para llegar más rápido a dicha luz.

Cuando Gerald paso por la entrada en la que había luz, este rápidamente se sorprendió y dio brinco para caer en una plataforma que había entre un mar de lava que había en aquel sitio. Gerald miro detenidamente el lugar donde se encontraba, y cabe mencionar que era un gran lago de lava que tenía varias columnas que sobresalían desde la lava y el techo estaba extremadamente alejado hacia arriba, en donde debajo de este se encontraba varios caminos de piedra que llevaban a distintos sitios de la cueva, lo que sería bastante increíble si no fuera porque estuviera siendo perseguido por un cazador loco.

 _-Ahora por donde, las paredes son demasiado empinadas como para poder treparlas, dijo Gerald al ver que las paredes no tenían ningún punto de agarre._

Aunque de pronto dejo de pensar en eso cuando sintió un flechazo en su pierna izquierda, haciendo que la sostuviera en con tono doloroso para luego sacarse la flecha como pudo de su pierna, mientras que Tom el propietario de dicha flecha salía de la entrada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _-Parece que ya no puedes escapar ahora pequeña ratita, dijo Tom mientras colocaba su arco en su espalda, luego corrió para dar un salto y caer en la plataforma donde estaba Gerald.-Tienes suerte de que yo mismo venga a matarte, porque como ves se me acabaron mis flechas._

Gerald se levanto del piso mientras se sostenía con solo una de sus piernas al mismo tiempo que sostenía su espada.

 _-No te creas, no moriré sin luchare antes, dijo Gerald con una cara de cansancio._

 _-Pues adelante, peleemos, dijo Tom corriendo hacia Gerald dando un tajo horizontal, quien Gerald esquivo rodando hacia la derecha, pero no pudo esquivar un corte que hizo antes de que pudiera reaccionar._

Gerald se sostuvo la herida mientras trataba como podía de mantenerse de pie a causa del dolor, mientras que Tom lanzaba otro corte fuerte hacia Gerald, que desvió con su espada y que para sorpresa de Tom este lo hizo sin ninguna dificultad, ya que luego de desviar su tajo Gerald propino un fuerte golpe a la cara de Tom, haciendo que se echase para atrás y se pusiera a reír un poco.

 _-Buen golpe chico, dijo Tom mostrando una gota de sangre que salía desde su nariz.-Pero eso no te salvara, dijo Tom para dar un impulso con sus piernas, mientras que sostenía su espada con ambas manos dispuesto a realizar un ataque devastador._

Gerald al no poder correr bien debido a su pierna este no tuvo más remedio que tratar de resistir dicho ataque, pero antes de que el ataque de Tom llegara este se detuvo al ver como una flecha había caído frente a él haciendo que se detuviera.

 _-Lo siento, pero no te lo puedo permitir, dijo Chaz desde uno de los puentes que habían más arriba._

 _-Gerald, estas bien, pregunto Estefanía al ver su pierna._

 _-Cuidado, grito Bianca, para que Gerald se moviera hacia un lado esquivando otro tajo de Tom._

 _-Ya les vendrá su turno, ahora estoy con este, dijo Tom preparándose._

 _-Eso ya lo veremos, dijo Gerald levantándose mientras sostenía su espada con ambas manos. -(Que extraño ya no siento que pie este herido, seguramente será la adrenalina), pensó Gerald para sí mismo._

 **(Musica: Sword Art Online Main Theme Song)**

Tom salió corriendo hasta donde estaba Gerald, quien recibió el golpe con una resistencia increíble ya que esta hizo que la tierra que había atrás de él se levantara, y que igualmente sorprendiera a Tom pero este siguió atacando a Gerald con otro tajo, mientras que este mismo lo desviaba con su espada hacia lado para dar su propio tajo el cual Tom esquivo, para después lanzar un tajo horizontal que Gerald tuvo que saltar hacia arriba lo cual aprovecho para dar un tajo desde arriba, pero este fue bloqueado por Tom quien con su fuerza mando a volar hacia atrás a Gerald hasta estar cerca de caer hacia la lava. Entonces Tom recogiendo una de las flechas que había lanzado Chaz, este cargo dicha flecha con su arco apuntando a Gerald.

 _-No tendrás unas últimas palabras, dijo Tom a punto de disparar._

 _-Ahora que, se pregunto Gerald al ver que un golpe de esa flecha lo mataría y si lo bloqueaba la fuerza usada lo mandaría hacia atrás, o sea, hacia la lava._

 _ **Golpea el piso con todas tus fuerzas**_ , se escucho en la mente de Gerald. Por lo que no espero y formando un puño lo lanzo hacia el suelo frente a él, mientras que Tom soltaba la flecha que fue volando hacia Gerald al mismo tiempo que este acercaba más su puño hacia el piso, pero el primero de los dos en llegar a su objetivo fue el puño de Gerald que con la fuerza que había dado al piso este se partió, y haciendo que una piedra grande detuviera la flecha en el momento exacto antes de que llegara hasta el. Aunque lo más sorprendente que sucedió no fue que detuviera la flecha, sino que el suelo se empezó a destruir por que la columna donde estaban había sido rota a la mitad por la fuerza de Gerald.

Sus amigos que estaban arriba se sorprendieron al ver tal cosa, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que si se rompía la columna ambos caerían a la lava, por lo que Chaz sacando una soga la arrojo hasta donde estaba Gerald quien al ver la sostuvo con uno de sus brazos, ya que el brazo que uso para realizar el golpe quedo en muy mal estado. Los chicos al ver que se sujeto empezaron a subirlo, pero de pronto sintieron un tirón fuerte y miraron que Tom se sostenía de la pierna de Gerald, mientras que se veía como la columna se desmoronaba en la lava.

 _-NO ESCAPARAS, grito Tom levantando su espada dispuesto a clavársela a Gerald, pero antes de que siquiera lo hiciera una flecha le pego justo en el pecho._

 _-No te olvides de los que estamos aquí, dijo Bones siendo él, el que lanzo la flecha, mientras que los demás sostenían la cuerda._

Tom se seguía sosteniendo a pesar de todo, pero Gerald ya cansado le propino una fuerte patada en la cara mandándolo por fin a la lava acabando con él para siempre. Los chicos rápidamente empezaron a subir a Gerald hasta que este por fin pudo subir arriba del puente, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Estefanía ya estaba encima de él abrazándolo con fuerza.

 _-No hagas algo así otra vez, me oíste, dijo Estefanía soltando unas lagrimitas._

 _-Lo intentare, pero ahora me dormiré, porque estoy muy cansado, dijo Gerald antes de caer rendido ante el sueño y el cansancio._

 _-Hazlo, te lo mereces, dijo Chaz tocando su cabeza._

 _-No te preocupes, Estefanía y yo te curaremos, cuando despiertes tendremos una merienda para ti, dijo Sol con una sonrisa, mientras que Gerald cerraba sus ojos completamente._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien mis lectores aquí se termina otro capítulo más de esta historia, nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	15. Capitulo 15: Llegamos a Aztecolt

Hola una vez más mis lectores, aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia, espero la disfruten.

 **En el mundo de minecraft**

 **Capitulo 15:** Llegamos a Aztecolt

 **(Cuevas)**

Todos los compañeros se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata que habían hecho a partir de madera y algunos polvos mágicos, cada uno haciendo cosas distintas. Lucy (La zombi) se encontraba hablando amigablemente con Bianca (La loba) sobre comida y cuales prefería cada quien, aunque claro, ahora Lucy lo único que puede satisfacer su apetito es la carne pero eso no importaba en esa conversación. Bones simplemente se encontraba lustrando su espada de plata y la de hierro del polvo, mientras que Chaz hacia un muro para que ningún mob entrara sin previo aviso a atacarlos cuando durmieran. Por último, Estefanía y Sol se encontraban cuidando de Gerald quien se encontraba recostado en el suelo con unas cuantas heridas, estas usaban sus artes curativas para curárselas aunque este todavía no despertaba.

 _-Cuando tiempo más crees que estará inconsciente, pregunto Bianca viendo a Gerald que seguia sin despertar._

 _-No lo sé, aunque no pasó tanto tiempo como para preocuparnos, solo han sido como unos 12 minutos desde que lo subimos y vinimos aquí, respondió Lucy sin mucha preocupación.-Además el chico es resistente, no lo dudes, dijo Lucy confiada de que Gerald despertaría._

 _-Supongo que tienes razón, después de todo el venció a ese tipo que me ha perseguido desde que tengo inteligencia, dijo Bianca recordando algunas cosas._

En ese momento los chicos vieron como en las manos de Gerald empezaba a soltar un pequeño brillo dorado, el cual puso en alerta a todos incluido a Chaz que seguia haciendo la muralla. La mano de Gerald siguio brillando hasta que de repente aparecieron dos esferas en la palma de su mano, las cuales eran una rosa y otro amarilla. Estefanía agarro la esfera rosa y se dio cuenta de que era la misma esfera que habían encontrado dentro de aquella mazmorra a la que habían ido hace tiempo.

 _-Bien eso si que es extraño, dijo Chaz desde lejos siendo oídos por todos que asentían._

 _-De donde salieron, porque no creo que la haya ocultado en su manga, ya que no tienen manga y sigue dormido, pregunto Bianca apuntando al dormido Gerald._

 _-No lo sé, pero es algo extraño que aparecieran en su mano, dijo Sol con una cara pensativa._

 _-Yo supongo que Gerald sabrá porque paso esto, pero tendremos que esperar a que despierte, dijo Estefanía sosteniendo ambas esferas, para luego meterlas en la mochila de Gerald._

 _-Bueno chicos, ya termine de hacer el muro, asi que podemos descansar tranquilos, dijo Chaz sentándose cerca de la fogata._

 _-Bien, pues ahora dividámonos: Los chicos van para ese lado y nosotras las chicas nos quedamos aquí, dijo Sol apuntando aun lado de la fogata y hacia el otro lado de la fogata._

De esa forma Gerald, Bones y Chaz se quedaron en un lado de la fogata, mientras que Sol, Bianca, Estefanía y Lucy se recostaron en el otro lado, por supuesto antes de descansar hicieron unas almohadas con un poco de tela de araña y otro poco de plumas, haciendo así que comenzasen a dormir.

 _ **(Sueño de Gerald)**_

Gerald se encontraba inconsciente y flotando en un vacio completamente negro sin nada a la vista, exceptuando dos puntos brillantes que se encontraban debajo de él y las cuales iluminaban el lugar. Gerald poco a poco fue despertando de su sueño hasta abrir completamente los ojos y ver el lugar donde estaba, el cual no recordaba de que cayera en un vacio negro, luego de preguntarse esas cosas se voltio para mirar la luz que había detrás de él, pudiendo ver dos luces que brillaban fuertemente y que al verlas directamente casi quedo cegado por la tanta luz que irradiaban ambas luces. De pronto, algo se empezó a escuchar desde la lejanía, era el sonido de una voz pero parecía demasiado alejada como para poder entenderla, así que Gerald de posicionarse mejor para escuchar las palabras que se escuchaban.

 _-De*** los p***** d* Hero***** o ** ***** se ********** en un ******** ****, decía la voz que se oía a la lejanía, pero apenas era entendible para Gerald que quedo con cara de no entender nada de lo que había oído._

De un momento a otro Gerald empezó a ver como ambas luces empezaban a apagarse poco a poco, dejando que la oscuridad reinara en aquel sitio. Gerald no entendía que se acerco a ambas luces y trato de agárralas, pero esta acción solo hizo que las luces desaparecieran en tan solo un instante, haciendo que Gerald quedase totalmente en las sombras y que tocase suelo.

 _-Bien, esto fue demasiado raro, así que seguramente esto es un sueño nada más, solo espero que me despierte pronto, se decía a si mismo quien no veía absolutamente nada._

De un momento a otro empezó a sentir bastante calor a su alrededor como si estuvieran horneando algo alrededor de él. Justo en ese momento vio como a lo lejos surgía otra luz desde lo que parecía ser un piso de tierra, así que fue caminando hasta donde estaba dicha luz, pero de pronto desde donde salía la luz empezó a salir lava a montones que cubrían la tierra a su alrededor. Gerald empezó a caminar hacia atrás solamente para darse cuenta de que otras partes de lugar que tenían tierra empezaban a brillar y como había pasado antes de estos empezaba a salir lava que empezaba a cubrirlo todo.

 _-La lava me está rodeando, debo irme de aquí ahora, dijo Gerald empezando a correr._

Aunque para desgracia de Gerald para que las erupciones de lava lo persiguieran, haciendo que detrás de él surgiera como un mar de llamas que cubría todo por cuanto pasaba. Gerald viendo lo que venía detrás de él, aumento el paso de su carrera hasta poder divisar lo que poco que se podía ver con la mínima luz del lugar, la cual era proporcionada por la lava. A unos cuantos metros al frente de Gerald pudo divisar unas escaleras hechas de un material rojizo que la verdad no le importo mucho a Gerald, ya que al llegar hasta dichas escaleras hechas de bloques este las empezó a subir como si no hubiera un mañana. Mientras que la lava aumentaba a cada segundo subiendo su altura.

Gerald solo podía ver que todo lo que antes era negro ahora era un sitio cubierto por un mar de lava que burbujeaba, incluso pudo ver como desde arriba caía lava como su fuera una catara. También pudo ver como las escaleras se creaban al frente suyo hasta llegar a un suelo estable donde todo era del mismo material que la escalera. En ese momento pudo ver que todo era lo que parecía ser el mismo infierno, ya que todo lo del sitio se parecía a un infierno en todo sentido de la palabra, aunque claro en vez de gente había mobs que no había visto nunca.

 _-Así que al fin llegaste, dijo una voz profunda._

Gerald se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con un gran castillo hecho con bloques color sangre y un lago de lava rodeándolo, este era un castillo que tenía cuatro torres cuadradas en cada esquina que ocupaba el castillo, y en la cima de cada torre había varios esqueletos de color negro que portaban arcos y otros espadas. Mientras que en el puente que pasaba por el lago de lava para poder llegar al castillo se encontraba alguien, pero para desgracia de Gerald una gran sombra lo cubría por alguna razón impidiéndole ver bien su rostro y cuerpo.

 _-Es increíble que unos humanos hayan llegado hasta, ya que muchos otros murieron intentándolo, pero al parecer ustedes son diferentes, dijo la voz profunda que al parecer venia de aquel ser._

 _-Un momento, humanos, pero si solo estoy yo…, decía Gerald hasta que vio que alrededor suyo estaban sus demás compañeros._

Estefanía tenía un bastón pequeño en su mano derecha y una espada blanca en la otra, esta portaba una armadura de hierro.

Chaz tenía un espada de diamante pero con un tono más oscuro, y este llevaba una armadura de diamante.

Sol portaba una túnica con varias protecciones de diamante en algunas partes de su cuerpo, esta tenía un bastón grande que llegaba hasta el piso.

Lucy llevaba una armadura de color rojo con unas líneas azules que andaban por toda la armadura, y en sus manos llevaba una guadaña de filo plateado y mando marrón.

Bianca no llevaba una armadura pero si llevaba algunas protecciones de un material negruzco en algunas partes vitales de cuerpo, esta llevaba en cada mano unas garras de diamante que se combinaban con sus propias garras.

Bones portaba una sencilla armadura de hierro como Estefanía, mientras que portaba un gran arco en sus manos parecido al arco de Tom y en el tenia una flecha lista para disparar.

Gerald estaba bastante confuso en aquel momento, ya que sus amigos habían aparecido de la nada con varias armas dispuestas a luchar contra aquel tipo. Pero más se sorprendió cuando se vio a sí mismo en una armadura de color dorado, más no era de oro, esta le cubría bastante bien su cuerpo pero siempre dejándole una buena movilidad incluso esta llevaba su casco, y en su mano tenía una espada de varios colores como si esta fuera una espada hecha con un arcoíris.

 _-¡Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí!, dijo Gerald mirando hacia aquel tipo en la oscuridad, no sin antes mirar hacia los lados, donde pudo ver a tres siluetas más a los lados de su amigos._

 _-Les felicito por haber llegado hasta aquí, pero este será su final, dijo el ser que estaba en las sombras, mientras levantaba una de sus manos._

Aquel ser creó un burbuja de energía en su mano abierta, la cual fue creciendo hasta duplicar el propio tamaño del cuerpo de aquel ser, para luego lanzarla hacia Gerald y su grupo. Gerald no sabía qué hacer en ese momento así que simplemente se cubrió con sus brazos esperando a que aquel ataque lo acabase, pero en vez de eso sintió como un mar lo enchumbaba y lo arrastraba.

 **(Fin del sueño)**

Gerald despertó de golpe al ser mojado por un balde lleno de agua proporcionado por Chaz, quien veía satisfactorio viendo a Gerald retorcerse en el piso por fin despierto.

 _-Cuando… donde, decía Gerald mirando a todos lados para saber que pasaba, hasta que se calmo al ver a su hermana al frente de él riendo._

 _-Lo siento Gerald, pero no despertabas con nada, así que esta fue la única opción que se nos ocurrió, dijo Estefanía riendo._

 _-Muy graciosos, dijo Gerald mientras se levantaba del piso._

 _-Ten, sécate con esto, dijo Sol dándole una toalla a Gerald para que se secara._

 _-Muchas gracias Sol, agradeció Gerald para después empezar a secarse con la toalla._

 _-Parece que ya despertaste, dijo Bones entrando por una entrada que habían hecho al muro.-Lo cual es bastante bueno, ya que gracias a Bianca pude encontrar la salida de este lugar más fácilmente, dijo Bones teniendo a Bianca al lado suyo y al lado de Bianca estaba Lucy que se acerco a Gerald._

 _-Buenos días Gerald, como te encuentras, pregunto Lucy._

 _-Aparte de que fui empapado para que me despertaran, todo bien, respondió Gerald mientras terminaba de secarse._

 _-Bueno como sea, hay que recoger que tenemos que salir de aquí, dijo Chaz tomando su mochila._

Todo el mundo empezó a recoger y a guardar todas las camas improvisadas que había hecho junto con las demás cosas, como: la fogata ya apagada, varios bloques de diferentes tipos, la mesa de trabajo, etc.

Luego de recoger las cosas, todos empezaron a seguir a Bones y a Bianca que lideraba el grupo por una ruta que habían hecho recientemente, la cual los llevaba a escalar algunos bloques hacia arriba y en otras a pasar con cuidado por un puente hecho de piedras. Para que luego de haber caminado unos minutos poder divisar una luz al final del camino, la cual era la salida.

Gerald y Estefanía salieron de la cueva corriendo al mismo tiempo que respiraban profundamente el aire fresco de la libertad, mientras que los otros salían más calmadamente de la cueva. Luego de que todo mundo saliera de la cueva, todos empezaron a continuar con su travesía hacia la ciudad de la Aztecolt, pero antes de poder encaminarse hacia la susodicha ciudad tenian que salir del valle lleno de montañas en el que seguian atrapados.

 _-No se preocupen, yo sé por donde queda la salida, normalmente pasaba por aquí cuando no tenia mente, dijo Bianca tirándose al piso mientras olfateaba._

 _-Bianca levántate, no es muy bueno que te tires al piso, dijo Sol levantándola del piso._

 _-Lo siento, pero por ahora no me acostumbro a que ahora tenga consciencia, dijo Bianca como si nada._

 _-¿Que es eso de que ahora tienes conciencia?, pregunto Gerald a Bianca quien era limpiada por Sol._

 _-Bueno, es que antes era una mujer-loba, pero por alguna extraña razón un rayo cayó encima de mi cabeza hace como dos o tres dias atrás, transformándome en lo que vez ahora una chica normal y corriente, hasta que salga la luna, dijo Bianca mostrando unos colmillos como de perro en su boca._

 _-Wooo, eso algo extraño para serte sincero, no pensé que alguien sobreviviría a que le cayese un rayo, pero como fue que un rayo hizo que cambiaras, pregunto aun más intrigado Gerald._

 _-No lo sé, lo único que me acuerdo es despertar y mirar los alrededores de forma pensante, al mismo tiempo que recogía una esfera que estaba al lado mío, y empezara a caminar sin rumbo fijo, respondió Bianca sacando una esfera de color rojo de una bolsita de cuero que traía en su cintura._

 _-Se parece mucho a las dos esferas que tienes Gerald, dijo Chaz, haciendo que Gerald sacase las dos esferas que traía en su mochila._

 _-Esto es un poco extraño, yo cuando obtuve consciencia tambien tenia una esfera al lado mío, me pregunto como fue que aparecieron al lado nuestro, dijo Bones haciendo que Bianca simplemente mostrara una cara de no saber._

 _-Como sea, la verdad es que no me sirve de mucho tenerla, asi que si la quieres tómala, dijo Bianca lanzándole su esfera roja a Gerald, quien la atrapo._

En ese momento sintio algo extraño al tocar dicha esfera, pero al cabo de unos segundos se termino dejando a Gerald extrañado.

 _-Bueno, ya que termine de explicar como obtuve consciencia, es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha para salir de aquí, dijo Bianca siendo la guía esta vez._

Gerald dejo de pensar en aquel sentimiento y empezo a caminar junto a los demás, mientras que guardaba las tres esferas en su mochila.

Los chicos caminaron entre las montanas por un buen tramo siguiendo los pasos de Bianca, ya que según ella el camino principal y el cual era más fácil de bloquear habia sido bloqueado por muchos árboles en su trayecto, además de que al parecer podía oler el aroma de varios mobs andando por el camino principal, asi que pensó que era mejor no arriesgarse y tomar el camino largo, el cual era bajando por unas pequeñas lomas de hierba, trepando lianas, pasando uno que otro tronco que serbia como puente, matar alguno que otro zombi, etc.

Luego de un rato caminando Bianca por fin pudo llevarlos hasta la salida del conjunto de montañas, prácticamente todos estaban agradecidos de salir de dicho lugar, porque ya de por si estaban cansados de tanto trepar y de matar mobs en el camino. Por lo que descansaron un poco en la salida del lugar, mientras veian la salida otros miraron el camino principal el cual prácticamente era un línea recta hasta la entrada de aquel sitio, solo que este tenia muchos arboles caídos en el medio junto con algunas rocas que hacían que el paso fuese demasiado malo como para pasarlo.

 _-Espero que en algún momento arreglen este paso, porque ni loco vuelvo a pasar por esa estúpida cueva, dijo Chaz molesto por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar al entrar en aquella cueva._

 _-Solo me pregunto, si los aldeanos de la aldea pasaron por aquí, y si asi entonces ellos fueron los que hicieron esto o algo más lo hizo, dijo al aire, aunque no espero que todos le mirasen como si la pregunta que hizo fuese de algo importante._

 _-Gerald tiene razón, según me conto se suponía que por aquí deberían haber pasado todas esas personas, pero fueron ellos los que causaron esto, y si fuese asi, ¿Por qué hacer esto?, se pregunto Bones._

 _-Tambien, cabe la posibilidad de que haya sido algún mob, aunque hasta ahora no he visto algún mob que sea tan grande como para hacer esto, porque las posibilidades que fuesen muchos mobs seria mínima, sino tuviesen algo a que atacar, dijo Sol de forma pensativa._

 _-Sera mejor que dejemos nuestras especulaciones para más tarde cuando lleguemos a Aztecolt, porque allí podremos preguntar que paso cuando iban de camino a la ciudad, dijo Bones, para terminar dicha conversación._

 _-Si, creo que será lo mejor, no sacaremos muchas conclusiones sentados aquí especulando cada cosa que se nos venga a la cabeza, dijo Chaz comiendo un trozo de carne cocinada que le habia dado Estefanía, la cual estaba repartiendo entre todos._

 _-Ten, seguro que tienes hambre, dijo Estefanía dándole un trozo de carne a Bones._

 _-No te preocupes por mi niña, soy un esqueleto no necesito comer para vivir, mejor dásela a Lucy que ella es la que más carne debería de comer, dijo Bones viendo a Lucy relamer su mano por lo rapido que se habia comido su trozo de carne._

 _-¿Esta seguro?, volvio a preguntar Estefanía, recibiendo un asentir de Bones quien se fue a sentar a la sombra de un árbol, mientras que Estefanía le daba el trozo de carne a Lucy._

Duraron varios minutos comiendo la comida a la vez que hablaban sobre diferentes temas en particular, hasta que por fin cada uno tuvo las fuerzas para continuar con la travesía hacia la ciudad de Aztecolt, de la cual ya estaban cerca de llegar porque faltaba pasar por un valle donde se podía ver el cielo azul. En el camino Chaz le conto a Gerald como era la ciudad de Aztecolt; según como conto Chaz, la ciudad tiene una muralla bien alta parecida a la muralla que protegía el pueblo en el que antes vivían Chaz y Sol, la cual mantenía a los mobs lejos de la ciudad.

La ciudad de Aztecolt es una ciudad mercante, ya que como había dicho hace tiempo, es la ciudad central de todo el continente y gracias a eso muchos tipos de otras ciudades pasan por ella, lo que es perfecto para los mercaderes y vendedores para vender sus productos, también es un buen sitio para aprender distintos tipos de magia ya que son de diferentes lugares. Gran parte de la ciudad se dedica a la venta de objetos, podría decirse como que un 69% de los habitantes eran vendedores y el resto simplemente vivía como podía en la ciudad. La ciudad además de tener a muchos guardias y magos para la defensa de los muros, esta constaba de cañones que arrojaban dinamita desde lo alto provocando explosiones y alejando a los mobs que apareciesen, entre otras creaciones que se han ideado, ya que como viene mucha gente a la ciudad Aztecolt siempre está al tanto de todo lo que sucede en muchas ciudades por lo que es un buen sitio para buscar información y saber de nuevas invenciones.

Los chicos caminaban rumbo a su destino, mientras hablaban sobre un tema que quería preguntarle a Sol, a Estefanía y a Chaz desde que se volvieron a juntar.

 _-Y díganme ustedes tres, ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo, mientras yo no estaba?, pregunto Gerald a su hermana y compañeros._

 _-Bueno, cuando te caíste intente seguirte, pero Sol me detuvo al igual que a Estefanía que estaba a punto de llorar al ver lo que te paso…, decía Chaz, hasta que recibió un puntapié por parte de Estefanía._

 _-Luego intentamos seguir el rio subterráneo, para intentar encontrarte, pero no pudimos hacerlo ya que al parecer el rio subterráneo se dividía, por lo que no sabíamos por cual te abrías ido, dijo Sol triste por aquel momento._

 _-Después llego la noche y tuvimos que hacer una casa improvisada, para defendernos de los mobs que venían, pasamos la noche en dicha casita hasta que amaneció y siguiéramos buscándote, dijo Estefanía._

 _-Pero luego de un tiempo dije que lo mejor sería seguir el camino hasta Aztecolt ya que de seguro nos encontraríamos en el camino, debido a que te había metido un mapa en tu mochila hacia donde estaba Aztecolt, dijo Chaz estando recuperado del puntapié._

 _-Después llegamos hasta aquellas cuevas, donde vimos a Bianca tirada en el piso con varias heridas, al principio se escapo de nosotros, pero después esta empezó a no tener miedo de nosotros, decía Estefanía viendo que Bianca venia._

 _-Cuando me ayudaron les conté que me había herido un cazador por ser una mujer-loba, y obviamente se sorprendieron, pero aun así me ayudaron a escapar de los cazadores, aunque no sucedió muy bien, dijo Bianca con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a Estefanía._

 _-Debo decir que todavía me sorprende que Bianca sea una mujer loba, dado que nunca que un mob tuviera una mente parecida a la humana, ya que han demostrado que no tienen inteligencia, decía Chaz pensativo._

 _-Pero el ataque a nuestro pueblo, eso fue muy diferente, es como si lo hubiesen planeado el ataque, ya que fue un ataque muy bien coordinado en puntos muy vulnerables, dijo Sol recordando el mundo del ataque de los mobs._

 _-Por cierto, ¿Cómo se conocieron tu y Bones?, pregunto Estefanía viendo a Bones._

 _-No es nada del otro mundo, simplemente caminaba por ahí en ese momento, cuando Gerald casi apuñalaba a Lucy en el ojo, dijo Bones, haciendo que Lucy se alterara._

 _-Un momento que Gerald, que, dijo Lucy un poco exaltada._

 _-Bueno es que te habías vuelto una zombi, y no sabía si había una manera de poder traerte de vuelta, así que solo me quedaba una opción, pero antes de hacerlo Bones apareció y me dijo que te pegara con las dos esferas en la cabeza, para ver qué pasaba, decía Gerald para dejar de ser acusado._

 _-Y como sabias que esas esferas me convertirían en una zombi, pregunto Lucy a Bones._

 _-No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero había que probar una última cosa antes de hacer eso, ¿no?, dijo Bones despreocupadamente._

 _-Bueno dejemos de hablar que al parecer ya llegamos a nuestro destino, dijo Chaz quien veía a lo lejos las murallas de la ciudad de Aztecolt._

El grupo estaba sobre una colina viendo los muros de la gran ciudad, lo que significaba que por fin habían llegado a la ciudad donde podrían descansar por ahora, mientras se alejaban el sol lo hacía también hacia el horizonte.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien chicos aquí termina el capitulo, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos veremos en el próximo.


	16. Capitulo 16: Un libro de magia

Muy buenas tardes o a cualquier hora que estén leyendo este capitulo de "En el mundo de Minecraft". La historia ya va cogiendo su curso como yo quería, aunque sé que tal vez haiga algunas dudas con respecto a la historia por lo que les ofrezco que escriban su duda en los comentarios y se las responderé tan rapido como pueda.

En fin, que tal si comenzamos con el capitulo de hoy.

 **En el mundo de Minecraft**

 **Capitulo 16:** Un libro de magia

 **(Cercanias de la ciudad de Aztecolt)**

Los 7 personajes caminaban hacia la gran puerta de la ciudad de Aztecolt con tranquilidad, dado que la ciudad tenía una gran protección gracias a sus caballeros y magos que la defendían dia y noche, al igual que sus cañones y muchas otras invenciones que servían para mantener alejados a cualquier mob que viniera a atacarlos. Los siete cuando estuvieron a algunos metros de la ciudad, un guardia que estaba al lado de la puerta junto con otros 5 se acerco a ellos, con una lanza en una mano y en la otra una libreta. Cabe recordar que Bones tenia una capucha que cubria su cuerpo para que no lo confundieran y lo atacaran, Lucy con una bufanda cubria su cuello y con su camisa cubria su brazos, ya que al ser una zombi su cuerpo aun seguia teniendo las heridas por la que la convirtió en zombi, aunque las otras heridas si se curaban. Y con Bianca fue más fácil ya que simplemente no tenia que abrirla boca, además de darle una túnica para que los guardias no piensen alguna cosa rara de ella por llevar harapos.

 _-Bienvenidos a la ciudad de aztecolt, la ciudad de los viajeros, dijo el guardia mientras señalaba a la gran ciudad._

 _-Gracias por el recibimiento, nosotros quisiéramos buscar refugio aquí por un tiempo, dijo Chaz siendo el que hablo._

 _-Ahora mismo muchas posadas estan siendo utilizadas por los recién llegados de otros pueblos, pero supongo que podrán encontrar alguna habitación en la posada "Viejo Marino", dijo el guardia recordando la posada._

 _-Un momento, ¿Qué quiere decir con que otros pueblos?, pregunto Gerald escuchando sobre los otros pueblos._

 _-Bueno es que desde hace algunos dias los mobs han estado muy salvajes últimamente, incluso se han visto unos nuevos tipos de mobs, y muchos de ellos han atacado a varios pueblos, haciendo que las personas que vivian en ellos se fueron a refugiar en otros pueblos, mientras que otros vinieron directamente hacia aquí… por eso el líder de la ciudad mejoró la guardia para que ningún mob entre si ser visto a la ciudad, resumió el guardia sobre todo lo que habia oído sobre lo que estaba pasando._

 _-Eso es demasiado extraño, los mobs nunca habían atacado de esta forma, me pregunto que estará pasando para que de un momento a otro ocurra esto, dijo Chaz con una mano en la barbilla denotando que estaba pensando._

 _-Mejo dejémonos de esto y vamos a lo importante, cada uno tiene que escribir los datos que se les pide en esta libreta, de esta forma sabremos quienes estan en la ciudad y su propósito en ella, dijo el guardia dándole la libreta a Chaz quien de inmediato empezo a escribir su nombre._

Mientras tanto los otros hablaban un poco sobre lo que habían oído del guardia.

 _-Entonces, los mobs atacaron a otras ciudades y pueblos, no tan solo fue la mía, dijo Sol pensando en todas aquellas personas de las otras ciudades en las cuales los mobs habían atacado._

 _-Esto no puede ser una coincidencia, algo o alguien debe estar guiando a todos esos mobs como para que ataquen casi justamente al mismo tiempo todas esas ciudades y pueblos, dijo Gerald pensando quien podría hacer esto, aunque claro no supiera nada de los lideres de este mundo._

 _-Pero de algo estamos seguros, y es que los mobs estan muy agresivos últimamente y eso no se logra tan fácilmente, dijo Bones, mientras que Sol y Gerald empezaban a escribir en la libreta._

 _-Lo que a mi más me preocupa es sobre los mobs nuevos que dijo el guardia, no quiero ni pensar que cosa puede aparecernos, dijo Estefanía viendo como Gerald le pasaba a Bones la libreta, mientras que este con su túnica trataba de escribir sin que su mano fuese vista por el guardia._

 _-No has visto nada, Chaz se enfrento cara a cara con un esqueleto gigante, y casi sale ganando del enfrentamiento, dijo Gerald apuntando a Chaz, mientras que Estefanía empezaba a escribir._

 _-Bueno por ahora dejemos de pensar en eso por ahora, vinimos a recuperar fuerzas de lo que paso en la cueva, asi que será mejor dejar el tema aparte por ahora, dijo Lucy mientras tambien empezaba a escribir en la libreta._

 _-Eso es cierto, ya quiero entrar en la ciudad para saborear la jugosa carne que preparan dentro de la ciudad, dijo Bianca botando un poquito de baba, mientras que escribía con una letra realmente pésima._

 _-Recuérdame darte unas lecciones de escritura, porque eso casi ni se entiende, dijo Lucy viendo la letra de Bianca._

 _-Bien aquí tiene guardia, dijo Chaz dándole la libreta al guardia._

EL guardia se quedo leyendo la libreta y viendo las diferentes cosas que cada uno habia puesto, por lo que se pregunto "De donde rayos vienen estas personas" viendo lo que escribieron Gerald, Estefanía y mucho más Bianca por tan pésima escritura. Pero luego de pensarlo un poco el guardia les dijo a sus compañeros que abrieran las puertas y que los dejaran entrar, los demás guardias acatando las órdenes halaron una cuerda haciendo sonar una campana, para que luego de varios segundos la puerta se fuera abriendo poco a poco hasta abrirse completamente.

Los chicos recibieron el asentir del guardia para que todos ellos entrasen a la ciudad, lo cual hicieron casi de inmediato y lo primero que pudieron ver fueron las muchas tiendas que habia por ahí, tanto que incluso a cada uno, incluyendo a Bones, le entraban ganas comprar alguna cosa de aquellas tiendas y no se hable de la cantidad de personas que habia, ya que casi acaparaban todas las tiendas y aun si se podían ver las mercancías que vendían.

 _-Es increíble venden de esas baritas, decia Sol viendo una tienda en donde vendían bastones, aunque se fijaba mucho en cierto bastón hecho de madera con unas joyas verde y violeta incrustadas en la parte de arriba del bastón que terminaba en una remolino._

 _-A mí me gusta mucho esa espada de diamante, dijo Chaz viendo una espada bien tratada y forjada que dejaba ver su brillo y filo._

 _-Oigan chicos, venimos a buscar un lugar para descansar no para comprar, dijo Gerald aunque se haya escuchado un poco aguafiestas, aunque después vio como Bianca miraba un puesto donde tenian un montón de carne a la parilla de distintos animales, lo cual hacia que empezara a babear._

 _-Parece que esta perdida en sus pensamientos, dijo Bones viendo que esta estaba perdida en su mente, ya que le paso su mano al frente de ella y esta seguia igual._

 _-Oye Gerald, dijo Estefanía llamando la atención, quien se acerco.-Quiero que me compres ese libro que esta haya, dijo Estefanía apuntando a un libro de cubierta marrón con unos diseños de color dorado._

 _-Lo siento Estefanía, pero desgraciadamente no tenemos mucho dinero, o mejor dicho, creo que el único que tiene de todos nosotros seria Chaz, aunque siempre podemos intercambiar cosas con los mercaderes para conseguir algo, pero por ahora será mejor conseguir un sitio para dormir, pero te prometo que te lo comprare, dijo Gerald tratando de hacer entender a su hermana, y aunque esta entendió aun asi se le vio un poco triste._

Gerald al ver esto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, asi que con apresuro y sin que Estefanía lo viera se acerco al puesto donde Estefanía habia visto el libro. El lugar parecia ser una biblioteca pequeña donde habían unos cuantos libros que ocupaban perfectamente los estantes, y en el mostrador de dicho lugar se encontraba un viejo que se le veian unos tantos años de edad, dado que tenia una gran barba que llegaba casi hasta el piso. El viejo se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Gerald que estaba en la entrada de la tienda viendo aquel libro que le pidió su hermana.

 _-Hola jovencito, veo que le has echado el ojo a uno de mis libros, ¿no es cierto?, pregunto aquel viejo con una sonrisa._

 _-Bueno… la verdad es que no he sido yo, mi hermana fue la que me pidió que se lo comprara, dijo Gerald tomando el libro del puesto donde estaba.-Este es el que me pidió, asi que podría decirme cuánto cuesta y en el caso de que no tenga para pagarlo, me lo podría guardar, pidió Gerald con un poco de timidez._

 _-Jo jo, parece que tu hermana sabe escoger los libros, pero dime algo antes joven, tu hermana es una usuaria de artes prix, pregunto el viejo un poco interesado._

 _-La verdad es si, pero porque lo pregunta, es que acaso este libro tiene algo que ver con las artes prix, respondió Gerald con otra pregunta._

 _-Pues si, tiene mucho que ver, dentro de este libro contiene varios hechizos que puede aprender, aunque algunos son demasiado peligrosos, asi que si se lo das deberás estar atento cuando lo empiece a utilizar, dijo el viejo tomando el libro y digiriéndose al mostrador._

 _-Entonces, cuánto cuesta libro, pregunto Gerald aunque sabia que no podría pagarlo, pero al menos trataría de darle algo para asi pudiese guardar el libro._

 _-Pues digamos que cuesta unos… 200 pesos, dijo el viejo tocándose la barbilla, y cuando Gerald estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía dinero, el viejo volvio a hablar.-Aunque ahora mismo tengo mucha hambre, asi que podría vender a este libro si me das algo que no he probado en mucho tiempo… creo que una hamburguesa estaría bien, dijo el viejo colocando una sonrisa al recordar la ultima hamburguesa que habia comido._

 _-Un momento solo eso, pero si se puede hacer facilmente, dijo Gerald un poco extrañado al pedirle algo tampoco para un libro._

 _-Solo quiero eso chico, y si no te gusta puedes darme los 200 pesos, para mi es igual, dijo el viejo._

 _-Supongo que este bien, dijo Gerald colocando una hamburguesa que habia hecho hace ya tiempo y estaba fría, pero al parecer el viejo no le importo por que la tomo de inmediato._

 _-Gracias por su intercambio, vuelva pronto, dijo el viejo al ver como Gerald se iba con su libro, mientras que el mismo disfrutaba de su hamburguesa._

Cuando Gerald volvio con sus compañeros vio que ya no estaban en el lugar donde estaban antes, lo que lo preocupo bastante ya que no sabia a donde habían ido, así que se puso a mirar hacia los lados tratando de ver si podía encontrarlos, pero lamentablemente la gente empezaba a salir de las tiendas para caminar en la calle, lo cual dificultaba bastante a que Gerald encontrar a sus amigos entre todo aquel tumulto de gente.

 _-Estupendo, ahora no sé a dónde se metieron, y encima ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que no estaba con ellos, dijo Gerald un poco frustrado._

Gerald entonces empezó a caminar por las calles entre todo aquel tumulto de gente que iba y venía, hasta que pudo encontrar un parque donde tenía varias plantas que adornaban el lugar, Gerald se sentó en uno de los asientos que había esparcido por el parque para pensar en lo que haría.

 _-Esto es un desastre, no sé donde están, los he buscado por un buen rato por las calles, pero esta ciudad es más grande de lo que pensé, dijo Gerald acomodándose mejor en el asiento, para luego mirar la bolsa donde estaba aquel libro que le había comprado a Estefanía.-Bueno, no tengo algo más que hacer, dijo Gerald abriendo aquel libro._

Gerald empezó a ojear el libro que había comprado, lo primero que pudo leer de dicho libro fue un hechizo a lanzar una bola de fuego, lo cual no le interesaba mucho dado que no le gustaba el fuego y no podía utilizar artes prix. Gerald rebusco por el libro hasta encontrar un titulo que le llamo un poco la atención que decía ``Como usar hechizos de agua´´, para después seguir con un pequeño fragmento que decía: `` _Para poder lanzar un hechizo de agua, primero se tiene que coger el agua desde algún sitio donde haya o, por otra parte, usar el hechizo de creación de agua para luego usarla, ya que aunque hagas un hechizo de agua este no funcionara a menos que haiga agua cerca´´._ Gerald lo guardo en su mente para cuando fuera necesario, ya que no se sabe cuando pueda serte útil un poco de información como esa. Antes de dejar de leer el libro, ya que se estaba haciendo un poco tarde y necesitaba encontrar a sus amigos, este decidió leer un último hechizo.

 _-_ _ **Thunder shock,**_ _dijo Gerald leyendo el titulo del hechizo, el cual parecía ser uno de alto nivel, por estar ya casi al final del libro.-Haber lo que dice: ``Gran ataque eléctrico que penetra objetos. Máxima precaución al utilizarlo´´, decía Gerald con un asombro en su cara ante tal hechizo que describía los movimientos que se tenían que hacer, además de su típico cantico._

Luego de ver mejor el hechizo, le dio mera curiosidad el saber cómo se sentiría lanzar un hechizo como este, por lo que poniéndose de pie y colocando sus dedos medio e índice hacia el cielo, para luego bajarlos hasta estar cerca de la rodilla de la pierna izquierda mientras que el otro brazo lo sostenía, entonces levanto su brazo hacia la derecha sin mover su cuerpo y sin soltar el brazo, para después elevarlo hacia su frente (soltando el brazo) y luego apuntarlo hacia el frente como intento lanzar algo.

 _-Esto es bastante extraño, no pudieron inventarse algo más corto para lanzar un hechizo como este, dijo Gerald al ver que poses tan extrañas que había hecho.-Bueno dejemos esto, necesito encontrar a mis amigos antes de que llegue la noche, dijo Gerald para empezar a caminar, pero rápidamente fue detenido por un soldado._

 _-Disculpe joven, usted acaba de realizar los movimientos del hechizo_ _ **Thunder Shock,**_ _pregunto aquel guardia con algo de seriedad._

 _-Pues digamos que si, aunque…, respondió Gerald pero fue interrumpido por el guardia antes de que dijera lo próximo._

 _-Entonces porque no vienes a probar suerte con el entrenamiento de los guardias de mañana, tal vez puedas convertirte en un mago guardián si puedes lanzar ese hechizo para entonces, dijo el guarida con rapidez, y cuando Gerald estaba a punto de decirle algo este se fue lleno del lugar._

 _-Pero que extraño, aunque de todas maneras no voy a ir, no tengo tiempo para eso… en verdad creo que si tengo bastante tiempo para realizar un entrenamiento, y creo que el entrenamiento me vendría bien, dijo Gerald para luego ponerse a caminar hacia una de las calles con la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos._

Gerald caminaba por la calle mirando hacia todos lados buscando a sus amigos, hasta que por casi unos segundos pudo divisar a Bianca entrar en una tienda, lo que hizo que Gerald corriera hasta dicha tienda, pero antes de siquiera entrar en ella Bianca salió de esta, mientras miraba a Gerald con una sonrisa.

 _-¡Gerald! ¿Dónde fue que te metiste?, los demás te estaban buscando, dijo Bianca apuntando con su dedo a Gerald, sin dejar de dar una sonrisa._

 _-Digamos que me perdí por comprar algo en una tienda de libros, dijo Gerald rascándose la cabeza._

 _-Te refieres a esta tienda, dijo Bianca apuntando al letrero de la tienda que habia salido, haciendo que Gerald mirase y se diese cuenta que estaba afuera de la misma tienda en donde habia comprado el libro._

Gerald se dio un golpe con su mano en la cara al saber que habia andado en círculos por casi todo ese rato, atrayendo la atención que no sabia porque se habia golpeado. Luego de esa pequeña escena Bianca empezo a guiar a Gerald hacia donde estaban los demás, los cuales después de saber que Gerald se habia perdido decidieron buscarlo y de paso encontrar un sitio en donde descansar, porque al dia siguiente cada uno tendría que buscar algún trabajo por obvias razones, ya que Chaz y Sol no van a trabajar para mantener el gran grupo extraño que habían formado.

Bianca guio a Gerald hasta un pequeño edificio como de tres niveles, el cual no parecia nada ostentoso y casi ni parecia una posada o hotel, ya que parecia estar a punto de desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

 _-Bianca, ¿seguro que es aquí?, pregunto Gerald al mirar dicha estructura._

 _-SI, pero tranquilo es bonito por dentro y a mí me gusta, dijo Bianca entrando al lugar y detrás de ella Gerald._

Gerald al momento de entrar vio que habia un montón de mesas con unos pocos hombres sentados en ellas, mientras que al final estaba un gran mesa y detrás de ella un muro lleno de diferentes bebidas, lo que hacia que Gerald pensara que aquel lugar parecia ser más un bar que una posada, pero sin rechistar y sin decir nada siguio a Bianca hasta donde estaba la mujer.

 _-Hola Rosa, ¿Has visto si mis amigos ya volvieron?, pregunto Bianca mirando a la mujer que era una mujer de pelo castaño y piel morena con ojos café, tenia un vestido de color rojo con varios detalles en blanco y otros amarillos._

 _-Si Bianca, ya han llegado o al menos algunos de ellos, dijo la mujer conocida como Rosa, quien vio a Gerald.-Oh tu debes de ser el que se perdio, no es asi, dijo Rosa apuntándolo con el dedo._

 _-Supongo que si, jejeje… Me llamo Gerald, mucho gusto, dijo Gerald extendiendo su mano hacia Rosa quien lo saludo extendiendo su propia mano._

 _-Yo me llamo Rosa Beltris, y soy dueña de este lugar conocido como:_ _ **La Durmiente**_ _, dijo Rosa mientras que Gerald miraba todo el lugar por completo.-Si, lo sé, no es un lugar muy bonito que se diga, pero es que desde hace años estoy tratando de vender lugar y jubilarme de una vez, ya sabes los años me estan llegando y no quisiera atender este lugar cuando me haga más vieja, dijo Rosa mirando el lugar como si estuviera recordando algo en su mente._

 _-Entiendo, dijo Gerald viendo a la mujer, aunque esta aquella cara y siguio haciendo sus cosas, mientras que Bianca lo arrastro hasta la habitación donde estaban los demás._

Bianca llevo a Gerald hasta a unas escaleras que subieron enseguida, para luego caminar por un pasillo con unas cuantas luces y varias puertas que daban a varios cuartos. Siguieron caminando hasta estar frente a una de las habitaciones que tenia el numero 54 arriba de la puerta, y en la cual Bianca dio unos leves golpes a esta haciendo que adentro se escuchara a alguien caminando hasta la puerta, para que luego de unos segundos esta se abriera revelando a Sol con una ¿piyama?.

 _-¿De donde se sacaste esa piyama?, pregunto Gerald al ver a Sol con dicha piyama._

 _-Después de que te pierdes y nos vemos otra vez, eso es lo primero que dices, dijo Sol un poco preocupada._

 _-Lo siento, es que estaba comprando algo, y no quería decirles porque arruinarían la sorpresa, dijo Gerald rascándose la cabeza.-Por cierto, ¿Estefanía esta contigo?, pregunto Gerald mirando a dentro._

 _-Si, esta dentro, pero no te dejare pasar, esta es la habitación de las chicas, dijo Sol impidiéndole a Gerald ver adentro de la habitación._

 _-Ya veo, dijo un poco avergonzado.-Entonces podrías decirles que se ponga al frente de la puerta, quiero darle algo, dijo Gerald en forma suplicante._

 _-Yo voy, dijo Bianca entrando al cuarto, para luego volver después de unos segundos con Estefanía que traía una piyama con forma de gato._

 _-¡Gerald!, dijo Estefanía dándole un abrazo a Gerald, quien lo recibió.-¿Dónde te metiste? Te estuvimos buscando por todas partes, dijo Estefanía con enojo en su rostro._

 _-Digamos que estuve buscando tu regalo, dijo Gerald dándole el libro de magia que habia pedido antes._

 _-Gracias, gracias, te prometo que lo cuidare bien, dijo Estefanía entrando nuevamente a la habitación donde se oia la voz de Lucy y Estefanía hablando sobre el libro._

 _-Bueno creo que será mejor que vayas a la tu habitación, que por cierto es esa de ahí al frente, dijo Sol apuntando a la habitación que tenia un número 56._

 _-Gracias Sol, nos vemos mañana, dijo Gerald entrando a la habitación donde lo esperaba Bones con una cara seria.-Bueno a descansar, dijo Gerald cerrando la puerta detrás de si._

De esa forma los chicos pasaron una noche más o menos agradable, ya que el lugar no eran tan cómodo pero si sentia que el lugar era como estar en casa, al menos para los demás porque el pobre Chaz se paso casi toda la noche buscando a Gerald en la ciudad sin saber que él ya estaba en la habitación descansando.

A la mañana siguiente cada uno de los chicos se fue levantando de sus camas, mientras que Chaz se levantaba con dificultad por el poco sueño que tuvo, pero cuando vio a Gerald este lo agarro diciéndole cosas como: "sabes cuánto tiempo pase buscándote", para luego simplemente dejarlo asi como asi, para después empezar a ponerse su ropa para salir, mientras que Gerald y Bones hacían los mismo para luego salir de la habitación justo en el mismo momento que las chicas tambien lo hacían.

 _-Buenos dias chicos, dijo Sol que fue la primera en salir, siendo seguida por las demás._

 _-Buenos dias, dijo Chaz un poco cansado, para luego darse unos golpecitos en la cara para despertarse.-Bien chicos esto es lo que haremos, cada uno deberá buscar un trabajo para ganar dinero, todas las chicas se irán Sol para que les consiga un empleo decente y perfecto para ustedes, mientras que los chicos me seguirán, han entendido, dijo Chaz haciendo que todo mundo dijera un si un poco bajo por tal plan menos elaborado para conseguir trabajo._

 _-En realidad Chaz, Rosa ha pedido que Estefanía y a Lucy trabajen aquí, asi que simplemente tendría que buscarle trabajo Bianca, dijo Sol un poco feliz de que no tendría que buscar tantos trabajos._

 _-Pues bien por ti, ahora chicos vamonos, dijo Chaz empezando a irse hacia la salida, mientras era seguido por Bones y Gerald._

Luego de salir y de caminar por unas cuantas calles, Chaz se paro al frente de un establecimiento que decia: "Busqueda de materiales". Chaz simplemente mostro una sonrisa al ver dicho sitio, para luego entrar en el siendo seguido por los otros dos, los cuales veian los dos murales que habían tanto a izquierda como en la derecha pidiendo materiales, ya sea desde conseguir muchísimos cubos de tierra, hasta obtener unos cuantos diamantes. Chaz se acerco al hombre que habia en el mostrador, el cual se encontraba firmando unos cuantos papeles, para empezar a hablar con él durante un buen rato, para que luego el hombre le diera unos tres papeles pequeños a Chaz, quien los guardo para luego tomar unos de los papeles de busqueda de materiales para después salir del establecimiento con los dos chicos.

 _-Y que paso Chaz, dijo Gerald viendo a Chaz con el papel en la mano._

 _-Pues que nos inscribí como recolectores solo eso, dijo Chaz abriendo su nueva mochila, en la cual tenía una pala, dos picos, entre otras cosas._

 _-Asi que seremos recolectores, he, me parece bien a fin de cuentas podemos encontrar más de camino para vender y ganar un poco más, dijo Bones pensando bien las cosas._

 _-Supongo que esta bien, aunque ya no tengo algún arma para pelear, y mi arco creo que lo perdí o se me rompio, dijo Gerald sacando simplemente un pico de piedra._

 _-No te preocupes, mientras completamos esta búsqueda podemos hacer algunas herramientas, dijo Chaz para encaminarse hacia la salida del pueblo, donde los guardias al verlos se pusieron en medio._

 _-Para que van a salir, pregunto el guardia, mientras que Chaz simplemente sacaba los tres papeles de su bolsillo para mostrárselo al guardia._

 _-Somos recolectores, vamos a salir a recoger unos cuantos materiales, asi que por favor déjenos pasar, dijo Chaz con firmeza, haciendo que el guardia asintiera._

 _-De acuerdo, pueden pasar, pero cuídense ahí fuera, últimamente los monstruos han estado apareciendo más frecuentes en las cercanias de la ciudad, dijo el guardia para hacer que abrieran las puertas, por las cuales salieron los tres chicos._

 _-Bien compañía a recolectar, dijo Chaz en forma de jefe, mientras que los otros dos simplemente levantaban sus manos, mientras decian un si, aunque este no era a alto volumen._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bien, pues eso es todo por hoy mis amigos, asi que nos veremos en otro capitulo, hasta pronto.


	17. Capitulo 17: ¿Cómo use magia?

**En el mundo de Minecraft**

 **Capitulo 17:** ¿Cómo use magia?

 **(Ciudad de Aztecolt-Punto de vista de Estefanía)**

Me encontraba sentada en una silla de la cocina de la posada **La Durmiente** , y a mi lado estaba Lucy quienes íbamos a ser instruidas para el trabajo que nos encargaría Rosa, la que es la dueña de lugar donde trabajaremos. Ella actualmente nos dijo que la esperásemos en la cocina, mientras que buscaba a las otras trabajadoras asi que durante ese tiempo me la pase charlando con Lucy. La verdad Lucy sabia de muchas cosas sobre las invenciones y creaciones que se habían hecho en este mundo extraño, aunque no por nada es una investigadora o al menos eso era hasta que paso con el ataque de zombis que mataron a todos sus compañeros y maestros.

Debo decir que me entristece que gran parte de sus amigos hayan muerto por una horda de esos mobs, pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer ante eso. Un momento parece que Rosa ya esta volviendo.

De inmediato dejo de hablar con Lucy y nos pusimos firmes, mientras veíamos entrar a un grupo de 10 personas: 4 varones y 6 hembras, los cuales dos chicos y una chica traían unos uniformes de limpieza, tres chicas y un chico vestidos de cocineros y de ultimo un chico y dos chicas vestidos de meseros. Todos estos se pusieron al frente de nosotras dos, mientras que veíamos a Rosa con una cara de duda en nuestras caras.

 _-Supongo que se estan preguntando para que puse a todos mis empleados de esta forma ¿no?, pregunto Rosa, haciendo que yo y Lucy simplemente asintiéramos.-Pues es, para que cada uno elija en que sitio trabaja mejor, y cuando elijan en que quieren trabajar los demás les ayudaran para que mejoren, explico Rosa, mientras que se colocaba aun lado esperando que escogiéramos en que queríamos trabajar._

 _-No hay un sitio en donde se necesite de una científica, pregunto Lucy con una sonrisa._

 _-Lo siento linda, pero aquí lo que se necesita es trabajo a mano, asi que no creo que necesitemos a una científica, dijo Rosa decepcionando a Lucy._

 _-Bueno, si ese es el caso tendré que escoger mesera, aunque no me guste, dijo Lucy para luego ser agarrada por las dos meseras que se la llevaron rápidamente, mientras que el chico simplemente se fue caminado._

 _-Espera, eso significa que no puedo ser mesera tambien, pregunte un poco extrañada que se hayan ido todos los meseros._

 _-La verdad Estefanía, no quería que tomaras el oficio de mesera debido a que todavía eres muy pequeña para eso, asi que mejor escoge otro de los dos trabajos, me dijo Rosa mostrándome con su mano a los otros dos grupos._

La verdad no se que escoger, por un lado se me da bien la comida, cocino bien y las personas a las que les he preparado algo siempre han disfrutado de mis comidas, pero por otra parte la limpieza es algo que se me da bien por naturaleza, ya que desde hace tiempo que limpio mi casa yo sola debido a que mi hermano no sabe limpiar ni lavar nada, lo cual es un poco lamentable, pero ahora mismo eso no importa ahora, tengo que escoger uno de los dos.

 _-Escogeré… el trabajo de… Limpiadora, por fin respondí luego de algunas pausar que pusieron en tensión a los presentes._

 _-Pues bien, entonces vete con ellos, te darán un uniforme temporal hasta que terminemos el tuyo, además de explicarte las labores que has de hacer, buena suerte, me dijo Rosa antes de que el otro grupo, o sea el de la cocina se pusiera a cocinar para alimentar a los huéspedes, al mismo tiempo que el grupo de la limpieza me sacaba de la cocina y me llevaba hacia una habitación._

 _-Muy bien Estefanía, este es el lugar de descanso para los empleados, me dijo una de las mujeres que llevaban las mujeres de limpieza. –Estas dos puertas de aquí son los vestidores donde nos cambiamos cuando termina nuestro turno, me dijo la mujer mostrando dos puertas, y a cada lado tenia una imagen que representaba si el vestidor era de macho o hembra._

 _-Pero antes de que te pongas el traje para empezar a trabajar, primero nos presentaremos, dijo la otra mujer colocándose aun lado de la otra.-Mucho gusto Estefanía, yo me llamo Rist, me dijo la mujer, la cual era pelo castaño, piel morena y ojos marrón oscuro._

 _-Yo me llamo Megan, mucho gusto tambien, me dijo la otra mujer, la cual era de pelo negro, su piel era más o menos blanca y tenia ojos de color negro._

 _-Mucho gusto tambien, espero que aprender rapido para ayudarles, dije con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que las dos mujeres tambien sonrieran._

Luego de eso ambas chicas tomaron de un armario unas ropas que se parecia a la que ellas mismas traían (la cual constaba de unos pantalones jean largos, unos zapatos marrones y una camiseta blanca sin mangas), ellas me dieron dicha ropa y me dijeron que la pusiera, lo cual hice ya que con esa ropa debía trabajar para no ensuciar la mía, asi que me la puse sin rechistar y debo decir que no era tan incomodo como lo parecia, pero tampoco era que fuera de mi agrado, pero ya que. Sali del vestidor para que me vieran Rist y Megan, las cuales al ver simplemente asintieron en forma de afirmación.

 _-Bien, te queda perfecto, al principio pensé que no te iba a caber, pero al parecer todo salió bien, dijo Megan mirándome de pies a cabeza._

 _-Aunque tambien tengo que decir que hasta ahora nunca hemos tenido a alguien tan pequeña como tu, asi que espero que te esfuerces para poder cumplir con tus tareas, me dijo Rits con una sonrisa._

 _-No se preocupe, le prometo que cumpliré con las tareas al pie de la letra, dije aunque en el interior rogaba con que todo me saliera bien, dado que nunca antes habia trabajo._

Bien, es hora de comience a darme las tareas que cumpliré, *suspiro*, me pregunto como le estará yendo a mi hermano.

 **(Con Gerald, Chaz y Bone)**

En una cueva un poco alejada de la ciudad de Aztecolt se encontraba Gerald corriendo a toda velocidad, a primera vista parecería que simplemente no estuviera escapando de algo, pero si uno se fijaba bien sabría que si estaba escapando de algo solo que se camuflaba con el piso que era de piedra, estos eran unos mobs muy molestos cuando se trataba de picar piedra para llegar a cierta área o encontrar alguno que otro material, y estos mobs eran conocidos como Lepismas ya que estos se introducían en distintos bloques de piedra, y cuando algún aventurero rompía dicha piedra el lepisma salia para atacarlo por haber roto su casa, por asi decirlo. Muchos no le encontrarían problemas a los lepismas al principio dado que estos se podían matar facilmente, el problema yacía en que estos andaban en grupo por lo que si veian que uno de los suyos habia salido de su casa a la fuerza, todos los demás saldrían a ayudar a acabar con aquel que destruyo su casa. Y eso amigos míos es la razón del porque nuestro protagonista estaba corriendo por su vida.

 _-Como rayos me metí en esto, y encima que no se cansan de perseguirme, decia Gerald mientras seguia corriendo por su vida con un montón de lepismas detrás suyo._

Decia Gerald mientras seguia siendo perseguido por el montón de lepismas, además para rematar la faena muchos otros lepismas salían de los muros al ver a sus demás compañeros, haciendo que Gerald en verdad le preocupara que no saldría de ahí con vida, hasta que vio a sus dos acompañantes que picaban la piedras al mismo que volteaba para mirar a un mar de Lepismas detrás suyo. Gerald al ver esto se le ocurrió una idea y la grito a sus compañeros.

 _-¡Chicos una ayudita!, grito Gerald mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros._

 _-¿Qué, pero que rayos?, dijo Chaz mirando al montón de lepismas que venían detrás de Gerald._

 _-Y como se supone que vamos a hacer para acabar con todos esos lepismas, porque a final de cuentas la salida esta atrás de donde viene Gerald, dijo Bones sabiendo que no podrían salir de ahí sin matar a todos esos lepismas._

 _-Hagan una escalera de piedra rápido, volvio a gritar Gerald a todo pulmón, mientras sentia que sus piernas ya se estaban cansado._

 _-A es cierto, los lepismas no saben escalar, asi que si creamos una escalera y luego la rompemos podemos estar a salvo arriba, rapido toma toda la piedra que tengas y vamos, dijo Chaz empezando a color bloques de piedra para formar una escalera al igual que Bones._

Los dos trabajaban a una gran velocidad dado que la horda que perseguía a Gerald se acercaba cada vez más y solo faltaba unos cuantos metros para que llegaran, pero Bones y Chaz pudieron hacer la base arriba de la escalera los suficientemente rapido, ya que Gerald habia empezado a subirla con gran rapidez, mientras que sacaba su pico al igual que los otros dos, y cuando estuvo al lado de los otros dos los tres empezaron a picar rompiendo los bloques de piedra de la escalera, bloqueando la subida todos los lepismas que golpeaban soporte de la base de piedra.

 _-Chaz no hay tiempo, aquí arriba hay lava, pregunto Gerald apuntando al techo de la cueva._

 _-Si, si hay… oh bueno idea, dijo Chaz entendiendo lo que Gerald quería hacer, así que colocándose a un lado de Gerald y estos empezasen a picar el techo, haciendo que hueco por donde salió la lava que empezo a caer hacia abajo._

Los lepismas que seguían en el suelo tratando de trepar la estructura no se dieron cuenta de la lava y pronto todos estaban siendo quemados por ella, mientras que los tres chicos simplemente veían como los lepismas iban desapareciendo poco a poco en la lava, hasta que solo quedaron unos pocos que estaban alejados del resto, los cuales al ver a sus otros compañeros quemándose en la lava se dieron a la huida adentrándose en la cueva. Este acto hizo que Gerald y los otros dos dieran un suspiro de satisfacción al haberse librado de aquellas alimañas. Por supuesto, los tres emprendieron su construcción hacia abajo colocando bloques de piedra, al mismo tiempo que Bones tapaba el agujero por donde salia la lava.

 _-Bien Gerald, se puede saber porque trajiste a todos esos lepismas hasta aquí, dijo Chaz un poco molesto por traer a todos esos lepismas._

 _-Fue un momento desesperado si, en ese momento no sabia que hacer y lo único que se me ocurrió fue venir a pedirles ayuda, además de que sabia que ustedes estaban picando debajo de un rio de una lago de lava, dijo Gerald tratando de excusarse._

 _-Es que no sabes que los Lepismas no les gusta el sol, pudiste haber salido hacia afuera de la cueva y ellos no te seguirían por ser heridos por el sol, haciendo que asi te dejasen en paz, dijo Bones dejando a Gerald con cara de pez. (PD: sobre eso de los lepismas y el sol es algo que me invente yo)_

 _-Bueno… es que en verdad no lo sabía, Chaz aun no me ha ensañado todo sobre los mobs, y encima es la primera vez que oigo el nombre de esas cosas, dijo Gerald rascándose la nuca._

 _-Como sea, nosotros ya hemos recogido el suficiente material de la misión principal que teníamos, dijo Bones mostrando un bolsa llena de redstone._

 _-Yo tambien recogí mi parte, dijo Gerald tomando una bolsa con unos cuanto trozos de carbón._

 _-Bien, esta redstone es para el inventor de estructuras de la ciudad que la pedía, y este carbón es para un restaurante que la necesitaba, decia Chaz mostrando las bolsas repletas de dichos materiales.-Por cierto, hay algún otro material que hayan recogido sobre la marcha, pregunto Chaz viendo a ambos._

 _-Yo encontre unas cuantas minas de hierro, dijo mostrando una mochila con algunas minas de hierro._

 _-Yo tambien encontre hierro, y no mucho la verdad, dijo Bones sin importarle mucho._

 _-Jeje, pues miren lo que encontre mientras buscaba, dijo Chaz mostrando una bolsa con unas 7 minas de plata, lo que hizo que los otros dos silbaran de impresión._

 _-Debo decir que fue un gran hallazgo, dijo Bones pensando en lo que haría Chaz con dicho material.-Como sea, ya debemos ir regresando, porque sino se nos va hacer de noche si seguimos picando, dijo Bones colocándose su túnica._

 _-Es cierto, en marcha, dijo Chaz siendo seguido por los otros dos._

Los tres caminaron por algunos túneles que tenian una marca de una flecha, dado que las habían hecho al principio de la cueva para que no se perdieran cuando se adentraran demasiado dentro de la misma cueva, ya que era muy fácil perderse si no se tenia cuidado. Al cabo de unos minutos los tres chicos ya se encontraban subiendo por las ultimas escaleras de piedra que se dirigían hacia la salida, los tres estaban esperando salir por fin de dicha cueva e ir a la posada para descansar un rato, porque habían estado picando durante un buen rato, pero para su desgracia ocurrió algo que no estaba en sus planes.

 _-Ya les he dicho que odio las escaleras, dijo Gerald quien estaba de último subiendo las escaleras con pesar._

 _-SI, los has repetido un par de veces, asi que por favor podrías dejarlo ya, dijo Chaz un poco molesto.-Además, vas a convertir en un aventurero, asi que debes de estar acostumbrado dado que tendrás que moverte mucho por cualquier cosa, dijo Chaz en modo de regaño._

 _-Oh vamos, el chico apenas si creo que ha tenido algún entrenamiento, porque no mejor lo entrenas para que tenga un poco de aptitud física, sugirió Bones recibiendo una mala mirada desde atrás por parte de Gerald._

 _-Si supongo que sería lo mejor, dijo Chaz tocándose la barbilla._

 _-Oigan, sienten eso, dijo Gerald que sentia como debajo de sus pies sentia como si algo se moviese._

 _-Es un temblor, será mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes, no más nos falta nos entierre vivos, dijo Chaz empezando a subir las escaleras con más rapidez seguido por los otros dos._

Gerald mientras subía por las escaleras sentia como la tierra empezaba a agitarse cada vez más rapido, cosa que no paso desapercibido por los otros dos que ya estaban dudando de que llegasen a tiempo a la salida. Aunque afortunadamente los tres pudieron salir de la cueva sin que les cayera alguna roca sobre sus cabezas, pero justo cuando los tres salieron la cueva esta se empezo a derrumbar tapando la entrada con rocas y tierra. Por otro lado, la tierra seguia moviéndose bruscamente sin parar, esto por supuesto hacia los arboles cercanos empezasen a dejar caer sus frutos, los animales pequeños se escondian en sitios para ocultarse de lo que sea que estuviese pasando en ese momento, mientras que los tres chicos con un buen esfuerzo pudieron llegar tambaleándose hacia unos árboles que parecían que resistían bien a los temblores.

 _-Oye cuánto dura un temblor en este mundo, de donde vengo no durarían tanto, dijo Gerald aferrándose fuertemente al árbol._

 _-Normalmente duran muy poco como en tu mundo, esta es la primera vez que siento que un temblor dura tanto, pero lo que me extraña no es eso sino de que la fuerza del temblor siga aumentando, dijo Chaz un poco asustado dado que un temblor terminaba pronto y no aumentaba su fuerza por cada segundo._

 _-Es cierto, entonces lo único que puedo suponer es que esto no sea temblor, sino otra cosa, dijo Bones tratando de pensar en lo que podría causar tal magnitud._

Bones no sabia que tanto estaba en lo cierto hasta que la misma tierra se rasgo partiendo desde la entrada de la cueva, los tres chicos solo veian como una fisura empezaba a cruzar el bosque a una gran velocidad, pero Bones pudo ver algo dentro de la fisura algo que los otros dos no pudieron ver debido a que no tenian tan buen ojo.

 _-Chicos debemos ir tras esa cosa ¡Ahora!, dijo Bones soltándose del árbol para empezar a correr, mientras tomaba su arco y flecha._

Los otros dos al no entender lo que quería decir Bones simplemente se quedaron pensando durante unos segundos, hasta que por fin ambos salieron corriendo detrás de Bones, quien al parecer lanzaba flechas hacia dentro de la fisura mientras que corría detrás de ella sin parar. Gerald y Chaz tardaran algo de tiempo en alcanzar a Bones dado que habia tomado bastante ventaja.

 _-Bones a que se supone que le estas disparando, pregunto Chaz con arco en mano y corriendo detrás de Bones._

Justo cuando Chaz pregunto eso mismo la tierra empezo a surgir una especie de serpiente hecha de rocas, la cual al salir de la tierra siguio su camino zigzagueando hacia su objetivo.

 _-Pero con una mierda, ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!, dijo Gerald bastante exaltado al ver dicho monstruo de tamaño gigante._

 _-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea va hacia la ciudad, dijo Bones poniendo en alerta a los otros dos._

Mientras tanto en Aztecolt, los guardias que protegían las murallas estaban haciendo sus rondas normales por encima de la muralla y por afuera de ella, hasta que pronto sintieron como el piso empezaba temblar levemente como si de un temblor se tratase, los que vigilaban en el piso pensaron que era normal, pero para los que estaban arriba de la muralla no se lo podían creer, ya que una serpiente hecha de piedra se acercaba peligrosamente a Aztecolt. Rápidamente los guardias dieron señal de alerta, haciendo que muchos de los ciudadanos se empezaran a esconder en sus casas y sótanos, incluidos los de los hoteles y otros sitios donde la gente podía dormir.

Mientras tanto los guardias y los magos se preparaban para atacar a la bestia antes de que llegara más a la ciudad. Los magos se encontraban con báculos en sus manos y otros con los libros recitando palabras extrañas, mientras que los guardias preparaban las ballestas gigantes para disparar a la bestia que se acercaba cada vez más a la ciudad.

 _-_ _ **¡Fuego!**_ _, dijeron el jefe de los magos y el jefe de los guardias, haciendo que los magos y los guardias disparan sus atasque a las bestias._

Varios magos lanzaron hechizos de fuego y electricidad hacia la bestia, pero esta la electricidad no pareció que le hiciese algún daño, el fuego por otra parte hizo que a la bestia se le desprendieran varias partes, pero para la desgracia de todos la bestia serpiente la restauraba comiéndose alguna roca en su camino. Las flechas de las ballestas lo graban atravesar de lado a lado a la bestia, pero esta de igual forma aun cosas flechas gigantes clavadas en distintas partes de su cuerpo parecia que no iba a parar.

De vuelta con nuestros tres amigos, estos se habían adelantado a la bestia y estaban corriendo para entrar por la puerta de la ciudad que estaba medio abierta para dejar entrar a los guardias que estaban afuera. Los chicos apuraron el paso al ver como desde la muralla los magos y los guardias empezaban a lanzar sus ataques hacia la bestia quien era retrasada por dichos ataque pero seguia su camino sin parar. Los pudieron ver como la entrada se cerraba poco a poco, asi que estando a punto de cerrar la puerta los tres se deslizaron por el piso pasando por debajo de esta justo en el momento que esta se cerró, dejando extrañados a más de un guardia.

 _-Bien, eso fue increíble, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que refugiarnos antes de que esa cosa llegue hasta aquí, dijo Chaz viendo como varios guardias y magos subían con rapidez para ayudar a sus compañeros._

 _-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, pregunto unos de los guardias al ver como los chicos habían entrado._

 _-Somos recolectores, pero ahora no es tiempo para eso, donde esta el refugio más cercano, pregunto Chaz un poquito desesperado._

 _-Vayan a la plaza, debajo de la estatua esta la entrada al refugio principal, ¡Vayan rapido!, dijo el mismo guardias yendose tambien._

Los tres no lo pensaron dos veces y se fueron corriendo hacia la plaza de la ciudad, mientras que veian como otras personas corrian hacia la misma dirección teniendo el mismo objetivo que los chicos. Tardaron menos de un minuto en llegar a la plaza dado que estaba bastante cerca de la entrada, ahí vieron como unos guardias habían movido la estatua que habia en el centro y que dejaba ver una entrada hacia abajo por donde bajaban a los residentes. Los tres chicos fueron hacia haya con la intención de entrar en el refugio, pero al haber tantas personas debían esperar un poco para poder entrar, aunque no aquella monstruosidad no les dio tiempo para eso ya que sin previo aviso Bones, Chaz y Gerald vieron como la serpiente habia traspasado la muralla con una gran salto al parecer, y que esta cayera de pleno en el piso chorreando sangre arenosa al parecer, dado que estaba llena de flechas gigantes y quemaduras proporcionadas por los magos y guardias. Esto por supuesto alegro a los residentes que veian que la amenaza por fin habia muerto, aunque muchos se sentían tristes al ver sus casas y algunos negocios destruidos cuando cayó la bestia, pero poco les duro su regocijo cuando desde dentro de la serpiente surgieran varios minotauros y creepers.

 _-¡¿Pero que mierda?!, dijo Chaz al ver como los minotauros y creepers se dispersaban por todas partes._

 _-Esto nos confirma aun más que los mobs estan siendo guiados o contralados por alguien, nunca harían algo como esto, dijo Bones tensando su arco y disparando una flecha hacia un minotauro que se acercaba._

Lo siguiente que paso fue que la flecha simplemente reboto en la piel del minotauro, lo cual extraño bastante a los chicos y a los guardias quienes tensaron sus arcos con flechas y las lanzaron hacia el minotauro, pero de igual manera rebotaron en él como si este fuese inmune a ellas.

 _-Como rayos puede ser inmune a las flechas ese minotauro, dijo Chaz preparando un tipo de flecha diferente, la cual encendió con un mechero y se lo paso a Bones, quien disparo la flecha enseguida/_

El minotauro al recibir la flecha no le hizo daño, pero el fuego que tenia si lo hizo quemándole un poco la piel, pero desgraciadamente no era suficiente como para pararlo, dado que habia comenzado una embestida hacia el grupo de gente que seguia bajando hacia el refugio.

Gerald sentia su corazón latir con fuerza mientras se acercaba el minotauro, mientras que los demás guardias se preparaban sacando sus espadas listo para luchar contra la bestia cuerpo a cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que Chaz y Bones seguian lanzando flecha de fuego hacia el minotauro, aunque a este poco le importaba ser quemado un poco. Gerald de pronto sintio de nuevo la sensación de usar las esferas nuevamente, solo que esta vez parecia ser más fuerte que la última vez. Gerald saco las tres esferas que tenia en su poder y las miro detenidamente por unos segundos, hasta que estas se introdujeron en sus manos y la otra en su pecho.

 _-Bien, esto es bastante extraño, dijo Gerald sintiendo su cuerpo más fuerte que antes, aunque no en la parte física. Gerald miro al minotauro que estaba ya a unos metros de ellos.-Siento que puedo hacer esto, aunque no lo sé con seguridad, pero es mejor probar que no hacer nada, dijo Gerald mientras se ponía a hacer unos movimientos extraños con sus manos._

El minotauro ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de poder llegar a donde estaban Chaz, Bones y los guardias, pero antes de que el minotauro llegase y embistiera a uno, Gerald se habia puesto entre minotauro y sus amigos, por supuesto Chaz y Bones iban a gritarle para que se quitara de en medio, pero en vez de eso Gerald puso su mano y pronuncio.

 _-_ _ **Thuder Shock,**_ _grito Gerald a todo pulmón, haciendo que de sus dedos que apuntaban al minotauro, que estaba por cierto a centímetros de golpear la cabeza de Gerald, salió disparado un rato eléctrico que hizo retroceder al minotauro y no solo eso ya que atravesó al minotauro de lado a lado._

Esto dejo con la boca abierta a más de uno de los presentes, mientras que Gerald simplemente respiraba agitadamente al mismo tiempo que vio como las tres esferas salían nuevamente de su cuerpo, haciéndole que cayese al piso exhausto e inconsciente.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien gente, aquí termina este capitulo de la historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado y nos veremos en el proximo capitulo, adiós.


	18. Capitulo 18: Un sueño que guía a la aven

**En el mundo de minecraft**

 **Capitulo 18:** Un sueño que guía a la aventura

 **(Aztecolt-Vista de Gerald)**

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos para mirar mis alrededores, y parecía que estaba dentro de una casa que tenia las ventanas tapiadas, al mirar hacia otro lado divise mi mochila y las esferas en una de las esquinas de la habitación, aunque afuera de la casa escuchaba varios explosiones lejanas y otras bastante cerca, además de lo que parecían ser gritos de furia y de dolor. Simplemente me levante del piso en el que me encontraba recostado y mire con más detenimiento la casa en donde estaba, a primera vista puedo decir que estaba en el segundo piso del lugar dado que no veía ninguna puerta, además del hecho que había unas escaleras que descendían, abajo parecía escuchar varios sonidos como si alguien estuviese moviéndose de aquí para allá haciendo algo. Yo simplemente camine en dirección hacia las escaleras para empezara a bajarlas, no sin antes tomar mi arco y mochila que estaban en el rincón.

Empecé a bajar por las escaleras poco a poco, mientras recargaba una flecha en mi arco lista para ser lanzada, cuando pude divisar desde las escaleras del lugar pude ver que Chaz y Bones se encontraban colocando muebles y cosas en las puertas, por no mencionar un agujero grande que estaba tapado por varios muebles.

 _-Chaz, Bones, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?, pregunte dado que no sabía porque estábamos aquí en primer lugar, ya que parecía que la lucha contra aquellos minotauros que salieron de aquella serpiente siguen atacando por ahí afuera o eso creo._

 _-Los guardias dijeron que se encargarían de los minotauros, mientras que nosotros te llevásemos a un lugar seguro primero, respondió Chaz colocando un mesita al frente de una ventana._

 _-Luego de que te desmayaste, tuvimos que recogerte y llevarte al bunker donde estaban entrando las demás personas, dijo Bones mientras miraba por un hueco en la pared que daba afuera._

 _-Pero los muy cobardes que estaban dentro del Bunker asustados por el minotauro que acabaste, cerraron las puertas de este impidiendo que los demás que aun seguían afuera pudiesen entrar en él, dijo Chaz con mucha rabia en su voz._

 _-Por dicha razón tuvimos que buscar un lugar seguro hasta que despertaras, por lo que ahora podemos movernos de aquí y buscar a nuestras amigas o ayudar a destruir a los mobs, término de decir Bones que seguía mirando por el hueco._

 _-Entonces será mejor que vayamos a buscar a mi hermana y a las demás, y creo que durante el camino podamos ayudar un poco, aunque yo supongo que los guardias estarán defendiendo bien, ¿no?, dije mirando a ambos, los cuales asintieron y empezaron a quitar unos muebles que bloqueaban una ventana._

Los salimos por dicha ventana con siendo sigilosos dado que no queríamos llamar la atención de cualquier mob, así que cuando salimos a la calle empezamos a correr con sigilo por los laterales de las casas cubriéndonos y mirando por las esquinas antes de seguir avanzando. Una esquina en la que cruzábamos vimos a un grupo de cuatro Creepers que tenían la intención de explotar una casa en donde había una familia que se estaban resguardando. Yo tense mi arco y lance una flecha en el pecho de uno de los creepers, el cual miro en mi dirección y comenzó a correr hacia a mí al igual que el resto, Chaz, Bones y yo corrimos por las calles de la ciudad siendo perseguidos por esos cuatro Creepers, lo cual era bastante raro dado que los Creepers no suelen correr mucho, pero estos corrían casi a la misma velocidad que nosotros por lo que era muy difícil perderlos o voltearse para disparar una flecha.

 _-Bien, y ahora como se supone que nos vamos a librar de estos Creepers, pregunto Chaz dado que nos estaban persiguiendo por un buen rato, y ya casi estábamos cerca de la posada._

 _-Viene un minotauro, dijo Bones al como al frente de nosotros venia un Minotauro persiguiendo a un guardia que llevaba una espada._

Yo empecé a mirar al frente de nosotros que había una escalera rota que llevaba a un segundo piso de la casa, así que le hice unas señas al guardia que venía hacia nosotros junto con el minotauro para que cuando estuviera cerca de las escaleras la trepara, el al parecer entendió y se preparo, mientras que nosotros estábamos más cerca de las escaleras de inmediatos dimos un brinco y nos enganchamos en ellas, para luego subir completamente. Chaz rápidamente se puso en el otro lado de la escalera extendiendo su brazo el cual fue agarrado por el guardia para subirlo al segundo piso, haciendo que el minotauro chocara con los creepers y rompiera también la parte de debajo de la escaleras, Bones con rapidez cargo una flecha encendida y la disparo hacia los creepers causando así que estos explotaran y nos mandara a los cuatro hacia atrás, mientras que la casa donde estábamos se derrumbo de aquel lado donde se produjo la explosión, por suerte nuestro lado siguió más o menos estable.

 _-La jugada salió igual que la otra vez, dijo Chaz feliz de que ninguno de los mobs acabaran con nosotros._

 _-Muchas gracias chicos, en verdad estaba en un gran aprieto con ese minotauro, dijo el guardia al que acabábamos de salvar._

 _-No hay de qué, pero ahora tenemos que seguir corriendo hacia nuestro destino, así que quédate aquí a esperar al grupo de soldados que viene para acá, dije apuntando con mi dedo a un grupo de unos 10 guardias, los cuales algunos eran médicos, que venían en nuestra dirección._

 _-No hay mobs cerca, continuemos, dijo Bones saltando desde el techo, para que luego lo siguiéramos detrás de él, mientras que el guardia nos veía desde arriba del techo._

De esa forma seguimos nuestro camino hacia donde pensamos que se encontraría mi hermana y nuestras amigas, pero en el trayecto vimos que justo al frente de la posada **``La Durmiente´´** , se encontraba un minotauro que arremetía sin cesar a la puerta de la posada.

 _-Si sigue así va a derribar la puerta en poco tiempo, dijo Bones mirando como el minotauro golpeaba la puerta con más fuerza, causando que esta se empezase a romper._

 _-Tenemos que hacer algo ya, sino va entrar, dije cargando una flecha y apuntándola al minotauro._

 _-Espera tenemos que hacer un plan antes, si lo llamas hacia aquí nos va a envestir, y encima recuerda que no les podemos hacer daño con flechas, me dijo Chaz haciéndome que bajase mi arco, para que me calmara un poco._

 _-Tardara como mínimo un minuto o dos para romper la puerta, así que será mejor aprovechar nuestro para inventar un plan rápido, dijo Bones mirando hacia las casas que habían cerca._

Yo también me puse a mirar hacia todos lados buscando algún sitio donde pudiéramos llevar al minotauro y que podamos eliminarlo sin que él nos elimine a nosotros, pero apenas había sitios donde pudiéramos hacerle una trampa a aquella bestia. Un momento, que tal si usamos las casas, si hacemos que entre en una de esas casas para que luego la hiciésemos caer, el minotauro quedaría atrapado bajo los escombros, pero antes la casa tendría que ser de dos pisos y uno tendría que ir adentro a preparar las escaleras, para que cuando suba por ellas haiga varios obstáculos en el camino del minotauro que le impida subir a tiempo, además de que faltara varios explosivos que hagan estallar la base de la casa para que esta caiga. Y por supuesto pedir perdón por las casas que estamos destruyendo.

 _-Chicos tengo una idea, Chaz tienes alguna bomba en tu mochila o algo que explote, pregunte a Chaz para ver que este rebuscaba en su mochila._

 _-Tengo bastante pólvora por los creepers que matamos antes, y si tuviera bastante arena podría hacer unas cuanta TNT, respondió Chaz._

 _-Bien, entonces trata de conseguir arena tan rápido como puedas para crearlas, y cuando las tengas pon una en cada esquina de aquella casa, dije rápidamente para que Chaz saliese corriendo para buscar la arena._

 _-Bones, necesito que vayas a esa casa y subas la mayor cantidad de muebles que puedas por las escaleras, así, para que cuando suba y el minotauro esté detrás de mí, tu empezaras a lanzar los muebles para retenerlo el suficiente tiempo, para que nosotros escapemos por una ventana, me explique lo mejor posible a Bones._

 _-Entiendo, pero ten cuidado ese minotauro puede que sea muy rápido y no tengas el suficiente tiempo para subir las escaleras, me dijo Bones para que empezara a caminar hacia un lado de la posada._

Bien Gerald ya sabes que hacer, llama su atención y empieza correr para llevarlo lejos, luego regresa entras en la casa subes la escaleras ayuda a Bones a lanzar los muebles, después Chaz saltamos de las ventanas y Chaz hará explotar los soportes de la casa y de esa forma matar al minotauro de una vez por todas. Eso fue lo que me dije a mi mismo, pero estaba temblando de miedo ya que lo que iba a hacer si no lo hacía a tiempo es seguro que moriría, pero no tengo que ponerme a pensar en esas cosas debo hacerlo ya.

 **(Tercera persona)**

Gerald salió de su escondite y con su arco disparo una flecha directo a la cabeza del minotauro, el cual al recibir la flecha paso lo mismo que antes y fue que la flecha reboto, lo que ocasiono que el minotauro mirase en la dirección donde estaba Gerald, el cual rápidamente emprendió la huida a toda velocidad, mientras que el minotauro se puso en cuatro patas y raspo el piso con sus patas traseras, para luego salir corriendo a todo lo que daba mandando a volar todo lo que cruzase en su camino. Gerald al ver como el minotauro estaba ganando velocidad cada segundo este aumento su velocidad y siguió corriendo, para que luego de unos segundos doblara en una esquina para hacer que el minotauro bajase su velocidad al doblar en la misma esquina, Gerald salto por encima de barriles y contenedores de basura para hacer que el minotauro redujera su velocidad, pero simplemente seguía su camino derrumbando las cosas que estaban en su camino sin detenerse, aunque si hacían que bajase un poco la velocidad.

Pasados unos minutos, Gerald escucho la palabra listo de parte de Bones y Chaz a lo lejos, por lo que Gerald se fue corriendo por un camino que se dirigía nuevamente hacia la casa donde realizarían el plan, mientras que el minotauro le seguía los talones sin dejar de perseguirlo, lo cual era bueno porque no quería que apareciese alguien y que de pronto el minotauro empezase a perseguirlo. Gerald a los pocos segundos vio las TNT en las esquinas de las casa, así que viendo que el plan estaba entrando en marcha rápidamente abrió la puerta de la casa, la cual había sido abierta a la fuerza. Al entrar dentro de la casa diviso las escaleras al final de la sala del lugar, así que dejando la puerta abierta para que el minotauro le siguiese mirando y entrase en la casa, Gerald empezó a subir las escaleras con rapidez, mientras oía como el minotauro destrozaba la entrada de la casa, para luego mirar detrás de él y mirase que el minotauro había chocado contra la pared por donde se subía las escaleras, esto le causo un poco de risa a Gerald quien había llegado arriba del todo donde vio a Bones, quien de inmediato empezó a lanzar los muebles por las escaleras al mismo tiempo que el minotauro trataba de subir.

 _-Es el momento, rápido salta por la ventana, dijo Bones para que Gerald sin dudarlo saltara por la ventana, y tratando de que cayera bien._

Chaz al ver que Gerald había saltado, espero a que saltara Bones, el cual no se hizo esperar ya que dio un gran salto y aterrizo rodando por el piso.

 _-Adiosito minotauro, dijo Chaz con una risa en su rostro al encender la mecha de una de las TNT, que al cabo de unos cuantos segundos exploto, provocando que las otras TNT explotaran como una cadena dado que Chaz había colocado más TNT para que esto ocurriera._

 _-Nos deshicimos del minotauro, ahora a ver si mi hermana y nuestras amigas están ahí, dijo Gerald para caminar hacia la posada, ya que no le quedaba aliento para caminar hacia ella._

 _-Espero que estén aquí, porque cabe la posibilidad de que se hayan ido a otra parte, dijo Chaz tocándose la barbilla._

 _-No importa de todas maneras, al parecer la batalla ya está terminándose, dijo Bones al oír que ya no había sonidos de explosiones derrumbamientos o gritos._

 _-Supongo que tienes razón, seguramente los magos ayudaron bastante con aquellos minotauros, decía Chaz mientras trataban de abrir la puerta del frente sin éxito._

 _-Mejor busquemos una entrada en la parte de atrás de la posada, sugirió Bones caminando hacia la parte de atrás de la posada._

Los tres chicos fueron caminando hasta la parte de atrás, ahí pudieron ver la puerta trasera que había en el establecimiento, aunque al probar abrirla esta se encontraba de igual forma cerrada desde dentro impidiéndoles que pudieran abrirla.

 _-Esta está igual que la del frente, dijo Chaz dándole una patada a la puerta._

 _-Pues ni modo, abra que entrar por alguna ventana de arriba, dijo Bones mirando que una de las ventanas del tercer piso estaba abierta._

 _-Y cómo llegamos ahí arriba, pregunto Gerald._

 _-Fácil, dijo Chaz poniéndose de espaldas contra la pared, mientras ponía sus palmas abiertas hacia el frente._

Bones entendió lo que quería hacer, por lo que se hecho un poco para atrás mientras tomaba una soga que había por ahí fuera, para luego salir corriendo hacia Chaz quien se preparaba para recibirlo, Bones al llegar a donde estaba Chaz levanto uno de sus pies y piso sus palmas haciendo que Chaz lo elevara con sus palmas junto con su pie hacia arriba lanzándolo a unos pocos centímetros hacia arriba, Bones al elevarse lo suficiente saco un gancho para sostenerse en la ventana abierta en el momento justo. Bones se trepo con suma facilidad hacia dentro, para que luego dejar caer la soga que había tomado haciendo que Gerald y Chaz treparan por la soga.

 _-Bien, estamos adentro, será mejor que busquemos a tu hermana y nuestras amigas, dijo Chaz para pasar por la puerta de la habitación que habían entrado._

Lo siguiente fue algo que dejo con la boca abierta a Gerald y a Bones, ya que justo cuando Chaz pasó por la entrada de la puerta una sartén salió de la nada y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara, haciendo que este diese unos pasos hacia atrás, para que luego este cayera al piso en estado de Nocaut. Gerald y Bones simplemente se echaron un poco para atrás al ver como Chaz había acabado en el piso por la fuerza del golpe, luego de eso miran como una mujer asoma por la entrada de la puerta y mira a los dos chicos parados mirándola a ella y a su amigo recién noqueado.

 _-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren?, pregunto la mujer sosteniendo una sartén._

Pero antes de que Gerald o Bones dijesen algo, la dueña de la posada apareció junto con varios chicos más que sostenían varios artilugios que le servían como armas.

 _-O chicos están bien, pensé que los mobs los habrían atrapado, dijo Rosa mirando a los dos chicos y al recién noqueado Chaz._

 _-Lo siento, es que pensé que era algún ladrón que se aprovechaba de la conjunción para robar, dijo la misma que había golpeado a Chaz._

 _-Creo que ese golpe le va a dejar una buena marca en la cara, dijo Bones mirando la cara de Chaz que tenía la imagen de una sartén._

 _-Como sea, mi hermana está bien, y ¿Dónde está?, pregunto Gerald a Rosa._

 _-Ella está en el sótano de la cocina junto con los demás chicas, aparte de esta claro, dijo Rosa mirando acusadoramente a la chica._

Gerald sin decir más bajo rápido las escaleras de la posada, mientras que Bones le contaba a Rosa lo que había pasado y de cómo iba la batalla afuera. Gerald durante unos segundos busco la entrada al sótano en la cocina, hasta que por fin la encontró debajo de un saco de patatas que estaba encima de una puerta de madera, Gerald con prisa quito el saco de patatas y abrió la puerta dejando ver unas escaleras que llevaban un poco más abajo donde había una puerta. Gerald al bajar por las escaleras se acercó a la puerta y la toco dos veces.

 _-Abran la puerta, ya paso todo el peligro, dijo Gerald para ver si abrían la puerta, ya que estaba cerrada._

Tardo unos segundos, pero poco a poco las chicas que estaban dentro abrieron la puerta dejando ver que todas estaban bien incluida Estefanía fue corriendo a abrazar a Gerald con cariño, mientras que Lucy, Bianca y Sol se acercaban también.

 _-Gerald estaba bastante preocupada, no sabía dónde estabas o de lo que exactamente estaba pasando afuera… yo me preocupe mucho, dijo Estefanía abrazando fuertemente a Gerald._

 _-Tranquila estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada malo, ni a mí, ni a los otros dos, aunque Chaz pudo haber tenido mejor suerte, dijo Gerald lo siguiente que vio fue Sol frente a su cara._

 _-Que le sucedió a Chaz, pregunto Sol preocupada._

 _-Solo que debió tener más suerte, ya que una de las trabajadoras de Rosa lo noqueo con una sartén, dijo Gerald para hacer que esta empezara a subir las escaleras con rapidez._

 _-Bueno como sea, nos alegra que estés bien al igual que Chaz y Bones, no sabíamos lo que podía pasar ahí fuera, dijo Bianca con una sonrisa._

 _-Lo sé, pero al menos todo salió bien y regresamos, así que subamos que me muero de hambre, dijo Gerald quien empezaba a sonarle las tripas, haciendo que Estefanía riera._

 **(Varias horas más tarde)**

Luego de unas pequeñas charlas entre los chicos y la dueña de la posada, y de que Chaz se recuperara del estado de nocaut, Rosa y sus empleados les dieron a Bones, Chaz y Gerald una buena comida gracias a la ayuda que brindaron al alejar al minotauro de la posada, y estos agradecieron el gesto para después empezar a comer la rica comida que había hasta reventar, aunque por obvias razones Bones no comió de la comida. Luego de que los chicos terminaran de comer, estos fueron directamente a sus camas a descansar hasta el día siguiente, ya que no habían entregado los objetos que tenían que entregarle al establecimiento de recolección de materiales para recibir su paga, pero dados los problemas que tuvo la ciudad recientemente decidieron esperar unos cuantos días cuando todo se calmase.

 **(Sueño de Gerald)**

Gerald se encontraba en uno de sus sueños preferidos, el cual era uno en donde no podías cambiar nada del sueño en cuestión, aunque quien cambiaría lo que estaba soñando él en ese momento, dado que estaba teniendo uno en donde estaba en su casa comiendo un tazón de leche con cereal, todo normal hasta eso momento verdad pues lo raro y extraordinario sucede cuando Gerald sale de la casa, para encontrarse con un patio hecho de galletas de chocolate y arbustos de fresa, mientras que la calle parecía ser un rio de leche chocolate, en cuestión prácticamente el mundo en general parecían estar hecho de comida por alguna razón, tanto los animales que eran galletas de diferentes sabores como las plantas que estaban hechas de diferentes cosas como carne, pepinos, tomates, entre otras cosas. En otras palabras un mundo hecho de comida, lo cual era bastante raro dado que se había dado un banquete antes y ahora también comía.

Gerald cuando salió de casa se subió a una canoa que estaba amarrada con un espagueti a la cerca hecha de malvavisco, este la desamarro y se montó en la canoa y se fue rio abajo donde al final encontró su escuela que estaba hecha de caramelo.

 _-¡Ah! La escuela, el mejor sitio para que se me suba la azúcar, dijo Gerald felizmente mientras salía de la canoa y se adentraba en los terrenos de la escuela donde había distintos tipos de dulces por doquier._

Gerald se acercó a unos de los columpios que usaban los niños, los cuales estaban hechos de galletas y de bastones dulce, Gerald sin esperar dio un mordisco a los bastones de caramelo que sostenían los columpios con los ojos cerrados, pero al momento de hacerlo sintió como no había mordido absolutamente nada, así que abrió los ojos para ver lo que pasaba y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de la posada.

 _-¡Por qué me desperté! estaba teniendo un buen sueño, dijo Gerald casi gritando.-Oh bueno no importa, iré a pedir un poco de agua, dijo Gerald levantándose de su cama y saliendo de la habitación donde no había nadie._

Gerald bajo las escaleras con lentitud, mientras aspiraba aire y lo exhalaba. El camino por la recepción fue muy silencioso, demasiado para un lugar que era normalmente visitado por varias personas a varias horas, pero justamente en el momento en el que Gerald se encontraba pasando por el lugar no había absolutamente nadie incluidos los trabajadores, aunque en ese momento Gerald no presto mucha atención a esto sino que siguió su camino hacia la cocina. Gerald al entrar en la cocina solo miro hacia todos lados buscando a alguna persona, pero al no encontrarla se dirigió hacia una jarra que tenía agua y se sirvió, para después tomar de ella.

 _-*Tragando*, *Suspiro*, que buena que esta, dijo Gerald dejando el vaso en el sitio y volviendo por donde había venido._

Habiéndose quitado su necesidad de agua, Gerald salió de la cocina con una sonrisa en su rostro por volver a dormir en su cama y soñar con su sueño preferido, pero al momento de salir por las puertas este se cayó de boca al piso, este simplemente se levantó para ver y quedar impresionado al ver que no estaba la posada sino a las afueras de la ciudad, cosa que lo asusto dado que podría atacarlo algún mob, pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo hacia la ciudad una extraña voz lo detuvo.

 _-Gerald, dijo la voz haciendo que Gerald parase en seco y mirase hacia atrás y no viera a nadie._

 _-¿Eh?, hola, dijo Gerald temerosamente._

En ese momento las esferas que tenía consigo flotaron alrededor de él, sorprendiéndolo, para luego ver como cada una empezaba a parpadear.

 _-Debes encontrar las demás, sino no podrás vencer al mal que se avecina a este mundo, las esferas que tienes ahora te guiaran en la búsqueda de ellas, dijo aquella voz._

 _-¿Encontrar las demás? ¿Cuáles demás?, ¿Y de qué mal hablas?, pregunto Gerald ya que no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir la voz._

 _-Debemos las otras esferas que he repartido y escondido en distintos lugares de este vasto mundo, solo entonces la humanidad tendrá una oportunidad de vencer, respondió la extraña voz._

 _-¿Por qué se supone que tengo que ser yo?, pregunto Gerald al aire, pero nadie respondió._

Gerald nuevamente volvió a preguntar gritando al aire, pero nuevamente nadie respondió a su llamado, por lo que se puso a pensar un poco mirando las esferas que ya tenía en su posición. Se quedó mirando las esferas las esferas durante un buen rato, pero de pronto sintió como si mundo diese vueltas sobre sí mismo para que al final cayese dormido.

 **(Al día siguiente)**

Gerald de un momento se despertó de golpe en su cama mirando hacia todos lados, para luego exhalar un poco de aliento y mirase sus manos, las cuales tenían en ellas las esferas que había encontrado antes, haciéndole pensar que tal vez lo que vio en su sueño puede que no fuese un sueño.

Muy bien chicos aquí termina el capítulo hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente.


	19. Capitulo 19: El Bosque de los Zombis

**En el mundo de Minecraft**

 **Capitulo 19:** El Bosque de los Zombis

 **(Ciudad de Aztecolt-Varios días luego del ataque)**

Gerald, Bones y Chaz caminaban en dirección al bosque lejano de Aztecolt, los tres andaban a paso lento pero sin pausa por las llanuras hacia el bosque que se veía a lo lejos. Bones y Chaz iban hablando sobre sus cosas, mientras que Gerald que era el que se mantenía alejado de los dos llevaba una mochila grande y repleta de cosas en su espalda, cortesía de Chaz para que tuviera un ejercicio para aumentar su resistencia y fuerza de camino al bosque. Este por supuesto por el sol que había y con el peso que llevaba en su espalda hacia que sudara a cantaros sin parar además de un gran cansancio por el camino recorrido, haciendo que Gerald pensara en alguna forma de vengarse de Chaz por lo que le estaba haciendo hacer, aunque también sabía que el mismo le había pedido que lo entrenara, pero no pensaba que el entrenamiento que le deparaba sería ser su mula de carga.

 _-Esto es horrible, dijo Gerald en voz baja por lo pesada que era la mochila repleta de objetos que habían conseguido por el camino._

Gerald miraba hacia adelante mirando a sus compañeros hablar meramente, pero luego su mirada se fijo en el bosque tenían más adelante el cual parecía ser pequeño dado que los anteriores bosques en los que habían estado eran muchos más grandes, aunque lo que más le llama la atención a Gerald sobre ese bosque no era por que fuese pequeño sino porque sentía como si algo malo se hallaba en dicho lugar, incluso al hacer memoria recordó el sueño que tuvo hace días atrás en el que una voz le decía que tenía que buscar las demás esferas, las cuales de casualidad había traído consigo ese mismo día.

Lo que pasaba con las esferas que tenía Gerald era un verdadero misterio tanto para Chaz como para Bones, Sol y Lucy quienes no entendían cómo funcionaban dichas esferas, ya que hasta el momento no habían oído hablar de objetos que se introduzcan en cuerpos para darle más fuerza a su portador, por lo que Gerald junto con sus esferas serian los primeros. No obstante le prohibieron a Gerald que las llevara consigo todo el rato, sino que se las dejara Sol para seguir investigándolas cuidadosamente, pero justamente ese día Gerald decidió que era mejor llevárselas consigo por si algo salía mal en la búsqueda que harían al menos así podría ayudar más a sus compañeros.

Al final los tres chicos llegaron al bosque, unos más cansados que otros, pero los tres llegaron bien a la entrada de dicho bosque, la cual al parecer por alguna extraña razón no se podía ver ningún mob cerca, algo extraño porque les habían advertido que por los alrededores de aquel bosque se podían encontrar con muchos zombis, pero hace un rato que habían llegado y no habían visto ningún zombi, solamente habían visto uno o dos esqueletos andando lejos de donde estaban.

 _-Bastante extraño debo decir, pensé que habría una buena cantidad de zombis aquí, a fin de cuentas este bosque se llama "Bosque Zombi", pero desde que llegamos no he visto ninguno, dijo Bones mirando alrededor para ver que no había ni un zombi a la vista._

 _-En eso tienes razón, pero como dice el dicho "A caballo regalado no se le ve el colmillo", esto nos hace más fácil el trabajo, solo saquen sus hachas y empezamos a talar, dijo Chaz sacando un hacha de hierro._

 _-Nos explicas porque alguien de la ciudad quería específicamente madera de este bosque, pregunto Gerald dejando la mochila en el suelo y tomando un hacha de hierro también para empezar talar un árbol._

 _-Digamos que fue un señor bastante raro, vino justamente el día anterior cuando buscaba una tarea de búsqueda, este vino con una bolsa llena monedas de oro para que le trajesen una carga de 144 bloques de madera zombi, explico Chaz tumbando el primer árbol, para que luego fuera al siguiente, mientras que Bones recogía el botín._

 _-Y no preguntaste si tenía que ser específicamente madera zombi, a fin de cuentas es madera nada más, pregunto Bones llevando unos 8 bloques de madera hacia la mochila de Gerald._

 _-(Cuando volvamos a la posada pediré que me hagan un masaje en la espalda), pensó Gerald al ver como la mochila estaba siendo llenada por los bloques de madera._

 _-La verdad le pregunte si no podía ser de otro tipo de madera, pero me dejo bien en claro que la quería de la madera zombi, por lo que no pude objetar más y acepte la misión, la paga era muy buena, dijo Chaz dando tajos a un árbol, mientras que Gerald tumbaba su primer árbol._

 _-Oye Chaz, que es eso de haya, pregunto Gerald apuntando a lo que parecía ser un tótem de una cara zombificada._

 _-Solo es un tótem, normal están por todo el bosque, no se saben para que fueron puestos ahí, pero algunos dicen que los hicieron con el propósito de intentar proteger algo, dijo Chaz terminando de talar otro árbol._

Gerald se quedo mirando aquel tótem durante varios segundos hasta que Bones le toco el hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos, para que de nuevo volviera a talar árboles junto con Chaz.

Las minutos fueron pasando entre charla y charla, y pronto habían pasado cerca de una hora talando árboles hasta que por fin tuvieran la cantidad suficiente, por supuesto Chaz no haría que cargara con toda la madera reciente recogida, sino que saco dos mini mochilas de la mochila grande para introducir una gran parte de la madera en las mini mochilas, haciendo que Bones y Chaz ayudaran a llevar una buena cantidad de madera.

 _-Oye ve y recoge esa madera que se me quedo ahí, dijo Bones apuntando a un cubo que estaba cerca de una parte oscura del bosque._

 _-Bien, dame un segundo, dijo Gerald para buscar un sándwich que había preparado antes, cuando lo tomo vio las tres esferas que tenía en la mochila, las cuales al parece estaban brillando con una débil luz._

Gerald tomo simplemente el sándwich y dejo las esferas dentro de la mochila, para luego encaminarse hacia la parte oscura donde estaba el bloque de madera tirado en el piso, mientras se encaminaba hacia al cubo de madera este comía su sándwich poco a poco, pero al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al cubo de madera empezaba a oír los sonidos que hacían los zombis, por lo que rápidamente se comió lo que quedaba de su sándwich y se puso en guardia con el hacha mientras se seguía acercando el cubo. Cuando llego a donde estaba el cubo lo recogió y lo metió dentro de su mochila para luego empezar su camino de vuelta.

Por su parte, Bones y Chaz veían a Gerald raro por estar en guardia cuando se veía que no había zombis o algún mob cerca de donde estaba, pero algo hizo pensar a Chaz que significaría que estaban en peligro si en verdad fuese cierto.

 _-Oye Bones, tengo una teoría de donde podrían estar los zombis del lugar, dijo Chaz un poco preocupado.-Pero dime si la teoría es algo tonta, dijo Chaz dan un suspiro._

 _-Pues dímela, dijo Bones mirando a Gerald que ya salía de la parte oscura del bosque._

 _-Si no hemos visto a algún zombi por aquí, no crees que estos estarían debajo de nosotros, pregunto Chaz mirando que Gerald ya estaba a unos pasos cerca de ellos._

 _-La verdad no es muy descabellado recordando todo lo que los Mobs han estado haciendo últimamente, respondió Bones tocando su huesuda barbilla._

 _-De que hablan, pregunto Gerald metiendo el bloque de madera en su mochila, para luego ponérsela._

 _-Solo una teoría de donde podrían estar los zombis, dijo Chaz con un poco de preocupación._

 _-Así, ¿Y donde podrían estar?, porque la verdad escuche los gruñidos de los zombis cuando fui a buscar el cubo de madera, dijo Gerald apuntando al lugar donde estaban el cubo de madera._

 _-En serio, dijo Chaz estando un poco más preocupado._

 _-Grrrr, se escucho el gruñido de un monstruo cerca de los tres._

Lo siguiente que paso fue que el mismo piso se empezase a hundir completamente, provocando que los tres cayeran por el agujero que se había formado en tan solo unos segundos, pero no solo eso al parecer en los alrededores del bosque también ocurría lo mismo hasta el punto de que toda la zona del bosque se hundía en la tierra, cosa que era realmente increíble que pasase. Los tres empezaron a caer rápidamente por el gran agujero, pero Bones, Chaz y Gerald sacaron sus hachas y las clavaron en la pared que tenían cerca para frenar sus velocidades de caída, pero los tres ya estaban demasiado cerca del piso por lo que el golpe los mataría de todas maneras, aunque Chaz tenía otras ideas en la cabeza así acercándose hacia Gerald saco de su mochila unos tres cubos de Slime y los lanzo hacia el piso donde caerían los tres en el momento justo, haciendo que los tres rebotaran en los cubos de Slime para luego caer de nalga en el piso a salvos.

 _-Eso sí que estuvo MUY cerca, dijo Chaz con el corazón a mil por hora._

 _-Y me lo dices a mí, vi pasar mi vida delante de mis ojos… y ahora que caigo mi vida ha sido muy corta, dijo Gerald tirándose al piso._

 _-Por lo menos nos salvamos gracias a que trajiste esos cubos de Slime, dijo Bones mirando los tres cubos de Slime, los cuales estaban un poco maltrechos debido a los fuertes golpes que habían recibido._

 _-La verdad es que son de un pedido que tome antes y se suponía que los entregaría ayer, pero se me olvido llevarlo antes, dijo Chaz con un poco de vergüenza._

Los tres simplemente dejaron de hablar de repente y miraron como al frente suyo se encontraba el bosque zombi, el cual estaba prácticamente destruido pero con algo que realmente sorprendió a los tres, y eso era que justo donde estaba el bosque se podía ver la entrada cerrada de lo que parecía ser un cubo realmente enorme de piedra, donde justamente encima de este se podía ver el tótem que habían visto antes y a lo lejos otros cubos de piedra con tótems encima de ellos. Esto prácticamente dejo a los tres sin habla dado que no pensaron que encontrarían lo que parecían ser ruinas.

 _-Al parecer sí que los tótems protegían algo, dijo Gerald mirando el gran cubo de piedra._

Gerald se acerco hacia la entrada de dicho bloque con hacha en mano y la miro detenidamente, al principio pensó que era una entrada ya que tenía la forma de una puerta gigante, pero luego de ver detenidamente vio que ni siquiera parecía tener una puerta ya que estaba hecha de piedra sin ninguna forma de ser abierta, dado que la puerta era demasiado grande como para ser abierta con fuerza bruta. Bones y Chaz se pusieron a caminar entre todos los escombros de tierra y arboles que había ahora por ahí, para ver si podían encontrar una salida de aquel lugar, pero antes de que pudiesen seguir su camino pudieron escuchar los gruñidos de unos zombis que parecían estarse acercando.

 _-No los veo, de donde crees que vengan, pregunto Chaz mirando hacia el frente y hacia atrás sin ver a los zombis._

 _-Vienen desde el frente, pero creo que será mejor ir por Gerald primero, dijo Bones para de volverse por donde había venido junto con Chaz._

Mientras tanto Gerald seguía inspeccionando la puerta de aquel gigantesco bloque hasta que sintió nuevamente la extraña sensación que tuvo hace un tiempo atrás, así que las esferas que tenía en su mochila y observo que estas brillaban fuertemente por lo que las tomo entre sus manos, para luego levantarlas delante de la puerta de piedra, aunque esto hizo absolutamente nada pero de inmediato las esferas entraron dentro de Gerald atreves de sus brazos, haciendo que estos brillasen en una luz blanquecina que parecía venir desde dentro de su piel.

 _-Esto es muy raro, dijo Gerald mirando sus brazos iluminados, para luego acercarse a las grandes puertas de piedra._

Gerald extendió sus brazos hacia la puerta de piedra y la toco con sus manos como las últimas veces, solo que esta vez se empezó a formar una puerta más pequeña, la cual parecía ser un poco más grande que el tamaño de Gerald. Este obviamente abrió la puerta y miro dentro del cubo, pero al parecer este estaba casi vacío a excepción de un arco al fondo del cubo, el cual tenía unas luces extrañas saliendo de su interior como si fuese una especie de portal. En ese momento aparecieron Bones y Chaz desde la puerta recién abierta.

 _-Gerald, dijo Chaz mirando con cuidado dentro del cubo.- ¿Cómo se supone que se ha hecho esta puerta?, pregunto Chaz entrando dentro del cubo junto con Bones, aunque de inmediato notaron los brazos de Gerald que brillaban._

 _-¿Pero qué rayos le pasa a tus brazos?, Pregunto Bones mirando los brazos de Gerald._

 _-Ah esto, no se preocupen no es nada malo, pero díganme que encontrar, respondió Gerald poniendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda._

 _-Aparte de que vienen una gran cantidad de zombis a nuestra dirección, nada del otro mundo, dijo Bones diciendo esto como si no fuese nada._

 _-¡Que!, pero que hacemos, dijo Gerald tocándose la cabeza con ambas manos, las cuales habían dejado de brillar._

 _-No lo sé, y no creo que haya traído objetos para escalar, aunque supongo que podríamos hacer una escalera con los bloques que tenemos a mano, dijo Chaz mirando su mochila._

 _-Pues entonces será mejor salir de aquí antes de que los zombis lleguen hasta aquí, dijo Bones yéndose hacia la puerta de salida del cubo, pero antes de que llegara la puerta se cerro de golpe._

Bones rápidamente se acerco a la puerta e intento abrirla con su fuerza, pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo la puerta no se abría.

 _-No puedo abrirla, dijo Bones alejándose y se ponía a mirar la puerta con determinación._

 _-Voy a intentar abrirla, dijo Gerald acercándose para abrir la puerta de piedra, pero igual como paso con Bones esta no se movió ni un centímetro.-Que extraño, si funciono antes porque ahora no funciona, se pregunto Gerald mirándose las manos._

 _-Pues creo que es mejor que la dejes cerrada, porque creo que los zombis ya están afuera, dijo Chaz al escuchar como los zombis parecían estar llegando desde afuera._

 _-Entonces que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora, dijo Bones un poco cansando._

 _-Pues creo que la única solución que nos quedaría seria entrar por esa especie de portal blanco, dijo Gerald apuntando al arco que brillaba en luz blanca._

 _-No lo sé, no sabemos a dónde nos enviara esa cosa, ya que por lo que mi respecta estas cosas es mejor no usarlas, dijo Chaz mirando con un poco de miedo._

 _-De todas formas tendremos que usarlo, ya que no hay otra cosa que podamos hacer en nuestra situación actual, dijo Bones mirando la puerta cerrada y de que no hubiese ni una ventana o compuerta trasera, o algo por el estilo._

 _-Antes de intentar eso al menos déjame tratar de picar esto, dijo Chaz tomando su pico y empezara a picar unos de los bloques, pero por cuanto más pico el bloque no parecía mostrar signos de querer romperse._

 _-Terminaste, dijo Bones junto con Gerald al frente del portal._

 _-Sí,*Tomando aire* supongo, dijo Chaz para acercarse al portal._

Los tres antes de entrar al portal se prepararon un poco con lo que tenían a mano. Gerald tomo su hacha ya que no había traído su espada mientras que con la otra mano sostenía una granada segadora que le había dado Chaz, Bones como siempre llevaba su arco preparado y listo para atacar junto con su cuchillo de plata en su bota, y por último, Chaz que si había traído su espada la llevaba en su mano izquierda y con la otra sostenía su hacha. También colocaron mejor la comida de sus mochilas para tomarlas con mayor facilidad, al mismo tiempo cada uno llevaban en sus bolsillo unos cubos preparados para lo que fuese que pase al entrar dentro del portal.

 _-Muy bien, listos, dijo Chaz estando a la cabeza._

 _-Como se siente el atravesar un portal, pregunto Gerald por curiosidad estando en el medio._

 _-Pues te sentirás como si te partieran en miles de pedazos para luego reemsablarte con la misma rapidez en otra parte, aunque en general casi será como si hubieses atravesado una pared de agua, explico Chaz tocándose la barbilla.-Ahora sin más preguntas, preparados, dijo Chaz a punto de adentrarse en el portal._

Los tres tragaron saliva por unos segundos, para que luego Chaz poco a poco empezase a acercarse al portal y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pego un brinco dentro del mismo, dejando a Gerald un poco perplejo ya que pensaba que entraría caminando o algo por el estilo, pero siguiendo su ejemplo dio brinco dentro del portal mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Al atravesar el portal sintió como su cuerpo daba vueltas y que no podía abrir los ojos por más que quisiera, pero al cabo de unos segundos pudo abrirlos para ver como su cara estaba a centímetros del piso provocando que se golpeara de cara contra este dejándolo un poco mareado. Gerald se movió arrastrándose hacia un lado del portal para no entorpecer a Bones, mientras que trataba de recomponerse del golpe que se había dado.

 _-Oye Gerald te encuentras bien, pregunto Chaz que se estaba acercando._

 _-Un poco mareado por el golpe, pero estaré bien no te preocupes, dijo Gerald tocándose la cabeza._

 _-¿Qué es este sitio?, pregunto Bones que recién acaba de salir del portal._

Gerald levanto la cabeza y miro el sitio donde habían terminado los tres, y lo que podía ver era que una especie de cueva con estalactitas y estalagmitas, aunque esta no parecía ser tan grande ya que se podía ver una luz al final de la que parecía ser otro portal, el cual estaba a unos 100 metros de donde ellos habían aparecido, lo malo era que al parecer el trayecto hasta dicho portal habían varios tipos mobs, incluidos unos que tenían la forma de un humanoide con brazos y pies extra largos además de ser completamente negro con unos ojos de color violeta resplandeciente.

 _-(Hay no manches, eso es un enderman, un día me encontré con uno de esos en el juego y me empezó a atacar a lo loco), pensó Gerald para sus adentros al mirar al mob, para que durante unos segundos empezara a escuchar unos ruidos extraños como los de un grito sordo cerca de su oído._

 _-He no lo mires si no quieres que nos ataque, dijo Chaz moviendo la cabeza de Gerald hacia lado para que dejase de mirar enderman.-Los enderman son mobs calmados por lo general, siempre y cuando no los ataques o los veas durante un breve periodo de tiempo, explico Chaz mirando al piso._

 _-¿Y cómo haremos para pasar entre ellos?, tenemos que mirar a nuestro alrededor para que no se nos acerque algún otro mob, pregunto Gerald mirando a varios esqueletos y zombis._

 _-Tranquilo, yo me encargo, dijo Bones empezando a lanzar flechas con su arco hacia los mobs que se encontraban en la derecha de la cueva._

 _-¿Qué haces?, pregunto Chaz extrañado._

 _-Voy a eliminar a la mayoría de los mobs que hay por la derecha, de esa forma simplemente tenemos que pasar rápidamente y entrar en el próximo portal, respondió Bones lanzando otra flecha encendida hacia un creeper que de inmediato exploto._

 _-Eso es una buena idea, Gerald ayúdalo con tu arco, yo mientras tanto atraeré a algunos hacia mí, dijo Bones tomando su espada y tomando con la otra mano una piedra, la cual lanzo a un zombi para que viniese hacia él._

Los tres estuvieron matando a los mobs del lado derecho durante 5 minutos hasta que por fin tuviesen el suficiente espacio para poder pasar sin mucha preocupación. De esa forma los tres empezaron a caminar por el lado derecho teniendo en cuenta de no mirar hacia los endermans que andaban muy cerca de ellos, de pronto un enderman apareció delante de los tres en un parpadeo haciendo que casi soltaran un grito, pero rápidamente se calmaron y miraron al piso para no llamar su atención y seguir su camino sin parar. Al cabo de unos segundos caminando los tres por fin estaban al frente de dicho portal.

 _-Cuando ese enderman apareció delante de nosotros casi me da un infarto, dijo Gerald sosteniéndose el pecho._

 _-Dímelo a mí, yo era el que iba al frente, sentí como salía volando mi corazón, dijo Chaz tomando mucho aire._

 _-Al menos no le atacamos, porque si lo hubiésemos hecho el nos hubiese atacado al igual que todos sus compañeros, dijo Bones un poco feliz._

 _-Un momento, si hubiésemos atacado a ese enderman los demás nos hubiesen atacado también, pregunto Gerald un poco asustado y alegre de no haber atacado al enderman._

 _-Solamente si tiene otros endermans cerca de él, respondió Bones._

 _-Lo bueno es que ya pasamos, solo espero que lo que nos espere detrás de este portal sea más de pasar, dijo Chaz empezando a entrar dentro del portal._

Gerald y Bones asintieron y cada uno entro al portal nuevamente.

Al atravesar dicho portal aparecieron en una sala amplia del mismo tamaño que el cubo anterior, solo que este tenía hierva en el piso y con una gran piedra en el centro de la gran sala.

 _-Bueno, esto no esta tan mal, dijo Chaz mirando que el lugar no había mobs._

De pronto se escucho un gruñido que venía detrás de la piedra, los tres se pusieron en posición de pelea para enfrentarse a lo que sea que estuviese detrás de la roca, pero cuando vieron lo que salió se quedaron con la boca abierta a más no poder por lo que veían.

 _-¿Eso es un zombi?, pregunto Chaz mirando lo que tenia al frente._

 _-Un zombi pero que parece que tomo muchas proteínas y vitaminas, dijo Bones al ver al zombi que tenían enfrente._

El zombi que era como cuatro veces el tamaño de un zombi normal, los músculos del zombi demostraban que tenía una gran fuerza además de que llevaba unos guanteletes en los brazos, este rugió en furia hacia los tres chicos.

 _-No puede ser que hayan convertido a Hulk en zombi, dijo Gerald refiriéndose a la película de Hulk al ver el parentesco que tenían._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien gente aquí termina el capitulo, así que nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	20. Capitulo 20: Tomando la decisión

**En el mundo de Minecraft**

 **Capitulo 20:** Tomando la decisión

 **(Bosque Zombi-Dentro del cubo de piedra)**

Gerald, Bones y Chaz se encontraban al frente de lo que parecía ser un zombi de gran tamaño con una musculatura realmente notable, incluso se podía ver que detrás de este habían muchos zombis más.

 _-¿Eso es un zombi?, pregunto Chaz mirando al zombi que tenía enfrente sin creérselo._

 _-Si un zombi, pero este parece que tomo muchas proteínas y vitaminas, dijo Bones al ver dicho zombi realmente hinchado por sus musculos._

 _-No puede ser que hayan convertido a Hulk en zombi, dijo Gerald refiriéndose a la película de Hulk al ver el parentesco que tenían._

 _-¿Quién rayos es Hulk?, pregunto Chaz al oír a Gerald, pero rápidamente lo olvido cuando aquel zombi salto en dirección hacia ellos, por lo que cada uno se movió hacia un lado dejando que el zombi golpeara el portal y los destruyera con su ataque._

 _-Mierda destruyo el portal, ahora sí que no podemos regresar por donde vinimos, dijo Gerald mirando el portal destruido._

 _-Yo pensé que el portal seria indestructible, pero ya vi que me equivoque, dijo Chaz corriendo por la sala y clavase su espada en la cabeza de un zombi para seguir corriendo._

 _-Dejen de hablar y acabemos con esta cosa, dijo Bones corriendo, mientras que detrás de él lo perseguía el zombi de gran tamaño que corría como si estuviera en un maratón detrás de Bones._

 _-Pues no tengo ninguna idea aparte de atacarlo, dijo Gerald lanzando una flecha en la espalda del zombi, aunque no se inmutaba y seguía detrás de Bones._

 _-Pues es un zombi, simplemente destrúyanle el cráneo, dijo Chaz el cual se encontraba matando algunos zombis pequeños que se le interponían el paso hacia el otro portal._

 _-Es fácil decirlo que hacerlo, dijo Bones corriendo hacia la pared del cubo para empezar correr sobre ella y dar un salto hacia atrás, para hacer que el zombi se golpeara de lleno contra la pared._

Bones de inmediato tomo su arco y lanzo una flecha a la cabeza del zombi, pero este puso su mano en el momento justo haciendo que la flecha no le diera en la cabeza. El zombi poco a poco se levanto y miro a Bones para luego dar un gran salto hacia él, el cual esquivo dan un salto hacia la derecha aunque el temblor de aquel golpe realizado por el gran zombi hizo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, haciendo que cayese hacia atrás donde se encontraba un creeper que estaba preparándose para estallar, pero antes de que lo hiciera una flecha voló directo a la cabeza de este, para que luego Bones le clavara su cuchillo en la cabeza también.

 _-Gracias, dijo Bones mirando a Gerald quien era el que había lanzado la flecha._

 _-De nada, dijo Gerald para mirar como el zombi comenzaba a correr, pero esta vez no era tras de Bones sino que venía a por Gerald._

Gerald no lo pensó mucho y se puso a correr mientras era perseguido por el gran zombi, al mismo tiempo tomando su hacha le cortaba las cabezas a los zombis que se cruzaran en su camino, pero pronto se encontró entre la espada y la pared ya que había un gran grupo de zombis al frente de él, por lo que con todas sus fuerzas pego un gran salto pasando por encima de los zombis que intentaban atraparlo para luego caer dando un giro por el piso y seguir corriendo, mientras que el zombi gigante simplemente aparto o aplasto a los zombis que estaban en su camino.

 _-Oye Chaz dime por favor que el portal funciona, dijo Gerald un poco preocupado dado que el zombi Hulk le estaba alcanzado._

 _-Pues que quieres que te diga, esta cosa no parece que funcione, dijo Chaz toqueteando la estructura del portal que se encontraba apagado._

 _-Por lo menos quedan muy pocos zombis caminando, dijo Bones matando a uno que otro zombi._

El zombi mientras iba corriendo detrás de Gerald dio otro gran salto y golpeo el suelo, solo que este golpe fue muy diferente que al anterior ya que este hizo como una onda expansiva que impulso a Gerald hacia adelante, haciendo que este se diera fuertemente en la cara contra el piso. Gerald rápidamente se levanto del suelo y miro como el zombi Hulk corría hacia él con unas intensiones asesinas, por lo que tomando su hacha se preparo y dio un brinco justo cuando el zombi Hulk dio un fuerte golpe al piso, obviamente el golpe hizo quebrar la tierra pero a Gerald no le importo y corrió por el brazo del zombi Hulk hasta llegar a su cabeza, para que luego clave con todas sus fuerzas su hacha en la cabeza del zombi, el zombi Hulk de inmediato hizo su acción tomando con su brazo libre la cintura de Gerald, para luego lanzarlo tan fuerte como pudo hacia la pared más cercana causando que esta se agrietara por la fuerza con la que había lanzado a Gerald, este por otra parte cayó al piso chillando por el dolor que sentía en su espalda.

 _-¡Ahora veras!, dijo Chaz trepándose por la espalda del zombi Hulk y clavase su espada en toda la cabeza, mientras que con la otra mano sacaba el hacha de Gerald que estaba en la cabeza del zombi y se la volvía a clavar._

Esta acción hizo que el zombi diera un fuerte grito para luego caer desplomado al piso soltando unos cuantos litros de sangre verde desde su cabeza, mientras que Chaz bajaba con lentitud desde encima del zombi al mismo tiempo que miraba como la sangre del zombi le había salpicado toda su ropa dando le asco. Bones por otra parte se encontraba observando a Gerald quien se encontraba gimiendo de dolor en el piso.

 _-¿Cómo esta?, pregunto Chaz llegando hasta donde estaba Bones._

 _-No lo sé, no soy doctor, pero debe de haberse roto algún hueso y solo espero que no haya sido la columna vertebral, respondió Bones tocando a Gerald en algunos lugares para ver si había un cambio._

 _-Oye mira, parece que el portal se ha activado, dijo Chaz apuntando hacia el portal que antes estaba apagado, el cual ahora se encontraba encendido con una luz azul claro._

 _-Sera mejor entrar, Gerald necesita que lo revise un medico antes que nada, dijo Bones levantando a Gerald, mientras que este había caído inconsciente._

Chaz y Bones rápidamente atravesaron el portal de color azul. Al atravesarlo se encontraron con lo que parecía ser una sala pequeña donde había un pedestal con una esfera de color azul encima. Chaz simplemente la miro durante unos segundos al igual que Bones pensando en lo debían hacer, esta que Bones tomo la iniciativa y tomo la esfera para que casi al instante empezara a aparecer una escalera de rocas que subía hacia arriba del todo del cubo, y donde al final de esta se podía ver la luz del sol por una salida que se empezaba a abrir.

 _-Bien esto ya es muy extraño, Gerald ha encontrado ya tiene tres de esas esferas y ahora hemos obtenido otra más, dijo Chaz mirando la esfera que sostenía Bones en su mano._

 _-Y que lo digas, yo simplemente le di la mía porque no la necesitaba en el momento que Lucy se volvió una zombi, ya que la mía podía curar ciertas cosas con esta toca una herida, aunque me sorprendió un poco el ver que hizo volver la mente a un muerto, dijo Bones con una sonrisa esquelética._

 _-Como sea, será mejor ver hacia donde lleva esta escalera, dijo Chaz para empezar a subir las escaleras, mientras llevaba a Gerald en sus hombros._

Ambos chicos salieron por la puerta y lo primero que vieron es que estaban afuera del cubo efectivamente, este al parecer era uno de los que estaban más alejados de donde ellos se habían metido. Al cabo de unos segundos unos peldaños se empezaron a crear por los bordes del cubo de piedra hasta que estos llegaron al suelo, Bones y Chaz bajaron por los peldaños teniendo cuidado de no caer hasta que llegaron al suelo respectivamente.

 _-Bien, parece que no hay ningún zombi cerca, ahora podemos salir de aquí, dijo Bones mirando como muchos de los zombis estaban alejados de donde ellos estaban._

 _-Eso es bueno, pero eso no nos resuelve el problema en que aun seguimos atrapados en este gran foso, dijo Chaz recordándole a Bones que seguían en el fondo de lo que era el bosque zombi antes._

De pronto el suelo empezó a temblar en el lugar ocasionando que Chaz se arrodillara por el fuerte sacudón que se estaba provocando, mientras que Bones simplemente se agarraba de la pared del cubo para soportar. Al cabo de unos momentos el temblor seso y pudieron pararse con normalidad nuevamente, pero algo dentro de los dos les decía a sus mentes que tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes, por lo que ambos rápidamente empezaron a correr hacia una dirección cualquiera que les diera unas buenas vibraciones.

Mientras corrían pudieron ver como detrás de ellos empezó a surgir una esqueleto gigante, pero este a diferencia del que enfrentaron Chaz y Gerald este simplemente tenía una espada enorme en sus manos, esto obviamente hizo que ambos aumentaran su corrida hasta que vieron una liana que llevaba hacia arriba del gran agujero donde estaban, aunque tenían un problema y esa Gerald que se encontraba en la espalda de Chaz aun inconsciente, lo que ocasionaba que Chaz no pudiese escalar bien por el peso extra que tenia además de podría caerse por accidente.

 _-¿Cómo lo subimos?, pregunto Chaz un poco desesperado ya que no quería enfrentarse a un esqueleto gigante._

 _-No lo sé, dame unos segundos dijo Bones mirando hacia todos lados hasta que vio una liana bastante larga tirada en el piso._

Bones rápidamente fue hacia la liana y la agarro del piso, para luego acercarse a Gerald y le amarrase bastante bien la liana a ambos brazos, para que luego empezara a subir por la liana a una buena velocidad hasta que este llego a la cima al cabo de dos minutos. Bones empezó a halar la liana para que Gerald empezara a elevarse, al mismo tiempo Chaz subía junto con Gerald para mantenerlo estable y que no chocara contra ninguna piedra de la pared para que al final terminara de subir completamente. Ambos se encontraban bastante cansados para ese momento, así que se dejaron caer al piso respirando agitadamente.

 _-Logramos salir de ahí en una pieza, y no quiero saber que hubiese pasado si nos hubiéramos quedado un rato más ahí abajo, dijo Chaz empezando a respirar de mejor manera._

 _-Seguramente ese gran esqueleto nos habría cortado a la mitad de un tajo, dijo Bones soltando una risita._

En ese momento un rugido se hizo presente en el gran agujero donde era antes el bosque zombi, haciendo que nuestros dos chicos se mirasen las caras entre sí, para luego mirar dentro del agujero de a poco. En el fondo del agujero se podía ver a un gran hombre lobo encima de un cubo de piedra, este era de color blanco nieve, mientras que su pansa la tenía de un color negro, este lobo simplemente rugía hacia el gran esqueleto que tenia frente a él, lo curioso es que aquel esqueleto gigante se encontraba arrodillado con la espada clavada en el piso sin hacer.

 _-Es mi imaginación o ese hombre lobo hasta controlando a ese gran esqueleto, pregunto Chaz a Bones quien miraba junto con él._

 _-No lo creo, mira otra vez, respondió Bones para que Chaz mirase nuevamente a ambos monstruos._

Chaz miro nuevamente y vio como desde el suelo surgían unos cuantos esqueletos con espadas y otros con arcos, incluso pudo ver unos esqueletos de color negro completo, algo extraño dado que siempre eran de un color blancuzco. Los esqueletos rápidamente se acercaron al gran esqueleto y se arrodillaron al igual que él, solo que estos lo hicieron alrededor del gran esqueleto, mientras que el hombre lobo simplemente seguía rugiendo para luego soltar un gran aullido al cielo, el cual se estaba tornando de un color anaranjado mezclado con rojo.

 _-Chaz tenemos que salir de aquí, dijo Bones tomando a Gerald y colocándolo en su espalda._

 _-Que, ¿qué pasa?, pregunto Chaz parándose otra vez, hasta que analizo un poco la situación del lobo.-Esta llamando a sus amigos, ¿verdad?, dijo Chaz recibiendo un asentir por parte de Bones._

 _-Así, y será mejor largarnos cuanto antes, al mismo tiempo que ocultamos nuestro olor, dijo Bones para que luego rociara sobre ambos y Gerald una especie de polvo amarillo._

 _-Siempre *tos* odie esa cosa, dijo Chaz tosiendo un poco mientras alejaba un poco de ese polvo con su mano._

Ambos rápidamente emprendieron su ruta de regreso hacia la ciudad de Aztecolt, mientras llevaban a un cansado Gerald quien tenía unas heridas que poco a poco se iban curando.

 **(Horas más tarde-Ciudad de Aztecolt)**

Lucy se encontraba sentada junto a Bianca viendo a Sol y a Estefanía caminar en círculo por la preocupación que sentían, incluso se podía ver un pequeño círculo en el piso por tantas veces que habían hecho el mismo recorrido.

 _-Ya cálmense la dos, volverán pronto, no se preocupen, dijo Lucy tratando de calmar a ambas._

 _-Como quieres que nos calmemos, mi hermano se fue con Bones y Chaz desde la mañana y todavía no han vuelto, dijo Estefanía estando bastante preocupada._

 _-Yo por mi parte no puedo esperar más, saldré a buscarlos, dijo Sol saliendo por la puerta de la habitación, mientras que Estefanía la seguía._

Bianca y Lucy simplemente se miraron durante unos segundos, para luego pararse e irse a ayudar a Sol y Estefanía a buscar a los chicos. Cuando todos llegaron a la entrada de la posada, Rosa había entrado por la misma puerta ocasionando que las cinco se mirasen entre sí.

 _-Hola chicas, que les pasa, pregunto Rosa mirando la actitud preocupada que tenían dos de ellas._

 _-Vamos a buscar a los chicos, ellos se fueron durante todo el día y todavía no llegan, dijo Estefanía queriendo salir, aunque cuando logro mirar detrás de Rosa pudo divisar a unas personas._

Detrás de Rosa estaban Chaz y Bones sosteniendo a un inconsciente Gerald, el cual tenía una burbuja de moco en su nariz, esto hizo que Estefanía se le subiera una vena a su frente debido a lo tranquilo que estaba Gerald a diferencia de lo preocupada que estaba por él. Sol rápidamente como vio a Chaz le dio un abrazo para luego revisarlo para ver si tenía alguna herida, mientras que Lucy revisaba a Bones, al igual que Bianca y Estefanía miraba a Gerald aunque ya no parecía tener alguna herida, dado que tenía algunas partes de sus ropas un poco desgarradas. Rosa simplemente pidió que se llevaran a los chicos hasta sus habitaciones si hacer mucho escándalo ya que había algunos clientes mirando, así que las chicas ayudando a los chicos subieron escaleras y entraron en la habitación donde dormían los chicos, para luego dejar a Gerald en su cama dormir plácidamente.

 _-¿Qué fue lo que paso?, pregunto Sol enojada al ver a Chaz herido y a Bones con algunos raspones, los cuales poco a poco desaparecían por alguna razón._

 _-Oye la misión era simplemente obtener madera, no pensé que las cosas se fueran a ir de control como lo hicieron, respondió Chaz levantando los hombros mientras miraba hacia otro lado._

 _-Eso es cierto, quién iba a pensar que el bosque zombi se hundiría como lo hizo, dijo Bones mirando por la ventana._

 _-Espera, el bosque ese como que se hundió, pregunto ahora más intrigada Bianca._

 _-Pues simplemente Gerald camino a recoger un cubo de madera cuando todo a nuestro alrededor se empezó a derrumbar hasta que al final terminamos cayendo, pero por suerte Chaz se llevo tres cubos de Slime que nos salvo la vida, explico Bones recordando que justamente en ese mismo momento estuvieron a punto de quedar como una tortilla en el piso._

 _-Antes de seguir hablando sobre lo que nos sucedió, será mejor que lo revises Sol, creo que pudo haberse roto algún hueso, dijo Chaz apuntando a Gerald._

 _-Que Gerald, que, dijo Estefanía al oír que se había roto algún hueso.-Quieres decir que se quedara paralitico, dijo Estefanía de la nada así como así._

 _-No dijimos que era para tanto, dijo Bones._

Mientras tanto Sol reviso a Gerald tocando sus costillas, las cuales estaban en su lugar sin mostrar algún indicio de que hubiesen roto, luego reviso sus brazos y piernas pero estos al igual que sus costillas no presentaban ningún indicio de fractura, por lo que le dio la vuelta lentamente para luego revisar sus columna vertebral, ella lo toco desde la espalda hasta el cuello pero al igual que antes no mostraba ningún signo de daño.

 _-Están seguros de que se fracturo algo, yo lo veo bastante bien, dijo Sol mirando a los dos chicos que no podían creerlo._

 _-Pero eso imposible con la fuerza que lo lanzo ese zombi con esteroides debió haber mínimo con una fractura pequeña, dijo Chaz mirando a Gerald que seguía durmiendo como bien quiere la cosa._

 _-Como que un zombi con esteroides, pregunto Estefanía._

 _-Es un decir, lo quería decir Chaz es que era un zombi realmente grande al igual que sus músculos, por lo que cuando agarro a Gerald y lo lanzo contra una pared pensamos que se había roto algo, explico Bones hasta que tuvo una idea del porque Gerald estaba bien._

Justamente en ese mismo momento de Gerald empezó a surgir una pequeña luz desde sus brazos, cada uno se echaron para atrás para ver lo que estaba pasando, para que luego vieran como las tres esferas de color rosa, amarilla y roja salieron de sus brazos quedando encima de la cama.

 _-Otra vez paso lo mismo, dijo Bianca mirando las tres esferas._

 _-Esas cosas ya me están empezando a asustar, dijo Sol tomando dichas esferas._

 _-Tal vez, pero ellas seguramente salvaron a Gerald de que quedase lisiado por el golpe de ese zombi, dijo Bones haciendo que los chicos lo mirasen.-Esas esferas debieron de sanarlo o protegerlo del golpe que recibió, sino no me explico, dijo Bones mirando a los chicos._

 _-La verdad es que cuando se enfrento con Tom su fuerza aumento e incluso hizo que sus heridas se recuperan más rápidamente, dijo Bianca recordando el combate._

 _-En fin, cuéntennos detalladamente cómo fue que sucedió esto, dijo Lucy queriendo saber de una vez por todas los hechos que habían ocurrido._

 **(Sueño de Gerald)**

Gerald caminaba por un sendero de tierra estrecho, mientras que alrededor de él nada más era un vacio negro que por donde quiera que mirase nada más era negro, Gerald hacia un buen rato que caminaba por dicho sendero sin llegar a algún sitio destacable, simplemente seguía caminando sin un rumbo fijo.

 _-¿Me pregunto hasta donde llegara esto?, o al menos ¿si esto terminara en algún lugar?, se pregunto Gerald mirando hacia atrás para ver todo lo que había recorrido, para luego mirar de nuevo hacia el frente._

Gerald de inmediato se sorprendió ya que al frente de él apareció un tipo encapuchado encima del sendero, este simplemente se dio la vuelta y corrió por aquel sendero, Gerald de inmediato empezó a seguirlo tratando de no caer por el estrecho sendero, al final llegaron a un lugar plano en donde ya todo no era negro y había mucho más terreno, el encapuchado siguió corriendo hasta meterse dentro de un bosque el cual tenía muchos árboles de todo tipo, Gerald lo siguió sin importarle mucho y sin mirar los arboles hasta que llego hasta una loma que se elevaba, y justo en la cima estaba el encapuchado sentado comiendo una dona.

 _-¿Quién eres?, pregunto Gerald pero el encapuchado simplemente se levanto._

 _-Por ahora lo estás haciendo bien, pero debes encontrar las tres que faltan Gerald, antes de que lo haga H******** , este ya sabe de la existencia de las esferas, respondió el encapuchado dejando un poco confuso a Gerald._

 _-Un momento las esferas, dijo Gerald mirando al encapuchado._

 _-Debes encontrarlas Gerald rápido, dijo el encapuchado, para que luego todas las hojas de los arboles de alrededor empezasen a juntar al frente de Gerald._

 _-Espera, quiero preguntar más cosas, dijo Gerald tratando de quitar las hojas de su camino._

 _-Cueva donde brilla el sol, Lugar donde todo arde y las ruinas perdidas, dijo el encapuchado para que todo se volviera negro para Gerald._

 **(Fin del sueño)**

De pronto Gerald sintió como si se hubiese tirado a una piscina, ocasionando que Gerald abriese los ojos de golpe y mirase para todos lados mientras miraba que estaba en el piso del baño.

 _-Hasta que por fin despiertas, dijo Estefanía con una cubeta de agua en sus manos, mientras que Bones y Chaz también._

 _-Ahora todos ustedes se confabularon con mi hermana o que, dijo Gerald aire en tono enojado, hasta que Estefanía vino y le dio un abrazo pero claro tratando de no mojarse._

 _-Estaba muy preocupada, dijo Estefanía apretando un poco el abrazo._

 _-Tranquila todo está bien, dijo Gerald dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza._

 _-Bueno, ya que estas despierto será mejor que vengas con nosotros para empezar a hablar, dijo Chaz saliendo de la habitación del baño junto con Bones._

 _-Yo también me voy, dijo Estefanía saliendo por la puerta.-¡ah!, y para secarte tienes esas toallas y otra ropa justo ahí, dijo por ultimo Estefanía yéndose._

 _-*Suspiro*, que cosas piensa mi hermana, dijo Gerald mientras se levantaba del piso y se sentía todo mojado._

Gerald de inmediato cerró la puerta del baño para luego quitarse la ropa mojada que llevaba, después se puso a secarse poco a poco con las toallas hasta quedar totalmente seco de seguido ponerse su ropa. Este era un conjunto de una camiseta negra con unos pantalones jeans cortos, junto con unas sandalias. Gerald luego de vestirse se digirió hacia la habitación donde dormía para encontrar con todos ahí sentados en el piso.

 _-Te tomaste tu tiempo, dijo Bianca._

 _-Debí tardarme más para esperar mucho más por haberme despertado de esa manera, dijo Gerald un poco molesto mientras se sentaba a un lado de Bianca y Estefanía._

 _-Gerald no hemos reunido esta forma para hablar sobre esto, dijo Chaz tomando las tres esferas que tenia Gerald más la que había conseguido anteriormente._

 _-Woo, esa es nueva, dijo Gerald tomando la esfera de color azul entre sus manos._

 _-De estas te queríamos hablar, no sé lo que sean pero parece que ellas hacen que tu cuerpo se comporte de forma muy diferente, lo que quiero decir es que hagas cosas que no son tan posibles para un humano normal, explico Chaz de la mejor forma posible._

 _-Si lo sé, pero con respecto a las esferas también tengo algo que decir, y es que quiero encontrar las demás que faltan, dijo Gerald haciendo que todos lo mirasen raro._

 _-Como que buscarlas, ni siquiera sabes dónde buscarlas ya que a fin de cuentas las encontramos por casualidad, dijo Sol._

 _-Lo sé, pero cuando me desmaye por el golpe de ese zombi tuve un sueño donde un encapuchado me decía los sitios donde están escondidas, pero no de forma directa eso sí, y tiene la misma voz de las otras veces que tuve sueños extraños, explico Gerald._

 _-Sueño extraños he… pero aun así no te parece que es muy precipitado irte a buscarlas, dijo Chaz mirando a Gerald._

 _-Lo sé, y quiero que me ayuden porque no podre solo de eso estoy seguro, pero si no quieren venir yo lo aceptare, dijo Gerald bajando la cabeza._

 _-No bajes la cabeza, yo te ayudare, a fin de cuentas no tengo mucho que hacer que se diga, dijo Bones levantando su pulgar huesudo._

 _-Puedes contar con mi olfato, dijo Bianca empezando a olfatear._

 _-Cuenta conmigo también, por si necesitas ayuda con algo, dijo Lucy dando una sonrisa._

Sol y Chaz se miraron durante unos segundos, para luego mirar a Gerald.

 _-Yo puedo ir con gusto, una aventura a lo desconocido me parece algo muy interesante, pero hay un problema, dijo Chaz poniendo una cara seria._

 _-Y es que no puedes hacer que tu hermana vaya contigo, dijo Sol._

 _-Que, no yo quiero ir con Gerald, además tu me enseñaste las artes prix recuerdas, puede ser muy útil en esto, dijo Estefanía poniendo pucheros._

 _-Pero no sabemos lo que pueda haber, tal vez en algún momento no podamos ayudarte, dijo Chaz preocupado._

 _-Pues entonces tendrán que enseñarme a defenderme y ya, dijo Estefanía como si nada._

 _-Yo creo que puede venir, y si, sé que es muy pequeña para esto pero también sé que nos hará falta su ayuda o mejor dicho lo presiento, dijo Gerald haciendo que los chicos lo miraran aun más raro, mientras que Estefanía la abrazaba._

 _-*Tocándose la nuca* de acuerdo, entonces esto queda zanjado, dijo Chaz._

 _-Lo primero será que nos preparemos para el viaje, dijo Bones proponiendo la primera idea._

 _-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo comenzara este viaje?, pregunto Lucy._

 _-Nos iremos en una semana, dijo Gerald dando fin a esa conversación, mientras levantaba su mano._

 _ **Fin de la primera temporada**_

Muy bien gente aquí se termina la primera temporada de esta serie, espero que les haya sido de su agrado y esperen la próxima temporada, nos vemos.


End file.
